


The Ties That Bind

by MissBeth91



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/M, Gen, Northside Jughead Jones, southside Betty cooper, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 115,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBeth91/pseuds/MissBeth91
Summary: A sleek black BMW pulled up outside the Pembroke apartments, in the small town of Riverdale and three individuals stepped out. After 16 years the Lodges were back in town.AU: What would be different about Riverdale if Veronica and Jughead had been brought up as siblings. Would Betty and Jughead still open the Blue and Gold together? Would they investigate together? Would they still fall in love?They would certainly try!





	1. The Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story for Ao3! 
> 
> Its a slight AU but everything you need to know is explained in the chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think! Good or bad and what you hoped to see in the other chapters. 
> 
> Happy Reading

**Chapter 1 – Welcome Home**

A sleek black BMW pulled up outside the Pembroke apartments in the small town of Riverdale and three individuals stepped out while the Doorman started taking their bags out of the boot. After 16 years the Lodges were back in town.

While Veronica inspected the large reception area, Jughead finished off his bag of chips then shoved the empty packet in his pocket when he didn’t notice a bin anywhere. 

“So, this is the Pembroke, I suppose it’s not too bad” Veronica mused as the three of them walked further into the lobby of the luxury apartment building.

It was the most expensive real estate in Riverdale, so ‘not too bad’ was definitely an understatement but Veronica Lodge was used to a certain type of living in New York and she certainly wasn’t going to give that up now that they were back in the town her mother grew up in.

“Only you could look at marble floors and a chandelier and think not too bad” Jughead quipped, rolling his eyes at his slightly materialistic sister, who just rolled her eyes right back at him. 

Jughead loved his sister, he really did but sometimes it was hard to ignore the vast differences between them and not just because they weren’t biologically related.

Jughead had been living with the Lodges since he was three years old, he didn’t know how he came to be with them or who is real parents were and he’d never wanted to find out either. Hermione was his mother and Veronica was his sister and he loved them. Even though their lavish way of living sometimes made Jughead fell uncomfortable.

“Lets get upstairs shall we you two” Hermione said, before looking back at Smithers “We’ll get the bags Smithers, that’s all there is tonight, the rest will be coming tomorrow”

Smithers tipped his hat to them “Right you are Mrs Lodge”

After Jughead grabbed their bags, they got into the elevator and a few moments later, they had reached their floor.

Hermione opened the door to their new home. They were in the Penthouse apartment, and Hermione had made sure it was fully decorated and ready for them before they moved in.

Jughead dropped the bags in the living room then looked around the apartment, it was just as lavish and modern as their apartment in New York but with a few home touches. There was already photos of Veronica and Jughead growing up on the mantle, Hemione’s favourite gin on the bar and Jughead’s favourite snacks in the kitchen.

“Shall we just have take out for dinner… I’m craving a burger from Pop’s Choc Lit Shoppe” Hermione mused as she walked into the living room where Jughead and Veronica were laid out on the sofa.

Veronica had been chewing Jughead’s ear off about how she hoped there was a good manicurist in Riverdale and how she was already missing the one she had in New York, so he was happy for the interruption, especially when it involved food.

Veronica however was not as interested, she turned to give their mother a confused look “What is exactly is a Choc Lit Shoppe”

**XOXO**

Betty walked into Pop’s to see Archie already there waiting for her in their usual booth. He jumped up when he noticed her and as soon as she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and lifted her off her feet

“Its good to see you Betty! Its been ages” Archie beamed. He let her go and they sat down across from each other in the booth, neither of them bothered looking at the menu. They had been coming to Pop’s since they were kids and knew the menu front to back. Pops waved at them both, which they knew meant that he would put their order in.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve been working loads of hours at the Wrym” Betty apologised, smiling at her oldest friend.

Betty used to live next door to Archie on the Northside of town. They had grown up together and spent almost ever day together but after the accident, Betty and her mother moved to the Southside, and while she still saw him at school every day, during the summer it was harder to make time. Betty doubled her hours at the Wrym to make some extra money and Archie helped him dad at what ever job he was working so that Fred wouldn’t have to hire extra help.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve spent most of my summer working on my dad’s construction company” Archie shrugged. Betty noticed something in his expression, almost like a secret smile. Betty knew that smile well – Archie had a new crush.

“And what about the other part of your summer” Betty quipped, with a raised eyebrow. Archie looked away from her pressing eyes, but she noticed the slight flush to his cheeks.

“Archie Andrews are you blushing” Betty teased. Archie just shook his head; which Betty knew meant she wasn’t going to get anything out of him. Archie wasn’t usually so secretive about the girls he was seeing, so she knew this meant it was a little more serious.

“What about you? Sweet Pea and Fangs still behaving around you – what about that new guy Joaquin” Archie said, seriously.

Betty knew Archie was just trying to change the subject, he knew most of the younger Serpents because Fred would sometime hire them when he needed some extra help on the weekends. So, he also knew, none of them saw Betty that way and the feeling was mutual, she grew up with them, they were like her brothers in the same way that Archie was.

“You know as well as I do that Fangs and Joaquin are both gay and Sweet Pea is a gentle giant, and I’m not interested. I’m too busy trying to get into college. It is the start of our senior year tomorrow” Betty explained, trying her best not to roll her eyes.

“Don’t worry, my dad isn’t letting me forget it” Archie sighed, he rubbed his hands together then turned nervous “Do you remember me showing you those poems at the beginning of summer”

Betty nodded “Yeah”

Archie had been so nervous to show them her; it was his typical high school persona working against him. He was the golden boy football captain which in Archie’s world meant he couldn’t also be a sensitive writer of poetry. Betty realised even over the summer Archie hadn’t discovered he could actually have both.

“Well I realised that I don’t think they are poems; I think they are song lyrics. I was messing around with some music… and I don’t know but I think this could be the start of something” Archie explained, slightly embarrassed. He ran his hands through his hair and wouldn’t look Betty in the eye.

“That’s great Archie, you’ll have to let me listen to them sometime” Betty beamed. Archie slowly looked back and her and nodded his head. 

“Enough about me. How’s your mom?” Archie asked.

Betty let out a deep sigh. How was her mom? She wasn’t even sure herself; Alice had been on a three-day bender and then locked herself in her room for the last two days, so Betty hadn’t even seen her, but she didn’t want to sully her visit with Archie by bringing it up. 

“She’s pretty much the same, I don’t see that changing anytime soon. The Serpents make sure that that trailer is paid for and that food is in the fridge” Betty waved off.

“You know the offer to stay with me and my dad is always there, I know he’d love to have you” Archie enthused. He reached across the table and squeezed Betty’s hand lightly.

“Thanks Archie but she needs me” Betty sighed. She kept her hand in Archie’s until Pop’s came over and placed a burger and fries in front of each of them, along with a strawberry milkshake for Betty and a vanilla one for Archie.

“Thanks Pops” Betty said, kindly. She picked up her burger then noticed Archie wasn’t doing the same, he was looking behind her “What something wrong with your burger”

“Who are they, I’ve not seen them around here before” Archie said, nodding his head behind her. Betty turned in her seat to see two people around their age talking to Pop. The girl was looking around the diner trying her best to not turn her nose up at the place, while the boy spoke enthusiastically to Pop pointing his finger at different things on the menu.

Betty turned back to face Archie “No idea, they are definitely not from the Southside”

**XOXO**

“And can we have a side of onion rings” Jughead concluded, ignoring the slightly disgusted look on Veronica’s face as he shared a smile with Pop’s, who had introduced himself as the owner and chef. Jughead already had a good feeling about Pop’s and it wasn’t just because he was bringing him food and quite good food from what Jughead could see on tables that were full around him.

“That’s quite the appetite, you got there son” Pops chuckled, shaking his head with amusement.

“You’ve seen nothing yet sir” Jughead quipped.

“And you don’t want to. It’s not a pretty sight” Veronica argued.

Pops nodded, with a knowing smile “I’ll get that order in for you”

“I hope this place isn’t the only dinning establishment that Riverdale has to offer. I can already tell I’m going to have to ship in my favourite cupcakes from Magnolia Bakery” Veronica groaned, quietly as she looked around the small diner.

The place was pretty full for a Sunday night, making Jughead and Veronica realise it was probably one of the few places that had decent food in Riverdale, not that Jughead would complain – he could quite easily live off burger and fries.

“Careful Ronnie, your snob is showing” Jughead snipped, raising his eyebrow at her “This is supposed to be a fresh start for all of us, so just give it a chance okay”

“Only for you dear brother” Veronica sighed, although she realised Jughead was right. After everything that had happened with their father, Veronica had seen a side of herself that she never wanted to see again. 

“You know its like going back in time, you look so much like your mother Miss Lodge” Pops beamed as he walked back over to the pair.

“Thank you and its Veronica” Veronica replied, kindly. It was a compliment she heard a lot; Veronica shared her mothers good looks and stubborn attitude – something neither would admit too.

“And you son are so much like…” Pops trailed off with a slightly alarmed look on his face before quickly straightening up “Never mind you don’t want to be listening to on old man waffle on, I’ll get you that food”

“That’s was weird” Jughead noted, looking over Veronica, who was looking into the distance at a couple their age sat in a booth “I see I’ve already lost you”

“I think I’ll go say hello” Veronica stated. She was gone before Jughead could say anything, all he could hear was the click of her heels as she cornered the couple that for all either of them knew were on a date. Although Jughead got more of a friend vibe from both of them.

“Hi there, Veronica Lodge. Nice to meet you” Veronica greeted firmly, giving the boy her best smile. Jughead had seen this routine many times – the boy didn’t stand a chance. Jughead leaned against the counter as he listened in to the conversation.

“Archie… Archie Andrews. Nice to meet you” Archie beamed, smiling widely at Veronica “This is ….”

“Betty Cooper, nice to meet you” Betty finished. Jughead noticed she was trying her best not to roll her eyes at her friend, he was almost drooling as he stared at Veronica.

“You as well”

“So are you new in town” Archie asked.

“Yes, me and my dear brother start Riverdale High tomorrow. Do you both go there?” Veronica asked, she looked between both of them but gave most of her attention to Archie, not that Betty seemed to mind, Jughead noticed – they were definitely only friends. 

“Yes, I think I’m supposed to give you your tour tomorrow. To you and your brother Forsythe” Betty explained, sparing a quick glance for Jughead before going back to Veronica. 

Jughead tried not to cringe at the mention of his real name, he hoped Riverdale High got used to Jughead, because he wouldn’t be replying to Forsythe. Hermione had once left slip to him that he was named after his biological father and Jughead had hated the name ever since.

“That’s right!” Veronica smiled, before glancing over at him where he was still leaning against the counter “Jughead come and say hello” Veronica turned back to Betty with a small smile “Whatever you do don’t call him Forsythe – he won’t forgive you for it. Not that Jughead is much better”

Veronica spared a pressing look to her brother, but he just rolled his eyes in response – he heard enough about what Veronica thought of his name choice.

“Jughead this is Betty and Archie” Veronica smiled widely, waving her hands at the two friends.

“Nice to meet ya” Jughead nodded at them both. He gave a small smile to Betty and ignored the slight butterflies he felt when she smiled back at him.

“Betty and Archie also go to Riverdale High, so at least we will know two friendly faces tomorrow. Honestly I’m filled with dreed”

“Why’s that?” Archie wondered, he barely spared a look to Jughead or Betty, his eyes remained on Veronica and Jughead knew his sister well enough to know she noticed she already had this boy smitten. 

“Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote” Veronica asked, Archie nodded at her bashfully “Well I’m Breakfast at Tiffany’s and this place is definitely In Cold Blood”

“I’ve always thought it had more of a Twin Peaks vibe” Betty quipped, her eyes going slightly wide as she realised what she had said. 

“Definitely” Jughead laughed, Veronica looked at him curiously, but he ignored her. 

_“Order for Lodge” _

“You should sit and eat with us. We can talk to you about what to expect at Riverdale High, un-fill you with dreed” Archie enthused. 

“Down boy” Jughead whispered, but he knew Betty heard her because she tried to hide her laugh behind her Milkshake and Veronica did because she discreetly elbowed him in the stomach, while smiling at Archie.

“We’d love to, but our mother is expecting her onions rings” Veronica gave Archie a piercing look “But it was nice to meet you and we’ll see you tomorrow”

“See you tomorrow!” Archie beamed. 

“Jesus” Jughead groaned quietly before nodding at Betty “Bye now”

Jughead could feel Archie’s eyes on them as they picked up their order then walked to the door to leave.

Archie finally turned back to Betty with a wide smile “They seem nice”

**XOXO**

Jughead was finishing off the latest chapter in his novel, when he heard a sharp knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer Veronica marched into his room with her phone to her ear. She mouthed ‘Dad’ to his questioning eyebrow raise before sitting on his bed. Jughead went back to his writing as he knew it would be a few minutes before Veronica passed the phone to him.

Ever since Hiram had been sentenced, he called Jughead and Veronica three times a week, Hermione never wanted to speak to him but to Jughead and Veronica, he was still their father and that tie was hard to break for them.

When things were falling apart with Hiram, Veronica did everything she could to regain control on her life where as Jughead fell into his writing.

It was his escape from the world, when things were hard with Hiram and all the court appearances and press coverage, Jughead would escape it all with just a few words. He didn’t think he ever share his stories with anyone, they were his and his alone and that was okay with him.

“I’ll talk to you next week dad… I’ll put Jug on” Veronica passed the phone to Jughead then leaned herself back on Jughead’s bed.

“Hey Dad… I’m doing okay? How’s Jen Pop… I know that’s not what it called but it sounds better” Jughead spoke to his father for a few more minutes about starting school and what he thought about Riverdale before he eventually had to end the call.

He passed the phone back to Veronica and noticed the forlorn look on her face “You okay Ronnie?”

“I thought it would get easier talking to him, but I hate that he’s trapped in there. I know he deserves it, but I still hate it” Veronica explained. Jughead nodded his head in agreement.

Hiram was many things, at the top of that list was criminal but he was also the same person who had bought Jughead a notebook and pens for writing when most boy wanted fire trucks and Legos. He was the man who hadn’t got angry when Jughead said he wasn’t interested in joining little league like all his friendsHe was the same person who had pushed Jughead to be the best student and person he could be without making him into something he wasn’t.

Jughead closed down his laptop then turned his chair to face Veronica “Children’s guilt at its finest. No matter what he does, he’s still our father”

“Lets hope that Riverdale is the fresh start that mom keeps saying it will be” Veronica sighed. 

“Its has been her slogan for the last month” Jughead stated, before giving Veronica a teasing smile “At least you have a new red headed friend to keep you company”

“I cant help it if I’m friendly, Betty was cute wasn’t she” Veronica teased, raising her eyebrow daring Jughead to argue with her about what she had noticed between them. 

“And this conversation is over. I don’t need you setting me up again or should I show you the scar right here as a reminder” Jughead snipped pointing to the scar just below his hairline. It was a result of Veronica setting him up with one of her prep school friends who she had claimed ‘was perfect for Jughead’.

“And you’ve stepped in to grouchy Jughead mode so I’m going to my own room now” Veronica grumbled, she started getting off his bed but Jughead grabbed her hand to force her back down. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay? For real?” Jughead pressed. 

“I’m okay – just trying to get used to Twin Peaks that’s all” Veronica reasoned, with a slight shrug but Jughead knew it was more than that.

Veronica was Queen Bee at their last school, she had been loved and feared in equal parts by all and while Jughead knew she had seen what her being that way had done to other people it didn’t mean it was going to be easy for Veronica to let it all go. The power had helped her feel in control and now she wasn’t.

“I don’t actually think its that bad. Has a certain charm to it”

“High praise from the king of pessimism” Veronica quipped.

“I’m turning over a new leaf” 

Before Veronica could respond their was a knock on Jughead’s closed bedroom door.

“Knock, knock” Hermione said as she walked into Jughead’s room “I’m just checking you both okay after talking to your father, you have an early morning and the rest of our stuff is arriving tomorrow”

Jughead nodded back at her, with a small smile but Veronica just looked annoyed, Jughead had a feeling it was because Hermione hadn’t asked about Hiram

“Dad says hello” Veronica stated, giving her mom a pressing look.

“I’m sure he does, time to get some sleep I think, night both of you” Hermione concluded. She gave them each a tight smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

“Did you really have to say that to her” Jughead argued, giving Veronica an annoyed look. Veronica had been trying for over a month to get Hermione to talk to Hiram, but their mother wasn’t budging,

“Its like she wants to pretend he doesn’t exist” Veronica snapped, waving her hand at the door where their mother had just left through.

Once Hiram had been arrested and the lawyers confirmed he was most likely going to get jail time, Hermione had quickly filled for divorce and told Jughead and Veronica they were leaving New York. They both knew she was running away from their problems but Jughead couldn’t blame his mother – he’d wanted to do the same thing.

“Maybe that’s easier for her, we have our ways of dealing, she has hers” Jughead pressed. He gave Veronica a look and when she nodded back, he knew it meant she had understood what he was saying.

“Night Jug” Veronica said. She waited until Jughead returned the sentiment then got off his bed, ruffled his hair because she knew how much it annoyed him then left the room, slamming the door behind her not out of annoyance but more to announce her leave.

Jughead waited until Veronica left, then changed into some joggers and a t-shirt. Instead of going to bed, Jughead went back to his laptop to continue some writing. He knew it would be a few hours before he’d be able to sleep.

**XOXO**

Betty was cleaning up a tough stain on the floor behind the bar, when she heard someone come out of the office. Betty had keys to the Wrym and had let herself in that morning so hadn’t realised anyone else was there.

Betty finished cleaning then stood back up to see FP sat on one of the bar stools with an amused expression on his face.

“Betty what are you doing here so earlier” FP wondered, with a slight shake to his head. Betty had been working at the White Wrym, the bar and hangout for the Southside Serpents, since she was 15 so FP was used to Betty making her own hours and to find her cleaning the bar at odd hours of the day.

“I forgot my history book last night and I need it for class today, so I came back to get it and that’s when I noticed the stain. If I’d have left it, it would have been much worse later” Betty explained as she picked up her bag and came around from behind the bar, not before grabbing herself a bag of chips and a bottle of Dr Pepper.

“Well you got it now, so get yourself to school before you’re late. You working later” FP asked, one eye on the papers in front of him. Betty didn’t know if it was Wrym or Serpent business, so she didn’t bother asking – FP made sure she was kept well away from Serpent business.

“Yeah I have the shift straight after school, Toni is in tonight” Betty replied. FP managed the bar during the day then Betty and Toni each took it un turns to do the afternoon or night shifts between the three of them they kept the Serpents and their guests filled with food and drink.

“Okay, I’ll check on your mom while you’re here. How was she the morning”

Alice and FP were old friends and had grew up together on the Southside, that’s why when everything happened with Betty’s sister and father. FP had given them the trailer and made sure that Betty and her mom had everything they needed. Alice had been a Serpent as a teenager and even though she wasn’t one now, in the others eyes once a Serpent always a Serpent and they always looked after their own.

“Thanks FP, I better go – I’m showing some new students around today. Veronica and Jughead Lodge, they are from New York” Betty explained, missing the alarmed look on FP face as she put on her light pink leather jacket, a birthday gift from Toni, who had deemed her an honorary Serpent with it.

“Did you say Lodge, Betty?”

“I did yeah, is everything okay?” Betty asked, giving him a curious look when she noticed the look on his face. FP quickly waved her off.

“Yeah I’m fine, you go on to school”

Betty nodded her head, give him a quick goodbye then rushed out the bar. She wasn’t sure what the look on FP’s face was about, but she had two students waiting for her and didn’t have time to think about it.

**XOXO**

Betty walked out of the admissions office, with Jughead and Veronica following her “So, I usually start of my tours with a little history. Riverdale High first opened its door in 1941 – “

“And hasn’t been repainted since apparently. It’s like wondering through the lost epilogue Our Town” Veronica quipped, looking around at the school hallways critically. Jughead rolled his eyes at her and gave Betty apologetic look. 

“This school is about as old as your reference, why don’t you let Betty here finish her sentence” Jughead argued.

“So, what’s the social scene like here, any night clubs” Veronica asked, ignoring her brothers sentence and the small smile Betty sent his way.

Before Betty could answer, a boy dressed in a sweater and shirt combo wrapped his arm around Betty and started talking quickly. 

“A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called innuendo. Friday nights its football games and tail gate parties at the mall mart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night regardless of what is playing at the Bijoux, but you better get their earlier because we don’t have reserved seating here in Riverdale. And Sunday nights, thank god for HBO”

“Veronica, Jughead this is Kevin Keller” Betty introduced, indication the boy next to her “Veronica and Jughead are new here, Kevin is – “

“Gay. Thank God lets be best friends” Veronica stated, seriously, holding out her hand for Kevin to shake. Kevin shook it quickly while gaping interested at Jughead and Veronica.

“Is it true what they say about your father” Kevin urged.

Veronica and Jughead both gaped at him. While what had happened with their father had been in the newspapers, they hadn’t expected it to reach Riverdale.

“Kevin!” Betty whispered, harshly, lightly hitting him in the stomach. Kevin cowered when he realised what he had said. 

“Does everyone here know about our father” Veronica asked, annoyed. Betty and Kevin both looked slightly guilty “Great”

“And here I thought the gossipy gay best friend was an out done stereotype” Jughead snapped, giving Kevin a firm look that made the other boy cower slightly behind Betty “Our family’s life it not a bit of gossip for you to fester over for your own amusement”

“Lets move on” Betty interjected, quickly pulling Kevin along with her. He remained at her side and the furthest away from Jughead.

“Over there is the science block and through there is the cafeteria but if I was you, I’d bring your own, the lunch lady plays it fast and loose with what she considers meat” Betty explained, pointing her hand at each one as the explained them. 

“What’s that room” Jughead asked. It said Blue and Gold on the glass but inside it looked deserted and dusty. 

“That’s the old Blue and Gold office. It was the school newspaper but after the last editor graduated three years ago nobody has wanted to take over” Betty replied. She sounded disappointed but Jughead wasn’t sure. 

“You should think about it Jug” Veronica encouraged before looking at Betty and Kevin proudly “Jughead was the editor of the paper at our old Prep School”

“Really? You should talk to Principal Wetherbee about restarting it” Betty enthused. He wondered if Betty had been on the paper before it closed and what might have stopped her from taking it on.

Jughead shrugged “Maybe”

The foursome went down another hallway, ready to conclude their tour and get to class when they ran into Archie with some of the guys from the football team. Archie quickly said goodbye to them then jogged over to the group.

“Veronica, Hi! How you finding Riverdale High” Archie greeted, happily after a quick nod of the head to Kevin and Betty. 

“I blend into the walls its like my superpower” Jughead quipped. He was honestly used to being the one ignored when he and Veronica were together, and he knew Veronica had assets that he didn’t, that Archie’s boy sized brain was interested in. 

“Oh hi, Jughead right?” Archie said, sparing the other boy a quick look. 

“That’s right, Arnold” Jughead jested, earning him a glare from Veronica, and an eye roll from Betty at his immature joke.

“Its _Archie_”

“Ignore my emo brother, Archie. He didn’t have his fruity pebbles this morning” Veronica snipped, nipping Jughead under the arm while smiling at Archie. 

_“Well are my eyes deceiving me or do we finally have some fresh meat in Riverdale” _

Another bright red head in a tight red leather skirt marched over to them with a sway in her hips and a cunning smile on her face. She stopped in front of them and perched her hand on her hip. 

“My god does everyone talk like a teenage cliché from a soapy CW show” Jughead argued, looking towards Betty. Who to Jughead, seemed like the only normal one he had met so far.

“Pretty much yeah” Betty laughed before indicating to the women stood in front of them “Cheryl this is Jughead and Veronica, they are from New York. Guys this is Cheryl Blossom. She’s captain of the River Vixens – the cheerleading squad”

“That’s still a thing” Jughead quipped, Cheryl snapped her head towards him with a piercing look. Betty let out a small chuckle behind her hand. 

“Yes! Its eternal and iconic” Cheryl stated, passionately glaring at Jughead before she fixed her gaze to Veronica “And we could use someone of you fire. I have to run but follow me on twitter, my handle is Cheryl Bombshell. Ciao dearer”

“I feel like this tour was designed to torture me” Jughead sighed, throwing his head back dramatically much to Betty’s amusement. 

“I’m having a lot of fun” Betty mused, with a teasing smile to Jughead just as the bell rang out “And now it’s time for class”

“You know I think cheerleading might be just what I need” Veronica reasoned “It will be the perfect extra curriculum to get elevate my social standing at this school”

“You’d be able to see my games as well” Archie enthused, smiling widely at Veronica.

“Do I need to be worried about that?” Jughead asked Betty. He nodded his head at Veronica and Archie who were walking in front of them. Kevin and Veronica were each squeezing one of Archie’s biceps while he flexed them and Jughead was finding it really hard to keep his breakfast down.

“I was about to ask you the same thing” Betty replied, titling her head as she looked at Veronica and Archie “Archie is like a loveable teddy bear; he just loves to many people, sometimes at the same time but I get the feeling Veronica would eat him for breakfast”

“You have no idea” Jughead laughed as they walked into their English class. Despite the new school with all its interesting characters, Jughead found himself looking forward to his English class and it had nothing to do with the fact he was sitting next to Betty, nothing to do with it at all.

**XOXO**

Hermione stepped out of her car, told Smithers to wait for her on the street then made her way up the steps of the White Wrym, she didn’t know for sure, but she had a feeling FP would be at the White Wrym. Hermione had heard through the grape vine that FP now owed the bar.

Hermione walked through the bar to see it surprisingly empty, although it was only 10 in the morning. Hermione looked around and found FP behind the bar. Hermione marched straight over to him.

“We’re not open yet” FP retorted, without bothering to look from the papers he was reading.

“Believe me I don’t want a drink?” Hermione snipped. FP slowly looked up at her. He gave her a once over before reaching underneath him and grabbing a Budweiser from the fridge. Hermione tried to keep the disgust from her face.

“Hermione Lodge, I wondered when you would come see me” FP quipped, cocking his head to the side as he took a drink. He didn’t want Hermione to see just how nervous he was.

“So, you knew I was back in town” Hermione asked.

“I know everything” FP raised his eyebrow; he wasn’t about to tell Hermione he found out through a teenage girl who works for him. “How is my son?”

“My son is fine!” Hermione snapped, before straightening up “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Just because we’re back in town doesn’t mean anything for you, Jughead doesn’t know who you are and its going to stay that way”

“That’s not fair Hemione” FP snapped. FP hadn’t been expecting much but he had been under the impression that because she had moved back to Riverdale that Hermione had told Jughead who he was.

“I don’t care about what’s fair for you” Hermione argued “Jughead is my priority and I will protect from you and all the mess you bring with you”

“You know nothing about my life Hermione”

“You’re still in this bar, with that jacket on your back. I know enough”

“You talk a big game for someone who’s husband is in a prison upstate” FP quipped, glaring at Hermione who wasn’t put off by his tone.

“Despite what I think about Hiram, he raised Jughead, not you. You gave up your right to have anything to do with him when you dropped him on my doorstep” Hermione snapped “Don’t pretend you spent the last 14 years missing him”

FP didn’t say anything back; he knew whatever he said Hermione wouldn’t believe him. In her eyes he was the villain that Jughead needed protecting from.

“Stay away from him FP, or you will regret it” Hermione stated, firmly. She picked up her handbag and marched straight out the Wrym, without looking back.

**XOXO**

“There she is?” Jughead nodded his head to where Hermione was sat in the corner booth waiting for Veronica and Jughead. She had text both of them to meet her at Pops for a celebratory dinner for their first day at school, leading Veronica to suspect she was right that Pop’s was the only place worth eating in Riverdale.

“Hey guys how was it?” Hermione smiled at the pair as they sat across from her at the booth. Pop’s was busy as usual and a few of the people at the other booths stared at the two as they sat down.

“Great, I’ve joined the River Vixens!” Veronica beamed, smiling widely at her mother. After congratulating Veronica, Hermione turned to Jughead. 

“Jug?” Hermione pressed. 

“It was school. I’m ready for a burger” Jughead shrugged, not really much else to say. Jughead’s day at school was fine. He’d enjoyed his lesson’s; the food didn’t suck and the people he had met weren’t terrible.

“They have a newspaper there. It’s been abandoned because no one’s wants to run it. I’m trying to convince Jughead to do it” Veronica added, sparing a glance to Jughead who tried not to roll his eyes. Veronica had been bugging him all day about talking to Wetherbee.

Jughead wasn’t sure yet what he wanted to do. He’d enjoyed working on the paper at his old school, but he wasn’t sure how many worthy stories Riverdale had to offer that he would want to write about.

“It would look great when applying for colleges, Sweetheart” Hermione encouraged, patting his hand encouragingly. Hermione always knew when to push him to do something and when he needed to make the choice alone – but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t always add her two cent.

“I’ll think about it” Jughead sighed.

“Can I take your order” The waitress asked as she approached their table, cutting off their conversation much to Jughead’s relief. He could see the wheels turning in Veronica’s head for another discussion about the paper.

The three of them gave the waitress their order and when she walked over to the counter, Jughead noticed a few people trying and failing to discreetly look at them. Jughead had noticed a few weird stares before but now it was becoming a pattern.

“Is it just me or does everyone keep looking at us” Jughead wondered, turning back to Hermione. His mother looked slightly flustered, as she let out a small sigh. 

“I think your father’s deeds followed us to Riverdale. I’m sure it will stop soon when people have something else to gossip about. Don’t pay it any attention. Now tell me about the Vixens, darling” Hermione waved off, before turning her attention to Veronica.

Jughead tuned them out as mother and daughter spoke about the River Vixen’s. Jughead knew that Hermione and Veronica’s relationship had been strained slightly since the divorce so Jughead wanted them to have this moment together.

_“Hermione, Hermione Lodge?”_

Jughead looked up from his phone to see Archie and an older man walk over to their table. Jughead quickly guessed it was Archie’s father and someone Hermione knew from before.

“Fred Andrews!” Hermione beamed. She jumped up from her table and wrapped Fred in a tight hug which he quickly reciprocated. 

“I heard you were back in town” Fred stated, happily once they pulled away from each other. Jughead looked at his mother questioningly, this was the happiest he’d seen his mother in a while. He had to wonder if there was some history between Hermione and Fred. 

“I was meaning to stop by and see you, but I’ve been so busy. How’ve you been Fred. I heard about you and Mary, I’m sorry” Hermione explained, kindly, squeezing Fred’s arm. 

“It was for the best” Fred shrugged, then smiled at Archie who was stood next to him slightly awkward “This is my son Archie”

“Ah you must be the young man who was so nice to my children the other night. You look so much like your father did at your age” Hermione praised, smiling at Archie who cheeks went pink. Archie had some serious mommy issues if he blushed at the slightest affection from a female, Jughead reasoned.

“Thank you” Archie smiled, bashfully. Jughead rolled his eyes, Veronica kicked him under the table.

“You both should join us; we’ve only just ordered” Hermione suggested.

“That would be great” Archie rushed out, quickly taking a seat next to Veronica. Hermione and Fred shared a quick smile before taking their seats across from their children.

“Fred, these are my children Veronica and Jughead” Hermione introduced, indicating each of them with her dainty hands. Veronica smiled at him while Jughead gave him a short nod. 

There was a slight pause before Fred said anything, as he was staring at Jughead “…... it’s a pleasure to meet you both. I go way back with your mother and father so if you need some embarrassing stories, I will tell you them all”

“I didn’t know Dad went Riverdale High as well” Veronica asked, confused looking at her mother.

“Fred just meant that Hiram was around when we first started dating before we went to college” Hermione argued, slightly nervous. 

“Right of course” Fred agreed, with a nod. Jughead didn’t believe either of them, and he wondered if it had something to do the stares they kept getting.

Jughead’s phone ringing cut through the tension at the table. Jughead fished his phone out of his pocket and noticed the number. 

“It’s a New York area code” Jughead told Hermione. 

“Go outside and talk to your father” Hermione smiled at the pair. Jughead and Veronica shuffled out of the booth and went outside to talk to their father.

“Archie why don’t you go order us a couple a of burgers” Fred suggested. 

“Sure Dad” Archie nodded before practically bounding over to the counter, eager to get away from the tense atmosphere.

“I’m so sorry Hermione, it was stupid of me to assume that because you were in Riverdale that it meant Jughead knew about FP” Fred apologised. Hermione patted his hand. 

“It’s quite alright Fred. Jughead knows he was adopted but he’s never been interested in knowing who they were. Truthfully, I never pushed it either” Hermione admitted, with a sad sigh. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione, ignoring the stares.

“You don’t need to either. You and Hiram are the ones who raised Jughead, that’s what matters” Fred enthused. 

“I actually went to see FP today, I made it clear that he was to stay away from Jughead. I saw the Southside; it hasn’t changed, and I don’t what Jughead anywhere near it” Hermione snipped. She was still rattled from her conversation with FP, and she was determined to protect Jughead from him.

“The Southside hasn’t changed but FP has changed. I’m not saying that means you should tell Jughead who he is but just know he’s not the same person who handed you his child” Fred reasoned. 

“I appreciate that Fred, but I need to protect Jughead. He’s been through enough” Hermione stated, firmly cutting off the conversation just Archie, Veronica and Jughead came back to the table.

“Everything okay with your father?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, he wants us to visit him next weekend” Veronica replied, with a challenging tone. Hermione hadn’t been keen on Veronica and Jughead visiting Hiram, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop them forever.

“I’ll arrange something don’t worry” Hermione smiled. The waitress came over with their food, placing the most plates in front of Jughead with a look that was half confusion half disgust at all the food he was about to ingest.

“Let’s eat” Fred encouraged, clapping his hands together before picking up his burger.

“Archie, phone away while we eat” Fred stated, firmly with a pressing look to Archie before turning to Hermione “He’s been glued to that thing for weeks now. I think he’s got a secret girlfriend he doesn’t want to tell me about”

“If you’re as charming as your father was in High School then I’m not surprised Archie” Hermione chuckled, at a blushing Archie. Jughead spared a glance for Veronica who had a strange look on her face, his sister wasn’t used to competition.

“Veronica I heard you joined the Vixen’s, that’s great – you’ll be to watch me play” Archie exclaimed, excited, turning to Veronica, who was very happy to have Archie’s attention on her again.

“I can’t wait Archiekins” Veronica smiled back at him. Hermione and Fred shared a knowing look, they both knew well what a look like that meant between two love struck teenagers. Jughead however just rolled his eyes and took a huge bite of his burger. 

**XOXO**

“Okay guys last thing then it’s time to eat” FP concluded, getting everyone in the Wrym’s attention.

The Serpent were having their weekly meeting before they opened the bar to the public. Betty was there as well, but only because she was getting the bar ready for them. Betty was taken care of my Serpents, but they didn’t like her getting involved in what they were dealing with, especially if it was dangerous.

“Penny is still being a thorn in our side. I have word that her drugs are moving closer to Riverdale. Sweet Pea mentioned that he saw some kids with the stupidly named Jingle Jangle in the school hallways” FP continued, seriously.

Penny was a former Serpent who was caught dealing drugs to the students at Southside High, FP and the others voted her out, stripped her of her patch and made her leave town. Penny, however decided to stay close in Greendale and had expanded her drug trade that was now leaking into the Southside again.

“We can’t let this go on! I want everyone to keep their ears to ground – we need to find out who Penny’s supplier is and cut that’s snakes head off before it gets any worse. Anything you find out goes through me before we do anything about it” FP concluded. The others nodded their head in agreement.

Betty started pulling out bottle of Budweiser for them all, knowing the meeting was coming to an end.

“Okay that’s it. In unity there is strength” FP cheered, holing his hand up. Everyone repeated the action back to him.

_“In unity there is strength” _

Once the meeting was over, the Serpents all collected their opened beer bottles and either went to sit down or went to the pool table to start their nightly tournament. Toni walked over to Betty and grabbed her bag that she left behind the bag during the meeting. 

“Are things getting that bad?” Betty asked. Normally she didn’t want to know about the Serpent business as much as they didn’t want to tell her, but Betty remembered what it was like when Penny was exiled, she was dangerous, and Betty didn’t want her around the people that Betty cared so deeply for.

“FP’s not saying but he’s nervous. If the drugs are at Southside High, then it’s only a matter of time before they bleed into the rest of the Southside… and then the Northside” Toni replied, Betty just nodded her head. She didn’t say anything to Toni, but Betty was already thinking of ways that she might be able to help.

“You okay here, I’m off to meet Cheryl, I’ll be back later” Toni asked.

“Yeah go ahead, see you tomorrow” Betty waved bye to Toni then walked over to Toothpick who was waiting at the bar.

“2 Budweisers when you’re ready Mini Cooper”

Betty grabbed him the 2 bottles then took his money. FP only let the Serpents have one free drink a night, he said if he let them have more, he’d have gone bankrupt a long time ago.

“Viper take over for Betty for a minute” FP called to Viper at the end of the bar before looking over at Betty “Betty can I talk to you in my office for a second”

Betty nodded then followed to his office. FP closed the door behind them then motioned for Betty to take a seat at the chair opposite her desk. Betty mind was running a mile a minute as she took a seat, wondering what FP could have to say to her. The only thing she could think of was something with her mother, but FP hadn’t said anything to her when he came back from her trailer.

“Is everything okay FP? Is something wrong with my mom” Betty asked before FP even had a chance to take his own seat.

“No, it’s nothing like that Betty I just have a rather strange favour to ask you” FP replied, he suddenly looked nervous and was roughly running his hands through his hair. 

Betty nodded “Okay?”

“You know you mentioned that new family that’s moved to Riverdale – the Lodges”

“Hmm” Betty grew even more confused. Did FP know the Lodges? And if he did, why didn’t he mention that to her earlier.

“Have you met the son yet? What’s he like?” FP asked, with a strange tone that Betty didn’t understand. Why did FP care about Jughead, Betty was getting more confused and concerned about what she was about to agree to.

“Who Jughead? He’s okay. Well read, sarcastic – very intelligent but hides behind he’s loner persona. Why?”

“I was wondering if you could get to know him a bit more, become his friend – and report anything you find back to me” FP explained. Betty almost gaped at him, she had not been excepting to ask her that and she had definitely not got the opinion that Jughead was involved in anything dangerous.

“What exactly would I find?”

“Nothing I don’t think but I just want to … I need to make sure that none of his dads criminal activities have followed him to Riverdale” FP explained. Betty could tell it wasn’t the whole truth, but she knew FP wouldn’t tell her the real truth if she questioned him.

“But their father hasn’t come to Riverdale with them, he’s in Prison in New York”

“Believe me, a man like Hiram Lodge can do a lot of damage, even from Prison” FP sighed, he rubbed his eyes before looking back at Betty “So will you, just get to know him and see what he mentions”

“Yeah I guess I can” Betty agreed, if somewhat reluctantly. She didn’t feel like she could say no. FP had done a lot for her and her mother and this was just a way for Betty to pay him back.

“Thank you, Betty” FP nodded, and Betty knew it meant this talk was over and she should get back to the bar. Betty had just reached the office door when FP called her back.

“Oh, and Betty, this stays between us for the time being okay?”

“Of course,” Betty left the office and walked back over to the bar, wondering about what exactly she had agreed to.


	2. The Blue & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The Blue & Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Thank you for response to the 1st chapter!! 
> 
> Sorry if the chapter count confused anyone, this will be a multi chapter story. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, good or bad (although not that bad) I love to read people's thoughts on my writing. Its helps me learn. 
> 
> Happy Reading

Jughead was so busy and focused on his writing that he didn’t notice Betty walking over to him until she waved her hand in front of his face, chuckling at his surprised expression. Jughead closed down his laptop as Betty sat across from him.

Jughead was on one of the few picnic benches in the courtyard at school, during lunch. Veronica was holding court with the Vixens and Bulldogs at the other table and Jughead wanted some peace to write.

“You were in the zone there” Betty mused, with a small smile.

“Yeah sorry about that, were you asking me something” Jughead asked. He pushed his laptop aside then took out the lunch Veronica had bought him.

Veronica had had one meal in the cafeteria and decided it was not up to hers or Jughead’s standard – Jughead wasn’t bothered but he got a free meal out of Veronica’s snobby traits.

“Just if it’s okay if I sit with you, I was sat with your sister and them lot but there is only so much talk of sexual activity to help your game that I can handle before I need a break” Bett explained, as she took out her own sandwich and took a bite.

“You lasted longer than I would have” Jughead mused, he took another bite of the sushi he had before offering some to Betty, who picked up a tuna roll and shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

“I take it Veronica didn’t care for the meatloaf special the school had to offer” Betty mused as Jughead handed her some more sushi.

“Nope, she had this shipped in from New York. I would have argued how ridiculous it was but it’s really good sushi” Jughead replied, with an almost shameful grin.

“Your sister’s extravagance can have its benefits”

Jughead nodded “It’s certainly can”

The two ate in silence for a few minutes but unlike with other people Jughead had just met, he didn’t feel uncomfortable around Betty. She was the most normal one he’d met in Riverdale but Jughead couldn’t help but think it was more than that – he just wasn’t ready to admit what it is yet.

“Oh, I talked to Wetherbee by the way. Looks like it’s a no go on the Blue and Gold, the funds have already been redirected elsewhere and he said one person wasn’t enough to get it going again” Jughead shrugged.

Truthfully, he was disappointed, he’d talked himself into it thinking it would be a sure thing and it hurt when Wetherbee had said no.

“Oh, Jug I’m sorry, I feel like I got your hopes up about it” Betty apologised. She looked guilty and Jughead didn’t want that.

“Betty really its fine, it was a long shot anyway. It just gives me more time to write my novel” Jughead explained, he squeezed Betty’s hand then quickly pulled it away when he realised what he had done.

“So that’s what your writing? What’s it about?” Betty asked, interested.

“It’s started out as a story about me growing up on the Upper East Side when I clearly didn’t belong but I’m not sure how it’s going to end” Jughead explained.

He usually like to keep the details of his novel a secret, but Betty wide eyes and genuine interest made him think she wouldn’t judge him as she herself had a story to write. 

“The rest is still unwritten” Betty said, with a slights smirk.

“Even I know that’s a Natasha Bedingfield song” Jughead laughed. Betty had the grace to be slightly embarrassed.

“Doesn’t meant it’s not true” Betty said, with a challenge in her eyes.

“I guess you’re right Betty Cooper”

Betty smiled, triumphant “Glad you admit it Jughead Lodge”

**XoXo**

The next day, Betty was on her way to class as she thought about what FP had asked of her. She had tried to get something out of Jughead at lunch the day before, but they were having a nice conversation that Betty didn’t want to ruin by asking him about his father. Jughead didn’t really talk about his father and Betty got the feeling it was still a sore subject for him and Veronica.

Betty still wasn’t even sure she liked the idea of spying on Jughead for information. He was slowly becoming her friend and she could see that wasn’t something that came easy to Jughead and Betty didn’t want to sully that for him or herself.

Betty also knew they were something that FP wasn’t telling her, why did he want her to talk to Jughead, why not Veronica? Betty was so confused by the whole thing and FP had asked her not to say anything, so she had nobody to talk to about it all.

She was caught in such a difficult position, but she knew she had to find out something for FP, he’d done so much for her. She had to find a way to find out about Jughead’s father without completely betraying Jughead.

Betty walked past the Blue & Gold office and suddenly it became clear what she needed to do. Betty decided to be late class and marched straight to Principal Wetherbee’s office.

Luckily for her, Wetherbee wasn’t busy and was more than happy to see Betty, although she was sure he wouldn’t be after their talk.

“Betty Cooper what can I do for you” Wetherbee asked as Betty walked into his office.

“Principal Wetherbee, I need to talk to you about the Blue & Gold”

**XoXo**

_Meet me in the Blue & Gold – Betty Xx_

Jughead looked at the text again as he made his way to the Blue & Gold office. Betty had sent it while he was in Bio class and his first thought had been how did she get his number and the second was why on earth did she want to meet at the Blue & Gold.

Jughead was still thinking about the endless possibilities as he opened the door to the newspaper office.

Betty was already there, sat behind on of the three desks in the centre of the room. There was a cork board covering one of the walls, a couch pressed against the corner of the other wall and a bookcase covering the other. The whole place was covered in dust and cobwebs, but Jughead already loved it. 

“So, I thought I said print media was dead, so why am I here” Jughead quipped as he walked further into the room. He wiped his finger along one of the desk, collecting the dust on his finger before wiping it off.

“We both know you don’t think that. Which is why I talked to Wetherbee about how important it is to maintain the Blue & Gold and write stories that need to be written” Betty explained, pleased with herself as she walked over to Jughead, so she was stood in front of him.

“And he went for that?” Jughead asked, doubtful. 

“Nope” Betty mused, popping the P “But then I threatened to quit the dance committee and he knows as well as I do that nothing would get done without me, so here we are. It will just be me and you but what do you say, wanna reopen the Blue & Gold”

Jughead didn’t even have to think about it “Sure”

“Good!” Betty beamed, she clapped his hands together excited “Now grab a cloth, we have a lot of cleaning to do”

Betty passed Jughead’s some rags and for the next hour the two cleaned the Blue & Gold office as best they could. They were both aware they were skipping class to clean an old office, but they were both enjoying it too much. While wiping down surfaces they talked about their visions for the paper and when they thought the first edition should be published.

“God! Is the dust multiplying, this place is not any cleaner than it was an hour ago” Jughead moaned, loudly. He jumped down from where he was standing on a chair to wipe down the top of the bookcases.

“Wow, you know for someone who complains about his sisters dramatics you sure have a lot of them yourself” Betty joked, giving Jughead a pointed look from where she was on the floor picking gum from underneath the desks.

“You take that back” Jughead snipped, playfully as threw a dirty rag at Betty, who swiftly caught it and threw it back.

“We only have a few more minutes, then its lunch time” Betty reasoned before cheering slightly when she managed to scrape

“My favourite words” Jughead sighed happily, the two went back to cleaning but Jughead suddenly realised there was something he needed to say to Betty that he didn’t want to say with a crowd at lunch time.

“Betty?”

“Hmmm” Betty replied, not bothering to look up from where she was still tackling the desk.

“I not sure why you did this for me, but I just want to say thank you, truly” Jughead said, seriously. Betty put down her scraper then looked up to Jughead with a dazzling smile. Jughead tried his best not the blush under her gaze.

“Your welcome Jughead” Betty replied. Sensing Jughead’s slight embarrassment she put got up from the floor and wiped her dirty hands on her jeans.

“Ready for lunch?” Betty asked, already grabbing her bag.

Jughead nodded firmly “Absolutely”

**XoXo**

“Maybe our first article should be about the school lunches and how even the human food bin Jughead Lodge can’t eat it” Betty joked as she took out her salad from her bag. Betty and Jughead had been arguing from the Blue & Gold office all the way to the benches outside to have their lunch.

“I was thinking more about the Sex Workers Rights Movements that they are trying to revoke in New York” Jughead replied, only half serious.

“Maybe we shouldn’t give Wetherbee a heart attack with our first issue” Betty quipped, as she pierced her fork into her salad “We need to write articles that will attract our targeted audience. The kids at Riverdale High”

“So, we should write about the River Vixens and how the Jonas Brothers are making a comeback” Jughead groaned as he took another bite of the foot-long sub, that he’d picked up on his way to school that morning.

“We all have to start somewhere” Betty reasoned, with a slight shrug. Jughead got the impression that Betty didn’t want to write about those things as much as he didn’t, but she wasn’t going to fight it as much as he was.

“Brother dear, I heard the strangest rumour that you and Bettykins were caught skipping class to clean an old dusty office” Veronica stated as she marched over to their table taking a seat in front of Betty and Jughead. She took out her lunch and started eating it without taking her eyes off Jughead.

“This isn’t Gossip Girl Ronnie” Jughead snipped, rolling his eyes.

“Answer the question Forsythe” Veronica pressed.

“Betty and I were cleaning out the Blue & Gold office because Betty convinced Wetherbee to let us reopen it” Jughead replied, smiling at Betty and chuckled when Betty smiled back with a mouth full of food.

“That’s amazing Jug!” Veronica beamed. She squeezed his hand, which pulled his gaze from Betty.

“It was all Betty”

“So, when will the first issue be out” Veronica asked, watching the two curiously. In just the space of two days Jughead and Betty had got very close. She knew she would have to step carefully when talking to her brother about it, he tended to attack when asked questions about his feelings.

“Whenever we can agree on what we should be writing” Betty chuckled, bringing Veronica back to the conversation. 

“I’m trying to turn Betty over to the dark side” Jughead quipped, giving Betty a pleading look. Betty gave him a look right back. Veronica smirked at them – neither of them seemed to realise that she was still sat with them.

“I have plenty of dark already Juggie” Betty teased, looking away when she noticed the blush gracing Jughead’s cheeks. 

“So, the rumour mill is right Betty Cooper and Jughead Lodge are reissuing the Blue & Gold” Kevin enthused as he dropped down next to Veronica at the picnic bench. 

Jughead rolled his eyes for a second time, he could already see that Kevin and Veronica were going to get on really well then clash the rest of the time. 

“Play nice, he means well” Betty whispered to Jughead before turning to Kevin “Yes that’s right Kev”

“You need to give me a gossip column. I know so much dirt about everyone at this school” Kevin demanded, putting his hands down in front of Betty, pleadingly. Betty shared a look with Jughead who just gaped at her. She gave him a pout, so he let out a sigh – which Betty took as a reluctant okay.

“We think that would a good idea Kev” Betty replied, smiling at her best friend. 

“We, do we?” Kevin pressed, looking at Jughead, who was avoiding his gaze as he ate his sub.

“You’re Betty’s best friend so anything I think pales in comparison to that” Jughead reasoned, with a shrug. Jughead thought a gossip column was outdated and redundant in a school newspaper but he knew that wouldn’t matter to the two in front of him and the one beside him would do anything to support her friend.

“I’ll win you round Jughead Lodge” Kevin mused. Jughead had a feeling he probably would. 

“Betty why don’t you come to the Pembroke so you and Jug can work on the paper there” Veronica asked, with a wide smile on her face ignoring the sharp look Jughead sent her way.

“I can speak for myself dear sister” Jughead retorted, with a roll of his eyes “She’s right though, we can get more done after school if you want, I can convince you that gossip columns are outdated”

“URGH!” Kevin astonished, loudly slamming his hand on the table. Betty and Jughead ignored him.

“So much for Kevin being my best friend being enough” Betty laughed. 

“I couldn’t help it” Jughead shrugged.

“I’ll take you up on your offer, how about straight after school, I have work later on tonight”

Jughead nodded “After school it is”

While Jughead and Betty were talking, Kevin leaned into Veronica to whisper something to her so the other two wouldn’t hear them.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing” Kevin wondered, with smirk on his face.

“I certainly am dear Kevin” Veronica mused, with a small smile watching happily as Jughead laughed at something Betty said, totally oblivious to the world around him.

**XoXo**

“Okay so we have the layout of the paper we just need to fill these spaces with actual articles” Betty reasoned as she waved her hands out at the layout in front of them covering the dining room table.

Betty and Jughead had been working on the paper for the last hour, working on timeline for publication as well as the actual layout of each paper. The penthouse apartment was empty, so they had been able to work without Veronica quippy comments and Hermione’s prying eye. 

Jughead shrugged, as he took a drink of his Dr Pepper “Sounds easy enough”

“The Bulldogs have a game on Friday. My friend Toni will take the photos for us because she’ll be there anyway. She’s Cheryl’s girlfriend” Betty explained. Jughead had already said, he wouldn’t cover football games and Betty wasn’t that keen on it either, so she hoped she’d be able to talk Toni into as she was at most games anyway to support Cheryl.

“You mean Cheryl Bombshell knows how to love” Jughead quipped, raising his eyebrows. His question wasn’t that unusual as just today he’d see her cut off a guy’s ponytail after he accidently bumped into her in the hallway. Jughead had a feeling she didn’t do anything halfway. 

“For those she deems worthy enough” Betty retorted, with a shrug as she looked up the list of suggestions Jughead had made for future articles. She’s already had to cross off five of them, because she knew Wetherbee would never go for them. 

“Do you count as one of those people” Jughead wondered as he playfully tugged on Betty’s ponytail when he saw her cross off another suggestion.

“I do yeah, Cheryl and I are actually cousins, distantly but cousins”

“Wow this town is smaller than I thought” Jughead laughed. He grabbed the bowl on Popcorn he’d made for them then sat down next to Betty, shoving a handful of it in his mouth. 

“You have no idea” Betty sighed, shaking her head slightly “So are we agreed that our front-page article will be about restarting the Blue & Gold and the importance of a student voice”

“We are agreed” Jughead nodded just as they heard the front door open and close and the tell-tale signs of heels on hardwood floor.

_“Jug? Ronnie? Either of you home”_

“In the dining room Mom” Jughead called back, giving Betty a nervous smile. He hadn’t prepared for Betty meeting his mom just yet, Hermione had told him she’d be out all afternoon, so Jughead hadn’t bothered mentioning Betty was coming over.

He watched as Betty tightened her ponytail then wiped some popcorn crumbs from her skirt and wondered if she was just as nervous as he was.

“Hi Honey, oh I didn’t realise you had a guest” Hermione stated once she noticed Betty sat next to Jughead. Both the teenagers stood up as Jughead indicated to Betty with his hand.

“Mom, this is Betty Cooper. She’s helping me with the Blue & Gold. She convinced Wetherbee to let us re-open it” Jughead explained. 

“That’s great Jug!” Hermione beamed at her son before turning back to Betty “Did you say Cooper? I knew your mother Alice from school. I was very sorry to hear about your father and sister. I knew Hal as well; he was a good man”

“Thank you” Betty said, softly unable to find her voice. Jughead watched as Betty wiped a stray tear from her eye. Betty hadn’t mentioned any of her family to Jughead, but he hadn’t realised that might be because she didn’t have one.

“Would you like to stay for dinner Betty, it’s just take out I’m afraid” Hermione suggested, with kind smile once Betty had straightened herself. 

“Mom’s a pro at knowing what to order” Jughead jested, raising his eyebrow amused at Betty, who managed a weak smile back.

“Watch your tongue Mister” Hermione snipped, lovingly – in only the way a mother could. Betty hoped neither of them noticed the wistful expression on her face.

“Thank you for the offer Mrs Lodge but I have to work” Betty replied. 

“Oh, where do you work?”

“At the White Wrym, it’s a bar on the Southside”

“Yeah I know it” Hermione cut in. a strange look passed over Hermione’s face that neither Jughead nor Betty noticed “I leave you two to it, nice to meet you Betty”

“You as well Mrs Lodge” Betty smiled.

The two sat back down when once Hermione went towards her bedroom. Jughead noticed Betty still had a faraway look on her face. He reached over and squeezed her hand. 

“Hey you okay?” Jughead asked, softly. 

“Yeah it’s just been a while since anyone has mentioned my dad or sister” Betty admitted, with a sad shrug. Jughead wasn’t sure what to say, he and Betty had only known each other two days – he didn’t think that was long enough to delve in family tragedies, but he still had to ask. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really… but thank you though” Betty replied, smiling at Jughead. They shared a meaningful look before going back to their work. 

“How about we decide where this ridiculous column is going to go” Jughead suggested. 

Betty laughed, shaking her head “What’s ridiculous is how much you’re fighting it”

**XoXo**

An hour later, Betty had to leave to get to work on time and Veronica had arrived back from Kevin’s where she’d been hanging out to give Betty and Jughead some space – as well as plot with Kevin about how to help Jughead and Betty along.

After saying goodbye to Betty – not before Veronica demanded they meet up for a girly gossip over milkshakes at the weekend, the family of three sat down at the dining room table to enjoy their Thai takeout together.

“So, Betty seems nice” Hermione mused. She knew the best time to talk to Jughead was when he had a plate of food in front of him, before he could swallow his food and answer his mother,   
Veronica got in their first. 

“She’s great mom” Veronica cut in, happily “I can already see she’s gonna be my new bestie. She so generous and kind but with just enough edge to keep her interesting and to keep Jughead on his toes”

“And Jughead what do you think about her” Hermione asked, casually as she glanced over at Jughead. 

“I think that Betty’s too smart to be Ronnie’s new bestie” Jughead quipped.

“Someone’s snippy now that he’s girlfriend had to leave” Veronica snipped, glaring at him.

“That’s enough, can we please have a nice family dinner” Hermione cut in, giving them both a pointed look “Has Betty said anything to you about her job, doesn’t seem like a good place for a young girl to work”

“She knows all of them who go in, she grew up on the Southside” Jughead replied. Betty had mentioned her job briefly but like most of the conversations they had she didn’t talk about herself much, so he wasn’t even really sure how she got the job there. 

“So, she knows the owner well?” Hermione pressed. Jughead could tell his mother was ramping up to something but he wasn’t sure what. He got the feeling Hermione knew a lot more about Betty’s family than she had let on before.

Jughead shrugged “I think so yeah, why?”

“Not important” Hermione waved off, trying to appear causal “Jug, I’m very happy that you’ll be working on the paper with Betty she seems lovely”

“She is” Jughead cut in, ignoring the teasing smile on Veronica’s face.

“All I ask, if you do have to do work after school that it be at School or here. I don’t want you going to the Southside” Hermione said. Jughead stopped eating to look at his mother, he hadn’t been expecting her to say that. 

“Why?”

“It’s just not safe, especially for someone who isn’t used to it” Hermione argued. Jughead cut a look to Veronica but she just shrugged, she had no idea what their mother’s issues with the Southside was.

“Mom, Betty lives there, she seems to be fine”

“Jughead, can you please just trust me. I don’t want you going to the Southside” Hermione looked over to Veronica “Either of you”

“Okay mom” Veronica replied, easily. She had no plans to go to the Southside after the rumours she had heard at Riverdale High. Hermione looked over at Jughead, waiting for him to answer.

Jughead nodded, knowing he had no other choice “Yeah okay”

**XoXo**

After school, a few days later, Betty and Jughead were in the now very clean and reopened Blue & Gold offices putting the final touches on the paper. They were waiting on the football game on Friday for the back page then they would have their first issue done.

“It’s actually coming together” Jughead mused, looking down at the paper that was spread out over their two desks.

They had been working on it for four days and it was clear how much hard work they had both but into it together, despite not even knowing each other a week ago.

“Don’t sound so surprised, we make a good team” Betty exclaimed, nudging Jughead’s side playfully.

Although truthfully, she was surprised as well at how well they worked together, which was making Betty feel all the more guilty. FP had called her that morning to come to the White Wrym that night to tell him any information that she’d found on Jughead and Betty had no clue what she was going to tell him.

“We do” Jughead nodded, pulling Betty from her thoughts.

“Have you gone through Kevin’s column” Jughead asked. Kevin had finished his column that morning and Jughead had been adamant that Betty be the one to edit it as he knew he wouldn’t be as kind as she would be. 

“I have. He used the words fabulous and tragic too many times but other than that it’s okay. He leaves out the names but I’m pretty sure people can guess who he’s talking about” Betty replied. She put up two pictures of Kevin in front of his face for him to choose. Jughead rolled his eyes, grumbled slightly then picked the one on the left.

“Let’s hope it’s doesn’t cause too many catfights” Jughead quipped. He took a seat at his desk and took out a huge bag of potato chips. He offered some to Betty then shoved some in his mouth. Betty tried to not look too disgusted, she was starting to get used to Jughead’s eating habits over the last week.

“I thought guys liked catfights” Betty laughed. She took a seat at her own desk and leaned back on her chair. With helping Jughead with the paper, working at the Wrym, looking after her mother and school, Betty was very much due for a break.

“Not this one, I think I’ve evolved past that”

“Yeah I think you are” Betty agreed, giving Jughead a thoughtful look. The more time Betty spent with Jughead the more she knew that he had nothing to do with his father’s dealing. She wasn’t sure why she knew but she did.

Jughead stopped eating when he noticed the thoughtful look on Betty’s face. He put down his bag of chips then moved his chair closer to Betty’s.

“Betts?” Jughead pressed. Betty looked up at him with a faraway expression. 

“My father and sister died in a car accident about 12 years ago” Betty admitted, sadly. Tears were already gathering in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. It had been so long since she spoke of her father or Polly.

Jughead shook his head “Why are you…”

“I didn’t want you to think I was keeping it from you” Betty replied. 

“I didn’t think that Betty”

“I know, but I’m sure you had questions after what your mother said and that was it. I was 4. We’d been at Pops and I was still eating my ice cream so my mother said that she would stay with me and my father should take my sister to soccer” Betty explained.

It was almost like she was telling herself and Jughead just happen to be listening too.

“They never made it. It was a drunk driver. It was a 11am and he was drunk, and two lives were taken forever, can you believe that. I still don’t understand it all these years later” Betty said, angry, shaking her head. Jughead reached over to squeeze her hand, startling Betty out of her trance.

“I think it will be one of those things that you’ll never understand. I think it’s a good thing that you don’t understand what would possess someone to get behind the wheel drunk” Jughead reasoned. 

“I suppose your right” Betty sighed, heavily.

“We used to live on the Northside but after paying for the funerals, hospital bills and things like that and my mother didn’t work. We had to sell the house, luckily my mom had some friends on the Southside who helped us”

“I’m sure you and your mother showed great strength with such a big change like that”

“I wouldn’t say that, you haven’t met my mother” Betty laughed, sadly. She hoped he never would, Alice Cooper was not the same person who had stayed with her daughter so she could finish her ice cream. 

“But I feel like I know you. You’re a very strong person” Jughead enthused. 

“How do you know that?” Betty pressed. She was slightly ashamed that she pressing Jughead to tell her how strong she is and telling him about her past, when she was essentially spying on him for someone Jughead didn’t even know. 

Jughead shrugged “Just a feeling I get”

“Thank you Jughead”

Jughead gave her a small nod then moved back to his own desk. He picked up his bag on chips then put then put them back down. He hoped it wasn’t too bad a time to ask Betty about what his mother had told him about the Southside.

“Betty can I ask you something?” Jughead asked. 

“Of course,” Betty replied, distracted. She was staring at the paper again but Jughead could tell she wasn’t really looking at it.

“My mother has asked me not to go on the Southside, said it’s not safe. I mean is that true or is my mom just paranoid” Jughead said. He didn’t add but he was also wondering if his mother wasn’t also been slightly snobby about not wanting him or Veronica on the Southside.

“She’s not exactly paranoid” Betty admitted, she put down her papers and looked over at Jughead “Have you heard of a gang called the Ghoulies”

Jughead raised his eyebrow at her, and Betty shook her head feeling stupid.

“Right I forget you’ve only been here a week. Well they have been caught selling drugs to kids at Southside High and the Serpents are trying to find out where they are getting the drugs from. Their leader Penny – she’s been a bit of a nuisance on the Southside”

“Only you could call a drug dealer in your town a nuisance” Jughead quipped, shaking his head amused.

“It’s so frustrating really because I know I could help figure out where she is getting the drugs from, but the Serpents don’t want me involved, they just trying to protect me, but I want to help. They have done so much for me”

“I could help you if you want” Jughead said, causally “I love a good mystery and I was beginning to worry that this town was very dull”

“I’m glad we can entertain you” Betty replied, rolling her eyes. 

“I serious though, what my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I can help you find the source if you want” Jughead pressed.

Betty wanted to take him up on his offer, but she couldn’t risk it. She knew he would be able to help her, but she couldn’t have Jughead helping her when she was supposed to be finding out if he himself was involved in it.

“I’m gonna see what the Serpents can find but I’ll keep your offer in mind”

“Should we get back to where Kevin’s fabulous column is going to go” Jughead suggested, eyeing the papers on their desks. Betty nodded firmly then stood up from her chair, ready to get back to work. Jughead stood up as well and looked over at Betty, seriously.

“Betty thank you for telling me about your family” Jughead said, softly. Betty gave him a small smile.

“Thank you for listening”

**XoXo**

“So, have you heard anything about what people think of the paper” Betty asked, as she looked around the courtyard. Some people were reading the new edition of the Blue & Gold but not as many as she liked. Wetherbee had been clear that if the paper wasn’t popular then it would have to be cut. They only put them out that morning, so Betty wasn’t too worried.

“Not really but then you and Veronica are the only people I actually talk to at school” Jughead quipped, which was a very true comment – Betty was the only real friend Jughead had made since coming to Riverdale and Jughead was fine with that.

“Such a good quality for a newspaper editor” Betty jested, rolling her eyes. 

“I thought we agreed I was the behind the scenes guy” Jughead moaned. Betty nudged him playfully as she noticed Cheryl and Veronica marching onto the Courtyard along with the rest of the Vixens.

“Listen up people!” Cheryl shouted. She climbed onto a table and demanded everyone’s attention “My new vixen has an announcement”

Cheryl helped Veronica on to the table next to her. Betty and Jughead shared a cornered look, they were both familiar with the look in Cheryl and Veronica’s eyes. 

“Good god what is she doing now” Jughead sighed, shaking his head. 

“Come and get your copy of the reissued Blue & Gold. We have a copy for all of you so you better all come and get one and make sure Wetherbee knows how much you liked it” Veronica exclaimed, loudly.

The vixens surrounding the table each had a box in the hands full of the newest copy of the Blue & Gold. Betty and Jughead’s budget for the newspaper had only covered them printing 50 copies so they weren’t sure where the Vixens had got the rest of them.

“Come on people move it” Cheryl snapped. Everyone at the tables jumped up quickly and practically ran to Cheryl and Vixens who were handing out the papers. Sometimes fear could get results as well as kindness. 

“Guess we don’t have to worry about sales now” Jughead quipped. 

Betty shook her head, amused “It’s a free paper Juggie”

“I’ll be back in a minute” Jughead said to Betty. He got up from the table and walked over to his sister who was still handing out papers, wither people wanted them or not. 

“Ronnie?” Jughead said. He helped Veronica down from the table then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek “Thank you”

“You are more than welcome Jug” Veronica replied, seriously “ I know how hard it is for you to sing your own praises, so I have to do it for you… and I do it so well”

Jughead gave his sister a quick hug then walked back over to his table, while Veronica chased after a football player she noticed trying to slip away “HEY YOU, COME AND GET YOUR COPY BEFORE YOU LEAVE. HEY GET BACK HERE!”

**XoXo**

“Hey, do you have the new issue of the Blue & Gold“ Veronica demanded as she handed another copy to a passer-by leaving Pops Diner “Pops can I put one by the cash register”

Veronica slammed a few down by the register without waiting for an answer.

Betty and Jughead were watching her from a booth at the back of Pops. Jughead, Betty and Veronica had gone straight to Pops after school.

Betty and Jughead had gone so Jughead could buy Betty the milkshake he had promised her, and Veronica had tagged along so she could hand out more papers even after Jughead and Betty had explained to her they were supposed to be for students not the public.

“You know Veronica is kind of like Cheryl, they can be a lot but they’re also a lot for the people they care about” Betty reasoned, looking over at Jughead who was sat next to her. It hadn’t occurred to either of them to sit across from one another.

“I think that’s the best way to describe my sister” Jughead chuckled. His sister was a lot, she was demanding and pushing but she was also fiercely loyal, especially to him. 

“And my cousin”

_“Betty!”_

Betty looked up to see Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea walking over to her. They got a few looks especially because of the leather jackets they were all wearing but FP had always told them to ignore the looks and stay above it all, and the three of them had become pros at it.

“Oh, hey guys” Betty greeted, they all remained standing so Betty knew it would be a quick visit “Jughead these are my friends Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs – they live over on Sunnyside, we’re neighbours”

Jughead nodded, slightly apprehensive “Nice to meet ya”

“Yeah you two” Toni replied, Sweet Pea and Fangs just nodded.

“I’ll go order that milkshake I promised you Betty” Jughead said, getting up from the booth “You guys want anything?”

“No, we’re good” Toni replied again for the three of them. Once Jughead was gone the three of them sat down across from Betty.

“So that’s Jughead Lodge right” Sweet Pea pressed.

“Yeah why?”

“FP asked us to look into him, make sure because of what went on with his dad he doesn’t have any enemies he doesn’t know about, wants us to keep an eye on him without Jughead knowing. Said he’s under Serpent protection if we notice anything” Fangs explained.

Betty tried to school her reaction as best she could. FP was becoming more and more confusing to Betty. Why was Jughead so important to FP that he needed most of the younger Serpents to be watching him.

“That’s strange, his sister as well” Betty asked.

“Didn’t mention his sister but yeah I guess so” Sweet Pea shrugged. His answer concerned Betty, if FP wanted to find out information about the Lodges or protect them, then why didn’t it include all the Lodges, why just Jughead.

Betty didn’t like not knowing things and even though FP had asked her to get to know Jughead to find out information on Hiram Lodge Betty hoped she could do it in another way because she had a feeling there was things that FP didn’t want her or anyone to know.

“Don’t you think that’s kind of a strange request” Betty asked, although she already knew they wouldn’t have thought about it. The three of them were loyal soldiers to FP and they wouldn’t question any instruction he gave them.

“Who knows what FP’s thinking, maybe he just wants us to see if Jughead is planning to take over where his father left off” Fangs reasoned.

“Does his father even have any dealings in Riverdale I thought it was all New York”

“You didn’t hear this from me, but FP thinks that Penny’s supplier is someone from New York, someone who also knows Riverdale” Toni said, leaning forwards in case any prying eyes were listening as well.

“And you think he means Hiram Lodge”

Toni shrugged “Maybe”

Sweet Pea nudged Toni when he saw Jughead walking back over to the table. The three of them got up from the table as Jughead took his seat back next to Betty.

“Hey so we’re gonna get going, see you later Betty. See you around Jughead” Toni concluded. She saluting them both playfully then walked away with Fangs and Sweet Pea on her tails.

“Here Betty’s friends take a copy of the new and improved Blue & Gold” Veronica exclaimed as she thrust the paper into their somewhat reluctant hands before the left.

After a few minutes, a waitress placed a strawberry milkshake in front of Jughead and a Vanilla one in front of Betty. 

“Cheers to the Blue & Gold” Jughead said, holding up his glass with a charming smile “I couldn’t have done it without you Betty”

“I have a feeling you could but cheers anyway” Jughead and Betty clicked their glasses, while sharing a smile “To the Blue & Gold”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO ON LEAVE A COMMENT, I KNOW YOU WANT TO :o)


	3. The Teacher

“What’s got you concentrating so hard there Jughead”

Jughead looked up from his laptop to see Pop’s smiling down at him with a coffee jug in his hand. He refilled Jughead’s cup as he waited for the young boy to answer.

“An article for the Blue & Gold, just about raising funds for the girls swim team. It’s shocking to no one that their budget isn’t as big as the boy’s swim team” Jughead replied.

In the three weeks that Jughead had been in Riverdale he been at Pop’s at some time or another at least every day and had grown quite fond of Pop Tate. He was a kind man, who made good coffee and could hold a conversation with Jughead about anything from books to politics to the best way to make a burger.

“You let me know if there’s anything I can do to help” Pop said, firmly and Jughead knew he meant it – Pops and his Diner were the heart of the community.

Jughead nodded “Will do Pops”

“Now I think it’s time you get on home before your mother worries” Pops reasoned with stern expression. Jughead looked outside, he hadn’t even noticed that it had gotten dark outside. He nodded at Pop then closed his laptop and shoved it in his bag.

Jughead said one last goodbye to Pops then left the diner with a to go coffee cup and a takeout bag of onion rings for Hermione.

10 minutes later, Jughead was rounding on the corner of where the Pembroke was when he noticed Archie getting out of his truck.

Jughead wasn’t sure wither to stop and say hello to him. Archie was very much still Betty’s childhood friend and the boy who had a hopeless crush on his sister. They were not friends and Jughead wasn’t sure they ever would be.

Before Jughead can make up his mind about saying hello, he watched as Archie nervously looked around before jogging to the front of the apartment building. Archie looked around again before slipping inside the building.

Jughead groaned quietly, hoping Archie wasn’t planning on sneaking into their apartment to see Veronica. As far as Jughead knew Veronica and Archie’s courtship hadn’t gone further than obvious flirting but this wouldn’t be the first time Veronica has kept a secret boyfriend from him.

Jughead waited a few minutes before going inside the Pembroke as well, he gave a small wave to Smithers then made his way upstairs.

Once inside the apartment, Jughead dropped the onion rings off with his mother then went to his room. He passed Veronica’s room and curiosity got the better of him so he knocked loudly before he could change his mind.

“Come in”

Jughead opened the door to find his sister on her bed, already dressed for bed doing her nails, music playing softly in the background. There was no clue that a 6-foot red head might be hiding somewhere.

“Hey Jug, where’ve you been all night?” Veronica asked, not bothering to look up from where she was filling her nails. 

“Just at Pops doing some writing” Jughead replied “Can I ask you something and you have to promise no follow up questions and no asking me why I want to know”

Veronica put down her nail file, looked up at her brother and gave him a small nod.

“Is Archie here? Has he been sneaking in here at night” Jughead asked. He was a little annoyed at himself that he was even asking but there was something niggling at Jughead that Archie’s behaviour was about something bigger than Veronica.

Veronica laughing loudly pulling Jughead back to their conversation.

“No Jug, Archie is hot hiding in my wardrobe, in just his boxers, waiting to ravenous me” Jughead groaned loudly, shaking his head “Don’t worry brother, Archie and I haven’t got past flirty behaviour. Why are you asking anyway”

“No reason. Night Sis”

Jughead left her room before Veronica could push further and went into his own. As Jughead was getting ready for bed, he couldn’t help but wonder if Archie wasn’t sneaking into the Pembroke to see Veronica, who had he been there to see.

**XoXo **

Betty, Jughead, Kevin and Archie were sat in the cafeteria (it was too cold to eat outside at their usual table) when Veronica swayed over to them with a large bakery box in her hand. She put the box on the table then took a seat next to Kevin.

“Cupcakes for all my favourite people. Don’t worry Jug, there’s two for you” Veronica instructed. She lifted up the box and everyone immediately went in to grab one of the delicious looking cupcakes. 

“Where are these from, there too good for anywhere nearby?” Kevin asked as he wiped some frosting from his lip. Jughead had already finished one and was eating his second. 

“I had them shipped from New York, there’s not a decent bakery anywhere in Riverdale” Veronica moaned. The group were used to Veronica have things shipped in, she wasn’t used to small town life just yet, but she always shared with them so none of them ever commented on it.

“Betty’s a great baker, you should have asked. Her lemon drizzle cake is the best thing in the world. I shared some with …. My dad and he loved it” Archie exclaimed. Only Jughead seemed to notice Archie’s slight slip up but he reasoned it was because he was already suspicious of the football player.

“Betts, you bake! You’ve been holding out on me” Jughead turned his questioning gaze from Archie to smile at Betty. 

“Cover the swim teams meet on Thursday and I’ll reward you with my famous apple crumble cupcakes” Betty smiled slyly. Neither Jughead or Betty noticed the looks Kevin and Veronica sent each other. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal” Jughead nodded.

“Thank you for the cupcake Ronnie” Archie said, his mouth still full with cupcake and frosting on his lip. Veronica leaned across and wiped it with her finger., 

“You are more than welcome Archiekins” Veronica flirted.

Thankfully for Jughead who didn’t want to see another display by Archie and Veronica, lunch was quickly over, and they were all walking to class. Betty and Jughead had English together so they separated from the others to walk together.

“Betty can I ask you something?” Jughead asked. He wasn’t sure yet if he should mention what he saw to Betty, but she was also the best person to ask when it came to Archie’s behaviour. They two had been friends since they were children and continued to be even after Betty moved to the Southside.

“Sure Jug”

“Have you noticed anything going on with Archie” Jughead wondered. He tried to appear causal and not like he was fishing for information that Betty might not be willing to give. The two had only know each other a few weeks, her loyalty would most definitely be with Archie.

“What do you mean?” Betty pressed. 

“I mean has he been acting strange lately. You know him better than I do”

“I guess he’s been glued to his phone lately and he always seems busy after school but that’s just Archie. He’s never been a good multitasker” Betty reasoned, shrugging. Jughead remembered the meal they’d had with Archie and his father. He’d been on his phone a lot then and even Fred had wondered if he had a secret girlfriend.

“Hmmm” Jughead mumbled, distracted.

“Are you worried about his attention towards Veronica because you don’t need to be. Archie’s a good guy!” Betty argued. Jughead wasn’t convinced yet, Archie seemed like a typical Football star high schooler to Jughead and he had a feeling that’s why Veronica hadn’t taken things past innocent flirting with him yet, even she needed more substance when it came to who she dated. 

“I’m sure he is”

Betty grabbed his arm, to stop him from going into class “What is it?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it”

Betty didn’t seem convinced but the two walked into class without any further discussion. They’d been in class for about twenty minutes and Jughead’s mind was drifting to other things when he saw Archie rush past their classroom door.

Before Jughead realised what, he was doing, he was raising his hand.

“Miss Grant can I have a bathroom pass” Jughead asked. He was handed the pass then he was rushing out of the room after Archie. He jogged down the corridor then stopped suddenly when he noticed Archie by the front steps.

Jughead hid behind a wall as Archie rushed down the steps and into a waiting car.

“What am I doing?” Jughead sighed to himself as inched closer to get a better look.

Archie was in the passenger seat and a middle-aged women was in the driver’s seat. Jughead had no idea who the women was but Archie seemed to know her well. There was a familiarity between them that Jughead couldn’t place, that was until Archie pressed his lips to the mystery women’s in a steaming kiss.

“Jesus!”

The two were going at it without a thought to who was around, after a few minutes Jughead had seen enough so he went back to class.

Jughead was distracted as he took his seat and it seemed even his teacher noticed.

“Everything okay Mr Lodge” Miss Grant asked, concerned.

“Everything’s fine” Jughead replied, quietly. Miss Grant went back to her lecture but Jughead didn’t hear a word of it, he was too busy thinking about what he needed to do next.

**XoXo**

_“Hey Betty!”_

Betty jumped at the sound of Jughead’s voice. She had been so absorbed in cleaning the glasses that she hadn’t even noticed Jughead walking into the bar. It was the last place she expected Jughead to be and she wasn’t even sure how Jughead knew she was working.

“Jughead!” Betty exclaimed, she wiped her hands on her towel and walked over to him “What are you doing here?”

“I know, I’m sorry to bug you at work but I really needed to talk to you about something I found out. I didn’t know who else to tell” Jughead explained. Betty could see he was slightly jumpy and nervous, so she had a feeling what Jughead had to tell her wasn’t just about the Blue & Gold.

“Betty has the delivery arrived yet – oh!” FP gaped at Jughead. He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed Betty talking to someone. Betty span her head between the two, not sure what to do or say.

“Who’s this?” FP asked, stumbling over his words without taking his eyes off Jughead. Betty could tell Jughead felt slightly uncomfortable under the older man’s gaze. 

“FP this is my friend Jughead” Betty greeted, slightly nervous “Jughead this is FP, he owns the bar”

“Nice to meet ya” Jughead said.

“Yeah, yeah you too kid” FP nodded his lamely “You’re a good-looking lad! Any girls taken your interest since coming to Riverdale”

“Urgh…” Jughead said, bashfully rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

“Sorry not my place, I didn’t mean to embarrass you” FP cut in, shaking his head at himself. Betty felt for him, he was never this nervous around people usually and Betty was starting to think she needed to get more information about the connection between FP and Jughead. 

“Its fine” Jughead waved off, kindly. 

“FP is it okay if take a break to talk to Jughead about something” Betty asked. FP finally looked away from Jughead to nod at Betty.

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll watch the bar” FP replied.

“Come on Jug, we’ll go outside” Betty urged. She took Jughead’s arm and pulled him with her outside, she didn’t stop until they were on the bench across the street from the White Wrym. 

“So, what was it” Betty asked once they were both settled on the bench.

Jughead ran his hands through his hair, slightly nervous “Okay well, last night I saw Archie sneaking into Pembroke. I thought he was there for Veronica, but he wasn’t. Then today I saw him sneaking into a car and making out with a woman old enough to be his mother”

“What? That can’t be right?” Betty gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“I saw it with my own two eyes! So, I asked around – “

“You’ve told other people about this!” Betty shrilled. She didn’t even know what she was hearing but she knew other people couldn’t be involved.

“No, I left Archie out of it” Jughead replied, irritate “I told the principal’s receptionist that I noticed a scratch on the car and wanted to let the person who owed know. So, she gave me a name”

“Well who was it” Betty urged, she turned so she was facing Jughead head on. 

“Miss Grundy, she’s the – “

“Music teacher yeah I know. Are you sure it was her” Betty sighed. She knew Miss Grundy, Archie had been getting music lessons from her since the beginning of summer, or so Betty had thought. 

Jughead nodded “Positive. I asked them to show me a picture and it was definitely her that I saw with Archie”

“I can’t believe it. I knew he was hiding something, but I figured he was just seeing another Vixen and he didn’t want Cheryl finding out” Betty argued.

“That’s not even all of it” Jughead added, hesitant. Betty gaped at him; not sure she could take any more. 

“It’s not!”

“I did a search of Miss Grundy and nothing came up. Except for an 86-year-old Greendale women who died 3 years ago, around the same time Miss Grundy came to Riverdale High and guess where her last school apparently was”

“Greendale” Betty said, shaking her head “So you think that our music teacher stole the identity of this 86-year-old woman. But why would she need to do that”

“That’s what we need to find out. Or we at least we need to tell someone, like Wetherbee. What if she goes from school to school seducing teenagers” Jughead argued. 

“Wait” Betty exclaimed, gripping his wrist “Don’t do anything, I need to talk to Archie. Get his side to all this. If we tell Wetherbee, everyone will find out. I can’t do that to Archie or to Fred. Can you just give me a day to talk to him”

“Of course, I won’t do anything yet, but we need to do something soon. She can’t be allowed to carry on teaching!” Jughead urged. Betty wasn’t sure why Jughead seemed to care so much but she knew she had to do something to stop him before she had a chance to speak to Archie.

“I understand Jughead. Just let me talk to Archie first. Please he deserves that” Betty said, firmly. Jughead gave her a reluctant nod “I should be getting back to work”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay to get back to the Northside on your own” Betty asked. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m tougher than I look” Jughead quipped. He gave Betty a quick nod then left Betty on the bench. Betty waited until he had rounded the corner then went back to the White Wrym. FP was waiting for her, behind the bar.

“Was everything okay with Jughead. Why was he here” FP pressed. 

“He just had a question about an assignment”

Betty busied herself behind the bar and not on the firm look FP was sending her way.

“You would tell me if there was something I needed to know, wouldn’t you Betty” FP urged, looking straight at Betty.

“Of course, FP, it was just a homework question” Betty replied, she finally looked at him and noticed the now vacant look on FP’s face “Are you okay FP?”

“Fine Betty let’s get back to work” FP quickly stalked off and Betty went back to work but her mind was on her oldest friend and what he’d got himself into.

**XoXo**

Betty knew her conversation with Archie couldn’t wait, so she texted him to meet her after work to walk her home. If Archie thought it was a strange request he never said, he replied that he would borrow her father’s truck and meet her out front after her shift. Despite how long Betty had worked at the White Wrym, Archie still hadn’t got up the nerve to come inside – he’d never mixed with her Southside friends.

Once Betty had finished her shift, she said a quick goodbye to FP who was still very lost in thought then headed outside where Archie was waiting for her. Betty got in the truck and gave it a quick glance over, wondering if she could see anything different after what she had found out. 

“So, what was with the weird text, you don’t normally need a lift, you only live a few minutes away” Archie mused as he pulled out of the car park.

“Archie what have you got yourself into” Betty sighed, sadly. Archie spared a glance.

“What are you talking about Betty?”

“I know about Grundy!”

Archie slammed on his breaks, he looked over at Betty who looked back at him unmoving. A car horn broke their gaze, so Archie pulled up at the side of the road and turned off the engine.

“How did you find out?”

“So, you’re not denying it then” Betty snipped.

“Is there any point”

“How long has this been going on?” Betty demanded. Despite Jughead telling her that he’d seen it with his own eyes, Betty hadn’t quite believed it until it came out of Archie’s mouth.

“Since the beginning of summer” Archie replied “you know she was helping me with my music lessons and it just started from there. We have this connection; I can’t explain it”

“I don’t want you too!” Betty snapped, shaking her head “I can’t believe you Archie, what are you thinking! What will your dad think when he finds out about this”

Archie shook his head firmly “You can’t say anything Betty! He wouldn’t understand, nobody would. I need to look after her”

“What do you mean?”

“Her husband, he wasn’t a nice man. He would hit her. She came to Riverdale to get away from him. She’s terrified of him”

Betty rubbed her face, annoyed “Archie, why is that your responsibility, if it’s even true in the first place. This could be just a story she’s weaved to keep you in her clutches”

“It’s not Betty!” Archie pleaded “I know it’s not”

“You have to think about what you’re going to do, realistically Archie what do you want to happen, long term”

“I don’t know yet, I just know I want to be with her. So, you can’t tell anyone please Betty” Archie urged, grabbing Betty’s hand firmly.

When Betty looked at him, she could see the same boy who at 7 years old made her pinkie promise never to tell anyone that when he’d tried to kiss her she’d given him bloody nose that made him cry in return.

“I’m not sure I can promise that, Jughead knows as well” Betty said, softly. Archie let out a loud groan.

“You need to make sure he doesn’t say anything. You have to convince him Betty please! I’ll sort things with Miss Grundy. Let me be the one to deal with it, please Betty”

“Okay, I’ll talk to him” Betty agreed, with a sigh. Even though Betty hated the thought of manipulating him in some way, especially when she was already feeding information to FP.

“Thank you, Betty” Archie sighed, grateful.

“Archie can I just say one thing before you finally take me home” Archie nodded at her “How serious can your relationship be when you can’t even call Miss Grundy by her first name… Just something to think about”

Archie didn’t say anything back, he just started the truck again and drove Betty home in complete silence.

**XoXo**

Jughead was waiting for Betty in the Blue & Gold office, the next day. She had messaged him that morning asking him to meet her before school, so he knew that meant she had spoken to Archie. Jughead was laid on the small sofa, eating his third bagel of the morning when Betty finally emerged. She dropped her bag on her desk then took a seat.

“I take it you have spoken to Archie” Jughead stated. He finished off his bagel then sat up to face Betty, who seemed worried and disturbed in one.

“I did, he admitted everything. Said it started in the summer, I’ll spare you the details”

“So, what do we do now, should we tell Wetherbee. I saw her today and I had to stop myself from saying something to her” Jughead grumbled. Betty straightened up and moved her chair closer to Jughead, she knew he wasn’t going like what she said next. 

“Archie has asked me not to say anything and I’ve told him we won’t. He said he’ll sort things out and we need to give him the chance to do that” Betty explained, calmly – despite how she felt. Jughead gaped at her.

“You can’t be serious! You expect him to just end things because you told him too”

“He just needs time to figure things out for himself. Archie will realise what a mistake he is making and will end it without anyone finding out” Betty argued. Betty didn’t necessary think it was the right thing to do but her main priority was to protect Archie, from the cruel gossips in town. 

Jughead scoffed at her “You’re putting a lot of stock in a boy who is being lead on by his teacher”

“And you’re not giving him enough credit. I know Archie, he will do the right thing, given time. Can we please just give him that time” Betty snipped. She knew Jughead wouldn’t be happy, but she didn’t understand why he was fighting it so much.

“Betty, she needs to pay for what she has done! Not to mention the whole stolen identity”

“We don’t know that’s true”

Jughead narrowed his eyes “Don’t we?”

“I’m not saying she won’t pay for what’s happened. All I’m asking is that you give my friend some time to sort things out for himself” Betty pressed. Jughead got up from the sofa and grabbed his bag, shaking out his hair with his hand, frustrated.

“I don’t really think you’re giving me much of a choice but fine”

“Thank you Jughead” Betty gave him a small smile; she knew it was a much acceptance as Jughead was going to give. Jughead have her a small nod in return.

“We should get to class”

“Jug” Betty called before Jughead had a chance to leave “I don’t like things being tense between us, I know you don’t understand my decision, but I need to do this for Archie”

“You’re a loyal friend Betty, I hope Archie knows how lucky he is” Jughead replied. It didn’t make Betty feel better about the sudden tension between them, but she knew she wouldn’t get much else.

“I’ll see you later” Jughead concluded before leaving the room briskly.

**XoXo**

“Jug!”

Jughead jumped slightly at his mother’s voice in his ear, Hermione looked at him amused as she walked into his room and took a seat on his bed. Jughead at been at his desk, lost in thought about his conversation with Betty.

“Oh, sorry mom, I didn’t hear you”

“Clearly, I was knocking for a while” Hermione replied, amused until she noticed the look on her son’s first “What’s the matter Jug?”

“Just something on my mind, I think someone is making a very stupid decision, but they won’t let me help, or not so much help but fix it” Jughead explained. He had told Betty he wouldn’t say anything, and at the time he meant it but now he couldn’t help but think that Archie would just continue to see Grundy and Betty would keep silent out of loyalty for her friend.

“It’s not like you to speak in riddles Jug. What’s going on? Maybe I can help”

“I think what happened with Veronica is happening again” Jughead said. He noticed the look on his mother’s face so he quickly continued “Not with Veronica or with me but with someone I know, and I don’t think that they will have the courage to end it on their own or that they even want to”

“It can be hard, just look at Veronica” Hermione replied, shaking her head slightly – she had missed all the signs when it came to her daughter and she still ashamed of it now.

“And I think if I do something, it will have the same fallout as it did with Veronica. She didn’t speak to me for weeks after” Jughead sighed, heavily.

“Sometimes doing the right thing isn’t always easy but Veronica forgave you eventually and I’m sure Betty will as well”

Jughead shook his head, embarrassed “Betty’s not the one who –“

“I know, but I have the feeling she’s the one who your concerned would be angry with you” Hermione injected with a small smile. Her children could keep some things from her but not their so obvious feelings.

“Maybe” Jughead admitted, with a sigh.

“Sweetheart, tell me what is going on?” Hermione said, gently taking Jughead’s hand. Realising he needed to do something, Jughead told her the whole story.

**XoXo**

Betty walked into the school the next day and the whole place was abuzz, everyone was whispering to each other and she could tell something had happened. Before she had chance to speculate what it could be, Kevin rushed over to her.

“Oh my god, Betty have you heard the news” Kevin gasped, hand on his heart dramatically.

“No what’s going on?”

“Miss Grundy has been sacked. She’s at the police station right now being questioned by my dad. Apparently, she was playing _An English Patient_ with one of her student. Nobody knows who, Wetherbee is questioning all her music students now” Kevin said, quickly.

Betty hoped the look on her face didn’t betray that she already knew “Oh my god!”

“That’s not all, she’s not even Miss Grundy. Her real name is Jennifer Gibson, she was a teacher in Greendale, and she had to leave after a student reported her for unprofessional behaviour” Kevin mused, a devilish smirk on his face.

“Do you know if she was married?” Betty asked, quietly unable to find her voice.

“Nope, never married and no children” Kevin shook his head, grasping Betty arm, excited “I can’t believe this! It’s going to make a great column”

“I have to go Kevin” Betty said. She didn’t wait for Kevin’s reply as she rushed off in search of Archie. After a few minutes, she found him in the music room, that should have been her first guess.

Betty opened the door and let herself in, even though he didn’t look up at her from where he was fiddling with his guitar, she knew that Archie knew she was there.

“Archie?” Betty said, carefully. She pulled out a stool and sat across from her heartbroken friend.

“She’s still at the station, I tried to see her, but they won’t let me” Archie said, quietly. He put down the guitar and finally looked at Betty.

“They know you’re the student then?” Betty asked. She knew the students didn’t know it was Archie but that didn’t mean that Wetherbee and Sheriff Keller didn’t.

“Yeah, they knew from the beginning. My father knows. Everyone will know soon. It will be a highlight in Kev’s column” Archie grumbled, running his hands through his hair roughly.

“Archie –“

Betty went to grab Archie’s hand, but he pulled it away and jumped up from his seat.

“I asked you not to say anything Betty! You told me you wouldn’t say anything and now the person I love might go to Prison”

“You don’t love her Archie and I didn’t say anything! I promised you I wouldn’t, and I didn’t. I don’t know how people find out, but they don’t know it was you and I’ll make sure it stays that way”

“So, if you didn’t say anything then that means that Jughead did” Archie snapped, sending Betty a pointed look.

Betty shrugged, helplessly “I don’t know”

“Yeah you do! He’s ruined my life and Geraldine life”

“Her name was Jennifer Gibson Archie. She lied to you, she never had a husband and her name wasn’t Geraldine Grundy. She lied to you about everything!” Betty argued. She’d assumed Archie had learnt the truth about who Miss Grundy really was

“NO, SHE DIDN’T” Archie yelled, Betty was startled by the noise and Archie immediately felt guilty. He let out a heavy sigh “I have to get out of here!”

“Archie” Betty said, helplessly. She reached out for him, but he was already gone. 

**XoXo**

Betty immediately left the music room then went to in search of Jughead. He wasn’t as hard to find as he was in the Blue & Gold office typing away at his laptop. Betty walked into the room then slammed the door behind her to get his attention.

“I asked you not to say anything! You didn’t even keep quiet for 24 hours!” Betty exclaimed. She dumped her bag on her desk while glaring at Jughead. He slowly closed his laptop, unnerved by Betty’s tone.

“I never agreed to that” Betty scoffed at him “Nevertheless, he was never going to end it, trust me. Something needed to be done”

“What did you do then?” Betty asked, trying to keep her temper in check. Deep down she knew Jughead didn’t deserve it – she was mad at the situation not him.

“I told my mom and she dug a little deep into Jennifer Gibson then told Wetherbee and Sheriff Keller”

Betty shook head, frustrated “You weren’t supposed to say anything! I was dealing with it”

“Betty, I didn’t believe that. Your loyalty to Archie was clouding you from doing the right thing. When things like this happen sometimes, they need someone to be the bad guy in their eyes to do the right thing”

“Why do you know so much about it” Betty snipped. Jughead looked away from her and started putting his things away.

“I never told my mother Archie’s name, so if they found out it wasn’t through me” Jughead said, ignoring Betty’s question “I think I better get to class”

“Yes, me too” Betty agreed. They both left the room without another word. Unfortunately, they were going the same way. Jughead tried to stay a step behind as they walked down the halls were people were still whispering about Miss Grundy.

“There you both are, I’ve been looking for you. Is everything okay?” Veronica asked, noticing the distant looks on both of their faces. Jughead nodded sharply while Betty gave her a tight smile, Veronica didn’t believe either of them but decided to let it go as they walked to class.

“So, we’ve only been here three weeks and already a scandal at the school… and I thought this place was going to be boring” Veronica mused, she looped her arm through Betty’s as Jughead was still walking ahead of them.

“JUGHEAD!”

The three of them span at Jughead’s name being called to see Archie storming over to them, he saw nobody but Jughead as he marched over and once he was close enough, he punched Jughead straight in the face.

Before Jughead or anyone had a chance to react Archie punched him again then tackled Jughead to the floor.

“Archie, what the hell are you doing?” Veronica screamed as she tried to pull Archie off Jughead. Jughead clipped Archie in the jaw but Archie was so angry he barely felt it.

Betty stood frozen in shock as two teachers as well as Wetherbee came running over to them and pulled the two boys off each other. Veronica immediately went to her brother’s side while Betty stayed in the middle not sure what to do.

“ALL OF YOU MY OFFICE, NOW!” Wetherbee demanded loudly before looking at all the students still littering the hallways watching the scene before them. “DON’T YOU ALL HAVE CLASSES TO BE GETTING TOO”

**XoXo**

Archie, Betty, Jughead and Veronica were all sat in Wetherbee’s office ten minutes later waiting for their principal, who they assumed was on the phone to their parents. Jughead had an ice pack to his cut lip and eye while Archie had one resting on his jaw.

None of them had said a word to each other, there was nothing to say. On the way to the office, Betty had quickly told Veronica what had caused Archie to punch Jughead and ever since Veronica seemed to be in her own world, lost in a memory.

“Okay, Mr Lodge I spoken to your mother and she is on her way. You’re excused from classes for the day” Wetherbee instructed as he walked into his office and took a seat across from the four teenagers. Jughead gave him a gruff nod in reply.

“Mr Andrews your father is on his way too. I’ve advised him that you shouldn’t come back to school until next week”

“You’re suspending me?” Archie exclaimed, shaking his head.

“You’re not suspending Mr Andrews but given certain revelations that have come out not to mention your erratic behaviour. I think you need some time to get your head on straight” Wetherbee replied, calmly. Archie slopped down in his seat but didn’t say anything as he ran his hand over his face roughly.

“Mr Lodge I will walk you to the nurses office so you can have that lip checked, ladies you two can get back to class and Mr Andrews you are to wait here for your father to arrive” Wetherbee concluded. He got up from his seat and walked out his office with Jughead sluggishly following behind.

Betty got up to go back to class but stalled when noticed Veronica wasn’t following her. Instead Veronica picked up her bag them put her hands on either side of Archie’s chair.

“You have disappointed me Archiekins. I thought you were more original than that” Veronica clicked her tongue, shaking her head “Trust me Archie, take it from my personal experience, Jughead did you a favour, a big one – you won’t see it now, but you will eventually. And until you do see what a mistake you’ve made and have apologised to Jughead, don’t talk to me. I find I’m very unattracted to people who punch my brother”

Veronica straightened up, sent a smile to Betty while ignoring the gaping look on Archie’s face “Come on Betty, let’s get back to class”

**XoXo **

Smithers was opening the door for Hermione when she saw Fred jogging over to her, giving her a shy smile. She figured he was nervous about the very reason they had both been called into school.

“Hello Fred” Hermione said, kindly. She gave Smithers a nod then started walking up the front steps with Fred.

Fred had obviously come straight from a construction site as he was in his work boots with dust and mud covering his hands, he even had some on his face. Hermione had only been at the Pembroke, but she was still dressed immaculately with her hair blown out. She didn’t have much to do with her days, so she spent most of her time getting ready for a day that never really got started.

“I’m really sorry about Archie, Hermione. He’s obviously going through…” Fred sighed heavily “I don’t know how I missed it. I think me and his mom divorcing was harder on him that I realised”

“Don’t blame yourself Fred, you just have to be there for Archie now because trust me he’s is going to need you more than ever” Hermione stated, almost wistfully. Fred gave her a quick questioning gaze but didn’t say anything.

“Thank you, Hermione, for keeping Archie out of this by the way. Only us, Wetherbee and Sheriff Keller know about this and I want to keep it that way” Fred explained as they walked down the quiet hallways.

“Well you can thank Jughead for that, he wouldn’t tell me who the student was not that I would said anything. I know what the gossips in this town are like. Archie doesn’t deserve that” Hermione concluded. They had reached the end of the hallway and having been students at the school themselves Fred knew he had to go right while Hemione went left.

Fred gave Hermione one last smile “Have I told you how happy I am your back in town”

Hermione chuckled “I’m glad as well Fred”

**XoXo**

Jughead was halfway through Kill Bill when there was a knock at the door. Hermione and Veronica had gone to get their nails done so Jughead paused the movie then went to answer the door. He was moving a little slower than normal because he still felt sore from Archie tackling him to the ground just that morning. 

Jughead was surprised to find Betty at the other side of the door holding up a large Tupperware container.

“Betty? Hi” Jughead greeted. He opened the door further to let Betty inside “I’m surprised to see you here”

“Well I promised you my famous caramel apple crumble cupcakes” Betty mused, nervously. She put the container in Jughead’s hands but didn’t move further into the apartment.

“I thought I was only getting these for covering the game on Friday” Jughead quipped. He motioned with his head for her to follow him. They walked into the kitchen so Jughead could put down the container. He took one for himself then offered one to Betty, who shook her head.

“I figured you deserved them early after everything that went on today” Betty admitted, sadly “Jughead you were right, I was blinded by loyalty when I should have been doing my best to protect Archie from Grundy, or whatever the hell her name was”

“Betty Cooper, swearing, I never thought I’d see the day” Jughead joked. He picked up another three cupcakes then walked back into the living room with Betty.

“I hope you can forgive me for the way I spoke to you Jughead and I’m sorry about what Archie did as well” Betty said as the two took a seat on the pristine white sofa.

Betty noticed the empty pizza box, bags of chips and Kill Bill paused on the huge TV and figured he had been camped out there since leaving school.

“It’s not for you to apologise for Archie, Betty and as for you. It’s okay, I understand how you were feeling, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you either. So, I’ll forgive you if you forgive me”

Betty smiled, letting out a relived sigh “Then all is forgiven”

Jughead was silent for a while as he ate another cupcake, Betty let him enjoy them as she leaned back on the sofa, finally relaxing after a stressful day.

“It’s happened to Veronica” Jughead cut into the silence. He screwed up the cupcake wrapper and threw into onto the coffee table “He was our English teacher, we were 15. It took me a while, longer than I care to admit to notice something was going on with her”

Jughead ran his hand through his hair, he was looking right at Betty, but he could tell he wasn’t seeing her “I caught them, in Veronica’s bedroom, my parents were away for the night and I was supposed to be at a friend’s house”

“Veronica begged me not to say anything, she said it was a onetime thing and they were ending it. But I didn’t believe her, I told my parents, who told the school. He was fired and prosecuted. Veronica didn’t speak to me for weeks but deep down I knew I’d done the right thing. I had to protect my sister even from herself”

“You did the right thing Jughead” Betty croaked, unable to find her voice. Betty felt terrible that yet again Jughead had been punished for doing the right thing, this time it was with a cut lip and black eye. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Please don’t say anything. It would kill Veronica –“

“I won’t say a word” Betty cut in, firmly. She didn’t bother mentioning that Veronica had alluded to it with Archie just that morning, that was Veronica’s story to tell.

“So, do you wanna stay and watch the rest of Kill Bill with me while I finish off the rest of those wonderful Apple crumble cupcakes” Jughead asked, hoping Betty didn’t catch the slight nervousness in his tone.

Betty beamed at him as she settled into the sofa “That sounds like a great idea”

Jughead started the film then settled in, ignoring the flutter in his chest as he and Betty moved closer to each other.

**XoXo **

Jughead and Betty were in the Blue & Gold offices Monday morning, editing Jughead’s piece on the Friday night game when Archie walked into the room slowly, slightly nervous.

Archie hadn’t been back at school since his fight with Jughead. Rumours had gone round that the fight had been because of Archie flirting with Veronica or because they both liked the same vixen or even that Jughead had teased Archie about his red hair. Luckily for everyone involved nobody knew the real reason for the fight.

“Archie what are you doing here?” Betty asked, looking between Archie and Jughead nervously. Archie had been ignoring Betty’s calls for days, so she wasn’t sure where his head was at or if he was still angry with her and Jughead. 

“Why don’t I give you two a minute” Jughead suggested. He got up to leave but Betty put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“No Jug you don’t have to leave” Betty pressed. 

“It’s you who I wanted to talk to Jughead” Archie cut in, surprising them both. Jughead sat back in his seat, waving his hands at Archie to continue.

“Go ahead” Jughead encouraged. 

“I’m really sorry about the other week. I shouldn’t have punched you. I know that now, I was just angry, and I took it out on you”

“Let’s just forget it” Jughead waved off. Archie wasn’t Jughead’s friend so Jughead felt no betrayal by what had happened. Archie had gone exactly what Jughead had expected of him so he couldn’t be shocked or annoyed by it.

“I really am sorry” Archie pressed, not enthused by Jughead blasé attitude.

“It’s okay, really its fine. And I’ll make sure Veronica knows you’ve apologised” Jughead stated. Veronica had told him what she had said to Archie in Wetherbee’s office and Jughead had to wonder if the fact that Veronica wasn’t speaking to him had anything to do with Archie apologising.

“That’s not why…” Archie shook his head “I owe you a burger at least. At Pops maybe after school”

“That sounds great Archie, we’ll all go, Veronica and Kevin as well” Betty affirmed, smiling at the pair. They had almost forgotten she was there as she hadn’t said anything through the whole thing.

“Okay, see you guys later” Archie beamed. He knew if Betty got involved everything would be okay. He shoved his bag up his shoulder then left the offices almost quickly as he’s arrived. 

“And why am I going for this burger” Jughead snipped, giving Betty a curious look.

“Because you need a male friend Jughead Lodge and I see a great friendship in yours and Archie’s future” Betty exclaimed, smiling widely at Jughead despite the exasperated look he was giving her. 

Jughead eventually shook his head, laughing “Don’t hold your breath, Betty Cooper”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> An update will be in just over a week as I go on holiday tomorrow and will not be taking my laptop. 
> 
> Go on let me know what you think.... pretty please :0)


	4. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> Sorry for the extra wait between the chapter, like i said before I've been away for the past week. But I'm back now and I'll be starting with 2 updates a week as I've almost finished the story. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. It may sound like begging but reading the comments you guys leave really gives me motivation and helps me see which parts you enjoy reading and which characters you like to see more of (besides the obvious of Betty and Jughead). 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“So, you’ve found out nothing so far?” FP asked, glancing at Betty before going back to where he was changing the oil on his bike.

The two of them were outside the White Wrym, early morning. FP had asked Betty to come by before school to get any updates she might have about Jughead, not that Betty had much to tell him. She’d been friends with Jughead for over a month now and she hadn’t found anything suspicious about him, if anyone was lying and acting strange, it was her.

“I don’t think there is anything to find out. He doesn’t even mention his father when we’re together. I think if his father is still doing something from prison then Jughead isn’t apart of it” Betty argued. She really hoped FP would ask her to stop spying soon because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle it. 

“Okay, keep on him though. I wanna know if anyone you don’t recognise talks to him, especially anyone from the Southside” FP pressed. He was too busy with his bike to notice the defeated look pass her face. She wished that she could just say no to FP, but he’d do too much for her to turn against him.

Betty sighed “Yeah okay FP”

“What’s he like, he a good kid, treating you nicely” FP wondered, surprising Betty. The most confusion part of her spying for FP was FP’s need to know personal information about Jughead.

“Yeah he’s great. He’s a bit shy which he likes to cover up as being moody, but I think he’s just not used to getting close to people, afraid of what they might see if he does” Betty explained, with a smile on her face despite herself.

“You two getting close” FP asked, narrowing his eyebrows. Betty schooled her expression, she didn’t want FP to think she was overstepping when it came to Jughead, he seemed oddly protective of a person who was supposed to be a stranger to him.

“I’m just doing what you asked, don’t want him to get suspicious” Betty explained, feeling slightly guilty. Jughead was a lot more to her than that, even if the only person she could admit that to was herself. 

“Okay, you get on to school and let me know if anything happens, anything at all”

Betty nodded “Will do FP”

**XoXo**

“BETTY!”

Betty jumped, then noticed four faces staring back at her. She’d been so lost in thought about her conversation with FP and her growing friendship with Jughead that she hadn’t even realised that Veronica had been talking to her. She was physically in the student lounge with Jughead, Archie, Kevin and Veronica but her mind was somewhere else.

“Huh, sorry were you saying something” Betty asked, dazed, smiling at Jughead’s slightly concerned look.

“Wherever you were seemed a lot more interesting, what you thinking about so hard” Veronica asked, a small smirk. Betty reasoned that Veronica had assumed she was thinking about a boy. Probably the one sat next to her and while it was true it wasn’t in the way Veronica was thinking.

“Nothing, just an English assignment I have to do” Betty waved off “What were you guys talking about”

“Hey! V Lo, I’ll pick you up at seven thirty tonight” Chuck called, smirking at Veronica as he got up to leave the lounge. 

“I’ll be waiting” Veronica quipped. Chuck winked at her, nodded at Archie then left the room. Kevin and Betty immediately turned to Veronica. 

“You’re going on a date with Chuck Clayton, captain of the football team Chuck Clayton” Kevin mused, happily. He inched himself closer to Veronica for the details. Jughead ignored them all as he laid back on the sofa and took a chocolate bar from his bag.

“Yeah, we’re going for a milkshake at Pops and to the drive in, very small town 50’s chic” Veronica explained, with a small smirk. Veronica’s flirtation with Archie had taken a back seat after she found out about Grundy and she was now putting her interest in the other boys Riverdale had to offer.

“You know he’s a bit of a player” Betty stated, carefully.

“I imagine so, but I know how to play the game too Bettykins” Veronica teased, she winked at Betty before piercing a piece of watermelon that she had been eating, with her fork. Jughead rolled his eyes at her theatrics. 

“Chuck’s not that bad of a guy!” Archie said, defensively.

“Why’s it not surprising that you would think that” Jughead snipped . Jughead rolled his eyes again, this time Betty caught him and give him a hard look.

“He’s a good football player” Archie argued, lamely.

“And we all know how important that is” Jughead replied, quietly although they all heard him. Archie looked away embarrassed, while Betty and Veronica each gave him a look. Kevin seemed entertained by the whole thing.

“Jug play nice” Veronica said, warning in her tone. Jughead didn’t have a chance for a reply as they bell went for everyone to get to class.

“Saved by the bell” Kevin jested as they all got up to leave. Archie was first out the door with the football team. Betty and Jughead walked out together to go to their American History class that they shared. 

“You know every conversation you have with Archie doesn’t need to be snippy comments. You could try just being nice” Betty reasoned, nudging her shoulder playfully with Jughead’s.

Rightfully so, Jughead had yet to warm up to Archie after what had happened, but Betty wasn’t giving up, she wanted them to be able to put what happened behind them so that they could all be friends. It would help ease her guilt a little if Jughead made real friends besides herself.

“But where would the fun in that be” Jughead replied, sarcastically.

Betty pushed him playfully but didn’t say anything else. 

“So, Veronica has her Grease inspired date tonight and my mom’s at this dinner thing so you could come over and we could continue our movie marathon. I think we’re up to Death Proof” Jughead explained.

Jughead was writing an article for the Blue & Gold about Quentin Tarantino films and if they still had a place in a more feminist world of cinema. As research Jughead and Betty had been watching all his films.

“Uhmm yeah sure” Betty replied, unsure. She was enjoying her time with Jughead, they had a lot of the same interest and when she was with him, she felt she could truly relax and be herself but the more time she spent with him the more guilty she felt about what she was doing.

“We don’t have to if your busy, we can do it another time, or I can write the article myself” Jughead said, nervously sensing Betty’s hesitation. 

“No!” Betty exclaimed, resting her hand on his arm “I want to, I do. I’ll even bring some peanut butter banana cupcakes”

“You know the way to my heart Betty Cooper” Jughead mused, happily as the two walked into class together, smiles on both their faces.

**XoXo**

“I have peanut butter banana cupcakes” Betty declared once Jughead had opened the door to her that same evening. Hermione and Veronica were both already gone so Jughead lead her inside straight to the living room where he’d already set up the movie.

“And I have pizza and a movie about women being stalked by a weirdo stuntman” Jughead replied.

“Sounds like just the feminist movie we are hoping for” Betty quipped. She put the Tupperware box of cupcakes on the coffee table then handed one to Jughead before taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

“These are amazing Betty” Jughead groaned, happily after just one bite.

“Thank you Juggie” Betty beamed.

The two settled in to watch the film and enjoy the pizza. After watching for half an hour, Betty decided to put her plan into motion. 

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom” Betty asked. 

“Course, you know where it is” Jughead replied, distracted. He was too absorbed in the movie to notice the nervous energy coming from Betty as she made her way down the hall.

After looking back to make sure Jughead wasn’t looking, Betty slipped into the office instead of the bathroom. On her last visit, Jughead had mentioned that nobody really used the office and it was mostly storage for his father’s old paperwork.

Betty didn’t think she would find anything new, but she hoped she would find enough to prove to FP that either Hiram had no ties to Riverdale besides once living there or that Jughead wasn’t somehow involved with his father’s dealings.

“What am I doing” Betty sighed, shaking her head as she picked the lock on the draws in the desk. Betty had grown up reading the Nancy Drew books and had known how to pick a lock since she was 9. She’d never felt so guilty about doing it though and just hoped something would come of it.

“Please forgive me Jughead”

Betty quickly searched through all the papers in the office as quietly as she could. She hoped Jughead was still absorbed in the movie that he didn’t realise how long she’d been gone.

She found a lot of paperwork from New York but nothing about Riverdale or drugs. She’d not had that much hope (who would keep paperwork on a drug deal), but she was still disappointed that she had nothing to show FP.

Betty suck out of the office and went back to the living room. Jughead had eaten a slice of pizza and 3 cupcakes while she’d been gone but that didn’t stop him from noticing the thoughtful look on Betty’s face as she took a seat next to him.

“Everything okay Betty?” Jughead asked, concerned. Betty gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her ears.

“Yeah, everything’s fine”

**XoXo**

“So how was your date with the football Captain dream boat” Kevin wondered, excited as he rushed over to Veronica who was stood by her locker with Betty. Betty had already been gone by the time Veronica got home the night before, so she’d not had a chance to ask Veronica herself.

“Its was cute, very sweet” Veronica replied, with a coy smile. 

“And how is he in the sheets” Kevin added, dramatically. He hooked his arm through Veronica’s as the three started walking down the hallway.

“I wouldn’t know it didn’t go further that an innocent kiss” Veronica laughed. 

“That’s not what this says” Cheryl announced as she stopped in the front of them, hand on her hips ready for action. Betty wasn’t quite sure who against though. 

“What are you talking about Cheryl” Betty asked. 

“Here see for yourself” Cheryl said, handing Veronica her phone. Betty and Kevin leaned in to see what it was. Cheryl’s phone was open on Chuck’s Instagram page where he’d posted a photo of Veronica from the night before with maple syrup photoshopped down her face and with the hashtag ‘sticky maple for VLo’. 

“What the hell is a sticky maple” Veronica snapped. 

“No way! He branded you with a sticky maple” Kevin gasped, looking slightly remorseful at Veronica “It’s kind of a Riverdale thing”

“No, it’s a slut shaming thing” Betty said, angry. The football team, but mostly Chuck, Moose and Reggie thought it was hilarious to post these kinds of photos whenever they ‘scored’ with someone. Betty and Cheryl had tried to do something about it before, but they always took the photos down before they had a chance.

“Why the hell would he do this” Veronica asked. 

“He’s a boy, they are all pigs. What do you need from the Vixens Veronica to take Chuck down” Cheryl demanded. 

“I’m going to kill him. Nobody tries to slut shame Veronica Lodge” Veronica declared. She handed Cheryl back her phone then started marching down the hallway, Betty and Cheryl took a second before following after her.

She reached the boys locker room where she assumed Chuck would be, and slammed the door open, not put off by the teenage boys in towels as she walked into the room with Betty and Cheryl. 

“Guys, what are you doing here!” Archie gasped, tightly holding onto his towel.

“Get out of my way Archie” Veronica replied, angrily trying to get past him. 

Archie shook his head “Look Veronica what ever happened – “

“I mean it Archie lose the excuses and get out of my way” Veronica snapped. She pushed Archie out of the way and carried on until she was in front of Chuck, who was in a towel as well laughing with Moose Mason. 

“CHUCK!” Veronica shouted.

“Well hello there V Lodge” Chuck flirted, sliding over to her with a smirk on his face. Veronica inched away from him with a disgusted look on her face.

“Where the hell do you get off posting that picture of me, who do you think you are” Veronica sneered. 

“Woah, why are you so wound up? It’s a badge of honour and you’re not exactly virgin territory” Chuck jested, gathering laughs from the other boy around him. Veronica wasn’t sure where Archie was, she just hoped he wasn’t one of the ones laughing.

“You’re not allowed to go around humiliating girls for any reason under any circumstances, Jerk!” Betty argued, glaring at Chuck. Chuck looked away from Veronica to leer at Betty.

“Hey, if you wanna ride the Chuck wagon you only have to ask, Cooper” Chuck teased. 

“My cousin has higher standards than that you Ghoul” Cheryl scoffed as she came to stand in front of Betty. She wasn’t sure if it was to protect her or to stop her doing something stupid to Chuck with so many witnesses.

“Lets keep this simple so that your preppy half brain can grasp it. Take this the hell down” Veronica demanded. 

“Okay that high toned bitch attitude might have worked on the beta’s you dated in New York, but this is Bulldog territory” Chuck said, venomously. The others around them started to bark loudly at Veronica, making her jump slightly.

Chuck leaned across to whisper in Veronica’s ear.

“But please fight back. You’ll only make it harder on yourself though” Chuck threatened, before he walked away laughing.

Veronica kept her features as neutral as she could as she walked out of the locker room with Betty and Cheryl. She was a few feet away from the locker room before she fell against a locker with a defeated sigh.

Betty wrapped her arms around her while Cheryl looked ready to murder someone.

“Oh, he’s put me in the mood for some chaos” Cheryl said, firmly. Betty nodded in agreement, but Veronica remained silent, not even noticing her brother rushing towards them.

“Ronnie, I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Jughead rushed out. Veronica seemed relieved to see her brother, so Betty let her go as Jughead took her hand and lead her into an empty classroom.

They took a seat and Veronica told him about her conversation with Chuck. Jughead listened carefully with his hand wrapped in Veronica’s. By the end of it, Veronica had tears welling in her eyes.

“You okay?” Jughead asked. He grabbed some tissue’s from the teacher’s desk then handed them to Veronica.

“He’s reminded me of the jackass’s at Spence, like Nick” Veronica cried, softly. She dabbed her eyes, making sure not to ruin her make up. She was upset but when she walked out of that classroom, she was going to make sure nobody knew it.

“The less said about Nick St Clair the better. What do you need me to do?” Jughead asked. 

“Nothing Jug, I can figure this out myself” Veronica replied, gruffly. She finished wiping her eyes then stood up straightening her dress. She picked up her bag and took out a mirror to check her make up.

“All dark no stars huh” Jughead quipped. 

“Something like that” Veronica chuckled, humourlessly. She had her cry and hug from her brother but now she was ready to take action. Chuck would not get away with trying to humiliate her. 

“Well I won’t go dark for many people, but I will for you, what ever you need me to do Ronnie. Chuck wont get away with making you feel this way” Jughead encouraged, he got up and picked up his bag, pushing it up his shoulder.

“Thank you, Jug”

The siblings left the classroom and went opposite ways. Veronica went to class but Jughead went in search of Archie. He found him just about to head into class.

“Andrews!” Jughead called. Archie stopped what he was doing to cross over to Jughead. 

“What’s up Jughead” Archie asked, slightly nervous. He could tell from Jughead’s expression it wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

“Are you going to do anything about this picture” Jughead demanded. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to be able to do!” Archie sighed, running his hand down his face. Archie felt horrible for Veronica, but he had no clue how he could help. Chuck wouldn’t take the picture down just because Archie asked him to.

“Talk to Chuck, demand he take it down. You’re supposed to be teammates, you can’t tell me you’re okay with what he’s done” Jughead explained, annoyed. In his opinion he shouldn’t have to spell this out to Archie, and it frustrated him. He had no idea, how Betty thought the two of them could be friends.

“Of course, not but there is nothing that I can do” Archie argued, helplessly.

“Keep telling yourself that Andrews to try and justify yourself but really you’re just scared. You care too much what those idiots on the football team think about you”

Archie looked away embarrassed, he didn’t have to say anything for Jughead to know what he had said was true.

“The choices you make now are going to follow you, so you need to decide what side your own before its too late” Jughead concluded. He walked away before Archie could say anything else.

**XoXo**

“So, Veronica you haven’t told me how your date went” Hermione stated, looking over at Veronica who was looking down at her food but making no more to eat it.

Veronica had been quiet all evening and Hermione had noticed. She knew, however, to take to her time with asking Veronica what was wrong as Veronica wouldn’t give it up willingly.

“He was a typical idiot just like the rest of them and he isn’t worth my time” Veronica sighed. Hermione shared a worried look with Jughead just as someone knocked on their front door. Assuming it was Smithers with a delivery, Veronica got up to answer it.

“I’ll get it” Veronica stated.

Hermione waited until Veronica had left the room before turning to Jughead. 

“Do I need to get involved in that” Hermione asked, concerned, speaking quietly just in case Veronica could hear them, they could still see her as she answered the door. 

“No yet I’ve got it” Jughead reassured her, before looking over to Veronica and who was at the door.

“Betty what are you doing here?” Veronica greeted, glancing at the boy stood slightly behind Betty “Who’s this?”

“This is Trev Brown. Can we come in” Betty asked. Veronica opened the door further to let them inside and they followed her into the dining room where Hermione and Jughead were waiting. 

“Hey Jug!” Betty smiled, Jughead smiled back not noticing the pleased look that passed Veronica and Hermione’s faces as they watched the two of them. 

“Hey Betty, who’s this?” Jughead wondered, with a sharp glance at Trev. 

“Why don’t I give you guys a minute” Hermione stated. She quickly collected her plate and walked into the kitchen. She knew her children well and knew both of them would come to her before they got into any real trouble.

Betty waited until Hermione had left the room before she indicated to Trev who was nervously looking around the expensive dinning room. Nobody but the Blossoms had a more expensive home, so Trev had never seen anything quite like it. 

“Guys this is Trev Brown, he used to play on the football team” Betty started to explain before turning to Trev “Trev why don’t you tell them why you’re not on the team anymore”

“I told Coach Clayton about what his son and his friends were doing but he didn’t even do anything about it, he doesn’t want to lose his winning team” Trev explained.

“So, he knows about the pictures then? The sticky maples” Veronica asked, annoyed as she took a seat at the table, she indicated with her hand for Betty and Trev to sit down as well.

“Not only that, I think he knows about the book” Trev replied.

“Book? What book?” Jughead asked, he narrowed his eyes at how close Betty and Trev were sitting then shook his head at his own behaviour. There were more important things at the moment. 

“The football team keep a score of all their conquests as they call it. It’s a competition on who can score the most points, different things get better points. A fat girl is 3 points, a vixen is 9, things like that” Trev explained, sending a cautious look to Jughead who hadn’t been able to school the glare on his face as best as he thought.

“I’ve never heard anything as vile in my life” Veronica sneered. 

“Thank you for telling us Trev, I promise we wont tell anyone you told us” Betty said, with a charming smile.

“I don’t care Betty, its time someone did the right thing” Trev stated, firmly. Jughead slammed his glass on the table making Trev jump. Jughead tired to look innocent while Betty rolled her eyes.

“There has to be something we can do, to stop them from doing this to more girls” Veronica reasoned. 

“There is” Jughead stated, with a smile on his face “We have to steal that book”

**XoXo**

“Jughead, can we talk for a minute” Archie asked, nervously as he approached Jughead at his locker the next day.

“Go ahead Andrews” Jughead sighed, he continued to get his books from his locker instead of looking at Archie who was pushing his bag up his shoulder and shifting his feet. He was clearly still nervous after their conversation the day before. 

“You were right, what you said about me being scared. I need to be more than a Bulldog. I think that’s why I got so attached to Grundy because she saw past that” Archie explained. Jughead slowly closed his locker and finally looked at Archie.

Jughead could tell he was feeling remorseful. Archie was a teenager caught up in a very adult relationship that he was still feeling the effects of. Betty had also mentioned to him that Archie’s parents had recently separated and Jughead wondered if that had anything to do with Archie’s older relationship.

“You’re better than Grundy Archie and you’re better than the Bulldogs”

“I wanna help if I can. I want to do the right thing” Archie said, standing more firmly. Jughead looked him over, he suddenly had an idea.

“Well just how far are you willing to go to do the right thing” Jughead wondered. 

“What do you mean?” Archie asked, apprehensive.

“Follow me”

Jughead took Archie to the Blue & Gold offices where Betty and Veronica were waiting for him. On the way he told Archie about their conversation with Trev and what they planned to do next.

“Oh, good Jug, you’re here. Archie what are you doing here?” Betty asked, when Jughead walked into the office with Archie behind him. 

“Andrews here is going to help us get the book” Jughead smiled, slapping Archie firmly on the back before taking a seat at him desk. Betty and Veronica both narrowed their eyebrows at Archie who was still standing at the door.

“And how is he going to do that” Veronica wondered, asking Jughead but looking straight at Archie. 

Archie shrugged, trying to appear casual “I know where it is” 

**XoXo**

That same night, Archie, Jughead and Veronica were waiting for Betty by the west entrance at Riverdale High. It was after 22:30 so nobody else was around, just how they needed it. Archie had told them were to find the book and Betty knew how to pick any locks they came across, so they agreed to get evidence of the book before Chuck realised what they were doing and moved it.

“Oh B, black is definitely your colour” Veronica mused as the three of them watched Betty get out of her car. It had been a sixteenth birthday present from the Serpents, it wasn’t a great car, but it got her from A to B and that’s all she needed.

“Are we ready for this” Betty encouraged, tugging self-consciously on the tight black jumper she was wearing. She also had on slim black jeans and black boots and her hair up in its usual bouncy ponytail. Jughead was trying very hard to stare at her too much.

“Let’s go” Jughead said.

Luckily for them, Archie had a set of keys for the locker room (for when football players wanted to come in early before practice), so they were able to get into the school without Betty having to pick any locks yet. 

“So, Betty, how do you know Trev anyway” Veronica asked.

“We went on a few dates last year, but it didn’t go anywhere” Betty replied, slightly shy sparing a quick glance to Jughead who was suddenly concentrating very hard on a poster on the wall.

“Not enough spice to keep you interested, I can see that – he was too nice” Veronica mused.

“Do we need to talk about this now when we are supposed to be quiet” Jughead snipped, giving Veronica a pointed look. 

“Getting jealous brother dear” Veronica whispered, amused. 

Jughead glared at her “Zip it”

“Okay Chuck’s locker is here put I don’t know the combo” Archie said once they had reached the boys lockers room. 

“Don’t worry I got it” Betty replied, taking a bobby pin out of her hair. She knelt down by Chuck’s locker and with in just a few minutes, Betty had Chuck’s locker open.

“Awesome” Jughead sighed, impressed. 

“Go Nancy Drew” Veronica cheered. She gave Betty a quick side hug then moved towards the locker and started takeing things out to look through.

“Okay, there’s a false bottom” Archie instructed, he lifted out to show the thick black book it was hiding “There it is”

Veronica took out the book and placed it down on the bench so they could all look at it. It was a book full of names, dates and random numbers next to them. At the bottom of each page was a statement on who was the winner for the semester. Chuck’s names appeared a lot.

“This goes back years, even Jason’s name is in this” Betty said. 

“Who’s Jason?” Jughead asked. He took a seat on the bench; he’d seen enough of the disgusting book. 

“Cheryl’s older brother – he graduated four years ago. Looks like he started this with his teammates”

“Something I’m sure Cheryl doesn’t know” Veronica said , or at least she hoped so. Cheryl had been just as annoyed by Chuck’s behaviour as Betty and Veronica had been.

“There am I, new girl 6 points” Veronica stated, sadly pointing to her name next to Chuck’s name. Jughead’s squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

“Lets get some pictures of it as proof if we just take the book, Chuck will know we are on to him and he’ll have chance to tell his father before we can tell Wetherbee” Jughead explained. 

“Jug’s right” Betty agreed. She took out her phone to take the pictures, making sure she got the most recent names and dates as well the scoreboard the kept at the back, to tally points.

“Now let’s get out of here” Archie exclaimed. He took the book from Betty then put it back exactly as they found it before shoving Chuck’s things back inside and closing the locker. 

“Anyone else think that was like really exciting” Archie chuckled as the quickly paced down the hallway to get back to where they had parked their cars.

“You need to get out more Andrews” Jughead quipped, shaking his head amused.

The had just turned the corner to the west entrance when the saw Principal Wetherbee stood in their way. He turned his flashlight towards them with angry look on his face.

“What on earth are you four doing here” Wetherbee demanded, harshly giving them all a very firm look. They all let out sighs, they were definitely in trouble.

**XoXo**

Hermione was walking through the doors to the school when she noticed Fred getting out of his car, so she waited for him so they could go in together. It felt like all the conversations she had with Fred recently were because they were coming to the school to deal with their children.

“Hermione” Fred greeted, sheepishly “Veronica and Jughead caught in this as well”

“Looks like it, I have a feeling my children are leading your Archie astray” Hermione stated, remorsefully. She knew what her children were like and sneaking out wasn’t unheard of in her house, but she had a feeling it probably was in Fred’s.

“I’m sure they all had their reasons” Fred argued.

Hermione couldn’t help but agree with Fred. Veronica had called her to come pick them up at school and had managed to tell her mother the whole story while Hermione threw on some clothes. She had been in bed when she got the phone call and had assumed her children were as well. 

“What the hell are you doing here FP” Hermione snapped when she noticed FP waiting outside Wetherbee’s office. He was in his typical jeans and Serpent Jacket and Hermione guessed he’d probably been at the bar beforehand. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Hermione, I’m here for Betty, Alice couldn’t pick her up. Jughead here as well” FP replied, casually.

“He is, and I don’t want you to come anywhere near him. Don’t even look in his direction FP” Hermione sneered, pointing her finger at FP who just rolled his eyes at her, but he still looked slightly rattled that he would be near Jughead again. 

“Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t have to be Hermione” FP snapped. 

“Why don’t we all calm down before the children in there hear something they shouldn’t” Fred encouraged, giving them each a pointed look.

FP nodded, straightening himself up “Let’s go”

Fred opened the door and let Hermione and FP in before walking in himself and closing the door behind him.

“Ah you are all here, I was just discussing the suitable punishment with your children here” Wetherbee instructed, standing up to greet the parents.

Hermione went to stand behind Jughead and Veronica while Fred stood behind Archie and FP behind Betty.

“You mean the suitable punishment for the football team and of course Coach Clayton” Hermione demanded. She gave him a firm look and Wetherbee cowered slightly before taking a seat.

“I’m not sure I understand Mrs Lodge” Wetherbee replied, slightly nervous. He remembered the last time he had spoken to Hermione. She’d been furious that Jughead had been punched at school and her tone had almost brought Wetherbee to his knees and to tears.

“I would hope you don’t Principal Wetherbee because I would hate to find out that you know about the slut shaming that your football team are doing, and you did nothing about it” Hermione mused, her tone was dangerous.

Betty turned to Hermione, amused and slightly amazed. Hermione was taking no prisons when it came to Wetherbee. They had broken into school, yet Wetherbee looked like the one who was going to be in trouble.

“Mrs Lodge –“

Hermione moved from around Jughead’s chair and placed her hands on Wetherbee’s desk “Do not Mrs Lodge me, there are names in that book going back four years. Your football team have been allowed to do this sort of behaviour for four years and I will not stand for girls like my daughter being harassed in this way”

Hermione removed her hands from the desk and moved back to behind Jughead’s chair.

“If you don’t sort this and soon, Wetherbee I will be forced to take this further” Hermione concluded, giving Wetherbee a firm look

“They will have to be some form of punishment for breaking into the school at night, no matter what the intentions” Wetherbee stuttered, waving her hand at the four children who were trying not to laugh at their bewildered Principal. 

“They will all serve one weeks detention; I think that’s more than fair” Hermione smiled, she looked over at Fred and FP who were both smirking at her.

“I agree” Fred added.

“Me too” FP chuckled, shaking his head.

Wetherbee nodded “Very well”

“Come on then kids, let’s go home” Hermione stated, indicating with head for the children to stand up.

Everyone started to leave the office, but Hermione stayed behind to throw one last look to Wetherbee who was still cowering behind his desk.

“I mean it Wetherbee, sort this and quickly”

**XoXo**

“You know your mom is pretty badass” Betty told Jughead. The two were waiting outside Wetherbee’s office, while Fred and Hermione were talking. Jughead wasn’t sure about what but his mother was laughing a lot and kept touching Fred’s arm.

Jughead nodded back at Betty “Yeah she is”

Jughead spared a glance to FP who was talking on his phone a few inches from Hermione and Fred.

“How come FP is here, where’s your mom” Jughead asked, cautiously. He couldn’t help but ask, he was still very curious about Betty’s mother. He’d not met her yet and Betty never seemed to talk about her.

“That’s a story for another time” Betty sighed. 

“I’ll listen” Jughead stated, firmly. Betty gave him a small smile. 

“Hey Jughead, nice to see you again” FP greeted, happily walking over to the pair. Jughead missed the wide-eyed look on Betty’s face had as he nodded his head at FP.

“Hey FP”

“Jughead time to go” Hermione cut in, firmly. She cut a look to FP before smiling over at her son. FP took a step back but kept his eyes on Jughead. Hermione, Betty and FP were all acting strange but if Jughead thought so he didn’t say anything.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Betty” Jughead said, he smiled at Betty then followed after Veronica who was walking out of school and to the waiting car outside.

Hermione waited until Jughead was out of sight before she leaned across to FP.

“Stay away from him FP, or you will regret it” Hermione whispered, harshly in FP’s ear before pulling back to smile kindly at Betty “Bye Betty”

“Bye Mrs Lodge” Betty replied. Betty watched Hermione march away then turned back to FP who looked defeated and slightly annoyed.

“You okay FP?” Betty asked, concerned. 

FP cleared his throat “I’m fine, let’s get out of here”

**XoXo**

“Okay both of you to bed, you’re still going to school tomorrow despite how late it is now” Hermione quipped as the three of them walked into their apartment fifteen minutes after leaving the school.

Hermione had spent those fifteen minutes yelling at them both of them for how irresponsible they had been for breaking into the school then telling them she was proud that they wanted to do the right thing.

Veronica walked straight to her room but Jughead stayed in the living room with Hermione who was pouring herself some scotch before she went back to bed.

“Hey mom, do you know FP?” Jughead asked. Hermione almost dropped her glass before she straightened up to face Jughead. 

“Only from high school, why Sweetie” Hermione wondered, trying to keep the nervousness out of her tone.

“I just keep getting the feeling that I know him from somewhere” Jughead replied, confused, shrugging. He had the feeling ever since he had met FP but the only tie, he could think of was between FP and his parents.

“You don’t!” Hermione stated firmly, before smiling encouragingly at Jughead “Go on off to bed”

“Night mom”

“Night Sweetie” Hermione replied., she watched Jughead go into his room before downing her scotch in one.

**XoXo**

“They just left the Wetherbee’s office, so they’ll be here soon” Kevin rushed out as he ran over to the group. Veronica, Archie, Betty, Jughead and Cheryl were waiting by the main entrance to Riverdale High.

That morning, Wetherbee had done good on his promise and Chuck and a few other members of the football team had been dragged into Wetherbee’s office along with Coach Clayton.

The gossip was that to save his job Coach Clayton had agreed to Wetherbee suspending half of his football team along with his son for two months and they were no longer allowed to be on the team once they came back to school.

“A part of me didn’t believe Wetherbee would actually do” Veronica reasoned.

“This is so dramatic I can’t breathe” Kevin gasped. 

“They are getting exactly what they deserve, and I’ll make sure my brother does as well next time I see him” Cheryl stated, firmly. She’d been outraged when Betty had told her about the book and how frequently Jason’s name had appeared. Betty knew Cheryl would have something sinister planned for the next time she saw Jason.

“Here they come” Betty said, softly. The others turned to see Chuck, Moose and five other football players walking down the hall with Coach Clayton and Wetherbee following behind them to make sure they left with no fuss.

“I’m gonna enjoy this” Veronica smirked.

Girls in the hallway were booing and chanting at Chuck and the others as they walked by. Cheryl had made sure every girl at Riverdale High knew what Chuck had been doing and most of them were there to watch the football team get what they deserve. 

“All dark no stars, remember” Jughead said to Veronica before turning to Archie “Get ready to jump in Andrews”

“What does he mean?” Archie asked Veronica but before anyone could react Jughead walked straight up to Chuck and punched him straight in the face.

Jughead dodged out of the way as Chuck charged towards him but before he could reach him Archie got in the middle and pushed Chuck away.

“Get out of my way Andrews” Chuck sneered, despite his father and Wetherbee telling him to carry on moving. 

“Just leave Chuck!” Archie demanded. Chuck pushed him out of the way and followed the others out of the school. 

“You okay Juggie” Betty asked, concerned rushing over to Jughead who was shaking his hand out. Jughead had only punched one other person before and it was regarding Veronica then as well, he still wasn’t very good at it.

“I’m fine” Jughead shrugged off. Betty took his hand to check it for herself. Veronica walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“By the way the next time you guys break into the school, you must invite me” Cheryl quipped, giving Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Archie each a side eyed look. 

“Yeah me as well” Kevin added, with a firm nod.

**XoXo**

“Hey Jug, how’s the hand” Archie asked as he crossed over to Jughead who was at his locker, after school. The buzz of what had happened that morning hadn’t died down yet and Archie was glad of it, it stopped people from talking about the mystery student Grundy had been in a relationship with. 

“Hopefully better than Chuck’s face” Jughead joked, slamming his locker before he leaned against it, giving Archie a once over.

“Archie, I wanna say thank for your help finding the book. I know it wont have made you very popular with the teammates you have left”

“It hasn’t but I don’t care, they will get over it and my opinion about myself matters more than there’s does”

“That almost made sense” Jughead laughed, shaking his head. He moved off his locker and was getting ready to leave but he felt Archie had more to add. 

“So, I still owe you that burger, if you want” Archie said. Jughead pushed his bag up his shoulder and nodded over at Archie. 

“I never say no to a free burger”

**XoXo**

“Hey B, what you doing right now because after the day I’ve had I’m in a dire need of a mani pedi” Veronica mused, with a sigh. The two were leaving school and Veronica joined Betty as she walked to her car.

“Some one say mani pedi, I’m in” Cheryl beamed, popping up behind Betty and Veronica.

“Great, B?” Veronica pressed, looking over at Betty. Betty had planned to go to the White Wrym, FP had asked to see her, but an hour having her nails done sounded a lot better to her.

“Yeah sounds good” Betty replied. The three of them made their way to Betty’s car, she motioned for the others to get in her car. She quickly started up her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“I can’t believe your brother punched Chuck; he continues to surprise me” Cheryl stated, from the back seat. She had complained about being seen in Betty’s car but had still got in when Veronica and Betty had said they would leave without her. 

“Jughead always sticks up for the people he cares about. He’s a good man and he deserves the best” Veronica explained, firmly glancing at Betty to catch her reaction.

“Yeah he does” Betty agreed. 

“And I think that might just be you Betty Cooper” Veronica smiled when she noticed the blush on Betty’s face.

“Oh, I don’t –“

“What ever you say B” Veronica quipped, sharing a smirk with Cheryl. Betty was driving and doing her best to ignore them both. 

“You know I see it too, True Detective and Nancy Drew, they’d make quite the pair”

**XoXo**

“You know I will admit defeat and admit nobody does milkshakes in New York quite like Pops” Veronica said as the three of them walked into Pops Diner.

After their Mani and Pedi’s, Veronica had stated that she was craving a milkshake. Betty had decided to join her and hold off FP a little longer, its not like she had anything to tell him and she wanted to have a normal day with her friends which she felt she hadn’t been able to do in a while.

“Three milkshakes Pops. One chocolate, one vanilla and one strawberry” Cheryl instructed.

“Coming up ladies” Pops beamed at the three of them. Veronica nodded her head to the three boys sat in a corner booth. The three of them walked over to the table, where Kevin, Jughead and Archie were finishing off their food.

“Hi guys fancy seeing you here” Veronica said, glancing at Jughead “What is that your third burger brother”

“Its his fourth and I’m regretting saying I’ll pay” Archie grumbled, looking at Jughead slightly disgusted. 

“I’m just here for the pretty faces” Kevin mused.

“Thanks Kev” Archie smiled widely at him.

“You guys wanna join us” Jughead asked, looking straight at Betty. Betty smiled at him as she took a seat next to him. Veronica squashed in with Archie and Kevin while Cheryl perched on the end next to Betty.

“Here are your milkshakes Ladies”

“Pops can we get some more onion rings” Jughead asked as Pops put down the milkshakes in front of the girls. Pop gave a quick nod to Jughead before walking back to the counter.

“Seriously Lodge you’re like a human garbage disposal” Cheryl said, slightly disgusted as Jughead finished off his burger.

“I’m a growing boy” Jughead grumbled. 

“You’re something” Betty said, quietly before sharing a smile with Jughead. If they noticed the knowing looks on their friends faces, they payed them no mind, eyes only for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on leave a comment, I know you want to :0)
> 
> See you Sunday!


	5. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!
> 
> Thank you for the feedback to the last chapter! The last two chapters were more rewrites of episode, which you all seemed to enjoy so thank you, but now we'll get into the story more. 
> 
> I know a few of you may be confused why Betty hasn't figured out FP's secret but I promise its coming. Betty doesn't know that Jughead is adopted so that won't be were her mind instantly goes. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and as always let me know what you think? 
> 
> Happy Reading

**Chapter 5: The Job**

“Such a nice family breakfast we’re having” Hermione mused, sparing a glance to Jughead and Veronica who were both on their phones while eating their breakfast.

Hermione had forced them both to have breakfast with her, as they had been so busy lately, but it wasn’t going the way she had hoped. Giving them both another look, each of her children put down their phones and turned towards their mother.

“What are your plans today mom?” Jughead asked, giving Hermione a teasing smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but then put down her fork and looked at both her children seriously. 

“Actually, I was going to tell you after, but your father has asked to see me. His lawyer said he was pretty insistent so I’m going to see him today. I’ll be back before you get out of school” Hermione explained.

Jughead and Veronica both stopped eating to gape at their mother. Hermione had barely mentioned their father since he’d been sent to prison and for her to suddenly be willing to visit him was very shocking to both of them.

“We spoke to him yesterday, he never said anything” Veronica interjected, confused. She looked over at Jughead who met her questioning gaze with a head shake. Hiram hadn’t said anything to him either. 

“You never know with your father, but I promise to tell you all about it tonight” Hermione concluded, she gave them both a firm look – which they knew meant the conversation was over. 

“Tell him we say hi” Jughead mumbled, before going back to his breakfast. 

“So, should I expect either of you for dinner tonight” Hermione wondered, going back to a more soothing tone than she’d had just a minute before. 

“I have to finish the latest edition with Betty tonight then we’re gonna go to Pop’s” Jughead replied, ignoring the teasing smile on Veronica’s face. She’d been harassing him for weeks now about how he and Betty were perfect for one another.

“I have a late vixen’s practice. Cheryl is demanding we be in perfect condition for the game next week. She cut Heather yesterday because she had black nail varnish, so I need to be on my game” Veronica added with a moan. 

“So much of what you just said is ridiculous” Jughead quipped, shaking his head.

“Says the guy who wears a beanie everywhere he goes” Veronica snipped, eyeing the grey hat perched on the top of Jughead’s head. Jughead pulled it off his head and glared at Veronica.

“Not everywhere” Jughead grumbled.

Hermione and Veronica ignored him, so they all went back to their breakfast. Once he had finished his breakfast, jughead pushed his bowl aside then turned towards his mother.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a job” Jughead said. Hermione and Veronica both turned to him confused. Neither Veronica or Jughead had had a job before, they hadn’t needed to and hadn’t really wanted one, so Hermione and Veronica were confused by Jughead’s change of heart. 

“Why Jug, you don’t need to do that” Hermione argued. 

“I want to though. I think it will be good to have some money saved, in case there was anything I wanted to do” Jughead explained, bashfully under the watchful stare of his sister. 

“Like ask out a certain blonde reporter” Veronica teased. Jughead glanced at Veronica to glare at her then went back to Hermione. Jughead was definitely not going to give Veronica the satisfaction that she might be right.

“So is it okay, for me to look for a job” Jughead pressed.

“Of course, it is Jug, as long as it doesn’t interfere with school or the paper” Hermione said, kindly smiling proudly at Jughead. 

“Good, I think I’ll start looking today”

“This isn’t one of those things were one kid does it so the other has to is it” Veronica asked, making a face at Hermione who chuckled at her daughter.

“Don’t worry Veronica I would never expect that of you” Hermione smirked.

Veronica let out a relived sigh “Thank God!”

**XoXo**

Once the breakfast was done, Jughead and Veronica made their way to school. While Veronica went to an early Vixen’s practice, Jughead made his way to the Blue & Gold Office where Betty was already waiting.

As the looked over the prints for the new issue of the paper, Jughead told Betty about the conversation he’d with his mother that morning and about her visit to the prison.

“What do you think he wants to see her about” Betty asked, concerned. She spared a glance to Jughead before going back to her laptop. She was editing Jughead’s article. It was a profile piece on the new teacher that was replacing the fake Grundy.

“No idea, he hasn’t mentioned my mom in any of our phone calls. She was able to get a divorce pretty quickly and it was like all the years they spent together before were just forgotten, like they were never even married”

“Whatever it is, your mom said she would tell you” Betty pressed, sending him a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah, I suppose” Jughead shrugged. Betty opened the draw of her desk and took out a chocolate bar and handed it to Jughead. He gave her a wide smile as he opened the packet. Betty had learned it was a good idea to always have food around when Jughead was in a mood.

“So, I think, once we get the photos from Toni for the last game then we’ll have everything” Betty explained. 

“Great!” Jughead beamed, turning to Betty “Hey Betty, you don’t know of any part time jobs on the Southside do you”

“Who for, _you?_” Betty asked. Jughead wasn’t too hurt by her surprise, his sister shipped things in from New York almost daily and he was wearing a cashmere jumper (although it had been a gift from Veronica).

“Yeah, Veronica and I have our own credit cards that our parents pay for, but I don’t like using it as much as Veronica does. I’d like to have my own money just for certain things you, things I wanna do” Jughead explained slightly nervous. He hoped Betty couldn’t tell from his face that one of them certain things he wanted to do, involved her. 

“Well I don’t know any but how about instead of eating at Pops we get it to go and walk round Southside looking for one, I’m sure we can find something” Betty suggested. 

“Thank you, Betty. You’re like the guardian angel of this place” Jughead sighed, happily giving Betty a small smile. Betty rolled her eyes playfully, although she could feel the slight blush to her cheeks as Jughead continued to watch her.

“Don’t tell anyone or my cover will be blown”

**XoXo**

“So, what do you think my chances are?” Jughead asked as he and Betty walked out of a store on the Southside.

After school, the two of them had picked up burgers from Pops then Betty had driven them to the Southside to see if any stores were looking for help. They had just finished at a store that let you paint clay pots shaped like animals. 

“Well it probably didn’t help that you told her the pottery her nephew made looked sloppy” Betty laughed as the two walked down the street. They had been into most of the shops in Southside and were running out of places to try.

“In my defence I didn’t know it was her nephew’s at the time”

Betty shook her head “That’s not as a good as a defence as you think it is”

“She put me on the spot” Jughead argued. 

“The kid was right there” Betty laughed, amused. She hooked her arm through Jughead’s as she shook her head at him. The two had grown more affectionate with each other in the last two weeks but hadn’t really spoken about it to each other, they were just letting it happen.

“Okay anywhere else” Jughead wondered, trying to hide his smile when Betty kept her arm locked with his.

“Not that I can think of”

“Aren’t we about to pass the bar you work out, any chance there is any work going there” Jughead asked.

“Sorry, they only hire Serpents or kids of Serpents” Betty replied. That was the rule and for once Betty was glad of it. She didn’t want Jughead around FP. FP behaviour around Jughead was strange at best and Betty didn’t want Jughead around that. It also meant there was less chance of Jughead finding out she had basically been FP’s spy for the last 2 months. 

“So, you mom is still a serpent” Jughead wondered.

“She’s a legacy so they can’t really kick her out, she’s not involved so much anymore”

“Does she work or…”

“Nope, she spends her days drinking her pain away” Betty admitted, sadly. She was silent for a few moments before continuing.

“We bought the trailer with the money left from the sale of our house on the Northside, it wasn’t a lot of the hospital bills and debts my father had that my mother didn’t know about. The Serpents, especially FP, help with the bills and my job helps as well. We get by”

“It must get frustrating for you though” Jughead said, softly looking down at Betty who seemed lost in thought. 

“It does, but I can’t imagine the pain she feels after losing her child and husband. The Serpents are a huge help, I know what people think about them, but they have been nothing but good to me”

“I can see that” Jughead nodded, he took Betty’s hand and gave it a squeeze “I’m here if you ever need anything and if it gets too much, you can always come stay with us. Veronica would love it”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Betty smiled up at him.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes and eventually reached the White Wrym. Betty didn’t see any point going in but Jughead stopped suddenly when he noticed something on the blackout window.

“Hey look, they want someone at the Drive in” Jughead stated. He pointed to the poorly written sign on the window then turned to Betty “Do you know who owes the Drive In”

“Uhm FP does actually” Betty mumbled. 

“Do you think he’s here so I can ask him about it” Jughead pressed, giving Betty a questioning look.

Betty shrugged “Can’t hurt to check can it”

Jughead and Betty went inside and made their way to the bar. It was still early afternoon so there want many people around, just 4 people sat together at a back table and Toni behind the bar.

“Hey Toni, is FP here? Jughead wants to ask him about the job at the Drive In” Betty explained as the two took a seat at the bar.

“Yeah he’s in the office, Viper tell FP he’s got a visitor” Toni called. The older man went to get FP while Toni took out two coke bottles and passed them to Jughead and Betty. When Jughead went to give her some money, Toni glared at him, so he swiftly put it back in his pocket. 

Jughead took a drink of the coke as he looked around the bar. The four men in the bar were all staring at him and not even being discreet about it. Jughead put down his drink then looked over at Betty.

“I’m guessing you guys don’t get a lot of outsiders in here” Jughead whispered. 

“Something like that” Betty replied.

FP came out of his office and marched over to the two of them, thankfully neither of them noticed how nervous he was. 

“Hey guys! Nice to see you again Jughead, what can I help you with” FP exclaimed, loudly. He slapped his hand down on Jughead’s shoulder much to Jughead’s alarm. 

“I saw your notice about the job at the Drive In” Jughead replied. He inched slightly closer to Betty, missing the brief hurt that crossed FP’s face. 

“Yeah we need someone to run the projector. Its mostly Friday and Saturday Nights then we do a Sunday afternoon one, a few more showings during the holidays, things like that” FP exclaimed, smiling at Jughead. 

Jughead nodded “That seems doable and I know how to work a projector”

“That’s good because none of the idiots here know how to, that’s why I had to advertise the job in the first place” FP laughed, waving his hand at the empty bar. “Why don’t we go down there, so you have a look around and see what’s what”

“That’s great, Betty you coming too. We can go straight to Pop’s after” Jughead asked, looking over at Betty. He didn’t notice the nervous look on Betty’s face as she looked between FP and Jughead. Betty nodded her head; she didn’t think it was a good idea to leave Jughead alone with FP.

“Sounds good, let’s go”

**XoXo**

Half an hour later, the three of them were at the Twilight Drive In. While Jughead looked around the projection booth, Betty and FP waited outside. Betty looked over to see Jughead checking over the projector intensely, so she turned to FP.

“FP do you think this is such a good idea” Betty asked, quickly checking to make sure Jughead wasn’t listening “I mean if you really think Jughead has anything to do with his father’s business then why would you want him to work here”

When FP didn’t say anything, Betty continued.

“Or maybe you never thought Jughead was involved with whatever Hiram’s doing and you want me to get to know him for an entirely different reason” Betty concluded with a hard look towards FP.

“You’re a smart one Betty” FP laughed, humourlessly.

“FP, what is going on, why is Jughead so important to you” Betty asked, seriously. She was tired of being FP’s spy and unless he gave her a good enough reason for it, Betty wasn’t going to do it anyone no matter the consequences with FP.

“That’s none of your business Betty” FP snipped. 

“Then I’m not spying for you anymore” Betty snapped, shaking her head “Jughead doesn’t deserve it!”

“Everything looks great in there, easy setup” Jughead said, not realising the tense conversation he’d just interrupted. Betty took a step back from FP and smiled at Jughead. 

“That’s great, we’ll be glad to have you aboard” FP stated, happily.

“So, I got the job” Jughead pressed.

FP nodded “You sure did”

“Thanks FP” Jughead smiled, he held his hand out to shake FP’s. 

“I think this calls for a celebratory milkshakes, you ready to go” Betty asked, looking pointedly at Jughead and away from FP.

“Absolutely” Jughead said, firmly before looking back at FP “See you Friday FP?”

“See you Friday” FP nodded. He watched as Betty and Jughead left together, he hadn’t noticed until that moment just how close Betty and Jughead had become.

**XoXo**

After sharing a milkshake together at Pops, Betty dropped Jughead off at the Pembroke before going back to the Southside. Jughead walked into the apartment to find Veronica and Hermione in the lounge watching The Bachelor together with a large bowl of popcorn.

“Hey Jug, how did the job search go?” Hermione asked, looking up at Jughead as he took a seat on the chair. Veronica paused the TV and turned towards her brother.

“Great actually I got a job at the Twilight Drive In, working the projector. I start Friday” Jughead replied, happily.

“That’s a great job for a cinephile like you” Veronica quipped, Jughead rolled his eyes at her as his mother smiled proudly at him. 

“That’s great Jug, I’m proud of you” Hermione beamed. Jughead basked his mother praise for a moment before grabbing a handful of popcorn and leaning back in the chair. 

“So, what did Dad want with you today?” Jughead asked.

Veronica and Jughead had agreed to talk to their mother together about her visit with their father, so Veronica had had to wait until Jughead got home to quiz her mother, who hadn’t seemed very forthcoming with the information. 

“He just wanted to explain himself to me again, asked me to reconsider the divorce” Hermione replied, lamely “He had nothing new to say, it was a huge waste of time” 

“That’s why he demanded you go down there because he thought he could talk you out of the divorce” Veronica argued, not believing her mother for one second. Their father was many things, but he wasn’t one to beg for anything, even Hermione and the last few times Veronica had spoken to her father, he seemed to have accepted the fact that his marriage was over.

“That’s it” Hermione nodded, bringing Veronica back to the conversation “So, Jug tell us more about the job, I’m not sure who even owes the Drive In now”

Veronica and Jughead shared a look, they knew their conversation was over, at least with their mother. They would have to speak to their father about it the next time he phoned them.

“FP Jones actually, he’s the one who gave me the job” Jughead replied, distracted. 

“FP?” Hermione pressed “Jughead are you sure this job is a good idea. I mean you’re already have a lot on with school and the paper, this might be too much”

“I’ll be fine” Jughead shrugged. 

Hermione shook her head “Jug, I really think…”

“Mom has this sudden change of heart got anything to do with FP and him being from the Southside. I really don’t know why you are so against the place but I’m not giving up the job” Jughead argued, giving his mother a pointed look.

Veronica leaned back in the sofa, watching them carefully. She could tell an argument was about to start. 

“Jug, I’m just trying to protect you, you don’t know those people like I do”

“Those people, really mom. Betty is one of those people and she’s a wonderful person” Jughead argued, glaring at his mother “We’re not talking about this. I’m keeping the job. Unless you wanna tell me the really reason you’re so against me working there”

“I’m just trying to protect you” Hermione argued. 

“Wrong answer” Jughead sighed. He shook his head, got up from his chair and walked straight into his room, without looking back.

**XoXo**

“Hey Betty, you working tonight?” FP asked as he came out of his office to see Betty sat at the bar with a coke in front of her and her phone in her hand. Betty and FP had left things tense at the Drive-In so FP was glad to see her again so they could talk properly.

“No, Toni and I are going to a late movie when she’s finished” Betty replied, slipping her phone into her bag. She didn’t want FP to see that she was texting Jughead, his mother hadn’t taken it well that is Job was at the Drive In and Betty wondered if it was for the same reason that FP had given Jughead the job on the first place. 

“So, Betty what exactly is your relationship with Jughead” FP asked, giving Betty a pressing look “I saw you both today, you seemed very close”

“How about I’ll tell you about my relationship with Jughead when you tell me about yours” Betty argued, raising her eyebrow.

She had reached the line of what she would do for FP, it wasn’t fair to her or Jughead. FP was the adult; it should be up to him to fix whatever situation he was in.

“You’ve done a lot for me FP and that’s why I helped you but we both know none of this has been fair to Jughead and I think deep down you care about that”

“You must really care about him” FP stated, only he didn’t seem angry. 

“He deserves to have people who does, if that’s who you are then maybe you should tell him” Betty concluded, she jumped off her seat when she saw Toni approach. The two of them left the bar without another word to FP. 

**XoXo**

Friday night, the night of Jughead’s first shift at Twilight Drive In, the whole place was packed with people waiting to watch the movie. Veronica had text everyone she knew to get them to drive in as a way to celebrate Jughead’s first day there.

She was currently cuddled up with Kevin and Archie at the back of Archie’s truck, sharing some popcorn and Milk Duds. 

Also, at the Drive In was Hermione. She was there to make up with Jughead as the mother and son hadn’t spoken since their argument a few days before and Hermione wanted to make it right.

However, the first thing she had to do was talk to FP, who she knew would be there as well. She found him along with the other Serpents at the back of the lot, lounging against their motorbikes.

“Hermione Lodge why am I not surprised you’re here tonight” FP quipped, looking up from where he was tinkering with his bike. He wiped his hands on a rag, stuffed it in his pocket then took a seat on his bike – all the while Hermione was glaring at him.

“What did you expect when you gave my son a job” Hermione snapped.

“I just wanted to help the kid out” FP reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. But they both knew that wasn’t the truth, FP was trying to get closer to Jughead and Hermione wasn’t going to let it happen. 

“While he’s working, you won’t be here. You’ll stay far away from him; I mean it FP”

“I just want to know the kid” FP sighed. He ran his hands over his face roughly and looked at Hermione with an almost pleading look, but she wasn’t swayed.

FP was a dangerous man and she didn’t want Jughead mixed up with what ever was going on with the Serpents. Hermione had heard from a number of people about the drug problem that had been leaking into the Southside. 

“Well you don’t deserve too. You’ve known where Jughead has been for the last 14 years and you haven’t been interested and now that it more convenient for you, you’ll suddenly want to know him” Hermione argued, giving FP a firm look as she took a step closer to FP.

“Do you even realise what this would do to him if he found out who you are and if he did, what makes you think he would even want a relationship with the man who abandoned him. The man who decided that after his wife left him, he couldn’t be bothered with raising his three-year-old child”

“You’ve made your point Lodge” FP snapped. 

“Then hear it, because I won’t tell you again. If I have to get a restraining order, I’ll do it” Hermione warned him, firmly. She spared a glare for the other serpents that were stood around them pretending that they weren’t listening to the whole exchange.

“And how would you explain that to him”

“That’s none of you’ve concern. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect Jughead, you better remember that” Hermione concluded before marching away, FP watched her go, the glare still on his face.

**XoXo**

“Hey Jug” Hermione greeted, carefully as she slowly walked into the projection booth where Jughead was setting everything up. Jughead stopped what he was doing to look over at his mother.

“Hey Mom” Jughead said, waiting for her to start talking again, He knew this was her apologising.

The two hadn’t spoken properly in days and out of the two of them, he was the most stubborn so he was glad his mother was extending the olive branch because he knew it would have been a few more days before he would have caved and done the same. 

“I’m sorry about what I said, I’ve been pushing this whole southside thing on you and I realised instead I’m pushing you away. I’m happy you got a job and while I don’t want you spending all your time on the Southside it has nothing to do with Betty. She’s a lovely girl and I’m happy you’re friends with her”

“Its okay mom, you were just worried, but I can take care of myself” Jughead reasoned.

Jughead knew his mother wasn’t telling the truth about her meeting with his father, or the real reason that she didn’t want him going to the Southside, but she was the only parent he had left and Jughead knew that whatever Hermione was hiding, she was telling the truth that it was to keep him safe.

His mother loved him, and he didn’t have a lot of people in his life who did, so he wasn’t going to push her away because she needed to keep somethings secret. 

“I know you can” Hermione pressed, with a small smile “So am I forgiven”

“Of course,” Jughead smiled, before nodding his head to the screen outside “So, are you staying for the movie”

“I certainly am, who do you think you got your love of classic cinema from” Hermione said, happily “We haven’t watched one together in a while”

Growing up, watching old movies was how Jughead had bonded with Hermione. Jughead had know from an early age that he was adopted and while Hiram and Hermione had never treated him differently to Veronica, it had been important to him to forge strong relationships with each of his family members and with Hermione that had been movies.

“I know I’ve been busy with school and the paper” Jughead argued. 

“And Betty” Hermione teased, Jughead blushed slightly “Don’t worry, I’m happy about it all, especially the Betty part”

“How about we do something this weekend” Jughead suggested, wanting to quickly change the topic from his growing friendship with Betty. It wasn’t something he was ready to talk to anyone about yet. 

“I’m in!” Hermione smiled. 

“Hey Mrs Lodge, Jughead” Betty greeted, happily as she came in front of the booth window. Jughead nodded with his head from Betty to come inside. Betty slipped inside and the booth became a little squashed. 

“Hi Betty” Hermione replied, looking between the two “I’m gonna get back to the car, I’ll see you later”

Hermione gave Jughead a quick kiss on the cheek then left the two teenagers alone. Betty crossed over to Jughead and took a seat next to him.

“Your mom seems to have come around” Betty said. 

“Yeah, although she’s still being vague about her visit with my dad” Jughead argued, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m sure she’ll come around eventually” Betty reasoned as she looked around the projection booth “So, Pulp Fiction, why am I not surprised”

“It’s a classic” Jughead argued, with a smile “So I’m gonna start the movie soon, wanna watch with me, best seats in the place. I’ll even share my popcorn with you”

“Wow, Jughead Lodge willing to share food, how can I say no to that” Betty beamed.

Jughead started up the projection then Betty followed him outside where a two-seater sofa was pressed against the window of the projection booth. Betty hadn’t seen it before and wasn’t sure where it had come from. 

A basket of food was on the floor next to a blanket. Jughead picked up the blanket and threw it over the two of them before passing Betty a box of milk duds which were her favourite. Betty had to wonder if Jughead had planned it for them both. 

“You comfy” Jughead asked as he wrapped the blanket more firmly around Betty. Betty took his hand and leaned against Jughead’s side, just as the first scene of the movie started. Betty fixed her eyes on the screen but had a smile on her face. 

“I’m very comfy”

**XoXo**

Three hours later, the movie was finished and Betty and Jughead were cleaning up the projection booth as well as some of the rubbish people had left around. It was mostly the food Jughead had had while watching the movie, but he’d promised Betty a milkshake and cheesy fries from Pops if she helped him.

“You know Jughead, if you gonna work here, you’re going to have to play something other than Tarantino?” Betty chuckled as she tied up the last rubbish bag to take to the dumpsters.

“Betty I’ve already told you; I’ll play a marvel movie when hell freezes over” Jughead argued. 

“Veronica already told me that you went to a midnight showing of the last Avengers film” Betty teased. Jughead threw his head back with a loud groan. 

“She’s determined to ruin my image” Jughead grumbled. The two took the rubbish to the dumpsters and when they came back a few Serpents were waiting for them.

“Hey you Jughead?” Joaquin asked, crossing over to him holding his hand out for Jughead to shake. Betty stepped closer to Jughead, suddenly feeling the need to protect him. Betty knew Joaquin was a good guy, but she had no idea why he felt the sudden need to talk to Jughead.

“Yeah that’s me” Jughead nodded, shaking Joaquin’s hand, doing his best to hide his confusion.

“I’m Joaquin, nice to meet ya” Joaquin greeted, before sending a smile to Betty. Betty gave him a questioning look, but Joaquin just smirked back.

“Nice to meet you” Jughead replied. 

“Viper come meet Jughead he’s gonna be working at the Drive in” Joaquin called. Viper came marching over. He’d either forgotten he’d already met Jughead or was eager to shake his hand, which confused both Betty and Jughead.

“Nice to meet ya Jughead” Viper stated, firmly shaking Jughead’s hand. Betty noticed in the distance that FP was watching them as other Serpents come over to say hello to Jughead. Betty decided it was time for them to leave. 

“Are the Serpents usually this friendly” Jughead quipped to Betty once the had said hello to all the Serpents that were still at the Drive In. 

“Yeah course, it’s because you’ll be around a lot. They want you to be comfortable” Betty reasoned, nervously. 

“You okay Betty?” Jughead pressed. 

“Yeah, I’m great, shall we get out of here” Betty smiled, although it didn’t meet her eyes.

“Yeah sure” Jughead nodded, he said a last goodbye to the Serpents who had now gathered round them then followed Betty to her car.

**XoXo**

FP watched as Betty and Jughead got into her car. He’d been watching as the other Serpents had introduced themselves to Jughead. He hadn’t told any of them who Jughead was, but they weren’t stupid, some of them had been around when he’d given Jughead up and they remembered the young boy just as much as he did.

He hadn’t realised how hard it would be to see Jughead talking to the Serpents. When his ex-wife had first told him she was pregnant, he’d had dreams of his son taking over the Serpents from him but now that was the last thing he cared about. He just wanted to know Jughead, but he just didn’t think he’d ever get a real chance to. 

_“Well if it isn’t my favourite Serpent King” _

“Penny I made it clear you’re not allowed on the Southside” FP snapped, turning to face the ex-Serpent member. Penny was now the leader of the Ghoulies, the rival gang that FP had been fighting against for years.

“You know for someone who wants me out of town you keep putting yourself in my business” Penny laughed, humourlessly. 

“I don’t want drugs on the Southside and the more you keeping pushing them, then the more I’ll get in your business” FP argued

“Oh, I think you’re gonna stop” Penny stated, stepping closer to FP “I think you’re going to stop interrupting my delivers and threatening my dealers, and you’re going let me deal at Southside High”

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to let any of that happen” FP spat. Penny had always been a bit of a loose cannon but once FP had kicked her out of the serpents, she went full on crazy. 

“I know about Jughead” Penny whispered, mockingly. FP gaped at her – frozen in shock. How had Penny found out about Jughead? Only a few people knew about Jughead and although the Serpents were slowly figuring it out, he didn’t know how Penny could have heard.

“What are you talking about Peabody”

“You’re a terrible liar FP and unless you want something to happen to that boy of yours then you better back off”

“Are you threatening me!” FP glared at her. He took a step towards her grabbed her wrist, but she pushed him back to get him off her. 

“Nope, it’s a promise” Penny stated, firmly “Back off FP or Jughead will pay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go On Leave a Comment, I Know You Want To :0)


	6. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely people and SPOILER ALERT Betty finally learns the truth (took her long enough right). 
> 
> As always let me know what you think 
> 
> Happy Reading

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Decision**

* * *

Betty was once again laying out Budweiser bottles on the bar, ready for the end of the Serpents meeting. The Serpents were discussing Penny and while he wasn’t be very specific FP was telling the group about the threats that Penny had made to him recently.

While he hadn’t said anything to her, Betty could tell that FP had been rattled by whatever it was that Penny had said to him.

“So, we’ve had a tip that Penny is getting ready to get another delivery. We need to find out when and where this is gonna take place. Viper, Mustang and Tall Boy you guys are gonna be on discreet detail” FP explained looking down at the three men stood in front of the crowd “You need to follow Penny’s men and see who they are meeting with”

“You got it boss” Viper replied, firmly. Viper had been with the Serpents just as long as FP and was in second in command, he took the job very seriously.

“Penny is getting cocky and dealing out threats! We need to cut off this snake and quickly!” FP demanded. The other Serpents yelled or grumbled in response 

“The New York Serpents are keeping an eye on Hiram’s visits and hopefully we’ll see if anything comes of that”

“You think anything will?” Tall Boy wondered. Betty was never really sure about Tall Boy; he’d been at the Serpents longer than FP and Viper, but he hadn’t been happy when FP was appointed King and he made it known from time to time. 

“I’m not sure yet but either way we don’t stop the detail until we know either way” FP reasoned “Any questions?” Nobody jumped in “Nope okay, meeting done. Get yourselves something to drink”

Everyone quickly grabbed their bottles of beer and relaxed on their tables. Toni grabbed a bottle of coke Betty had left for her and took a seat at the bar.

“You think you’ll be able to find out when the delivery is coming in” Betty asked, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to them. Betty knew Toni wouldn’t tell her anything with other Serpents around, they all took the rule that Betty be left out of things, seriously. 

“No idea. I’m on Jughead detail” Toni stated, rolling her eyes annoyed. 

“What do you mean?” Betty asked. 

“Don’t say anything but FP has me, Sweet Pea and Fangs following Jughead and Veronica whenever we can. We’ve been taking it in shifts. FP said there has been some threats made and Mrs Lodge asked him to watch over her children until they know they’re safe”

“Mrs Lodge asked him to do it” Betty asked, confused. From the few times Betty had seen FP and Hermione interact she knew Mrs Lodge didn’t think very highly of FP and would never ask him for a favour. 

“Apparently so. Although he could just be saying that. He won’t even tell us what threats Penny has been making” Toni explained, before giving Betty a teasing smile “You know maybe FP should be asking you to watch Jughead, seeing as your always together”

“Very funny” Betty quipped, rolling her eyes, although she knew there was a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Anyway, I’m off to meet Cheryl, catch you later” Toni saluted at Betty as she bounced off her chair to leave. 

“See you later Toni” Betty said, slightly distracted. She was too busy putting together all the new information she had learned.

**XoXo**

Veronica was walking past Jughead’s room to get to her own when she noticed her brother sat at his desk staring intensely at his computer screen. Curious, Veronica moved into his room and crossed over to him, bending down to look at his screen. Jughead didn’t notice any of this.

“Why are you staring at your computer so hard?” Veronica asked, making Jughead jump in his chair. 

“Huh?”

“What’s with you” Veronica wondered, she looked over Jughead’s shoulder and starting ready the tap open on his computer screen “Top 10 date ideas – hey I was reading that” Veronica slapped Jughead on the shoulder “So you’re finally gonna ask out our dear friend Betty Cooper”

“I am if I can figure out where to take her” Jughead grumbled, he turned his chair as Veronica took a seat on his bed, a huge smile on her face. She was clearly basking in how nervous Jughead sounded.

“You can’t go wrong with a nice dinner and movie date” Veronica reasoned. 

“That doesn’t seem like enough though” Jughead sighed, running his hands through his hair roughly. He’d never been this worked up over a girl before and he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Oh my god!” Veronica beamed, clapping her hands excited “You really like her”

Jughead glared at her “If you’re just going to make fun….”

“I’m not!” Veronica cut in quickly “And I’ll even help you. Jughead you know Betty, and you know what she likes. She’s not high maintenance like Cheryl and me. She’ll be happy to just spend time with you. She sees the real you”

“Maybe we’re just better as friends” Jughead stated, defeated. Jughead reasoned if he couldn’t even think of a first date then what business did, he have wanting to date Betty. 

“Stop second guessing yourself” Veronica snapped “I’ll deny it if you repeat this, but you are a great guy and any woman would be lucky to be with my dear brother including Betty Cooper”

Jughead nodded “Okay thanks”

“I mean it, stop second guessing everything. Betty will say yes I have no doubt in my mind”

“So, I can blame you if it’s a complete train wreck” Jughead joked, sparing a slightly pleading look to Veronica as she started leaving his room. Veronica rolled her eyes at him but was still smiling, Jughead had a mayor crush and Veronica was loving it.

“Absolutely”

**XoXo**

Betty walked out of her bedroom at the trailer to find her mother in the living room, cleaning up. Betty was surprised for two reasons. Alice hadn’t even been home when Betty got home from work the night before (she’d left a note to say she was at a friend’s in Greendale) and secondly her mother hadn’t cleaned the trailer since they had moved in.

“Hey mom, I didn’t know you were back” Betty said, surprised. Alice looked over from where she was cleaning the kitchen counter to cross over to Betty and wrap her in a tight hug. Betty couldn’t smell any alcohol, so she assumed her mother wasn’t drunk, but she didn’t understand the sudden affection. 

“I wanted to check on my dear daughter. How are you sweetheart?” Alice enthused. She squeezed Betty’s arm and didn’t let go as she looked in Betty’s eyes. 

“I’m fine mom”

Betty shrugged her mother off and went into the living room to grab her history book.

“Are you gonna be back after school. I thought I’d make sure a nice dinner” Alice said as she went back to cleaning the kitchen. Betty kept the trailer pretty clean, so she wasn’t sure what her mother was cleaning up.

“I have to work on the paper after school, but I’ll be home after that”

“You didn’t tell me you’d joined the paper” Alice beamed. Betty had told her mother about the paper, but it had been during one of Alice’s binges, so Betty wasn’t surprised her mother didn’t remember. 

“Yeah I started it up again with Jughead Lodge. He’s just moved back to town with his mother and sister” Betty explained. 

“Ah yeah I heard Hermione was back in town. Is this Jug−head the adopted one” Alice wondered, only half listening as she started rearranging the small table and chairs in the kitchen.

“Jughead was adopted” Betty gaped. Jughead had never once mentioned to Betty that he was adopted. She had wondered with Hermione and Veronica both being Mexican, but Betty had just assumed that meant Jughead favoured his father more. 

“Yeah, Hermione and Hiram took him in when he was about three, I think. Such an awful business. I think FP always regretted it” Alice explained, she didn’t notice the alarmed look on Betty’s face “So can I expect you for dinner?”

“I have to go Mom; I’ll see you later” Betty rushed out.

“Bye Sweetheart”

Betty gave her mother a half-heartened wave as she rushed out of the trailer, slamming the door behind her.

**XoXo**

“Betty, dear all I’m asking for is twenty minutes of your undivided attention to tell you about the new crossbows I bought” Cheryl shrilled, poking Betty in the arm. Betty shook herself out and looked over at Cheryl apologetically.

Betty had met Cheryl in the Student lounge before school to catch up, but all Betty had been thinking about was what her mother had told her that morning.

A part of Betty felt stupid that she hadn’t figured it out, FP’s behaviour made a lot more sense to her now, and Betty got the feeling that Jughead first name that he refused to tell her was no doubt Forsythe. 

Betty also had clue what she was going to do with the new information.

“Sorry Cheryl, what were you saying?”

“Okay I’m going to go against my brand and ask you a question. What is wrong? Tell me so I can help and then we can go back to talking about me” Cheryl explained, firmly. She gave Betty a pointed look, Betty looked around to make sure no one was around before answering. 

“If I tell you something. You have to swear you won’t say a word. I mean you can’t say anything to anyone even Toni” Betty urged.

“As long as it doesn’t involve Toni you have my word” Cheryl promised. 

“FP is Jughead’s father!” Betty exclaimed, before rushing out the rest of her explanation “FP asked me to spy on Jughead when they first got here. He said it was because he thought that Jughead might be involved in his father’s dealings but now I know he wanted me to do it because he wanted to know about Jughead, learn things about him without Hermione knowing”

“This town never fails to surprise me” Cheryl laughed, shaking her head “What are you going to do now?”

“I have no idea. Jughead never told me he was adopted, he might not even know if he is, but I don’t think I can keep such a big secret from him. I care about Jughead and I’ve already kept enough from him already”

“You’re spiralling Betty” Cheryl cut in, putting hand on Betty’s arm “Jughead does know he’s adopted, Veronica told me the second day they arrived. I mean you only need to look at them. You need to get better about finding out people’s business”

“Tell me what to do Cheryl” Betty pressed, giving Cheryl a desperate look. 

“Do what you think is right Betty. Jughead is obviously important to you, do you really think you can keep this from him. Jughead is the one who should decide what he does with the information. Him, not you or FP or even Jughead’s hot mom”

Betty nodded, lamely “Yeah you’re right”

“Of course, I am” Cheryl said, flipping her hair as she got up to leave “Okay I’m bored now, we can discuss my cross bow later”

**XoXo**

Betty looked through the window of the Blue & Gold office to see Jughead was already there pacing the small room. He seemed nervous about something and Betty hated that she was about to add to his worry. She took a deep breath then walked into the room.

“Betty! Hi!” Jughead greeted, nervously. He ran his hands through his hair then stepped closer to Betty. 

“Hey Jug” Betty said, seriously as she walked into the room “I have something to talk to you about?”

“Okay, I wanted to ask you something first” Jughead said, urgently. Betty put down her bag on the table then came to stand in front of Jughead. 

“_Okay_”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner together on Friday, just the two of us and then maybe to a movie after” Jughead said, quickly. He looked around the room nervously then finally looked Betty in the eyes. She could see how nervous he was, and she was slight endeavoured by it.

“Would this be like a …”

“A date, yeah I mean if you want to” Jughead said, nervously. Betty had been hoping for a few weeks that Jughead would ask her out and now that it happened, she couldn’t feel worse. Betty couldn’t go on a date with Jughead until she figured out what she was going to do. She also knew Jughead might not even want to date her when he finds out the whole truth.

“Jughead I can’t. I’m really sorry but – “

“Don’t worry about it, it was a stupid idea. Let’s forget it. We should go to class” Jughead stated, he picked up his bag and started walking out of the room, but Betty grabbed his hands to stop him. 

“Jughead, I don’t want to lose your friendship… lose what we have” Betty sighed, sadly. 

“It’s really okay Betty, I’ll see you at lunch” Jughead concluded. He moved the strap of his bag up his shoulder then walked out of the room without another look at Betty.

**XoXo**

“Jug why are you sitting out here all alone, Betty and everyone are in the cafeteria” Veronica asked as she took a seat across from Jughead at the picnic table. Veronica had been in the cafeteria with the others when she had noticed Jughead yet to come in, wondering if he was avoiding Betty because he still hadn’t asked her out yet, Veronica had gone looking for him.

“I just wanted some quiet while I wrote” Jughead said, quietly not taking his eyes off his laptop, unluckily for him, Veronica knew him better than that and could see the hurt expression on his face.

“_Jug?”_

“I asked Betty out and she said no… so I didn’t really feel like all sitting together” Jughead rushed out, embarrassed. Veronica gaped at him for a second before shaking her head.

“Are you serious! She said no, how is that possible” Veronica exclaimed. 

“She used her words” Jughead quipped, rolling his eyes but Veronica wasn’t fooled. She could see her brother was hurt, he rarely put himself out there and Veronica hated that on one of the rare occasions he did, he was shot down. 

“I know she likes you Jug, why would she say no” Veronica pressed, leaning closer to him over the table.

“You’d have to ask her” Jughead replied, Veronica got a thoughtful look on her face “I was joking! Don’t ask her, don’t get involved Veronica. I asked her out, she said no, now we can all move on”

“You okay Jug?” Veronica asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine Ronnie, I just want to do some writing. I’ll see you later” Jughead stated with finality. He gave Veronica one last look before going back to his laptop. 

“Okay I’ll leave you alone but tonight I’m treating you to the best New York pizza and the most violent Tarantino film” Veronica explained as she got up from the table and walked over to Jughead’s side.

“Okay Ronnie” Jughead said with a slight chuckle. Veronica squeezed his shoulder affectionately then left him to his writing. 

**XoXo**

“Hey mom I’m home you here?” Betty called out as she walked into the trailer after school. She was meet with deathly silence, so Betty knew that meant only one thing. Her mother had seen something else to upset her and gone on another bender.

“Of course,” Betty sighed, defeated. She shook her head, dumped her bag on the table then walked into the kitchen where she found a note, it was unusual as her mother usually didn’t bother leaving one.

**I’ve gone into Greendale for a drink with some friends – back late**

Betty screwed up the note then walked into the living room. Betty took a seat on the stained sofa, wrapped a blanket around herself then finally let the tears falls.

**XoXo**

The next day, Betty felt slightly better and the first thing she wanted to do was make things okay with Jughead. She hated that she had hurt him and out of every one that this mess involved Jughead deserved to be hurt the least.

Betty noticed Jughead with Veronica by his locker so she approached them, she hoped having Veronica there would make things slightly less awkward.

“Hey Juggie” Betty greeted, cautiously. Jughead slammed his locker closed then gave Betty a tight smile. Veronica was watching them with rapt interest. 

“Hey Betty” Jughead replied, with an even tone, Betty tried not to cringe. 

“We still meeting in the Blue & Gold after school” Betty wondered. 

“Sorry Betty, I forgot to say my mom wants us to have dinner together, so I’ll have to cancel if that okay” Jughead replied, not meeting Betty’s eye. She missed Veronica giving her brother a pointed look.

“Yeah that’s fine” Betty replied, with a small sigh. 

“Sorry Betty, mommy dearest is pushing the family time because we’ve been so busy” Veronica interjected. Betty stopped watching Jughead, who was pretending he couldn’t notice her gaze, to turn and smile at Veronica. 

“It’s okay” Betty smiled. 

“I have to get to class” Jughead stated. Betty knew better than to follow but Veronica quickly followed him. 

“Jughead I know you’re upset but Betty is your friend so you’re gonna have to find a way to be okay with this” Veronica reasoned. 

“I know, I just need time okay. I have to get to class” Jughead sighed. He walked into a classroom Veronica wasn’t even sure was his next class, so she knew he didn’t want to talk any more. Veronica decided that she needed to find out what was going on from someone else. 

“Okay good you’re all together, so as the three people who know Betty the best you can tell me why Betty would say no to a date with Jughead when she so clearly likes him” Veronica demanded as she walked over to Cheryl, Kevin and Archie who were stood together in the student lounge.

“Jughead asked Betty out! She never said anything” Kevin gasped, putting his hand on his heart dramatically. 

“She said no, I thought she liked him” Archie said, confused looking at the others for answers.

“She does which is why her saying no makes no sense” Veronica pressed.

“It’s not Betty fault that Jughead’s brand of lonely weirdo doesn’t appeal to her maybe you need to leave it alone V Lo” Cheryl snipped, rolling her eyes. Veronica glared at Cheryl as she took a step closer to the red head. 

“I’m going to class” Archie rushed out, quickly leaving the room. 

“Kevin, leave now” Veronica snipped, not taking her eyes off Cheryl who wasn’t moving either. Kevin grumbled at missing the drama but swiftly leaving the room.

“So, you know why Betty said no to my brother” Veronica said quietly but firmly. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Cheryl retorted with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, you do” Veronica snipped, taking a step closer to Cheryl “My brother is upset, and I don’t like my brother being upset so Betty better have a great reason for why she did this”

Cheryl was silent for a few moment before letting out a small annoyed smile “She does”

Veronica gave her a pointed look, but Cheryl didn’t say anything further.

“Fine if you’re not gonna tell me, I’ll find out for myself” Veronica concluded, with one last pointed glare to Cheryl, she stormed away, determined to find the answers.

**XoXo**

Betty was behind the bar after school getting ready to start her shift when Cheryl marched into the bar and crossed straight over to Betty. Despite the fact that Cheryl had been dating Toni for over a year, she didn’t tend to come to the Wrym even when Toni was working so Betty knew she was there for her.

“So apparently have Veronica Lodge as an enemy is quite fun” Cheryl quipped as she took a seat at the bar, across from Betty. 

“Why is Veronica your enemy” Betty asked, she was slightly distracted as she tried to clean glasses while listening to Cheryl, but she couldn’t help her thoughts being filled with Jughead.

“She knows I know why you said no to Jughead and wants to find out. True Detective is heartbroken that you rejected him” Cheryl explained, with a mocking tone

“Don’t make fun Cheryl I hate that I had to do that” Betty argued, she let out a sigh as she put away the glass then turned back to Cheryl. 

“Then why did you, you don’t owe anything to FP or Mrs Lodge. You’re 17 for god sake Betty, this weight shouldn’t be on your shoulders” Cheryl snipped.

“It would destroy Jughead to learn the truth and I won’t do that to him” Betty reasoned. 

“Okay fine don’t tell him but that doesn’t mean you can’t date him. Jughead doesn’t want to know, you are just honouring that wish” Cheryl argued. 

“That seems sneaky” Betty grumbled.

“Which is my bread and butter” Cheryl declared with a smirk “You deserve to me happy even if that involves cuddling up with the Hobo, then you should do it”

“Betty can I talk to you for a second” FP asked once he’s walked over to pair. Betty gave him a nod before turning to Cheryl. 

“Watch the bar” Betty said to Cheryl. Cheryl pulled a face “Just make sure nobody steals anything”

Betty followed FP into the office. FP closed the door before taking a seat at the desk. Betty followed and took a seat across from him.

FP was watching her closely instead of saying anything and Betty was feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

“FP?” Betty asked. 

“You know don’t you” FP stated, Betty gave him a questioning look “I spoke to your mother yesterday. She was drunk but she mentioned that you were talking about the Lodges”

“I haven’t told him if that’s what you’re wondering” Betty replied. 

“It’s not” FP said, firmly “I’m going to talk to Hermione, and we’re going to find a way to tell Jughead the truth”

“Oh”

“I owe you an apology Betty” FP started; Betty gaped at him “I’m sorry that I made you feel like you had to spy on Jughead just because of the things I’ve done for you in the past. I’m always going to help you, that won’t change. I’m the adult. I think I forget sometimes that you’re a teenager that should be enjoying her senior year”

“I want to be of help FP” Betty reasoned, titling her head “Just maybe not in this way”

“Understood. I’m sorry again Betty. I just want Jughead to be safe, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. I need to keep all you safe as well”

“You always do FP” Betty smiled. FP scoffed at her, but he was smiling as well. Betty was glad to see they were getting back to normal.

“Okay good” FP nodded slightly embarrassed “Now back to work”

**XoXo **

Veronica was walking back to her car when she noticed Betty walking to the projection booth looking for someone. Veronica had a good idea who it was, she had just dropped him off for work so she knew Betty would find him soon.

“Betty, hey what are you doing here” Veronica said, with a slightly biting tone. She raised her eyebrow at Betty and Betty tried to not cower under her stare.

“I knew Jughead was working and I wanted to talk to him, is he here” Betty asked, nervously looking around the lot hoping Jughead would pop up somewhere.

“That depends are you taking back your stupid no” Veronica snipped. 

“I think I should probably talk to Jughead first” Betty reasoned, with a shrug. Veronica clearly saw the answer in her face because she didn’t push it further. 

“I like you Betty but don’t mess my brother about” Veronica pressed. 

“I don’t want to, I care about Jughead”

“Good, then we won’t have to have this conversation again and you and I can continue to becoming besties” Veronica concluded, with a wide smile.

“Sounds good” Betty laughed, nodding her head.

“Jughead is by the snack bar”

Betty smiled in thanks; Veronica raised her eyebrow in slight warning but smiled as well.

“Bye Veronica”

**XoXo**

Jughead was helping John empty the boxes of the candy for the display when he noticed an older blonde woman perched on her bike staring straight at the snack hut. Jughead had noticed her almost every shift he’d had at the Drive In and was starting to wonder who she was. She was never there for the film, she seemed to spend most of her time watching him.

“Hey John, do you know who that is?” Jughead asked, nodding his head over at the blonde women. He wasn’t subtle about it, but he didn’t think she’d care that they were talking about her. 

“That’s Penny, if you see her lingering about, you have to ring FP. She’s not allowed to be here” John replied, decisively pointing a finger at Jughead. John wasn’t a Serpent; he was a geeky looking kid from the Southside who liked the protection working for a Serpent gave him. 

“She’s been here for most of my shifts, just sat watching” Jughead added. 

“Make sure you tell FP!” John replied, with a pointed look as he handed Jughead another box of bagged popcorn. 

Jughead nodded “Will do”

John left the hut to get the rest of the boxes from his truck and that’s when Penny got off her bike and walked over to the hut, she walked inside through the open door and leaned against the door frame.

“He warning you to tell FP I’m here” Penny quipped. 

“Something like that” Jughead stated

“You know I know your father” Penny stated, with a strange look in her eyes. Jughead stopped putting away the candy to turn towards Penny.

“You know Hiram” Jughead wondered. 

“Don’t be dumb, I mean your real father” Penny sneered, throwing her head back. 

“Well I’m not interested” Jughead snapped, giving Penny a pointed look “You should leave before I call FP”

“Noted, bye Jughead” Penny gave him a mocking wave as she walked back to her bike. Jughead shrugged off the strange encounter then made his way back to the projection booth, leaving John to do the rest of the unpacking Jughead had done enough.

**XoXo**

Betty was walking towards the snack hut when she noticed Jughead walking over to the projection booth. Jughead noticed her at the same time, he stopped walking and gave her a surprised look. Betty crossed over to him and gave him a small smile.

“Hey Juggie” Betty said, softly. 

“Betty what are you doing here” Jughead wondered. 

“I’m here to correct a mistake” Betty reasoned, she straightened up slightly and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“_O..kay_”

Betty closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. Jughead didn’t respond at first but then he did, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer. He kissed her again, more firmly this time and when her lips parted, he stroked his tongue against hers. She responded and it was all he needed to keep going.

“I would love to go on a date, if the offer still stands” Betty beamed, slightly breathless as they eventually pulled away from one another. 

“It does, it definitely does” Jughead nodded repeatedly. Betty beamed at him. 

“Good”

“Do you want to stay and watch the movie; I took your advice and went a bit more mainstream. Tonight, its Wizard of Oz” Jughead explained, happily. 

“I’d love to”

The two walked to the projection booth hand in hand. They settled on the sofa together while people arrived for the movie. Once it hit seven thirty, Jughead started the movie then moved back over to Betty and wrapped a blanket around them both.

“Comfy?” Jughead asked, tenderly. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder, and he rested his hand on her leg. 

“Very comfy” Betty replied, with a loving smile. They both settled in to watch the movie, wrapped up in each other.

**XoXo**

Hermione was enjoying a glass of wine before she went to bed when there was a knock on the door. She put her glass down and went to answer it.

“FP, what are you doing here?” Hermione said, alarmed once she had opened the door. 

“We need to talk!” FP stated, giving Hermione a firm look. 

“Outside, Veronica is here” Hermione replied, pushing FP in the Hallway. She closed the door behind them then gave FP a pointed look “What is so important that you felt the need to come here, Jughead isn’t here”

“I know. Hermione, it’s time we tell Jughead who I really am”

“Are you insane?” Hermione exclaimed, gaping at him. She moved away from the door and FP followed her down the hallway. 

“I know I’ve messed up in the past, but I want to know my son” FP argued.

“That’s not your choice” Hermione snapped, glaring at him. 

“Yes, it is, Jughead deserves to know the truth. I want a relationship with my son”

“That’s not going to happen” Hermione sneered. She shook her head; she couldn’t believe she was having this conversation with FP. She thought she had made her feeling clear to FP and she didn’t care about his feelings. 

“I know about Hiram”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione said with wide eyes. She tried to appear relaxed, but FP saw right through her.

“I know Hiram is the one suppling the drugs to Penny Peabody who is distributing them in Greendale and the Southside” FP continued. 

“You’re crazy” Hermione scoffed, although she couldn’t meet FP’s gaze. 

“You had your suspicions too when you heard what kind of drug it was coming into the Southside. It’s the same one that was in the rougher parts of New York before Hiram went down , so you arranged a visit to Hiram to find out for yourself”

“Shut up FP” Hermione snapped. 

“I have someone watching Hiram, I know you went to see him. So, what, did you beg him to stop and he refused. He’s gonna do a year, 2 at the most, he’ll need some kind of nest egg when he gets out, right, so he moved it from New York to Riverdale to keep the authorities away from it”

“I have nothing to do with what Hiram does with his business, we’re divorced”

“Keep telling yourself that but I’m sure Jughead won’t see it like that. I mean you do know about what Hiram is doing and haven’t told the authorities about it” FP argued

“What is it you want FP” Hermione sighed. 

“We’re going to tell Jughead who I am together, or I’m going to tell Jughead on my own and I’ll also tell him what Hiram and the drugs” FP concluded, firmly. He looked down at Hermione to see if she would say anything, but she remained silent. 

“I’ll be in touch soon Hermione”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go On Leave A Comment... You Know You Want To!!


	7. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> A shorter chapter this time because I wanted it to just be about the date with a little drama. Definitely more drama and trouble ahead, so stick around :) 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. Reviews feed me oh so well.... 
> 
> Happy Reading

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Date **

* * *

Jughead shoved his bag up his shoulder as he made his way into school with Veronica trailing behind him. Veronica was trying to get information out of about his upcoming date with Betty, and Jughead was doing his best to ignore her.

Jughead was excited about the date and he had most of the details worked out for it, but he wasn’t going to tell Veronica that. He loved his sister, but she couldn’t keep a secret, he knew if he told her anything that Betty would know by the end of the day.

“Can’t you give me a little hint at least” Veronica moaned, pouting at Jughead as they approached his locker. Jughead opened it and starting taking out his books.

“You do realise you’re not the one going on the date right” Jughead mused, rolling his eyes when Veronica glared at him.

“I just want to help you. I know, that despite you trying to hide it that you’re excited for this date and want it to go well. Which means I do as well” Veronica explained, seriously. Jughead closed his locker and the two started walking to the student lounge where the others were no doubt waiting.

“Okay just to shut you up, you can pick out my outfit” Jughead said. He didn’t care too much about what he wore, and he knew it would get Veronica off his back.

“Really! Everything including the shoes” Veronica questioned, with a wide smile.

“As long as you don’t go crazy” Jughead replied “Nothing too formal, just slightly more formal than what I’m wearing now”

Veronica looked him up and down, inspecting the black jeans, black boots and dark blue wool jumper he was wearing. Eventually she nodded.

“I can work with that, leave it with me” 

The two finally reached the student lounge to Jughead’s relief. Betty, Kevin, Archie and Cheryl were already there sat on the sofa, eating breakfast and listening to Cheryl tell them about the epic date she’d had with Toni the night before.

Jughead took a seat next to Betty on the sofa and sent her a soft smile, Betty returned it and leaned slightly closer to him.

While Cheryl and Veronica starting arguing about a Vixen routine, with Archie and Kevin watching with eager eyes, Betty and Jughead turned towards each other, shy smiles on both their faces.

“So, we’re still on for tomorrow night then” Betty wondered. Jughead hadn’t told her much about the date, he’d just said to dress comfortably. Betty was frustrated with how vague he was being but also intrigued by the surprise.

“Definitely, I’ll pick you up at the trailer at about seven”

“You don’t need to; I can meet you” Betty urged. She wasn’t sure it was such a good idea for Jughead to be in the Southside, she didn’t want him bumping into anyone who knew too much or speaking to her loose lips mother.

“Don’t worry its fine” Jughead enthused, smirking “Besides you don’t know where we are going”

“And who’s fault is that” Betty replied, smiling.

The bell went so the five of them, got up and started walking to class. Jughead went left to go to American History with Archie and Veronica while Cheryl and Betty went right and headed towards Biology.

“So, I take it Truman Capote doesn’t know about his true parentage yet” Cheryl mused, while checking her bright red lips in small compact. She pouted once more then clapped the compact closed and put it in her bag.

“No not yet, FP said he’s spoken to Hermione and they are going to tell him soon, but a day hasn’t been decided yet but the sooner the better. I don’t like that were going into our first date with this huge secret hanging over us” Betty said with a worried tone.

Cheryl shrugged “Why don’t you tell him them, then you won’t have to”

“I owe it to FP to let him do it. Jughead deserves to hear the whole truth from Hermione and FP. Hopefully they will decide to tell him soon, I hate all this secrecy”

The two walked into class and took their seats at the back table. Betty got out her notepad and book while Cheryl leaned back in her chair staring at Betty.

“Don’t worry so much dear cousin, the secret will be out soon then you and True Detective can do all the canoodling you want without any guilt” Cheryl quipped “What we really need to talk about is what you’re going to wear on this date because your cute little sweaters are not going to cut it”

Betty rolled her eyes but luckily didn’t have to answer as the teacher decided to start class.

**XoXo**

“Knock, knock”

Without waiting for a reply, Veronica opened the door to Jughead’s room and marched inside. Luckily for the both of them, Jughead was just sat at his desk, with his laptop doing some writing. Although he was still annoyed by the interruption.

“Normally people wait for someone to say come in when they knock” Jughead mused. He closed his laptop and turned in his chair to face Veronica who was laying bags on his bed.

“I’m not like normal people besides I couldn’t wait to show you the stuff I picked out for your date with Betty” Veronica beamed.

She had placed two pairs of black jeans and black trousers out on the bed, then put a different pair of shoes underneath each one then a top or shirt above them.

“As you can see, I’ve got you some option, but my personal favourite is the simple black suit, you cannot go wrong with a simple Hugo Boss suit” Veronica instructed as she straightened the lapels of the jacket while smiling proudly at herself.

“You think I should wear a suit on my first date with Betty” Jughead groaned, he edged closer to look and inspect the clothes “How did you get all this so quickly I only told you that you can help me this morning”

“Please I had this all ordered when you told me about the date. There was no way I was going to let you dress yourself whether you wanted me to or not” Veronica explained, not bothering to look over at Jughead as she continued to straighten out the clothes.

“What about the turtleneck jumper, green has always been your colour” Veronica mused. She held the jumper against Jughead chest. He scowled at her and pushed it away.

“When have I ever wore a turtleneck” Jughead snipped.

Veronica let out an annoyed sigh “Fine, here is your smart black jeans and new shirt that isn’t flannel and you better leave that beanie at home”

Veronica handed Jughead the approved outfit then started putting the other clothes back in the bags. Jughead want putting his new date outfit in his closest when their mother walked into his room, slightly nervous.

“I see you’ve been shopping” Hermione mused, quietly.

“Veronica has” Jughead quipped.

“Don’t worry most of it is going back I just couldn’t let Jughead go on his first date with Betty in his beanie and suspenders” Veronica explained. She moved the bags from the bed then took a seat, she had the same feeling as Jughead that their mother was there for something.

“So, I want you both to keep Friday evening free. We’re gonna have dinner together, we need to talk about a few things” Hermione explained, looking over at her two children sat together on the bed.

“What’s going on mom” Veronica asked.

“Should we be worried” Jughead added.

“I just need to tell you both a few things and I hope you don’t both hate me at the end of it” Hermione said, seriously. Jughead and Veronica both gaped at her.

“Mom what is going on?” Veronica demanded.

“I just need a few days to get thing sorted then I will explain everything to you on Friday. Can you please to give me that” Hermione asked. Veronica looked like she was about to argue but Jughead’s hand on her arm stopped her.

Jughead gave his mom a reassuring smile “We’ll talk on Friday, Mom”

“Yeah, Friday is fine” Veronica added, although not as convincing. Hermione gave them both one last smile before leaving the room. Once she had closed the door, Veronica turned to her brother.

“What do you think that’s about”

Jughead let out a sigh “I think I have an idea”

**XoXo**

The next evening, Jughead was in his new outfit, shiny shoes, hair washed and styled with no beanie in sight, picking Betty up for their first date.

He was nervous to impress Betty, as well as still thinking about the weird conversation with his mother the night before and wondering why Penny Peabody was so concerned with him but he was still determined to give Betty a great first date, she deserved it and Jughead wanted to be the one to give it to her. He had never felt this way about someone before and it excited and terrified him at the same time.

He had parked the car in the small car park next to the trailer park then went in search of Betty’s trailer. She had told him it was on the far end but there didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to the way the trailers were laid out so Jughead was a little worried he wouldn’t find it and he’d arrive late, despite actually arriving twenty minutes early.

Jughead waved hello or nodded at the few Serpents who walked past him, trying to hide his blush if they smirked at him when they noticed his new clean outfit or the bunch of flowers in his hand. They were always nice to Jughead and if he was a better person, he wouldn’t find it so suspicious.

Jughead eventually found Betty’s trailer but only because the blonde was waiting for him leaning against the railing by the small steps that lead to her trailer. She was looking out for him and when she spotted him, she beamed at him and met him halfway.

“Hi”

“Hey”

“You look great” Jughead stated, unable or unwilling to get the huge smile off his face. He held the Sunflowers to Betty “These are for you?”

“There are lovely. Sunflowers are my favourite”

“I know”

Betty and Jughead shared a piercing look before Betty looked back at the trailer.

“I’ll just go put these in water. I won’t be a minute” Betty raced back to the trailer before Jughead could say anything.

Jughead shuffled on his feet as he waited for Betty. He suddenly heard a loud crash, he looked to the window but couldn’t see anything. He was about to take a step to see if everything was okay when Betty came rushing out of the trailer and jogged back over to him.

“Is everything okay, I thought I heard a loud noise”

Betty quickly shook her head “Its fine, my mother is just having one of her bad days. She threw the remote and it knocked a picture off the wall” Betty explained, with unusual detachment.

“You sure it’s okay we leave her; we can reschedule or – “

“No, its fine. She’ll be okay soon; FP is going to check on her in a bit. Besides I’m really looking forward to tonight” Betty smiled. Jughead could tell that while Betty was rattled by what was happening with her mother, she was probably also used to it and needed a distraction.

“Me too”

Betty grinned at him then hooked her arm through his “Good, then lead the way Jughead Lodge”

**XoXo**

Betty and Jughead were in Jughead’s car on the way to the first part of their date. Jughead hadn’t told Betty where they were going and because Betty knew pretty much everywhere in Riverdale, Jughead had purposely gone the scenic route just so she couldn’t figure it out before they got there.

To pass the time, they had decided on a light heartened game of twenty questions, which was given them some surprising answers. Betty was surprised to learn that Jughead’s favourite subject was PE (although he hadn’t admitted it was because it was easy to skip) and Jughead couldn’t believe that Betty’s favourite place in Riverdale was the train tracks that ran behind Pops.

“Okay favourite film” Betty asked, sparing a glance to Jughead who was concentrating on the roads. Despite living in Riverdale for over two months, he still didn’t know his way around as well as he wanted to.

“That’s easy Pulp Fiction, its Tarantino at his best, you?”

“Legally Blonde” Betty replied, apprehensive. Jughead pulled a face at her “What! It’s a lot more of a feminist movie than Pulp Fiction is”

“You got me there. Okay favourite book”

“Beloved by Toni Morrison”

“Good choice. Mines probably predictable… In Cold Blood” Jughead smirked at her, when Betty started nodding in agreement.

“Very predictable” Betty mused, with a small chuckle “Favourite song”

“_Probably Creep_ by _Radiohead_”

“Mine’s _Kelly Clarkson’s Since You’ve Been Gone_” Betty admitted, laughing when she noticed the appalled look on Jughead’s face.

“What please say that isn’t so” Jughead groaned, shaking his head. Betty wasn’t put off by his tone, she just shrugged at him.

“It’s catchy and the song of my childhood”

“Oh, I don’t know if I can date someone who likes that song” Jughead mused, sending a smirk to Betty before going back to the road ahead.

They had almost reached the first destination but luckily because of the game Betty hadn’t noticed where they were.

“We might be doomed from the start then” Betty sighed, dramatically. Jughead pulled up at the side of the road then looked over at Betty, not able to keep the loving look from his face.

“It’s looks that way”

**XoXo**

Betty and Jughead got out of his car and walked the few metres to the Drive In. it was a Tuesday, so it wasn’t open, so Betty wondered why they were there. They reached the projection booth and Betty noticed there was still nobody around. She could see a blanket and basket in the middle of the lot that was usually reserved for the cars.

“So, I have a confession, I already knew that your favourite movie was Legally Blonde. You mentioned it when we were doing our research for the article I wrote about Tarantino” Jughead explained.

He left Betty outside as he walked inside the projection booth and started setting up the projector. He pluggeded something in then all of a sudden, the lot was covered in small fairy lights that covered the Projection booth and Snack bar as well as the screen.

“Yeah I remember” Betty sighed, distracted as she looked around. The Drive In looked very different when they were the only two there and the lights gave it a much more romantic vibe.

“So, I thought we could watch your favourite movie under the stars and just in case there were no stars I added the lights” Jughead explained, slightly embarrassed.

He came out of the booth with a basket in his hand. He took Betty’s hand and pulled her towards the blanket. The two took a seat on the blanket just as the opening credits of the movie started.

“Its looks so great Juggie, how did you get all the lights up” Betty wondered.

“The Serpents were a big help. FP got them all to help me when I asked him for permission to be here when it was closed” Jughead opened the basket and started pulling out things out “And Veronica and Cheryl helped me put together the basket. They said I had to keep it classy and expensive. You have no idea how hard I had to refrain myself from saying something”

“I can imagine the pain you went through” Betty teased.

Along with sparling cider, there was chocolate covered strawberries, prosciutto, different cheeses and bread as well as devilled eggs and a tomato and basil salad. All food Betty had eaten before, but she was surprised to see Jughead liked it as well, Betty had mostly seen him eat burgers and her baked goods since he arrived in Riverdale.

“This is all amazing thank you Juggie” Betty beamed, she leaned across and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“You’re welcome Betts”

“So are you ready to sit through two hours of one of the best feminist films of our time” Betty quipped. Jughead had a devil egg in his mouth but he still smiled at her as he edged closer to him. The two got comfortable on the blanket and Jughead poured them both some cider.

“Only for you Betty Cooper”

**XoXo**

Two hours later, Betty and Jughead had watched the movie, with surprisingly little complaining from Jughead, then packed up the what was left of their picnic to go to the next location for the date, which was also a secret from Betty, although after the first part of the date she wasn’t as anxious for what was in store for her.

“So, tell me honestly what did you think of the film” Betty asked as the two walked hand in hand back to the car.

“It wasn’t that bad, but I don’t really think they needed to make a second one”

“I agree with that and I won’t even make a comment about the fact that you know there is a second one” Betty quipped, smirking up at Jughead who seemed slightly embarrassed. Although Betty expected he’d seen a lot more films like Legally Blonde than he would admit, his sister was Veronica Lodge after all. 

“Which I appreciate” Jughead chuckled. The two reach the car and Jughead put the basket in the boot. He had just closed it when Penny appeared before them, smirking in that way she always seemed to do. 

“Well isn’t this cute” Penny mused, mockingly looking between them both. Betty took a step forward putting herself between Jughead and Penny. 

“What are you doing here Penny, don’t make me call FP” Betty snapped, she had already started taking her phone which she could see Penny had noticed. 

“You know her” Jughead whispered. The two women ignored him, and they continued to glare at each other. 

“Retract the claws Blondie I just wanted to see if wonder boy here had changed his mind about finding out who is dear old daddy is” Penny explained, turning to Jughead with a pointed look. Betty’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t say anything back, she wasn’t surprised that Penny knew who Jughead was, but she wondered if FP knew.

“I’m not sure why you care so much but no my answer hasn’t changed, can you get out of our way” Jughead replied, with a bored tone.

“Fine” Penny stated, holding her hands up in mock surrender “But I want you to pass a message onto dear old dad that he better watch his back. I’ve warned him once he better not get in my way again”

“And which of my father’s am I saying that too” Jughead wondered, a slight edge to his tone.

While Jughead didn’t know who his biological father was, Penny had just revealed that either he or Hiram were messed up in something dangerous and possible illegal. Even Betty wasn’t sure if she was talking about FP or Hiram. 

“That would be telling now wouldn’t it” Penny teased. She stared straight at Jughead and Betty wondered for just a second if Jughead was going to change his mind and ask Penny about his father. Luckily after a few tense moments, Jughead turned away from Penny to look down at Betty. 

“Let’s go Jug” Betty urged, she grabbed Jughead’s arm and pulled him away from Penny. She could feel the women’s eyes on them as they got in the car and drove away.

**XoXo**

Jughead an Betty had been in the car five minutes before Jughead decided to ask Betty what had been on his mind since their run in with Penny. 

“So how do you Penny?” Jughead asked. He spared a glance to Betty to see her reaction before he went back to the road.

“She used to be a Serpent, but she got caught dealing to kids, so FP exiled her. She didn’t take it well” Betty explained, shaking her head. Jughead couldn’t help the dark laugh he let out. 

“I can see that”

“Has she been bothering you?” Betty wondered. Jughead had been too familiar with Penny for that to have been their first interaction with one another. Betty wondered just how much damage Penny had already done.

“She’s been hanging around the Drive In when I’m working, keeps telling me she knows who my really father is, and she’ll tell me if I want” Jughead replied, offhandedly. Betty could tell if he was trying to keep things casual for her benefit or his own. 

“You shouldn’t trust her Jug, she’s a snake. She probably has no clue who your father is and she’s just messing with you” Betty pressed, she turned to Jughead to give him a pointed look, so he knew she was serious.

Jughead nodded, not taking his eyes off the road “Don’t worry I don’t trust her, but why would she be messing with me. I’m no one to her”

“Maybe she know Hiram” Betty suggested. She instantly felt bad for mentioning Hiram, she was trying to deflect him from wondering about the Serpents and FP. She also wondered though if maybe in some way Hiram was involved and that’s what Penny was trying to tell them. 

“Yeah maybe. I never knew who my father’s associates were or what is business really entailed, but I wouldn’t be surprised if his sins had followed us to Riverdale”

“I’m sorry Jughead” Betty apologised. Betty wasn’t sure what she was apologising for, Penny harassing him, her spying on him for FP or knowing who is father was and not telling him. The list was long, and Betty was starting to feel it weigh her down. 

“Don’t be” Jughead replied firmly before shaking his head “Hey I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna be talking about this on a first date”

“Yeah me either”

“Good, so let’s go back to awkward first date questions and longing stares” Jughead quipped

Betty nodded “Deal”

“Good because I have a another one?” Jughead sated, sending her a smile “Favourite Cheryl Bombshell Blossom quote?”

Betty laugh filled the car as they carried on with their journey.

**XoXo**

“Okay where exactly are” Betty mused as the two of them got out of the car ten minutes later. Jughead locked the door then came round to Betty’s side and took her hand.

“Well look at that, there is a place in Riverdale that I know about and you don’t” Jughead teased, pulling Betty towards the entrance.

They were in a sort of open field with hay bales scattered all around. Jughead moved them towards the entrance and that when Betty noticed the large wooden sign that read ‘Riverdale Paintballing’.

“Paintballing? I did not take you as a paintballing type” Betty mused, surprised. Jughead was definitely more of the strong silent type not the dress up and shoot people with paint for fun type.

“I used to go to this one in New York, it used to help me when I was feeling overwhelmed or stressed out”

“Really?” Betty pressed, tilting her head. Jughead looked away slight embarrassed.

“We can’t always be the loner weirdo who hides out in his room” Jughead chuckled before looking back at Betty “I kind of got the feeling that you’re like me and you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and sometimes you just need a release… this will help, trust me”

Betty nodded, firmly staring straight at him “I do”

“So, you wanna give it a try”

“Absolutely and I hope you don’t take it to personally when I kick your butt” Betty teased, winking at him. Jughead laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“You’re on Cooper”

Jughead and Betty made their way inside. Jughead paid then they were given their uniforms to change into. Nobody else was playing so it was just the two of them to have the run of the field, which Betty wondered if Jughead had planned it that way.

Once the two had changed they were given their guns and paint pellets. The field was set up to look like an abandoned warehouse and field that just happened to have paint all over it.

“You ready to get your butt kicked” Betty shouted from where she was hiding behind a hay bale ready to attack.

“You’re on Cooper?”

A horn sounded telling them to start and they both jumped up and immediately started shooting at each other while trying to dodge the others paint.

For the next hour the two ran through the warehouse and field trying to get the other. They hid behind hay bales and dumpsters while jumping over fences and barrels. Betty even managed to get Jughead when she pretended to hurt herself falling, she made it up to him with a kiss.

“You ready to admit defeat yet” Betty shouted as she hid inside a dumpster, she wasn’t sure where Jughead was, but she knew he was close by.

“NEVER” Jughead shouted back just as he jumped into the dumpster with her and shot her in the stomach.

Eventually Jughead did admit defeat, despite his experience Betty was a much better shot than Jughead was and the clear winner. The two got rid of the paint guns and laid out on one of the hay bales, drying off before they got back in Jughead’s car.

“You were right Jug; this was so much fun. I actually feel relaxed is that crazy” Betty sighed, content. She stretched out on the hay bale, completely relaxed and content. Jughead had been right, being able to just have fun at paintball had been great for her. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in weeks. 

“If it is then I’m crazy too, it’s nice to let it all go isn’t it at least for a little bit” Jughead agreed, with a small smile . He reached across and took Betty’s hand in his and squeezed in tightly.

Betty nodded; eyes closed “It definitely is”

“Just know, I will always be here if you ever want to talk… or you know kick my arse in paintballing” Jughead stated, seriously. He sat up on the bale to look at Betty, feeling his eyes on her Betty sat up as well to face him.

“Me too Jug, except the butt kicking part” Betty quipped, punching Jughead playfully in the arm, he rolled his eyes in return. 

“You wear victory well” Jughead jested. 

“I know” Betty winked before turning serious “Jughead this was a great first date, thank you”

“Your welcome, first of many I hope”

“First of many”

Jughead leaned towards Betty and pulled her in for a searing kiss, not caring at all that the paint from their hair was dripping on them both.

**XoXo**

After finishing up paintballing, with Jughead repeatedly declaring Betty the clear winner, they got back into Jughead’s car so he could drive her home. While Betty didn’t have a curfew, Jughead did and while not as important Betty didn’t want to be too tired for school the next day.

Jughead pulled up outside Betty’s trailer and shut off the engine. Neither made a move to get out of the car they just turned towards each other with shy smiles.

“I had a great time tonight Juggie, the movie, the food, the paintballing. It was all amazing” Betty gushed, she leaned closer and took Jughead’s hand in hers. Jughead tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, Betty leaned into his touch.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it” Jughead sighed, happily.

“I should probably go in” Betty said, regretfully. She looked back at the trailer which was thankfully quieter than it had been early.

“Do you think your mom is okay now” Jughead wondered. Betty nodded, smiling slightly at Jughead’s concern.

“Yeah, FP text me, when he checked on her, she was passed out, so he put her to bed”

“Do your mom and FP have some kind of history?” Jughead asked. FP interest in Betty’s family seemed more than obligation to an old Serpent to Jughead. He went out of his way to make sure Alice was okay more than he did for any other Serpent’s family.

“You could say that”

Jughead could sense Betty didn’t want to talk about and he didn’t want to end their date on a tense note so he let it go – it wasn’t really his business anyway.

“Goodnight Betty”

Betty reached across the rest of the way and pressed her lips to Jughead’s in a searing kiss. She took his face in her hands and pressed herself closer to him. Betty gave out a small moan when Jughead met his tongue with her own. After a few more moments they eventually pulled apart, slightly breathless.

“Goodnight Jughead”

Betty gave him one last kiss on the cheek then got out of the car. Jughead watched Betty walk to her trailer, turn back to wave at him then go inside before he eventually started the engine and drove away.

**XoXo**

Jughead finally arrived home and the smile was still on his face. He’d just had his first date with Betty Copper, and it had gone even better than he could imagine, things were looking good and Jughead remained optimistic they would stay that way.

Jughead still had the strange conversation with Penny playing in his head that he knew he would have to deal with eventually, her obsession with him knowing who his father is was too strange to ignore but at that moment he found himself unable to care. All he could think about what Betty Cooper and her bright hair and how cute she was when flustered from a sweet kiss.

Jughead walked into the apartment to see Veronica and his mother were both still up watching TV. He guessed from their wide smiles and eager eyes they were purposely still up to hear about his date.

“So, tell me everything. Did she like the picnic basket? What about the paintballing?” Veronica asked, urgently. She was practically jumping in her seat, while Hermione remained quiet, she seemed just as eager to hear the answers.

“Everything went great. She loved the food and she really enjoyed the paintballing” Jughead remained, trying to appear causal as he sat down with them.

“See you had no reason to doubt it, I’ll admit I wouldn’t love paintballing on a first date but I’m no Betty Cooper and lucky for you, she likes pelting you with paint” Veronica teased, Hermione lightly tapped her on the arm.

“So, will we be seeing Betty Cooper around” Hermione wondered, with a smile that only a mother could give.

“You mean more than we already do” Veronica interjected, winking at Jughead.

“Yeah I think so” Jughead replied, he could tell Veronica and Hermione were about to ask some more questions, so he jumped up “And now I’m going to bed, night guys”

Jughead rushed to his room before they could jump in and closed the door behind him. He quickly undressed then sat at his desk to do some writing before going to bed. Before he started, he pulled out his phone.

He’d only seen her half an hour ago, but he didn’t care, he wanted Betty to know he was thinking about her, so he sent her a quick text.

**I had a great time tonight Betts, who knew having you shot me would be so much fun. Night x**

Before Jughead could worry too much about seeming to eager he got a message back.

**Definitely, we have to do that again! Thank you for tonight Juggie x **

That night Jughead went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**XoXo**

Betty had come in ten minutes early for her shift at the Wrym so she could talk to FP about what had happened on her date with Jughead and what Jughead had told her about Penny watching him. Betty found FP in his office, pretending to do some paperwork but instead he was lost in thought. Betty knocked on the door despite it being open so that she could get FP’s attention.

“Betty, Hi, is everything okay?” FP mumbled, he took his feet of the desk and sat up straight as Betty walked into the room. She took a seat across from him ad gave FP a look he knew often enough meant, ‘ Listen to me, this is serious’

“I just thought I should tell you; I was with Jughead last night and Penny was there. Jughead said she’s been at the Drive In every time he’s working, just watching him. She even told him she knew who is real father is, don’t worry she didn’t tell him, but she will if he decides to ask her”

FP nodded, distracted although Betty knew he was listening to her “Thanks for telling me Betty, I’ll make sure someone is always watching Jughead. Hopefully this will be over soon. We’re going to cut off Penny’s source then she’ll have nothing to deal”

“Is Jughead in danger, is she using him to get to you” Betty urged. “Should you really do this FP, maybe you should tell Sheriff Keller what you know”

“Betty trust me, everything is fine” FP encouraged. He got up from his desk and started walking Betty out of his office “This time next week we won’t have to worry about Penny Peabody anymore”

Betty didn’t feel comforted by FP’s words, he seemed to cavalier about something that Betty found really concerning but she decided to let it go because she had finally decided that if in a week FP and Hermione hadn’t told Jughead the whole truth about who he was and what was going on then she was just going to do to it herself.

She wasn’t lying to Jughead anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go On Leave A Comment, I Know You Want To...


	8. The Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys 
> 
> Sorry for the longer wait for the next chapter, I've had a crazy busy week at work. Thank you so much for all the comments on the last chapter!! 
> 
> This is where the drama starts so buckle in!! 
> 
> Happy Reading

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Taken**

* * *

Betty was absentmindedly wiping down the bar while also listening to FP tell the other Serpents about the shipment they had just intercepted from Penny. Betty assumed because it had gone well that they were okay with her listening because they usually kept Serpent business from her.

Two days before FP had got word that Penny was expecting another delivery of drugs at the Docks from her unknown supplier. So, FP had lead a team of a few Serpents to intercept the delivery and destroy the supply which they had manged to do with little injury on their part.

They knew it wouldn’t stop Penny completely but without payment from her latest shipment she wouldn’t be able to get another supply or even pay the mystery supplier, so it should slow her down at least for a while.

“Maybe things can calm down that we finally have one up on Penny” Toni mused as she took a seat at the bar. Betty stopped wiping down the counter to pass Toni a bottle of Root Beer.

“You still have to watch Jughead” Betty wondered.

“Thankfully not, it was getting so tedious. Besides we didn’t need to with you two attached at the hip lately” Toni smirked. Betty rolled her eyes at her friend, although she knew there was some truth to it.

Ever since their first date almost a month ago, Jughead and Betty had spent almost all of their free time together, at school, at work or at Jughead’s apartment (they hadn’t ventured to Betty’s trailer just yet, she wanted to avoid her mom as much as possible).

Things were going great between them; the only pitfall was that Jughead still didn’t know about FP. FP had told her that Hermione and he had come to an agreement about how they would tell Jughead but that it would take time, Betty hated the lie but had agreed to not say anything as long as Jughead found out soon.

“Betty!” Toni exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Betty’s face “Where did you go then?”

“Sorry, just wondering where Jughead is, he was supposed to meet me here at the end of my shift” Betty explained. She took out her phone to ring Jughead, ignoring the look Toni was giving her.

_“Hey Betts” _

“Hey Jug, you nearly here. My shift is almost over” Betty said, she put her phone to her shoulder as she passed someone a bottle of the beer then took the 3 dollars from him.

_“Yeah, I think so. Apparently, I don’t know the Southside as well as I thought I did, I’ve wondered down some alleyway” _

“Well stay there, I’ll come and meet you” Betty stated.

_“No, its okay, I’ve just seen the sigh for Roger’s Fisherman Shop, that’s near the Wrym isn’t it” _Jughead replied. There was a pause then Jughead let out a shout of pain, Betty heard the phone drop to the floor with a smash.

“JUGHEAD!”

_“Get off me, GET OFF ME!” _

The call got disconnected halfway through Jughead’s shouts. Betty shoved her phone in her pocket then looked back at Toni who had noticed the noise and was looking at Betty worried.

“Is your bike outside?” Betty asked, Toni nodded as Betty rushed out from the bar and grabbed Toni’s hand and pulled her outside.

“Come on, we have to get to Jughead”

* * *

“JUGHEAD!”

Betty jumped off the back of Toni’s back and ran down the alleyway with Toni on her heels. The alleyway was empty except for two empty dumpsters and Jughead’s broken phone.

“Betty, what’s going on, whose phone is that” Toni asked, she watched Betty pick up the phone and hold it tenderly in her hands as if it had all the answers.

“Its Jughead’s, we were on the phone and I think someone attacked him” Betty gasped, she was worried and trying to catch her breath “I think someone has taken Jughead”

“Betty lets get back to the Wrym and let FP now what’s going on” Toni urged. Betty nodded but made no movements, staring straight ahead at the dumpsters, Toni followed Betty’s gaze to see the splatter of blood that definitely looked fresh.

“Betty don’t look at that okay” Toni wrapped her arms around Betty and pulled her away from the alleyway. “We’ll tell FP and he’ll get all the Serpents out looking for him, Jughead will be okay, you hear me”

Betty nodded, numb as Toni pulled her towards her bike. The two women got back on Toni’s bike and as quickly as they could made their way back to the Wrym.

“Where’s FP?” Toni asked as the two women rushed inside the busy bar. Viper pointed towards the bar where FP was serving drinks.

“What the hell you two, why did you run out when your supposed to be working” FP asked annoyed, then he noticed the distressed looks on their faces “What happened, what’s wrong”

“Someone attacked Jughead, he’s missing we don’t know where he is” Toni explained. FP dropped the bottle in his hand and looked at Betty who was trying her best to hold it together.

“Someone has Jughead” FP asked, alarmed.

“Yes” Betty replied, firmly “And I think we both know who it was”

* * *

“JUGHEAD LODGE HAS BEEN GONE FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW!” FP shouted to the packed White Wrym. Every Serpent had been called in to look for Jughead.

“WE THINK THAT PENNY PEABODY HAS HIM SO I WANT YOU ALL TO CALL IN EVERY CONTACT YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS HIDING. I WANT NEW INFO ASAP. SO, GO NOW”

The Serpents quickly separated, some to call their contacts others left to have a look around the Southside but all of them were doing something to look for Jughead.

FP jumped down from the bar and walked over to Betty who was being comforted by Cheryl. Toni and the other younger Serpents were already out looking for clues as to where Jughead was taken from the Alleyway.

“Did you hear anything else on the phone Betty, anything that might tell us who Penny got to take Jughead” FP urged. Betty wiped the tears from her face before shaking her head.

“I already told you, all I heard was Jughead shouting out and the phone dropping on the floor”

Cheryl glared at FP for upsetting Betty. FP squeezed Betty’s shoulder affectionately.

“I’m sorry Betty, we’ll get him back. If this is Penny, she took him for a reason which means that she won’t hurt him, she’s using him to get to us”

“That doesn’t make me feel better” Betty sighed. The three of them stood silently for a few moments before the tension was broken by two women storming into the Wrym, swinging the door open with a loud bang.

“WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON FP”

Hermione marched towards FP, with Veronica behind her. She came to stand in front of him and slapped FP straight across the face.

“What have you done FP?” Hermione sneered. Veronica came to stand next to Betty as they watched the two adults face off against each other.

“What are you doing here?” FP asked, annoyed. He had hoped to keep Hermione out of it until they had found Jughead, she would only get in the way or want to involve the police and that would just make it worse for everyone.

“I called her” Betty interjected. FP span to her to Betty to give her a pointed look “Her son is missing FP”

“Yeah thankfully Betty thought that a mother should know when her child was kidnapped” Hermione snapped, glaring at FP. FP wiped his hand over his face, frustrated.

“I have this under control Hermione, I will find Jughead soon” FP argued. 

“Why did Penny take him FP, what have you done” Hermione wondered. Veronica, Betty and Cheryl watched the two adults like a tennis match, they were all pretty sure that Hermione was going to slap him again. 

“We intercepted her latest delivery. We have her drugs; she wants them back” FP shrugged. He was trying to appear casual about the whole thing, but he was churning inside. He felt sick and if the Serpents didn’t find something soon, he was probably going to lose his mind.

Hermione gaped at him, like the answer should be obvious “Then give them back”

“I can’t do that Hermione” FP sighed, throwing his head back. 

“What are you talking about FP? This is my son’s life we are talking about” Hermione shrilled.

“We destroyed them as soon as we got them” FP admitted, quietly. Hermione let out a loud groan and looked like she wanted to slap him again.

“So, this psychotic women has my son and the one thing you had to get him back, you destroyed!”

“I will get him back; I know what I’m doing”

Hermione scoffed “Please, like I’m going to trust you”

“I don’t understand, what does Jughead have to do with any of this. Why would this women take my brother to get back at you” Veronica wondered.

Everyone slowly turned to Veronica, they had all forgotten for a moment that Jughead wasn’t the only one who didn’t know about FP and who he was.

Veronica gave them all a pointed look “What?”

* * *

“Wow”

“Yeah”

“I mean wow” Veronica mused, shaking her head “He’s Jughead’s father” She looked over at FP who was talking to Viper by the bar “You know he kind of looks like him”

“Yeah I guess he does a little” Betty sighed. Her and Veronica were sat at one of the booths while Hermione and FP checked in with FP’s men to see If they had found any new leads. Cheryl was also around, but Betty wasn’t sure where. 

“Does Jughead know?” Veronica asked. She had taken the news about Jughead surprisingly well, but Betty wondered if she would have her freak out once they knew Jughead was okay.

“No, I mean he hasn’t said anything to me but Jughead’s smart he might have figured it out for himself”

“You mean you hope he’s figured it out so that you don’t have to feel guilty about keeping this from him since the moment we arrived in town” Veronica argued, giving Betty a pointed look. Betty looked away, guilty. “So, you did now about FP”

“FP asked me to keep it a secret” Betty admitted. Veronica shook her head, annoyed. 

“What does he have over you that you would keep a secret like this from someone your supposed to care about”

“FP saved me and my mom, I owed him this. He said that he and your mom had a plan to tell Jughead eventually” Betty explained. Veronica rolled her eyes, she wasn’t sure if Betty believed that because she was naïve or because she needed to make herself feel better about keeping it a secret, either way veronica wasn’t happy about it. 

“I know my mother, she was never going to tell Jughead” Veronica snipped, she turned in her seat to look at Betty closely “Would you have told him, I mean if they hadn’t”

“I would have” Betty nodded, firmly “I care about Jughead, Veronica. I never wanted to hurt him. I just didn’t know what to do for the best”

“All these secrets that your all keeping and now my brother is the one that gets hurt” Veronica shook her head then got up from the booth.

“FP will find him; the Serpents will fix this” Betty replied, helplessly.

“Please like I should trust this two-bit biker gang just because you say so, my brother is missing and if something happens to him it will be all your fault” Veronica exclaimed, glaring at FP and Hermione as they walked over to the table “All of yours faults”

“Veronica” Hermione sighed, defeated as she took a seat at the booth with Betty.

“Don’t bother mom. I’m tired of listening to your excuses” Veronica snapped “Why aren’t we calling the police, they should be helping us look for my brother. Its been three hours since Penny took him, why isn’t she making demands”

“She wants us to sweat for a bit before she does” FP admitted.

“Great, now I feel better” Veronica sighed, before walking away from them. Betty noticed Cheryl following after her, so she decided to leave Veronica alone for a minute. Betty figured she was one of the last people Veronica wanted to talk to anyway.

“So, what are you proposing we do next” Hermione asked.

“You ladies need to stay here; you’ll be safe in case Penny decides to come knocking. My guys are looking everywhere on the Southside. There are only so many places Penny can hide” FP explained,

“Unless she’s not on the Southside anymore” Betty whispered, more to herself than FP but she knew he had heard her.

“We will find him” FP pressed. 

“Stop saying that then and actually do it” Betty snapped, shaking her head. She got up from the table and stormed away from them. She’d had enough with FP and his false promises, she was started to see they didn’t mean much.

“So, I guess it’s safe to say that Penny doesn’t know who her supplier is” FP said, quietly to Hermione once Betty was out of ear shot.

“What are you talking about?” Hermione snipped

“Penny’s not stupid she wouldn’t take Hiram’s son and risk her future supplies just to piss me off, which means she has no clue about Jughead’s connection to her supplier” FP stated, raising his eyebrow.

“I never said that Hiram was her supplier, you just assumed that”

“But we both know he’s involved in this” FP put his hands on the table and leaned closer to Hermione “You want your son back then maybe you need to make a call to that prison of his and talk to Hiram”

FP left Hermione alone and walked back over to the bar, where a few Serpents were hanging out eating for calls back on Penny’s whereabouts. Hermione looked around to make sure nobody was listening before she took out her phone.

“Hello, this is Hermione Lodge I need to speak to my ex-husband”

* * *

“Do you need anything Mrs Lodge” Betty asked as she came to sit down next to Hermione at one of the back tables in the Wrym. It had now been four hours since Jughead had been taken and so far, none of the Serpents had been able to find where Penny was hiding.

Penny had finally sent them a message but all it had said was she wanted her drugs back, because they didn’t have the drugs anymore, they had to find Penny on their own and make sure she didn’t find out the drugs were gone otherwise they knew she would hurt Jughead.

“Just my son back” Hermione said, softly before straightening up and giving Betty a small smile “I’m fine thank you Betty”

The two were silent for a few minutes, Betty wasn’t really sure what to say to help the women. Hermione’s son was missing and the only people who could get him back were led by the man who had abandoned him in the first place.

Betty knew Hermione’s head was probably all over the place and nothing Betty could say would fix that.

“I know it was hard for you to keep everything a secret Betty, I appreciate that you didn’t tell Jughead before I had a chance to explain things to him” Hermione stated, sincerely which took Betty by surprise. FP must have spoken to Hermione about her because Betty hadn’t known that Hermione knew that she had figured out the secret.

“I don’t think Jughead will appreciate it” Betty sighed. She knew she had an awful conversation with Jughead in the future, she had to tell him everything including the reason she had got to know him in the first place. 

“I’ll explain things to him. I think FP forgot that you are just a teenager and didn’t deserve to have all of this pilled on you” Hermione said, kindly, a lot more kinder than Betty felt she deserved. 

“I don’t think I’ve been just a teenager in a long time” Betty admitted, sadly. Hermione nodded in understanding and reached across to squeeze Betty’s hand. 

“I can’t imagine the pain your mother is in Betty, but I know how hard it must be for you as well”

Betty shrugged, defeated “I wish she would sometime remember she had one child left”

“Parents fail sometimes Betty, trust me, but no matter how bad they behave they still love you so much” Hermione encouraged “You doing everything you can Betty, you’ll Mother will see that soon. I knew Alice in High School she wasn’t one to just give up. Just give her time”

“Maybe” Betty sighed, before shaking her head, she didn’t quite believe. Her mother had had time, it had been almost 12 years since her father and sisters death “It’s not important right now anyway, we should be thinking about Jughead and how to get him back”

Betty nodded, determined and Hermione couldn’t help the smile on her face. She could see what her son saw in Betty.

“You know I’m very happy you and Jughead found each other. You’re good for each other. I’ve never seen my son smile as much as I have in the past month” Hermione smiled at Betty.

“You know I kind of thought you wouldn’t like me, with the Serpents and everything” Betty replied, slightly bashful. Hermione let out a quick laugh.

“Betty I could tell from our first conversation that you are much more than the Serpents. You’ve done what you needed to survive, that more than most people do. I very much admire that in you”

Betty nodded, with a small smile “Thank you, Mrs Lodge,”

There was a moment of silence as Hermione checked her phone for the fourth time. 

“God, I wish we would just hear something” Hermione cried, softly. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Betty took a napkin from the middle of the table and passed it to Hermione. 

“I know you have a lot of reasons to not trust FP, but I know he cares about Jughead, he will do everything he can to find him”

“That’s the one thing I do trust about FP. It’s just… he tries, he’s just never good with the follow through”

Betty didn’t say anything in reply, there wasn’t anything she could say, Hermione was right. FP wasn’t good at following through with his plans. It had taken months to do something about Penny and Jughead, and neither plan had worked out.

The silence between them was interrupted by the loud shrill of Hermione’s cell phone.

“Excuse me Betty” Hermione said. She quickly got up from the table and walked away before answering her phone “Hello Hiram”

* * *

“FP, a word” Hermione cut in, sharply as walked in between FP and Viper who were talking in hush whispers by the bar entrance. FP gave Viper a quick nod, who quickly walked off leaving the two alone.

“What is it Hermione” FP sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Hermione passed him a slip of paper.

“Here are 3 locations in Greendale that Penny likes to use. Hiram thinks that Jughead will be in one of them”

“You spoke to Hiram” FP asked, he gave her a quick look of surprise before opening the piece of paper to check the locations. He knew where all 3 of them were in Greendale, the were isolated and perfect places to keep something you didn’t want people finding including drugs and kidnapped teenage boys. 

“I did, he didn’t admit to being Penny’s supplier, but he was furious when he heard she had taken Jughead. I think what ever business they had will be over by the end of the day” Hermione explained, sadly. She shook her head at her own statement, Hermione knew who Hiram was, but she never thought her children would come to danger because of it. They were the only 2 people she knew Hiram loved and even they weren’t safe from him.

“I’ll have my men check them out, if he’s there we need to be smart. If we go in gun’s blazing, she might hurt Jughead. I hate to admit it but I might actually have to call sheriff Keller for this one”

Hermione nodded “Thank you, FP,”

FP shrugged, although still serious “He’s my son too”

“All I ask is that you don’t tell Jughead about Penny’s connection to Hiram. He’s a lot of things Hiram, but he still raised Jughead and I don’t want my son’s memories tarnished by this” Hermione ran her hands together nervously. She didn’t like asking FP for anything, but things were bad enough without Jughead and Veronica finding out who their father really was.

“I won’t say anything” FP replied, disenchanted “ I think after this is over, Jughead won’t want anything to do with me anyway”

In a rare moment of pity, Hermione reached across and squeezed FP’s arm “Let’s just get Jughead back and we can worry about everything else after. There is a chance he wont want anything to do with me either”

FP nodded then searched the bar for Viper “VIPER, CALL TALL BOY I’VE GOT THREE NEW LOCATIONS WE NEED TO CHECK OUT”

“GOT IT BOSS” Viper nodded then quickly started rallying the Serpents that weren’t already out looking for Jughead.

“I will bring him back” FP said, firmly, looking back at Hermione who gave him a watery smile before walking over to Veronica. 

FP was shrugging on his Serpent jacket when Betty walked over to him. It was obvious she had been crying and she looked a lost mess. FP knew this was all his fault. Betty was like a daughter to him and she was hurting because he had used her.

“You know where he is?” Betty asked, cutting off FP’s thoughts. He nodded back at her. 

“I think so yeah. You stay here and watch over Hermione and Veronica. I’ll call you as soon as we have him”

“Be safe” Betty replied, lamely. 

“I’m sorry about all of this Betty, this is my fault. I know this. Once this is over things are going to be different” FP encouraged, although he could tell Betty either wasn’t really listening or just didn’t believe him.

“Just bring Jughead back. That’s all I care about” Betty replied, walking away from FP without another word.

* * *

“I thought you might need a drink” Betty said, softly as she put a glass of water down in front of Veronica. It had been nearly an hour since FP had left for Greendale and they hadn’t heard anything yet and they were all nervous wrecks.

“I’m fine” Veronica snipped. She pointily looked away from Betty. Betty took a seat at the table across from Veronica. Things were tense between them and Betty didn’t like it. 

“Veronica I know that things are – “

“Save it Betty, I’m not interested” Veronica cut in, angrily “My brother is in danger and you and this motley crew brought this on him. We should have never moved here, I wish he’d never met you and when this is over, I’ll make sure he never speaks to you again”

“Veronica…” Betty sighed, but Veronica had already stood up from the table and walked away. Betty got up to follow her, but she felt a hand on her shoulder press her back down.

“Leave it, her brother is in danger and she wants someone to blame and unfortunately that person is you” Cheryl quipped as she took a seat next to Betty. Betty leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair defeated. 

“I think Jughead is going to see it that way to”

“Then he’s an idiot. None of this is your fault Betty and don’t dare start thinking it is. It’s the fault of the buffoons that we call the adults in this town” 

“I guess I can agree with that” Betty admitted, sadly. She watched slightly amused as Cheryl took out a nail file from her pocket and started filing her nails, so unflustered by what was happening around her.

“Don’t worry so much Cousin Betty, you’re going to get wrinkles and I refuse to hang around a wrinkly old lady” Cheryl argued, not bothering to look up from her nails. 

Betty laughed, humourlessly “I love you too Cheryl”

* * *

“Have you heard anything yet” Veronica asked as she sat down next to her mother. Hermione had been checking her phone every 30 seconds ever since FP left. She had a glass of wine in front of her that she hadn’t touched that was how Veronica knew how bad things were if even a glass of white wine couldn’t settle Hermione.

Hermione shook her head “Nothing yet”

“Do you really believe FP will bring Jughead back” Veronica wondered. Hermione put down her phone then turned to Veronica and took her hand in her own. 

“I do Veronica, trust me if I didn’t think he could do this I would have gone to the police as soon as Betty called us. FP wants Jughead back just as much as we do”

Veronica nodded and the two were silent for a moment as Hermione checked her phone again, even though the ring tone was on loud and they would hear it if it rang.

“So, were you just hoping that Jughead never ran into FP” Veronica asked, with a roll of her eyes. Hermione answered without taking her eyes off her phone, willing it to tell her, her son was safe.

“I was hoping that FP would stick to what he’d been doing for the last 14 years and ignore Jughead’s existence”

Veronica scoffed “That worked out well”

Hermione let out a loud sigh and finally picked up her drink “Veronica I tried my best okay. All I ever want is for you and Jughead to be safe and I didn’t trust FP with Jughead and a part of me still doesn’t. Jughead deserves better than what FP can offer”

“I guess I can understand that. He doesn’t exactly scream paternal figure” Veronica quipped, she looked around the somewhat empty bar before turning back to her mother “What exactly happened all those years ago”

Hermione took a sip of the cheap white wine before answering.

“FP’s wife left him. She couldn’t take his drinking anymore so she walked out and left Jughead with FP. FP sobered up enough one day to realise neither the Southside or him were right for Jughead so he came to New York and asked me to take Jughead, to give him a life FP knew he would never be able to”

“What made you and Daddy agree to something like that?” Veronica asked, surprised. She had never really thought about it too much, but it was a strange and wonderful thing that Hermione and Hiram had done for Jughead and FP and she couldn’t connect that with the parents she knew. 

“Its strange but the second I saw Jughead, I loved him, I knew he was supposed to be my son and that I was supposed to protect him, even from FP. It kills me that I now have to rely on FP to get my son back”

Hermione smiled as she checked her phone again. That was when Veronica noticed that Hermione’s lock screen was a picture of her and Jughead when they were about four. It was Christmas and their faces were covered in chocolate and surrounded by presents.

“Especially when it was his fault that Jughead was taken in the first place” Veronica quipped; she couldn’t help herself despite the smile on her face form the cute picture. “How about we agree once this is over, no more secrets. If we want to make it work in Riverdale, then we always have to be honest with one another”

Hermione nodded, talking Veronica’s hand in her’s “No more secrets I promise”

* * *

Jughead coughed harshly as he finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked around his surroundings. He was strapped to a chair in the middle of an empty room. He didn’t have any energy to even try and get free and he had no clue where he was even if he did manage to get out of the room, which he knew would be impossible in his state. 

The last thing he remembered was answering the phone to Betty, who know doubt would be worried about it. Jughead wasn’t sure how much time has passed, but he could see it was now dark outside from the small dusty window at the back of the room. 

“Well, well, well Juggie is finally awake” Penny laughed, humourlessly as she walked into the room with two men following behind her. 

“He’s still bleeding, I don’t want his blood all over the carpet. Sort this now!” Penny snapped, glaring at the two men. They quickly found some rags and started mopping up the blood from Jughead’s head that had dripped onto the carpet.

Along with the cut head, Jughead could feeling bruises forming all over him and his ankle was killing him. 

“How you feeling Juggie. Don’t worry the bruising will go, that ankle might take a while though” Penny teased as she kicked Jughead’s ankle “Sorry my men were so rough”

Jughead didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to give the crazy women a chance to see how scared he felt, he wouldn’t give her that satisfaction.

“Why so quiet Juggie” Penny whispered, and she leaned down, so her lips were by Jughead’s ear. He tried to move away from her with no hope. 

“Don’t worry this will over soon Jughead, your daddy is going to give me what I want then you can go” Penny said. She noticed the confused look that passed Jughead’s face and let out a loud laugh “Oh no Juggie, I’m not talking about Hiram. I’m talking about FP”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO ON LEAVE A COMMENT I KNOW YOU WANT TO...


	9. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a quick but MASSIVE thank you for all the comments on the last chapter, I'm very happy you guys are responding to this story so well! Happy Reading :o)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Rescue**

* * *

Jughead spat out onto the floor as his mouth filed with blood again. Penny was pacing around the small room taunting him, he received a swift kick or punch in the stomach every time he ignored her. He didn’t care though he would rather add another bruise to his body than have to speak to the mad woman.

Penny leaned closer to wipe some blood that was trailing down his face. She licked the blood from her finger while looking straight at him.

“You don’t seem that surprised to find out the Serpent King is your dear old Daddy. Let me guess you already knew didn’t you” Penny mused, laughing manically as she circled around the room. Two of her goons were stood by the door watching but Jughead knew they were more outside he could hear their shouts and cheers through the door.

“You know I have ways of making you talk, you might want to do the smart thing and answer my questions” Penny taunted, she pulled a switch blade out of her pocket and lightly pressed it against cheeks.

“Talk to Laurel and Hardy at the door because I had nothing to say to you” Jughead croaked out, with as much venom as he could muster. He was slowly losing consciousness, he felt like his whole body was shutting down.

“Oh, I do miss that snark. Your father has it too” Penny laughed, shaking her head with sick amusement. She kept circling around Jughead the only noise coming from the heel of Penny’s boots and the goons outside who were either fighting or playing a game, Jughead couldn’t tell.

Penny stomped moving when a ring tone cut through the silence. Penny span round to glare at the men by the door, who hadn’t even moved since Jughead had woken up.

“Seriously who is calling you right now!”

The man hastily went to answer the call then he paled when he noticed the caller ID. He held out the phone for Penny.

“Uh it’s for you, Boss”

Penny grabbed the phone from him, while still glaring at the man who now looked like he was going to be sick. Penny didn’t bother to still who was calling before she answered.

“WHAT!” Penny snapped, suddenly she went pale as well as someone started shouting down the phone “I had to, FP stole the drugs and you told me to get them back by any means necessary”

Penny was stuttering and was clearly afraid, Jughead was barely holding on but he was enjoying watching her squirm.

“I realise that… he’s okay… he’s alive…. I don’t just mean alive he’s absolutely fine”

Jughead knew she was talking about him, but he had to wonder who would be concerned about him as well as be someone who could scare Penny so easily.

“No, you don’t have to do that…Just listen to me − ”

Penny was cut off by a loud noise coming from the other room. There was a lot of shouting and Jughead was sure he’s heard a gunshot. In the surprise Penny dropped the phone, and Jughead took notice of the number before it was disconnected.

“GO FIND OUT WHAT THAT BLOODY NOISE IS” Penny shouted to the goons. They rushed out of the room and Penny ran to him and started untying the rope on his hands and legs.

“Looks like someone is in trouble” Jughead laughed, although it came out a breathy cough. His head was pounding, and his eyes were getting heavy.

“SHUT UP!”

Suddenly the door to the room was kicked open, FP and the Sheriff rushed into the room both pointing their guns at Penny.

“Get away from him Penny or a bullet goes between your eyes” FP raged, his hand was steady and Jughead got the feeling FP had done this before.

“Easy FP I don’t want to have to arrest you too” Sheriff Keller snapped. He holstered his gun and moved over to Penny. He pulled her away from Jughead and quickly put her in handcuffs.

“Penny Peabody, you are under arrest – “

Sheriff Keller pushed Penny out of the room and FP rushed over to Jughead. He untied the rest of the rope and pulled Jughead off the chair and onto the floor so he could lay out.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you son” FP soothed, he cradled Jughead in his arms and that was the last thing Jughead saw until everything went black.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione, Veronica, FP and Betty were camped out in the waiting room of Riverdale General waiting to hear news on Jughead. As soon as he had arrived at hospital, he had been rushed into the trauma room and they hadn’t heard anything since.

He had been in and out of consciousness when FP had helped put him in the ambulance, but he had been alive and that was the most important thing, at least according to the three doctors that Hermione had cornered demanding answers about her son.

_“Hermione”_

The four of them looked up to see Fred and Archie marching over to them with matching concerned looks on their faces. Hermione rose from her seat and met Fred in a hug while Archie walked straight over to Veronica and Betty and did the same.

“We heard what happened, I’m so sorry. Have you heard anything yet” Fred asked, worried. He led Hermione back into her seat as the older woman looked like she was going to fall down any minute.

“Nothing yet, he’s alive that’s all we know” Hermione cried softly. Fred took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. He put his arm across her shoulder then looked over at FP.

“You doing okay FP?”

“I will be once we know Jughead is okay” FP replied, softly. Fred just nodded in return. There was nothing left to say, until they knew how Jughead was okay.

“Where is Penny Peabody now?” Fred asked. Archie had heard from Cheryl what had happened to Jughead but all they had got from her was that Jughead had been hurt by Penny and was being taken to hospital.

Cheryl had to stay at the bar to help patch up the Serpents that had been hurt in the rescue and thought Archie should be there for Veronica and Betty.

“At the Sheriff’s station with the rest of her goons. Three of them got away but I doubt it will be long before the police catch up to them” FP replied, shortly rubbing his hands over his face roughly.

“That’s good then?” Fred replied, not sure what else to say. Archie looked between his father and FP. FP seemed very concerned for Jughead when as far as Archie knew FP didn’t even know him, but he seemed to be the only one out of the six of them that found it strange, which meant there was something he didn’t know.

“Mrs Lodge, do you need anything, a coffee or anything” Betty asked, softly, ignoring the way Veronica turned away from her as she spoke. 

Archie also noticed the tension coming from Betty and Veronica, but he knew it wasn’t the time to ask about either query. 

“No, I’m fine thank you Betty” Hermione gave her a small smile. The group were silent again, not sure what else to say to one another but finally after another ten minutes, a middle-aged doctor walked over to the group. 

_“Mrs Lodge?” _

Hermione jumped up and crossed over to the doctor. The others jumped up as well and stood behind her. Veronica moved next to her mother and interlocked their hands tightly.

“How’s my son?” Hermione said, urgently. 

“Jughead has suffered a broken ankle, and ribs. His shoulder has been dislocated but it’s a grade 1 so it won’t require surgery which is good. The rest of it is a lot of bruising and superficial cuts. We want to keep him in for a few days to monitor him but he’s going to make a full recovery”

“Oh, thank god” Hermione gasped. Jughead had a lot of injuries and it would take time to heal but all Hermione heard was that her son was alive and that he would recover.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Veronica and pulled her close, kissing her daughter softly on the head.

“Your son was very lucky. He’s going to need a boot on his ankle for at least six weeks and then some rehab after that, everything else should have healed after about two weeks” Doctor Avery explained further.

“Can I see my son” Hermione asked. She kept a tight hold of Veronica; she already knew she was going to keep a tight hold on both her children in the coming weeks.

“We’re moving him to a private room, once he’s there I’ll have a nurse take you to him. It shouldn’t be much longer”

Hermione nodded “Thank you”

“I think for tonight, it should be just family. He’s still very groggy from the pain medication we had to give him” Avery added, his eyes cutting to the others who were still stood behind Hermione and Veronica. 

“That’s fine doctor, my mother and I are the only family” Veronica cut in, firmly not bothering to look back at the others. Sensing Veronica’s tone the doctor just gave them a swift nod before walking over to the nurses station. 

“That’s good news at least. Jughead is strong, he won’t let a broken ankle stop him” Fred encouraged. FP couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips because of Fred’s unwavering enthusiasm. 

“You should all go home for the night, get some rest and come see Jughead tomorrow” Hermione reasoned.

“If he wants to see you” Veronica snipped, quietly but they all heard. Hermione gave her daughter a stern look, but Veronica ignored it. 

“Do you want me to get somethings from your apartment Mrs Lodge, clothes for Jughead and you” Betty asked. 

“No need Betty, I can do that while my mother sits with Jughead” Veronica replied, sharply. Betty just nodded in reply, she was going to be put off by Veronica’s attitude, she knew a part of her deserved it. 

“Thank you though Betty” Hermione added with a smile. Betty was comforted by the fact that whatever opinion Veronica now had of her, Hermione didn’t have it as well.

“Mrs Lodge, I can take you to see your son now” A nurse cut in, with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you” Hermione replied before turning to FP, who was stood slightly away from the group “I’ll talk to Jughead, maybe you can see him tomorrow”

“Thank you, Hermione,” FP replied. Fred slapped him on the shoulder and the two started walking towards the exit. Archie remained stood next to Betty as Hermione turned to face them both. Veronica was stood waiting with the nurse pointedly ignoring all of them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Betty” Hermione said, with a kind smile and a pointed look. Betty thought she was reading the look right and it meant that Betty should come see Jughead despite what Veronica was saying. 

Betty nodded firmly “See you tomorrow Mrs Lodge”

Hermione gave them both one last smile before following the nurse and Veronica to Jughead’s room. A part of Betty wanted to follow after them to see for herself that Jughead was really okay, but she had to respect Hermione wishes and just hope Jughead wanted to see her tomorrow.

Noticing the look on Betty’s face, Archie wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards the exit.

“Come on Betty, I’ll drive you home. I have a few questions for you”

* * *

“This is your son’s room, when you have a moment, I have a few things you need to sign at the Nurses station” The nurse explained once they had reached Jughead’s hospital room. It was a private room at the far end of the hospital, so it was a lot quieter than the waiting room.

“Of course,” Hermione nodded, eager to see her son. The nurse left them and the two of them walked into the room.

Jughead was laid in bed, hooked up to a monitor and IV. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, and his left eye was swollen and barely open. His right shoulder was wrapped up and his left ankle already had a pot and boot on. His was wearing a hospital gown but they could still see the bruises that covered his arm and legs.

“Oh Jug” Veronica gasped; she covered her mouth as she let out a cry. She rushed over to Jughead and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Easy, you know I was kidnapped tonight” Jughead said, his voice was quiet and hallow and it broke Hermione’s heart as she watched her children embrace.

“I see your sarcasm wasn’t beaten out of you” Veronica quipped. She pulled away from Jughead but took one of his hands in both of hers.

Jughead looked over at Hermione as she took a step closer his bed.

“I know you are probably very angry with me right now, but my son was injured tonight and I’d very much like to hug him” Hermione said, hesitantly.

“Of course, mom”

Wary of Jughead’s injuries, Hermione put both her hands on either side of his face and softly kissed the top of his head. She remained close to him and she stroked his hair that wasn’t covered by the bandage.

“How are you feeling” Hermione asked as she choked back her tears. Jughead let out a humourless laugh then winced when it hurt his ribs.

“Like death”

“They’ve said you need to stay in for a few days and you’re going to have boot on your foot for at least six weeks but other than that everything else will heal, with time and rest” Hermione explained. She took a chair from by the window and put it down next to Jughead’s bed before taking a seat. She cautiously took Jughead’s hand in her own and was pleased when he didn’t pull it away.

“And in the meantime, we will get anything you need to make you comfortable. Are you hungry, do you want your laptop, some clothes” Veronica rushed out.

Jughead shrugged “I’m okay”

“Well I’m going to get them anyway for when you change your mind. I’ll pick up some things from the Pembroke then I’ll be straight back” Veronica explained as she put her coat back on. She still looked put together despite the late hour and the long day.

“Smithers should still be outside, straight there and straight back. Keep Smithers with you” Hermione said, firmly. She wasn’t keen on either of her children being alone, but she knew that Smithers would protect Veronica if needed.

“Will do” Veronica nodded before turning to her brother with a grateful smile “I’m so glad you’re okay”

“Me too” Jughead smiled. Veronica squeezed him arm, gave a smile to her mother then left the two alone, closing the door behind her.

“I know you must have a lot of questions Jug” Hermione said once they were alone. Jughead let out a deep sigh as he turned to his mother.

“Not right now I don’t, I’m just tired” Jughead admitted, weakly. Hermione noticed the tears gather in Jughead’s eyes. She held back her own as she moved her chair closer and softly moved Jughead’s hair from his eyes.

“Then you sleep Sweetheart, I’ll be here when you wake up”

Jughead nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

“I love you so much Jughead, I’ll make this right I promise” Hermione said, quietly. She continued to stroke Jughead’s face long after he fell asleep.

* * *

Archie had dropped Fred and FP off at the Andrew’s residence after leaving the hospital then he drove to the Southside to take Betty home. On the way she answered his questions about what he had noticed in the waiting room.

_“Wow!” _

“Yeah”

“FP is Jughead’s father!” Archie mused, slightly astonished as he shook his head “You know I kind of see the resemblance”

“Yeah, I’m surprised it took me so long to figure it out” Betty quipped. She was looking out of the window as Riverdale whizzed past them, but her mind was on other things, like the boy she had left at the hospital.

“So how long have you known” Archie wondered, sparing a concerned glance at Betty before going back to the road ahead.

“Longer than I should have without telling Jughead. I just kept expecting FP to do the right thing, but I should know by now FP only looks out for himself” Betty sighed, sadly.

She was annoyed with herself more than anyone, she should have done what she thought was right from the beginning and told Jughead the truth about everything she knew. She had known FP since she was young and while he was a good leader, he was never one to be step up when it came to personal matters.

“I’m sure that’s not true Betty. He cares about you and the Serpents” Archie argued, he was silent for a beat before continuing “Maybe he didn’t want to tell Jughead because then it would be up to Jughead what happened next and what if it wasn’t what FP wanted, at least this way FP had some control over what happened”

“That was surprisingly insightful Archie” Betty chuckled, even though she didn’t feel much like laughing. Archie playfully rolled his eyes at her, nudging her shoulder with his hand.

“I can be smart sometime you know” Archie mused, but Betty could tell he wasn’t really annoyed with her “So, I guess that explains the tension between you and Veronica as well”

“She has every right to be mad, I’ve been lying to her brother for weeks. I’ve been lying to everyone” Betty sighed, she closed her eyes when she felt tears gather, he hastily wiped them away with the sleeve of her cardigan, but Archie still noticed them.

“Jughead will understand Betty”

Betty looked over at Archie, doubtful “Would you?”

“Anyone that knows you Betty, knows that you only ever do something with the purest of intensions. You were just trying to help. Explain it to Jughead, he’ll understand. He cares about you” Archie encouraged.

Betty had to smile; Archie was just like his father – always optimistic despite the circumstances.

“Maybe” Betty shrugged, not sure what else to say. She wasn’t feeling as optimistic as he was. The two remained silent for the rest of the car ride. Eventually Archie pulled up outside of Betty’s trailer. He turned off the engine then turned to face Betty.

“Betty, you are never one to give up, so don’t do it now. If you care about Jughead the way I think you do, then you’ll find a way to fix this”

“Thank you, Archie,” Betty reached across and gave her friend a tight hug. With everything going on, Betty was relieved to know she always had Archie on her side.

“You gonna be okay from here” Archie asked, once Betty pulled away.

“I’ll be fine” Betty nodded. She got out of the car and walked to the trailer; she gave one last wave to Archie before going inside. All the lights were off, it was 11 at night but that didn’t mean Betty’s mother was home.

“Mom, you here?” Betty called out. Alice didn’t reply back so Betty walked into her mother’s bedroom. Betty couldn’t help her surprise when she actually found her mother asleep in bed. She also didn’t look like she had passed out drunk, she was just asleep. Betty felt tears in her eyes again and she slowly shook her mother awake.

“Betty, what’s going on?” Alice croaked as she slowly woke up. She looked up at her daughter, who’s hair and clothes were dishevelled and had tears running down her face.

“Can I sleep in here tonight” Betty cried softly. Alice moved over to make room for Betty and pulled the covers back. 

“Come on”

Betty climbed into the bed. Alice wrapped her covers around Betty and pulled her close. It had been years since Betty felt her mother’s warm embrace and she immediately felt soothed as Alice stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. Eventually Betty fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, FP was again walking through the hospital. He’d got a message from Hermione that morning that Jughead was willing to talk to him. FP wasn’t sure what kind of conversation they were going to have but he was just happy that Jughead was at least willing to hear him out.

FP arrived at Jughead’s room and took a minute to calm down before he knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal Hermione. She had different clothes on, but her hair was scraped back, and she had no makeup on, so FP knew she hadn’t left the hospital.

She opened the door further and let him inside. The room was small, with just Jughead’s bed, a small table and a few chairs. It was also covered in bright balloons on the window ledge and table as well as a few tied to Jughead’s bed.

Jughead looked up from where he was playing cards with Veronica when he saw FP approach. He put down the cards but waited for FP to say something first.

“Hey Jughead, thank you for agreeing to see me” FP said, nervously. Jughead nodded at him before looking over at his sister and mother.

“Do you think you could leave us for a minute” Jughead asked. The two of them nodded then left the room without another word. FP remained standing at the foot of Jughead’s bed instead of sitting in the now vacant chairs.

“I hear I have you to thank for saving me. But you’re also the reason that I was taken in the first place so I’m not sure where that leaves us” Jughead said.

FP couldn’t meet Jughead’s eyes, suddenly ashamed. Jughead was right – it was his fault and he wasn’t sure how they could build a relationship from that.

“If I had known what Penny would do then I would never have taken those drugs. I thought I was doing the right thing by the Southside. Who ever Penny’s supplier is, they have been seeping drugs in for a long time and I needed a way to stop them”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell the Sheriff what was going on?” Jughead wondered. Although he knew the moment, he said it, it sounded naïve. Jughead hadn’t spent that much time on the Southside but even he knew that the Sheriff station left them to sort things out for themselves.

“Looking back, I wish I had done. I realise now that Penny was just a linchpin. The supplier is still out there and if they want their drugs on the Southside then they are going to find someone else to do it for them now that Penny is out of the way”

FP ran his hands together not sure what to say and he got the feeling Jughead didn’t either, or just didn’t want to talk to him.

“None of that matters though, you should concentrate on getting better. Have the doctors said when you might be getting out of here”

“I asked you to come by because I wanted to thank you for saving me but that’s it. I’m not ready for any kind of relationship with you not right now. It’s still too painful” Jughead admitted, he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes “I have a father and while he’s done some questionable things as well, he is still the man who raised me” 

“I completely understand Jughead, I wasn’t expecting anything I just wanted to see how you were” FP replied, although Jughead couldn’t hear the hurt in his words.

They were both silent and it was only broken by a sharp knock to the door. Jughead let out a deep breath, suddenly very tired.

“Come in” Jughead called.

The door slowly opened, and Betty walked into the room carrying a large gift basket. She gaped when she noticed the two of them and realised, she had probably interrupted a tense conversation.

“I’m sorry, I can come back” Betty apologised, looking between the two. The wore matching expressions that Betty couldn’t figure out.

“It’s okay Betty, I was just leaving you two should talk” FP replied, he turned back to Jughead “Your mom has my number if you want to talk, about anything”

Jughead only nodded in reply so with one last look to his son, FP left the room. Once he closed the door behind him, Betty moved closer to Jughead and put the gift basket on the table next to Jughead’s bed.

“I know how boring this place can be, so I got you a few things, some puzzle books, chocolate, magazines, playing cards and this book I’ve just finished that I think you’ll like” Betty was rambling and they both knew why.

“I was hoping to see you, I was kind of wondering why I didn’t see you last night… but then I had a conversation with my sister” Jughead explained, sadly. Betty closed her eyes briefly, trying to stop the tears she knew would fall. She should have known that Veronica would tell Jughead before she had a chance to.

“Was any of it real?” Jughead asked, quietly. Betty took his hand urgently.

“It was all real Jughead, all of it. I think that makes it worse because I so badly didn’t want to hurt you, but I didn’t know what to do for the best. At first FP told me he was concerned your father was the supplier then when I figured out the truth, he kept telling me that he was going to tell you and that he was working something out with your mom. I shouldn’t have believed him, and I should have just told you what I knew but I didn’t want to hurt you, if you believe anything please believe that”

Betty was now crying, and she could see the tears in Jughead’s eyes as well which made the whole thing worse. She was holding his hand tightly, hoping he didn’t pull away.

“I believe you; I think I do at least. It’s just a lot right now” Jughead replied. He slowly removed his hand from Betty, and she knew he saw the hurt look cross her face as he did.

“I need to concentrate on getting better. I don’t even really wanna think about anything else right now and that includes me and you”

Betty put her head down so Jughead wouldn’t see the rest of her tears. She used her jumper to wipe them away then looked back at him.

“I understand Jughead. Just know I’m here if you need anything, anything at all. Even if its just as a friend. I know I hurt you, but it was never my intention, ever. I’ve always felt like an outsider in this town, like it didn’t fit in the Northside or Southside… until you came along”

Before Jughead could reply, Veronica and Hermione walked into the room. The stopped suddenly when they saw Betty. Veronica gave Betty a firm look before walking to the other side of Jughead’s bed, handing him a sandwich.

“You need to eat” Veronica looked up at Betty “Then he needs to rest”

“Retract the claws Ronnie” Jughead muttered, as he opened the sandwich and took a small bite. Hermione was stood by the table admiring the gift basket.

“I was just going anyway; I have to get to work” Betty replied, she smiled at Jughead and Hermione then started to leave. She was at the door when Jughead called her back. She kept her hand on the door as she turned back.

“It was the same for me as well, before you” Jughead admitted. With nothing left to say Betty gave him one last tearful smile before she left the room.

* * *

“Gin! I believe I win again”

Hermione chuckled as she showed Jughead her cards. Jughead grumbled good naturedly as Hermione started shuffling the cards. The two had been playing cards for the last hour, in that time Jughead learned his mother was some kind of wizard as no matter what card game they played, she won every time.

Jughead had decided for the time being, or at least while he was in hospital, to just be with his mother. He knew they had a lot to talk about but for the mean time he was happy to just play cards games with her, especially after everything else that had happened and the emotional conversations, he’d already had that day.

“Your sister will probably be back soon with some food; I know you’ve not been very hungry, but I don’t think you can say no to a Pops burger” Hermione mused as she dealt the cards out between them.

“Do you trust FP; do you think he is genuine in getting to know me” Jughead wasn’t sure why he asked but he was suddenly eager for the answer. Hermione took her time dealing the rest of cards before she answered.

“I think what ever my answer, I’m going to be slightly biased. You are my son and I want to protect you from the man I knew 14 years ago. I’m not sure if FP is still that man”

“Did he ever try to contact you before we moved back to Riverdale?”

Hermione shook her head “No he hasn’t, after he dropped you off with us, we never heard from him until I cornered him in the bar the day after we arrived in Riverdale to tell him to stay away from you”

Jughead was surprised by his mother’s honesty, he wondered if it was because she was trying to get back on his good side.

“So, you didn’t trust him”

“A part of me still doesn’t but if you want to get to know FP then that has to be your decision and yours alone, don’t let me or your dad or FP influence that. What ever you decide I will support you fully” Hermione said, firmly.

She reached over and took Jughead’s hand in her own. She saw the tears in his eyes and knew everything that happened over the last two days were weighing him down. Jughead had survived a brutal attack and had his whole world turned upside down by people he thought he could trust; Hermione was surprised he held on as long as he had.

“I don’t know what to do about any of it” Jughead admitted “FP lied to me, abandoned me and yet I can see that he wants to try. Do I owe him anything? Veronica hates Betty now but I still care about her, but can I trust her. Can I trust any of them?”

“Jughead!” Hermione cut in before he could spiral anymore “Take a deep breath. You don’t have to figure any of this out right now. You’ve gone through something terrible and you need to give yourself time to heal” Hermione wiped the tears from Jughead’s face “So tonight you’re going to eat your burger, read your book that Betty brought, and you’re going to relax and heal because that’s what is important right now. Do you understand me?”

Jughead could only nod back because he knew if he spoke more tears would follow.

* * *

FP had been sat at a table in the back corner of the bar for over an hour, an open but full beer bottle in front of him. Nobody spoke to him; they knew he didn’t want any company, but he also couldn’t be alone.

Jughead didn’t want to talk to him, the supplier was still out there and the Serpents as well as the rest of the Southside were relying on him to do something. All of this was rolling in around in his head, which was why the beer was in front of him. He hadn’t touched a drop in almost 3 years but the events of the last few weeks were weakening his resolve.

FP could feel himself itching towards the bottle. He had almost reached out for it when it was suddenly knocked from the table, landing on the floor with a crack, the beer pouring onto the floor. FP looked up to Betty’s anger face.

“Don’t be stupid FP!” Betty raged “You have a chance to know your son, but if you do this it all goes away. I won’t let you do this to yourself or to Jughead. If you drink, then I’m done, and I’ll tell Mrs Lodge, so she makes sure Jughead stays away from you as well!”

“I get it Betty, I won’t drink” FP sighed, defeated.

“I have to work; I’ll have Viper drive you home. I’ll make sure he stays with you tonight” Betty said, annoyed looking around the bar for Viper.

“I don’t need a babysi – “ FP quickly stopped talking when Betty gave him a cutting look.

“Fine!” FP sighed, throwing his head back. Betty rolled her eyes at him, then left him alone.

* * *

After spending all day with his mother and sister, Jughead had finally talked them both into going home to shower and get some rest. He had told them he would be fine alone but as he looked around his dark hospital room, he knew that wasn’t true.

Every noise spoked him, every time someone knocked on his door his heart was in his throat and any time he thought about Betty or FP tears filled his eyes.

Jughead’s eyes looked around the room and it landed on the gift basket that Betty had brought him. He had done some of the puzzles and eaten some of the chocolate, but it was first time he had noticed the small card in the front.

He took the card out of the small envelope to read it.

**I’m sorry for everything Jughead. In case I don’t get a chance to tell you, I never wanted to hurt you. None of us wanted to hurt you, you’re everything, especially to me. **

Jughead wasn’t sure why the note was the catalyst, but it was what finally tipped him over the edge. Jughead grabbed a glass from the table and threw it against the wall as he let out an agonised cry. He fell back on his bed as he finally let all the tears fall.

* * *

Penny was laid out of the cot in her jail cell when she heard the door to the room open and close. She lazily looked up, expecting one of the deputies delivering her food so she was surprised to find a six-foot-tall bald man with a gun in his hand.

Penny shot up out of the bed as the man continued to stare at her coldly.

“Who the hell are you!” Penny exclaimed “HELP SOME GET IN HERE”

“They can’t hear you, I made sure of it” The man stated, quietly but firmly. He slowly rose his gun. Penny backed into the wall, terrified.

“What the hell is this, who are you”

“Hiram Lodge wanted me to give you a message” The man said before he shot Penny straight between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go On Tell Me What You Think, I Know You Want To...


	10. The Forgiveness

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Forgiveness**

* * *

“Who knew our dear Jughead Lodge was so popular”

Jughead rolled his eyes at his sister as she continued to pack up his things. After 3 days of observation, Jughead was finally being released from hospital. While he relaxed in a chair with his broken ankle propped up on a chair, Hermione and Veronica were packing up his things.

Along with his clothes, laptop and toiletries, he also had 4 different flower arrangements, gifts baskets, get well cards and balloons. Jughead wanted to leave them but his mother wasn’t having it.

“Are we going to pretend half of these aren’t from you” Jughead quipped. Veronica had been in and out of the hospital for most of the three days and every time she came back, she brought some kind of gift with her. Jughead thinks she’s doing it to lift his spirts but instead the gifts are just cluttering up his small room.

“What’s in this envelope, Sweetheart” Hermione asked. Unlike Veronica, Hermione hadn’t left the hospital in three days, Veronica had brought her clothes and food and the nurses put a cot bed in Jughead’s room when Hermione had very firmly told them she wouldn’t be leaving until her son did.

“That’s a get well present from Cheryl, it’s a gift certificate for 10 free self-defence lessons… for women” Jughead replied, amused. Cheryl had been to visit him once with her girlfriend Toni, she had been her usually catty self and Jughead had welcomed it, he was sick of the pity looks he’d been getting from everyone else.

“Trust Cheryl to be concerned as well as insulting. She has a gift” Veronica mused, almost proud as she zipped up the last of Jughead’s bags. She put it on the bed with the rest of his stuff.

The three of them were about to leave when there was a hard knock on the door, without waiting for a reply, Sheriff Keller walked into the room. 

“Morning Lodges, I see you’re going home, that good news Son” Keller mused, he looked slightly nervous as he looked between the three of them.

“Thank you, Sheriff, are you here for another statement” Jughead asked. Keller had been by on the first day of Jughead’s hospital stay to get his full statement on what happened, Jughead hoped that would be the last time he had to talk about it. The whole thing had drained him, and he didn’t want to relive it again.

“Actually, I need to speak to you Mrs Lodge in private” Keller replied, looking over at Hermione. Hermione nodded then followed him out of the room.

“What is it Keller, I’d like to take my son home” Hermione stated. The two were outside the room with the door closed. Hermione took a few steps away from the room because she wouldn’t but it past her children to try and listen to their conversation.

“I’ve been keeping this quiet for the past three days while we did an investigation but the night that Jughead was kidnapped, someone got into the station and shot Penny. She’s dead” Keller explained. Hermione gaped at him, that was the last thing she had expected Keller to say.

“Are you serious, how on earth did someone manage to get into the station with a gun” Hermione wondered. Keller got nervous again, he ran his hands through his hair before answering.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you?” Keller started before taking a deep breath “Let’s not pretend that you and Hiram don’t have connections, connections you might use when someone hurts your son”

“Are you seriously asking if I had something to do with this?” Hermione raged, hoping that Keller didn’t notice she had left out Hiram. She had heard the rage in Hiram’s voice when she had told him about Jughead and this was something he could definitely organise, even from prison.

“I saw Jughead’s injuries, I know what I would want to do if that had been Kevin” Keller argued.

“Are you going to be asking FP this as well” Hermione snipped “Or maybe you should be questioning your deputies, where were they when this was going on. Keller, we’ve known each other a long time but the next time you accuse me of murder make sure you have proof, or I’ll be going to the Mayor to make sure she knows what’s been happening in your station”

“I have to follow the leads Hermione; I’m just doing my job”

“Then do it better because I had nothing to with this” Hermione concluded, she walked back into the hospital room without another word to Keller.

“Everything okay, Mom” Jughead asked, once Hermione had closed the door. Her back was turned so she took a second to take a deep breath before turning back to her children.

“Everything fine, Keller just wanted to make sure everything was okay and if we thought we needed any extra protection” Hermione explained. Jughead and Veronica both seemed to believe her lie, which made her feel worst. She would tell them just not before she got Jughead home.

Hermione gave them both an encouraging smile “Let’s go home”

* * *

Half an hour later, the Lodges were finally back at the Pembroke. While Jughead walked into the apartment with the help of his crutches, Hermione and Veronica brought in his bags and gifts. They dropped them on the table to put away later then looked at Jughead who was slowly trying to sit on the sofa.

They knew better than to ask if he needed help. Jughead had told them firmly for the last three days that he didn’t want any help. He didn’t want to feel helpless and Veronica and Hermione knew that, so they were trying their best to give him the space he needed while he recovered, no matter how much they wanted to help.

“Okay now that we’re home, you need to get off to school. You’ve missed enough as it is and you need to pick Jughead’s work that he’s going to miss” Hermione said. She was arranging the flowers around the dining room while glancing at Jughead who was laid out on the sofa watching TV. 

“I can stay and help out; I’ve already missed first period anyway” Veronica argued.

“Go to school!” Hermione said, firmly.

“Fine!” Veronica sighed. She threw her head back dramatically, picked up her handbag, gave a quick wave to Jughead then left the apartment. 

Hermione finished putting out the flowers then took a seat next to Jughead on the sofa. Jughead had his foot propped up on the coffee table. Without saying anything, Hermione passed him a pillow. Jughead let out a small sigh but took the pillow and put it under his foot.

“Do you need anything to eat Jug, something to drink” Hermione asked. She knew Jughead wanted some space, but she was still a mother and wanted to help.

“I’m okay mom really, I just want to rest” Jughead inched slightly away from her so that he put his head back on the sofa. He pressed play on what he had been watching on Netflix’s, so Hermione knew the conversation was over.

She got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. She decided to make him something anyway because she knew her son and he was always hungry.

Now that they were home from the hospital, Hermione knew there was a tense conversation coming with Jughead, especially after she tells him about Penny. She just hoped their relationships survived when they eventually did talk.

* * *

Veronica was stood at her locker, getting her books for fourth period when she noticed Betty nervously walking towards her. Veronica slammed her locker, making Betty jump and Veronica only took a small amount of pride in that.

“What do you want Betty?” Veronica sighed, annoyed, rolling her eyes. Veronica had been hoping not to bump into Betty as she knew she wasn’t ready to be nice yet. Thankfully, Betty had been keeping her distance while Jughead had been in the hospital.

“I wanted to know how Jughead was, I heard he was coming home today” Betty replied, nervously. 

“He’s fine” Veronica deadpanned. She went to walk away but before she could, Betty stood in front of her stopping her path.

“Veronica I know you hate me right now I just want to know how Jughead is or if he needs anything” Betty explained, helplessly. 

“My brother has everything he needs. He has his family. his real family. You have done enough” Veronica snapped, she could see that Betty was hurting but she didn’t have it in her to care, Jughead was hurting more.

Betty took a deep breath, before answering “I care about your brother Veronica”

“Well you and that greasy Serpent have a funny way of showing it” Veronica argued, she held up her hand when she saw Betty about to respond “I’ll save you whatever argument is about to come out of your mouth. Leave my brother alone, he’s going through enough right now without you making things worse”

“That’s the last thing I want to do” Betty replied, softly. 

“Good, then we understand each other, you and that Serpent will leave my brother alone. He deserves better than both of you” Veronica concluded, firmly.

She marched away, defiantly leaving Betty with tears in her eyes. Before anyone noticed she rushed to the Blue & Gold offices, slamming the door behind her and sinking into the ground, as the tears finally fell. 

* * *

“I saw you rushing in here, figured tears were next” Cheryl mused as she walked into the Blue & Gold. She closed the door, put down the blinds then sat down on the floor next to Betty. She passed Betty a tissue then gave her a few moments to pull herself together before she spoke again.

“Is this Lodge boy really worth all of this” Cheryl mused, eyeing Betty. Betty blew her nose, much to Cheryl disgust, then glared at her cousin. She tried to appear annoyed even with puffy red eyes.

“Yes, he is worth is Cheryl”

“Fine then, if he’s worth it then pick yourself off this floor and remember that you are Betty Cooper. You can make this right; you just have to actually try” Cheryl argued, with a pointed look.

“I’m sure you heard Veronica, Jughead is better off without me” Betty sighed. Cheryl rolled her eyes as she got up off the floor then threw a tissue at Betty. She perched on the end of Betty’s desk.

“You really should let Jughead be the judge of that. Veronica is just protective of her brother; she’ll get over it. But if you want Jughead’s forgiveness then its Jughead you need to talk to” Cheryl said “Also get up off the floor you’re better than that”

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me” Betty wondered. She got up off the floor and stood next to Cheryl. She felt herself lean into Cheryl’s shoulder; she knew she must have looked pretty pathetic if Cheryl was letting her show affection.

“Then at least you’ll have your answer, but you won’t know until you try. You’re not stupid Betty Cooper, you know this”

“I’m scared he’ll reject me, and I’d deserve it”

“If he does then he’s not worth it” Cheryl stated, firmly, slapping Betty on the leg affectionately “Something tells me that Jughead Lodge isn’t that stupid though. Just talk to him Bettykins, what’s the worst that could happen”

Betty slowly nodded her head. She knew Cheryl was right. For the past three days she had done nothing but feel sorry for herself. That’s not who she was, she was Betty Copper and when she wanted something, she made it happen.

“I’m gonna go over there now, will you cover for me if anyone notices” Betty asked, as she rushed around the room, grabbing her coat and bag. She had never skipped school before, but this felt worth what ever punishment she might receive.

“Absolutely” Cheryl replied, pushing her out the door “Go get him”

* * *

“You okay Jug, do you have everything you need?” Hermione asked as she walked into the living room where Jughead had been stationed for most of the day.

Hermione had made sure he had all his favourite movies, more than enough pillows and blankets and enough food to last even Jughead three days. 

Jughead looked around at everything he had then gave his mother an amused look.

“More than enough” Jughead mused, with a small smile “I’m okay Mom”

“Can we talk for a minute?” Hermione asked, carefully. She’d been giving Jughead his space for most of the day, but they still had a lot to talk about and Hermione was just being cowardly by not talking to her son, properly. 

“Yeah I guess” Jughead shrugged. He paused the movie he was watching as Hermione moved some of the pillows to take a seat next to him on the sofa.

“I know we have a lot to talk about, I lied to you and I need to make up for that, but I also want you to know that…” Hermione took a moment before saying “If you want to get to know FP, I’m not going to stop you. He’s your father and you deserve to have a relationship with him if you want to”

“I’m not sure what I want right now” Jughead admitted with a sigh.

He’d been thinking about it for most of the night and morning and he still couldn’t decide if he wanted to know FP or not. He dumped Jughead when he was three years old but that didn’t mean he hadn’t changed, Jughead just wasn’t sure if he’d changed enough for Jughead to trust him. 

“That’s okay too” Hermione replied. She took a moment to study Jughead before she continued.

“Me lying to you was because I was insecure about my role as your mother, FP is your birth parent he can give you something I can’t, and I didn’t like that” Hermione admitted almost ashamed. 

“And it was also about protecting you from who I thought FP was. I still thought he was that same person who dropped a 3-year-old on my doorstep because he couldn’t be bothered to raise him” Hermione continued “I now think that what FP did was what he thought it was best for that little boy however misguided it was”

Jughead nodded, he’d been thinking the same thing. Whatever FP’s reasons Jughead was glad that they had landed Jughead on the Lodge’s doorstep.

“I understand why you lied mom” Jughead admitted “It’s not like I ever really wanted to know who he is, and I’m not sure I do now either”

“He’ll understand, he hasn’t exactly made it easy for you to trust him” Hermione reasoned. Jughead nodded, not sure there was anything left to say. He had some more thinking to do when it came to FP, but he wanted to heal properly first before he did.

“Can I say one last thing” Hermione stated, Jughead gave her a short nod “Forgive Betty, she cares about you a lot, I could tell. She probably felt backed into a corner by FP. He’s done a lot for her and she probably felt like she owed him”

“Yeah maybe” Jughead sighed, looking away from his mother, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn’t really want to talk about Betty with his mother, wither it was because talking about his feelings about a girl, with his mother wasn’t something Jughead was used to or because it hurt to talk about what Betty had done, Jughead wasn’t sure… maybe it was both.

“Just give her a chance to explain herself” Hermione argued. Jughead gave her a nod, which seemed to satisfy her so Jughead pressed play on the movie and the two watched together in comfortable silence for a few minutes before there was a firm knock on the door. 

“You expecting someone?” Hermione asked. Jughead shook his head as Hermione got up to answer the door. She was not at all surprised to find Betty Cooper at the other side of the door, arms loaded with shopping bags 

“Betty, Hi” Hermione greeted, with a kind smile.

Betty gave her a nervous smile back “Hi Mrs Lodge, I was hoping I could see Jughead, if he wants to see me that is, I mean I can come back another time, I just want to –“

“Betty, of course you can come in” Hermione cut in, so the young girl could take a breath. Hermione opened the door further and let Betty inside.

“Betty?” Jughead stated, surprised, when he noticed her stood behind his mother nervously. He sat up straighter, suddenly nervous himself.

Hermione looked between the two teenagers, who were only staring at each other. She figured they had probably forgotten she was even in the room.

“Why don’t I leave you to it” Hermione stated. Without waiting for a reply, she rushed into her room and closed the door behind her. 

“What in the bags?” Jughead asked, then felt stupid but he couldn’t think of anything else to say to Betty who was still stood by the front door holding two brown bags.

“I thought that maybe you, your mom and Veronica would like a home cooked meal after all that hospital food you’ve had… and I was hoping that we could talk” Betty explained. She put the bags down on the dining room table then moved back to the sofa.

Jughead nodded at the seat his mother had vacated so Betty took that as her cue to sit down. She took a seat and played with her hands nervously waiting for Jughead to say something first.

“I want to hear your side of things, when did this whole thing with FP start?” Jughead asked. They had briefly spoke about it already at the hospital but Jughead wanted to hear it again.

Betty took a deep breath “The first day that I showed you and Veronica around school, I mentioned your last name to FP not realising who you were. After FP asked me to get to know you, he said he wanted to make sure that whatever business your father had in New York hadn’t followed you to Riverdale”

Jughead nodded so Betty knew he was listening. Betty knew she had to get it all out, so she continued.

“I was suspicious, I kept telling him that you had nothing to do with whatever your father did but then he said you needed protection. A part of me knew FP was lying about it but I felt like I owed him a lot, he’s helped me and my mom for years and I felt like I owed this to him”

“I can understand that” Jughead admitted, he picked up a bag of chips and took out a few and shoved them in his mouth before leaning back on the sofa, he wasn’t even that hungry it was just something to do.

“I finally figured out that you were FP’s son after something my mom said, and I told him I wasn’t going to spy for him anymore. I told him that I was going to tell you what I knew but he said he’d spoken to your mother and that they were going to tell you together. I felt I owed it to him, your mom and you to let you all have that conversation”

Jughead suddenly remembered the night before his date with Betty, his mom had asked to speak to him and Veronica. Jughead wondered if that was the conversation they were going to have and why it had been put off for so long.

“When I asked you out, was it real. Were the feelings real?” Jughead asked, quietly. Betty inched closer to him and took his hand in hers. She took it as a good sign that he didn’t pull away.

“My feelings were always real Jughead, that’s what made it all the more difficult to lie to you because of how much I care about you. I felt backed into a corner. But please believe me, you are the last person I wanted to hurt”

Jughead laced Betty’s fingers with his own and pulled her closer to him. Jughead had only known Betty for a few months but it didn’t matter, he trusted her, and he believed her, so it was easy for him when he used his other hand to pull her face towards his for a loving kiss.

Betty was surprised for a second but then leaned into the kiss, moving herself closer to Jughead so she could run her hands through his hair as he cupped her face gently.

Jughead eventually pulled away but still held Betty’s face in his hands as he glanced over at the bags still on the table.

“So, what are we making?”

* * *

“Jug, Mom, you guys here?” Veronica called out in the empty living. She had walked into the quiet apartment to find neither her brother of mother, but she knew they had to be somewhere as the television was still on and Jughead’s crutches were by the door.

“In the kitchen Veronica” Hermione called back. Veronica screwed her face in confusion, as she dropped her bag on the table and walked to the kitchen. In all the time they had lived at the Pembroke she was pretty sure none of them had used the kitchen.

“That’s funny I wasn’t sure we even had one in this apartment” Veronica quipped once she reached the kitchen. She glared when she noticed Betty was taking something out of the oven “What is _she_ doing here?”

“Veronica!” Hermione astonished, sending a pointed look to her daughter. Jughead put a comforting hand on Betty’s arm from where he was sat on the counter.

“Well?” Veronica pressed as she continued to glare at them all. Jughead rolled his eyes and was about to reply when their mother cut in.

“Betty is making us dinner” Hermione stated, firmly. She put down her glass of wine and crossed over to her daughter who was stood rooted by the door.

“So, all is forgiven, Betty lied to you for months and you just forgive her because she cooked a lasagne” Veronica argued, looking over at Jughead.

“Veronica, I believe I taught you better manners than this” Hermione snipped. She sent a reassuring smile to Betty who had moved away from the oven to stand next to Jughead.

“It’s also none of your business, Veronica” Jughead snapped, annoyed with Veronica. He appreciated her being protective of him, but he had assumed that once he forgave Betty, Veronica would too.

“Veronica I know I’ve made some mistakes – “

Veronica held up her hand to stop Betty “Save it, maybe my brother is easy to forgive but I’m not”

“Well you better be because dinner is ready, and you will be eating with us” Hermione cut in, sharply. She picked up the lasagne then motioned for Betty and Jughead to leave the kitchen.

While Betty helped Jughead to the dining room, Hermione stood in front of Veronica with a firm look. “Come on Veronica, dinner table. Now”

Very reluctantly, Veronica followed her mother out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Jughead and Betty were sat on one side, so Veronica took a seat next to her mother, directly across from Betty. Betty was smiling at Jughead as she dished up the lasagne, but Veronica could tell she was also nervous.

“This is delicious Betty, where did you learn to cook like this” Hermione beamed over at Betty, ignoring Veronica who was rolling her eyes. 

“It’s just a lasagne, not a gourmet meal” Veronica snipped. 

“And how many lasagnes have you made before Ronnie” Jughead stated, firmly giving his sister a pointed look as he took Betty’s hand under the table to squeeze it. He knew how awkward she was probably feeling, and he was happy she was sticking it out. 

“It was just something I picked up; I’ve had to make a lot of meals for myself over the years” Betty replied, to trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. This was the first meal she was having with her boyfriend’s family and it didn’t help that Veronica hated her at the moment.

“Well its delicious” Hermione mused, before turning to her daughter “How was school Veronica?”

“It was fine” Veronica replied, lamely “I’m meeting Kevin and Archie at Pops later”

“Okay” Hermione nodded as she looked towards Jughead “Maybe you two should go with her, might do you some good to get out for a bit Jug, get used to your crutches”

Jughead shared a quick look with Betty before going back to his mother “Actually, Betty has a shift at the Wrym later… and I’m going to go with her” Jughead replied, slightly nervous.

While she had been cooking, Betty had mentioned to Jughead that she would have to leave at 7 for her shift at the Wrym. Jughead, wanting to spend more time with her, had said he’d go with her. Jughead had hung out with Betty at the Wrym a few times while she had been working and he didn’t want that to stop just because of the new developments in his life.

“Oh okay” Hermione replied, trying to keep the shock out of her tone “Have Smithers pick you up once you’re finished, I don’t want you straining to much”

“Will do” Jughead replied. Betty had already said she was drive him home, but he knew it would make his mother feel better to have Smithers do it, and it saved Betty the extra trip.

“So, you’re actually going to speak to that Serpent, you’re going to forgive him as well even though he’s the reason that you currently on crutches and just got out of the hospital” Veronica argued, staring blankly at her brother.

“That’s not what this is, I’m just keeping my girlfriend company while she’s at work. If FP is there, that doesn’t mean I have to speak to him” Jughead replied, annoyed. He was slightly apprehensive about seeing FP but the Wrym is where Betty spent a lot of her time and Jughead wasn’t going to avoid just because of FP.

“This is unbelievable. This man abandoned you at 3 years old and is the reason you were kidnapped and tortured and he has one conversation with you and you’re ready to play happy families with him” Veronica sneered, throwing her fork hard on the table.

She felt guilty when she noticed the sad look pass Jughead’s face. She shouldn’t have brought up what happened to him, but he wasn’t seeing sense.

“That’s enough Veronica” Hermione snapped. She had also noticed the look on her son’s face, and she didn’t want him to be reminded of that night.

“That’s not what’s happening” Jughead sighed, annoyed. He rubbed his hand over his face, frustrated.

“You know what I’ve had enough here” Veronica stated. She threw her napkin on the table then stormed away from the table. 

“Veronica get back here and finish your dinner” Hermione called. 

“I’ve lost my appetite” Veronica called back, before slamming her bedroom door shut. 

“You okay?” Betty asked, worried. She ran her hands through his hair and Jughead relaxed slightly at her touch. 

“My sister is dramatic; I’ve always known that. I’ll talk to her later” Jughead sighed. He picked up his fork but surprisingly he didn’t have an appetite anymore. 

“Veronica will come around” Hermione said, reassuringly “Let’s finish this lasagne before it gets cold”

* * *

An hour later, Jughead was sat at the bar watching Betty serve another Serpent. While the bar was open to the public it seemed most of it clientele was the Serpents and their families. Jughead had a coke bottle in front of him and was reading a book for English class, for when Betty got too busy to pay attention to him.

Jughead eyes went to the door again when he noticed someone come in. He had tried to tell himself he wasn’t bothered if he bumped into FP, but he knew that wasn’t true, and he had a feeling Betty did as well with the looks she kept sending to him every time some came in.

“You okay?” Betty asked as she dropped a bags of chips in front of Jughead with a wink. Jughead gave her a smirk before opening the bag.

“I’m fine” Jughead shrugged off, but his eyes cut to the door again. Betty reached across and stroked his face lightly.

“I don’t think he’s coming in tonight, if he were, he’d be here by now” Betty reasoned. 

“Yeah probably” Jughead sighed, he leaned back in his chair. One of his hands reached for Betty’s while the other took another chip out of the bag. 

“Is the problem that you don’t want him to come in, or that you do” Betty wondered. 

Jughead rubbed his hand over his face “The problem is, it’s both”

“Well I’m here for anything you need”

“Thank you” Jughead smiled. He leaned across to give Betty what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Betty pulled him in for a longer kiss, Jughead relaxed into her touch, ignoring the fact they were in a very crowded bar of angry bikers.

“Mini Cooper, I’m dying of thirst here while you make out with your boyfriend” Viper yelled, loudly. Betty pulled away from Jughead to send Viper a pointed glare. 

“And now that you’ve used that tone, you’ll wait a bit longer” Betty snipped. She went back to Jughead and gave him another sweet kiss, she heard Viper let out a loud groan in the background.

“I think he’s stewed long enough” Jughead quipped, his cheeks slightly pink now that they had an audience.

Betty went to serve Viper and Jughead went back to his book. Betty got busy serving and Jughead was absorbed in his book that neither of them noticed FP stroll into the bar.

FP reached the bar and gaped slightly when he noticed Jughead sat at the bar.

“Jughead? Hi, I didn’t know you were stopping by” FP greeted, apprehensively. Jughead slowly put down the book to look over at FP. 

He hadn’t been sure if he wanted to see FP or not but now that he had he knew he wasn’t ready; he needed more time before they could have a proper conversation.

“Just hanging out with Betty while she works” Jughead replied, lamely. He looked over at Betty, but she was busy with customers, so it looked like he was on his own to have an awkward conversation with his newly discovered biological father. 

“Oh, I’m glad to see you two have made up”

Jughead looked over at Betty with a wistful smile “Yeah me too”

“How long you gonna have the crutches for”

“About 3 weeks then I’ll have a boot put on, should make it easier to walk”

“That’s good then”

“Yeah” Jughead replied, lamely, not sure there was much else to stay.

The two remained silent, not sure what else to see. It appeared being awkward in social situations was a family trait. Jughead was trying to think of something to say but all he could think about to ask was why had FP abandoned him, and he decided it wasn’t the time or place to ask that question.

“Hi FP!” Betty exclaimed. Jughead let out a small sigh of relief that Betty was back. FP looked between Betty and Jughead, realising the conversation was over for the time being. 

“Hi Betty… so I’ll be in the office if you need anything” FP stammered, trying not to roll his eyes at his own behaviour. He spent the last three days wondering what he would say to Jughead if they saw each other and now it had all left his mind.

Betty nodded, as she put a Root Beer down in front of him “Okay, FP”

“Good to see you Jughead, happy to see you back on your feet” FP stated, firmly, he went to slap Jughead on the back then thought better of it, he picked up his Root Beer instead. He noticed the sympathetic look Betty was giving him and it actually made him feel even worse, he was a grown man who didn’t know how to talk to his own son.

“Thank you” Jughead replied, barely able to meet FP’s eye line. FP gave one last nod to them both then walked away, not even stopping to say hello to the people waving to him.

“You okay?” Betty asked, soothingly once FP had retreated to his office.

“I’m okay, it was awkward but not as bad as I thought to see him” Jughead argued. 

“Good” Betty beamed, smiling at Jughead as she pulled on his t−shirt to bring him closer into another long kiss.

Betty and Jughead were definitely not ones for PDA but after everything Jughead had been through and the 4 days there had spent apart, Betty reasoned they were just making up for lost time.

_“For good sake Cooper will you stop making out with your boyfriend and serve me a bloody drink” _

* * *

“Hey, my shift is over. Want to wait outside for Smithers” Betty asked as she walked out from behind the bar to stand next to Jughead.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed Toni arriving to take over from Betty or even Cheryl taking a seat next to him with loud commentary about how she was glad they had ‘pulled their heads out of their arses to work things out’

“Yeah sure” Jughead nodded, lost in thought. He shoved his book in his bag, picked up his crutches and followed Betty out of the door, stopping a few times so some of the Serpents could say goodbye to them. Now that he knew why they had taken an interest in him, he felt awkward any time they spoke to him. He felt like it was all being fed back to FP.

“Are you still feeling strange about seeing FP” Betty wondered, as the two took a seat on the steps to wait for Smithers. They had told Smithers to arrive twenty minutes after Betty’s shift had finished so they could have a little time just the two of them before Jughead went home. 

“Yeah but that’s not the only reason” Jughead sighed. 

“What is it?” Betty pressed. Jughead took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Betty looked down to see it was a phone number written on it “What’s this?”

“This is the number of the contact that called Penny while she had me tied up. I think it was her supplier”

Betty squeezed his arm, pleased. This was the first promising lead they had when it came to the Supplier “This is a good start Jughead, have you tried calling the number”

“I haven’t had the nerve to yet” Jughead admitted. Betty gave him a confused look, she knew after everything that had happened to him, Jughead was just a keen as she was to find out who the supplier was and get them out of Riverdale.

“What do you mean?”

“When Penny was talking to them, I got the impression that they were furious that she had taken me, I could hear them shouting down the phone that she would pay if I was hurt” Jughead explained. Betty was even more confused than she was before. 

“Okay…”

“I think who ever called Penny, knows me. I think it’s someone that cares about me” Jughead explained, he ran his hand through his hair. It was the 1st time Betty noticed he wasn’t wearing his beanie and for a brief moment she wondered where it was.

“What are you saying Jug” Betty asked. She looped her arm through his and pressed herself closer to him. She got the feeling Jughead needed some comfort.

“I need to find out who this supplier is, whoever it is”

“Who do you think it is” Betty asked, although she already had an idea. Only one person came to mind that had criminal ties but also cared about Jughead and what happened to him.

“I think it’s my father, and I need your help proving it” Jughead stated, calmly despite how he was probably feeling. 

Betty nodded firmly, wrapping her arms around him to give him a tight hug “Of course, Jug, anything you need. We’ll do this together”


	11. The Beanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> So we are half way there!! Well hopefully we are the layout I have is for 20 Chapters but then I remember that the outline for this story is a lot different to what it was at the beginning so who knows. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and maybe let me who you think The Supplier is. 
> 
> Happy Reading

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Beanie**

* * *

Hermione looked between her two children, both absorbed in their phones. They were having breakfast together and Hermione had decided it was time to tell them about Penny.

It had been a week since Jughead had come home from the hospital and Hermione knew she had been avoiding the conversation, but it was time they knew the truth and come to whatever conclusions they might do.

“Can you both put your phones down, I have something to tell you” Hermione said, carefully. Jughead put down his phone to turn to his mother, cutting a look to his sister who was still texting someone.

“What is it mom?” Veronica asked, although she was still distracted by her phone. Jughead didn’t even know who she could be texting so early in the morning, he just hoped it wasn’t another idiot on the football team. 

“When Sheriff Keller came to see us at the hospital it wasn’t just to ask about Jughead. It was to tell me that Penny was dead” Hermione explained. Jughead stared at his mother, open mouthed while Veronica dropped her phone in surprise.

“What? How is that possible?” Veronica gasped. 

“Someone snuck into the Sheriff’s station and shot her in her cell” Hermione said, matter of factly. She spared a glance to Jughead, who was leaning back on his chair with an unreadable expression on his face.

“How did someone mange to sneak into the Sheriff’s, shot Penny and escape without anyone noticing” Veronica exclaimed. Hermione turned back to Veronica with a slight shrug. 

“Keller didn’t know, they were still investigating the matter” Hermione replied. 

“Well it doesn’t bode well for the Sheriff’s department” Veronica quipped, with a raise of her eyebrow. Veronica picked up her phone and continued her texting. No doubt adding the gossip she had just heard. 

“You okay Jug?” Hermione asked, softly when she noticed he still seemed frozen in place. He hadn’t said anything, and Hermione had expected him to have a lot to say, so she was definitely worried. 

“I’m not really sure what to say” Jughead admitted. He didn’t want to tell his mother and sister that his first reaction had been disappointment. It now meant he couldn’t get information from Penny about who the supplier was. 

He and Betty had discussed talking to Penny because they knew if she told them who the supplier was, she would be able to cut a deal for a lighter prison sentence and Jughead had to wonder if the person who had shot her had known that as well.

“I do” Veronica stated, with a harsh tone “After what that women did to you; I say good riddance. She got what she deserved”

“Yeah maybe so” Jughead sighed, with a slight shrug. He wasn’t like Veronica, while Penny had tortured him, he couldn’t justify what had happened to her. 

“Why don’t you both head off to school. We can talk about this more later” Hermione reasoned. 

“Yes, let’s go brother dearest” Veronica concluded, firmly. She picked up her handbag and Jughead’s bag and walked out of the room. Jughead picked up his crutches and with no other choice, followed her out of the door.

* * *

Once they had arrived at School. Jughead had said a quick goodbye to Veronica then gone straight to the Blue & Gold to tell Betty about Penny. They were using the offices to do their investigation and keep all their information about the Supplier as they knew no one else would find it.

Jughead walked into the office to find Betty already there looking at something on her laptop. Jughead took a seat next to her and gave her a quick greeting kiss.

“Hey, so how come I needed to meet you here?” Betty asked.

Jughead had text Betty on the way to school to meet him in the Blue & Gold. They had original planned to go over their investigation after school so she knew something must have happened. 

“Penny Peabody is dead” Jughead deadpanned. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated. As quickly explained, what is mother had told him and Veronica.

“Wow!” Betty gasped once he had finished, shaking her head “I know what she did to you was terrible and I hate her for it, but she needed to be brought to justice, not this, even she didn’t deserve this kind of ending”

Jughead nodded “I agree”

“So, what should we do now?” Betty asked. She looked Jughead up and down, he seemed to be taken Penny’s death harder than she thought he would. She knew Jughead wouldn’t want Penny dead, but he seemed to be wrestling with something, she just wasn’t sure what.

“I have no idea” Jughead sighed, distracted. He ran his hands through his hair, leaning back in his chair, lost in thought. 

“Maybe we should talk to Sheriff Keller, maybe if we figure out who snuck in to kill Penny, we can find out who they were hired by. I mean it stands to reason that whoever the Supplier is, they wouldn’t risk walking into the station themselves”

“Yeah that makes sense” Jughead replied, distracted. Betty pulled on Jughead’s arm so he would sit up and face her. 

“What’s on your mind Jug” Betty pressed. Jughead let out a deep sigh before answering. 

“I’m just thinking that if whoever killed Penny is the Supplier then it makes even more sense that it’s my dad. Who else would have Penny killed just because of what she did to me” Jughead argued.

He’d been thinking it over since his mother had told him the news. It made even more sense that the Supplier was his father. He couldn’t think of anyone else who would have the kind of connections to get someone into the station and kill Penny without any of the Deputies noticing.

“While that is true, you don’t know she was killed for that reason. Maybe the Supplier did so that she wouldn’t tell anyone who they were”

“Yeah I’d had the same thought actually” Jughead admitted. 

“Instead of trying to prove this is or isn’t your father we need to stay as unbiased as possible. All we know for certain is that Penny was killed, figuring out how is that we should do next”

“Yeah you’re right. Why don’t we talk to Keller after school” Jughead reasoned, with a small smile at Betty. He leaned across to give her a quick kiss. Her logic had made him feel slightly better, they had a plan and they would see it through. 

“Great idea. Now come we have class; I’ll carry your bag for you” Betty quipped, winking at him.

“How progressive we are” Jughead replied, sarcastically as he handed Betty is bag before picking up his crutches to follow Betty out of the room.

“Hey Juggie, where’s your beanie. I’ve noticed you haven’t been wearing it the last few days” Betty wondered as they walked down the hallway. People were quickly ushering out of Jughead’s way as he moved down the halls.

He didn’t know if it was because they were slightly apprehensive of him with all the bruises that had covered his face or because of all the rumours that were circulating about what had happened to him.

The worst and most ridiculous one he’d heard was how he’d managed to escape from the sex dungeon Penny had locked him and cut some flesh from her arm on his way out.

Jughead ran his hand through his hair, almost forgetting the beanie wasn’t there “Oh, it got lost, you know when I was taken”

“Oh, I’m sorry Juggie” Betty replied, softly reaching out to squeeze his arm affectionately, careful not to get in the way of his crutches.

“It’s okay. I was just a beanie” Jughead shrugged as they walked into class. Betty knew differently though; she knew it was more than a beanie and she had an idea how to get it back while also fixing her friendship with Veronica Lodge.

* * *

Betty was leaving fifth period when she noticed Veronica coming out of the gym. She wasn’t with anyone, so Betty took her chance to finally speak to Veronica alone. They had both sat with their friends at lunch, but Veronica hadn’t said one word to Betty, and everyone noticed.

Betty wanted to fix things, not just for herself but Jughead too. He was dealing with enough without having his sister and girlfriend on the outs. 

“Veronica can I talk to you for a second” Betty rushed out. She stood in front of Veronica so she couldn’t walk away.

“I’m busy right now” Veronica snipped. She went to move around Betty, but Betty moved in front of her again. She crossed her arms and held her ground, staring Veronica down.

“Veronica the snotty daddy’s girl attitude might work in New York buts its getting old now” Betty argued. She didn’t really mean it, but she knew it was the quickest way to make Veronica annoyed enough to want to argue with her

Veronica eyebrows rose in surprise, looking ready to pounce on her “_Excuse_ me”

“Had to get your attention” Betty shrugged, innocently. 

“Funny” Veronica quipped; she crossed her arm annoyed “What do you want?”

“Jughead lost his beanie the night of the kidnapping and I thought the two of us might be able to find it for him. I know where he was taken and I thought we might be able to follow the trail to where he was found, maybe it was lost on the way”

“One, why would I want to spend my afternoon trailing around the Southside and two that rag beanie is no doubt long gone by now” Veronica reasoned, with attitude.

“We have to at least try. Jughead has been through a lot and this might cheer him up a bit. Don’t you want to do something nice for your brother” Betty argued, with a pointed look.

“And why do I have to do it with you”

“Because I’m not going anywhere Veronica. I care about Jughead and I’m going to be around so you either deal with that or hold on to your bitterness for no reason” Betty concluded, firmly. She continued to stare at Veronica not looking away even as Veronica looked her over.

“Fine after school tomorrow” Veronica replied, sighing frustrated “I’ll have Smithers drive us; I refuse to be in you tin can car again”

* * *

Jughead walked into the White Wrym after school to find it surprisingly empty. Only Viper was behind the bar. Jughead had assumed FP would be there but as he looked around, he couldn’t find him anywhere. Jughead didn’t have FP’s number or even know where he lived, which seemed like the most ridiculous part of the whole thing to him.

Jughead walked over to the bar and cleared his throat to get Viper’s attention, who was absentmindedly cleaning a glass while he watched a boxing match on a TV above the bar.

“Hey FP junior, what can I do for you” Viper cheered, crossing over to him with a smile on his face.

“You can call me Jughead” Jughead snipped. He didn’t want to sound harsh, but FP was not his name “Is FP here?”

“He’ll be here in about 10 minutes, you wanna wait for him” Viper asked, suddenly serious. Jughead knew it was because of his own tone. In the few times they had spoken Viper had been nice enough, almost all the Serpents had but now Jughead didn’t know if it wasn’t just because he was their King’s son.

“Yeah I will do” Jughead replied.

“Well given this is your fathers bar I’ll get you a drink, on the house of course” Viper reasoned, slapping his hand on the bar top before opening the fridge below the bar. 

“I have a coke and I’ll pay for it” Jughead replied, shortly. He didn’t have a real relationship with FP and didn’t know if he ever would, so he definitely didn’t want specials favours from it. 

“You have some serious resentment issues” Viper chuckled, shaking his head as he took the two dollars from Jughead. 

“You could say that” Jughead sighed.

“FP wanted a better life for you” Viper stated, firmly. 

“So, I’ve been told” Jughead laughed, humourlessly. That’s all he had heard ever since he found out about FP, but it didn’t make things better, at least not to Jughead.

Jughead hobbled over to one of the booths at the back of the room to wait for FP. He was absentmindedly on his phone when FP came to stand in front of him, almost exactly ten minutes later.

“Jughead?” FP greeted him, cautiously as he took a seat across from Jughead “Viper said you’re here to see me?”

“Yeah, you got a minute to talk” Jughead asked, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He wiped his hand on his jeans, slightly apprehensive.

“Of course, yeah. What’s going on?”

“Did you hear about Penny” Jughead asked. He hadn’t seen the news in any local papers but Jughead hadn’t been surprised, he got the feeling this was something the Sheriff station wanted to keep quiet. It also didn’t mean that people, including FP didn’t have a way of finding out.

“I did yeah, Keller came to see me yesterday” FP admitted, downcast. He was obviously getting the feeling that Jughead wasn’t there for a social call.

“Was it you?” Jughead asked, sharply. 

“Was what me”

“Did you kill Penny, because of what she did to me” Jughead added.

Betty had told him that they need to be unbiased when it came to who shot Penny but Jughead had been thinking about it some more and he realised Hiram wasn’t the only parent he had that was capable of what happened to Penny. Jughead needed to know for sure before he could move on to something else. 

That’s why he’d asked Betty if they could talk to Sheriff Keller another day and made an excuse to his mother so he could catch a bus to the Southside so he could ask FP directly. 

“No of course I didn’t” FP grumbled. He sat up straightener and looked Jughead straight on “Don’t get me wrong when I saw you in that room covered in blood… I wanted her dead, but I didn’t do this. I want a chance to repair our relationship, I wouldn’t do something like this. I’m a lot of things but I’m not a killer”

“I believe you… about Penny” Jughead replied.

“Good” FP nodded, pleased “Do you wanna stay, have another drink”

“Why are you so keen for us to have a relationship when you didn’t seem at all bothered when I was in New York. I mean if I hadn’t moved to Riverdale, would I have ever known who you were?” Jughead wondered.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. You don’t have to believe me, but I thought about reaching out so many times, but I didn’t want to mess up your life, but then when you came to Riverdale, it was too hard to know you were so close and didn’t know who I was”

“If you wanted a better life for me why didn’t you just leave the Serpents, make changes in your life” Jughead pressed.

“The Serpents are a part of me, I don’t know who I am without them, and they needed me” FP reasoned.

Jughead nodded his head slowly. He was starting to see that FP was capable of changing Jughead’s life by giving him to the Lodges, but he was too weak to change his own life. FP needed the Serpents just as much as they needed him, without them he was nothing. Jughead was thankful FP had enough about him to get Jughead out when he could.

“Yeah you all clearly have so co-dependency issues” Jughead quipped, glancing over at Viper who wasn’t even trying to look like he wasn’t listening to their conversation.

“So, do you think they might be any chance that you can forget what happened and we could have a chance to get to know each other” FP asked, thoughtfully.

The both silent for a few moments as Jughead thought about what FP was asking him for.

“I had a great childhood with Hermione and Hiram, I got to have Veronica as my sister and live in New York so thank you in way for what you did” Jughead replied, quietly.

That was the one thing Jughead had known for sure in the last week. He was grateful for the Lodge’s and what they had done for him. They were his family; he didn’t need any more or so he kept telling himself.

“We can get to know each other; it might take some time but you are a big part of Betty’s life so it would be less awkward for all of us if we can be around each other without it being weird” Jughead added

“I’ll take it” FP smiled. 

“I have to get going but maybe I’ll see you later” Jughead concluded. He hobbled on his good foot as he picked up his crutches. He could see that FP wanted to help him but Jughead was glad when he didn’t “So uhhh… Bye FP”

FP nodded, trying not to seem too pleased at the new developments “Bye Jughead”

* * *

An hour later, Jughead was back at home laid out on his bed. He had some homework to do, the latest chapter of his draft Novel needed editing and he was supposed to be working on his article for the Blue & Gold, but he didn’t have the energy to do any of it. All that kept going round in his head was that his father could be a murderer.

Jughead was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice, Hermione walking past his room, notice him lying on his bed and walk into his room until she was right in front of him.

“Jug, I didn’t even know you were home. No plans with Betty?” Hermione asked. She gave Jughead a once over, he looked tired, which could just be from being on crutches all day, but he also looked lost like he was working through something.

“Not tonight” Jughead replied, sitting up “Mom can I ask you something?”

“Sure Sweetie”

Sensing that whatever Jughead wanted to ask her was serious, Hermione took a seat next to him on his bed, she remained silent as Jughead prepared himself for whatever he had to ask her.

“Do you think Dad is capable of murder” Jughead eventually asked. He ran his hands through his hair and couldn’t even look Hermione in the eye.

“Is this about Penny” Hermione asked him, calmly. A lot calmer than Jughead thought she should be given that he’d just asked if his father was a murderer.

“Do you think dad is capable of doing that to Penny” Jughead pressed. Hermione took a few moments before she finally answered.

“Honestly Jug, any parent who’s child went through what you did, is capable of murder. I know if I had ever seen Penny again, I wouldn’t have been responsible for my actions”

“That doesn’t justify murder” Jughead argued

“Maybe not but maybe you’ll understand when you’re a parent. There is nothing you wouldn’t do to protect your child and that means different things to different people. For FP it was giving you up and for Hiram it might have meant murder, I really don’t know”

“I have to know for sure” Jughead admitted. Whatever the so-called good intensions that came from killing Penny, Jughead still needed to know who it was.

“Whatever you decide to do, I’ll support” Hermione replied, reassuringly. She reached across to squeeze Jughead’s hand affectionately but was surprised when Jughead wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug.

“Thanks mom” Jughead said once he had pulled away, before letting out a deep sigh “I think I need to go see my dad”

* * *

“You need to take a left on here Mr Smithers, the alley is about halfway”

“Copy that Betty, and please it’s just Smithers” Smithers replied, before taking the left like Betty stated. Veronica and Betty were in the back of the Lodge’s car while Smithers drove them around the Southside. True to her word, Veronica had made Smithers take them to track down Jughead’s hat.

The two had been in the car for almost twenty minutes and hadn’t said one word to each other. Veronica was pretending to be absorbed in her phone while Betty instructed on Smithers on the Southside.

It was a surprise to none of them that Smithers didn’t spend a lot of time in the Southside as a driver of the Lodges, he had only ever picked up Jughead from the White Wrym once, just the week before.

“We’re here” Betty noted as Smithers pulled up on the sidewalk. Without a word to each other, the girls got out of the car and into the alley.

The checked through the alley and the sidewalk in complete silence, they continued looking even after the both realised that hat wasn’t there. Both were waiting for the other to say something.

“Doesn’t look like the hat is here” Betty sighed. She knew she would have to take charge of the conversation when Veronica clearly didn’t want to be there.

“Clearly, so where to next” Veronica asked, shortly, not bothering her disgust at the being in the alleyway.

“FP told me where they found Jughead, maybe we should follow the trail there and see if we find anything” Betty reasoned. Veronica just gave her a short nod then walked back to the car. Betty let out a frustrated sigh before following after her.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Warehouse. It was still cornered off by police tape, so Veronica had Smithers park the car further down the road and then they snuck in through the tape, thankfully nobody was around.

The doors to the warehouse had been locked up but with a bobby pin Betty managed to pick the lock, Veronica tried her best not to look too impressed, even though she was. Betty inched open the door then closed them behind them once they were inside.

The room was just like Jughead had described, it had clearly been abandoned years ago but the Ghoulies had put in a sofa and a table and chairs. Empty beer cans covered the floors and the walls were covered in graffiti.

The two of them separated to search. The whole place was silent all that could be heard as the clanking of Veronica’s heels.

Betty had been searching for five minutes when she realised Veronica was nowhere in sight. She stopped her search and went looking for her instead.

After quick search she found her in a small room, it was like the rest of the warehouse, but the most alarming part was the big patch of blood that was stained on the floor in the middle of the room.

Betty took a cautious step inside and walked over to Veronica who was kneeled on the floor, clutching Jughead’s beanie in her hand. Betty could hear her cries, even with her back to her.

“I can’t believe this is my brother’s blood” Veronica cried, softly. Betty wrapped her arm around Veronica and pulled her towards her. Betty knew just how upset Veronica was that she let Betty comfort her.

“I don’t think I realised how awful what happened was until I saw this” Veronica admitted, almost ashamed. Although none of them knew everything that had happened to Jughead in that room, he had been very tight lipped about the whole thing.

“Yeah me either, it makes me want to find Jughead and wrap him up in a hug and not let go” Betty mused, trying to lighten the mood even though that was exactly what she wanted to do.

Betty kept her arms around Veronica until she eventually finished crying. Veronica wiped her eyes then turned to Betty.

“Jughead is the one person I care about most in the world and I hated that this happened to him… I wanted someone to blame and that just happened to be you” Veronica admitted.

“It’s okay Veronica. You had a right to be mad after what I did”

“You were in a difficult position” Veronica replied, defeated “You know truthfully I was a little jealous, Jughead is getting this new family that I’m not a part of. I wanted me, my mom and dad to be enough for him”

Betty took Veronica’s hand in hers “You’re more than enough for Jug. I think this whole thing has made Jughead realise just how important you guys are to him and how lucky he is that FP gave him to the Lodge’s”

“Thank you, Betty,” Veronica smiled. Betty nodded back at her before slapping her hand on her thighs, determined.

“Come on, you found what we were looking for. Let’s get out of here”

“Yes, I’ve spent far too long on this dirty floor” Veronica mused. She stood back up and wiped the dirt form her dress before hooking her arm through Betty’s. The two walked back to the car arm in arm.

* * *

Jughead walked into the prison’s visiting room, feeling very nervous. Jughead had been to visit his father a number of times since he was sent down, but this time he was there to ask his father if he’d had Penny Peabody killed and Jughead knew it was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Jughead took a seat at one of the tables, he was waiting a few moments before the door at the other side of the room opened up and in came his father with the two prison guards behind him. Jughead stood up to hug his father, the best he could with the crutches then sat back down.

Hiram took a seat across from him and then when Jughead realised that there was nobody else in the room besides them and the prison guards. This was unusual, usually each table was filled with family and friends coming to see their loved ones.

Jughead knew immediately that his father had something to do with it and wondered if that meant he knew what Jughead was going to talk to him about.

“Son it’s so good to see you, you’re looking good” Hiram enthused. 

“Thanks dad, the crutches are annoying but I’m just glad to be out of that hospital” Jughead replied, lamely. They both knew that Jughead had more to say. 

Hiram nodded “Of course. How’s your sister”

“She’s Veronica, she’s okay. Mom’s okay to” Jughead added. Hiram usually asked Jughead about Hermione and Jughead always kept it vague out of respect for Hermione. They were divorced and Hermione didn’t want Hiram knowing her business.

“She always is” Hiram mused, with a small smile “So Son are you going to tell what the reason for this visit was”

“Did you have Penny Peabody killed” Jughead asked, firmly getting straight to the point. Jughead knew that the second Hiram heard about Jughead’s mid-week visit without his sister that they would be talking about something.

Hiram nodded instantly “I did yes”

“My god Dad, murder!” Jughead groaned, trying to keep his anger in check “If anyone finds out, you’re going to spend the rest of your life in prison. Why did you even do it; she was behind bars. She was going to jail”

“Penny’s Supplier would have helped her get out; I wasn’t going to let that happen” Hiram argued. Jughead tried to hide his surprise at the mention of Penny’s Supplier, they were going to be Jughead’s next question and Hiram’s statement almost made it seemed like it wasn’t him.

“You didn’t need to do this” Jughead urged, shaking his head. Hiram straightened himself before putting both his hands on the table in front of them. 

“Jughead from the moment you came into our lives, you were my son and I love you. When your mother told me what had happened, because of FP’s recklessness, I couldn’t take it. Maybe when you’re a parent you’ll understand. You would do anything to protect your child”

“Mom said the same thing” Jughead sighed, leaning back in his chair. Jughead ran his hands through his hair frustrated. He wasn’t sure what else to say.

“It was the one thing your mother and I always agreed on” Hiram replied, with a wistful smile. Jughead didn’t return it. 

“Jughead I know you might never understand this, but I don’t regret doing this. Maybe that makes me a dangerous man, but I will do anything to keep you and Veronica safe”

“You had nothing to do with Penny’s business, did you?” Jughead asked, while Hiram had mentioned the supplier as someone else, Jughead still needed to know for sure. It took a few moments, but Hiram eventually answered.

“I’m a lot of things Jughead but I would never encourage drugs in the town my son and daughter are. I wouldn’t do that” Hiram stated, firmly. 

Jughead knew even though his father had just admitted to having someone murdered, he for some reason still believed him. Hiram had always said everything her did was for his children. Jughead hoped Hiram hadn’t crossed that line just to deal drugs.

Eventually Jughead nodded “Okay Dad, I believe you”

* * *

Half an hour later, Jughead finished his visit with his father. He felt somewhat better after his conversation with his father. His father wasn’t the supplier drugs to teenagers, but he was a murderer and Jughead didn’t know what to do with that piece of information.

He knew he wasn’t going to turn his father in, but he also knew it would take a while before he would be able to look his father in the eye or have a conversation with him that didn’t feel strained.

Smithers was already there when Jughead walked out of the prison. Jughead didn’t much feel like talking so he gave the older man a quick nod before getting in the back seat.

Jughead had been driving back to Riverdale for ten minutes when he realised there was one person he wanted to talk to, one person who might be able to make sense of what he was thinking. So, he took out his phone to call her.

_“Hey Jug!”_ Betty beamed. Jughead felt himself smiling, just hearing her voice had already made him feel better. “How did it go with your father?”

“He did it, he had Penny killed” Jughead admitted with a sigh. He was thankful the partition was up so Jughead could have a private conversation with Betty without Smithers listening.

_“God! How do you feel?”_ Betty gasped. Jughead could almost imagine her wide-eyed expression as she covered her mouth with her hand. While they had both suspected as much, it was still shocking what Hiram had done.

“I have no idea; my dad is a murderer, but he did it for me. I don’t know how to feel about that” Jughead admitted with a sigh.

_“You don’t have to know that right now. Your dad has dropped a lot on you”_ Betty mused. Jughead couldn’t help but agree. He also realised they were now back to square one when it came to who the Supplier was.

“One good thing, I don’t think he’s the supplier. I asked him straight out and he swore he wasn’t. and I know this sounds crazy after he just told me that he had Penny killed but I believe him”

_“That makes sense, he told you about Penny, he’d have no reason to lie to you about the drugs” _Betty argued. Jughead wasn’t sure if she really believed that or was just saying it for his benefit but it at least made him feel a little better.

“Let’s hope so” Jughead sighed, he looked out the window to see they were almost in Riverdale “Am I stupid to believe him”

_“Not at all Jughead. Even after everything he’s done Jug, you know your father and I’m sure you would know if he was lying to you” _

Jughead nodded, despite it being a phone call “Yeah you’re right”

_“Betty stop mooning over my brother and come get your milkshake” _

“Was that Veronica?” Jughead asked, surprised. He was still under the impression that Veronica was mad at Betty and was refusing to talk to her.

_“Yeah, we were getting a milkshake at Pops when you called. I came outside so that she didn’t hear me asking about your dad” _

Jughead was glad for Betty’s forethought. He didn’t want Veronica knowing about his visit, he hadn’t decided yet if he was going to tell her what he had learned.

“Go back inside, I’ll see you later, right?”

_“You sure you’re okay”_

“I will be” Jughead replied, and he knew it was true “Betty, don’t mention to Veronica that I went to see my dad. I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet, but I don’t want Veronica finding out”

_“Of course, Jug, I won’t say a word”_ Betty replied, seriously. Unlike with his conversation with his father, Jughead knew he could 100% trust her.

* * *

Hermione looked up from iPad when she heard the apartment door open. She gave Jughead a welcoming smile as he walked into the dining room and took a seat across from her. Hermione stayed silent and waited for Jughead to speak, she knew he was coming from a visit with his father, but she couldn’t yet see if it had been a good or bad visit.

“He did it, he had Penny killed”

Hermione shook her head, more upset for Jughead then out of surprise “I’m sorry Jug. I’m not your father’s biggest fan but I never wanted yours or Veronica’s opinions to change towards him. Whatever your father does, he does out of love for you and Veronica”

“I never would have wanted this”

“I know that” Hermione pressed, she reached across and took Jughead’s hand “Jughead if you want to tell the Sheriff what your father told you then I will fully support that, I will but I can condone what he did… make of that what you want but Hiram and myself were brought up in a world where you respond violence with violence”

Jughead nodded not sure what else to say. He was well aware of the childhood his mother and father had and the kinds of people their families were, despite Hermione trying to make sure Jughead and Veronica never spent extended periods of time with them.

“I am glad you and Veronica weren’t and that your father and I did things differently but that doesn’t change who your father is deep down” Hermione added.

Jughead got up and grabbed a bottle of coke from the stocked bar in the corner of the room. He opened it, took a long drink then sat back down before he said anything else.

“I’m not going to tell the Sheriff… and I’m not going to tell Veronica either. I think she deserves to hold on to who she thinks are father is” Jughead said, suddenly tired.

Hermione nodded “I agree”

“Dad said he isn’t the Supplier, of the drugs on the Southside and I think… no I know that I believe him” Jughead stated, firmly. He was still confused by the phone call, he was sure the person on the other end had sounded worried about him but if it wasn’t Hiram, then who was it.

“I had by suspicious as well. When I heard about the drug, I remembered it from when we were in New York. I thought it was your father and I went to see him. He swore it wasn’t and I too believed him” Hermione stated “I think whoever it is, also has connections in New York but it’s not your father”

“Do you know anyone with connections in New York and Riverdale” Jughead asked.

“Besides you and your sister” Hermione quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Jughead gave her a look “No, no one. I’ll have a think. Maybe one of your fathers old contacts”

Jughead leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair “I have to find out who this supplier is. I need to even if it means we’ve proven wrong and it is Dad”

Hermione looked Jughead straight in the eye “Whatever you need to do, I’ll support”

* * *

“You sure you’re okay, you’ve been awfully quiet since I got here” Betty mused. She looked over at Jughead who despite trying to look like he was watching the movie, was lost in thought.

The two were laid on Jughead’s bed watching Betty’s movie pick. Jughead claimed he just wanted a relaxing night with her, but Betty could tell he hadn’t switched his brain off.

“I’m sorry, I want to be here with you but I’m just trying to get through knowing who my father really is” Jughead explained. 

“Anything I can do to help” Betty asked. The two sat up on the bed and Betty turned off the movie to give Jughead her full attention. Jughead shook his head and reached for her hand. 

“Just being here helps”

“I actually have something that might cheer you up” Betty said. She jumped off the bed and took something out of her bag. She held it behind her back as she walked back over to him then dropped the beanie into Jughead’s lap.

“How did you find this” Jughead asked, amazed not taking his eyes off the beanie, he’d been sure it was lost forever. 

“Veronica and I went to the warehouse to look for it” Betty replied, softly. Jughead finally looked up at her, a few tears in his eyes. 

“You saw it then”

“We did” Betty replied. She didn’t have to say anything else; she knew the sadness from what she had seen was in her eyes, it was also in Jughead’s as he held the beanie tightly in his hands. He leaned over and gave her a sweet loving kiss, he pulled away slightly then gave her another one.

“Thank you for this”

“You’re welcome Juggie”

“Knock, knock” Veronica announced, loudly as she walked into the room “You too better not be making out!”

“This is my room Ronnie” Jughead groaned, as he put his beanie on. Betty smiled at him, happy to see the beanie back where it should be.

“Pfft” Veronica scoffed, waving him off “So did Betty tell you that we are besties again”

“Yeah she told me that you finally got over yourself” Jughead quipped. Betty gasped before tapping him on the arm. 

“I never said that” Betty exclaimed. 

“Don’t worry Bettykins, I know you’d never be that mean” Veronica replied before glancing at her brother “I see you have your precious beanie back, so I’ll leave you two to your canoodling”

As quickly as she had strolled in, Veronica left the room, closing the door behind her.

“So, you’re not going to tell her about your father” Betty asked. 

“No, she loves my father so much, even after everything. I don’t want to taint that for her” Jughead replied. 

“Want to do some more work on figuring out who the supplier is, we have all the notes on your laptop” Betty asked. Jughead shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Betty, pulling them both back down on to the bed. 

“We’ll go over it tomorrow. Right now, I’d really like to get back to our canoodling” Jughead quipped. Betty giggled at him before pulling him in for a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go On Leave a Comment, I Know You Want To...


	12. The Birthday

* * *

**Chapter 12:The Birthday**

* * *

Hermione walked into Veronica’s room, to find her daughter sat at her vanity furiously texting someone. Veronica had been glued to her phone the past few weeks and Hermione was convinced she had a new boy that she didn’t want to tell her mother about, especially considering that she left the room every time her phone rang.

“Morning Veronica, everything okay” Hermione asked as she crossed over to Veronica.

“What?” Veronica asked, distracted. Hermione nodded at Veronica’s phone that was clutched tightly in the girls hand “Yeah everything is fine” Veronica added before shoving her phone in her handbag.

“Is Jughead almost ready?” Veronica asked. She got up from her vanity and picked up her handbag.

“He is, if we’re going to talk about this, we need to do it now” Hermione replied as the two women left the room “Remember we have to be tactful; you know how upset he gets when we talk about this”

“I know, I remember the last time, he wouldn’t speak to me for three days” Veronica said, shaking her head. They might not be blood related but Veronica and Jughead were the same when it came to how dramatic they could be.

“I remember, so this time we need to be kind and respect what ever his decision is” Hermione concluded. She knocked on Jughead’s door and waited for him to say come in before she opened the door and walked in with Veronica.

“Morning Sweetheart” Hermione greeted.

“Morning Dear Brother” Veronica added, both of them smiling widely at Jughead. Jughead putting his books in his bag to give the two women a look. 

“What do you two want?” Jughead asked. He knew the only reason his mother and sister would be in his room this early was to ask him something or tell him something he wouldn’t like.

“Just saying good morning, the boot seems to be much better for you” Hermione encouraged.

Jughead had got his pot taken off the week before and replaced with a boot that he had to wear for two weeks. While it was still inconvenient, Jughead was glad to be rid of the crutches.

“Its doing its job” Jughead shrugged, before looking over at his sister “You ready to go Ronnie?”

“Wait I’m sure we have a few minutes for a friendly chat” Hermione rushed out, before Jughead could leave. Jughead gave his mother a strange look.

“About what?” Jughead pressed. Hermione looked to Veronica for help.

“Okay, this is taking too long” Veronica cut in, annoyed “Jug, I’m sure you know what’s happening next week”

“What about it?” Jughead sighed, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. They had the same one every year.

“Well it’s a big one thins time and we want to acknowledge that” Hermione argued.

“You guys know I don’t want to do that”

“But Sweetheart its your 18th birthday” Hermione exclaimed. Jughead tried not to cringe at her enthusiasm. He’d never been one for celebrating his birthday and that didn’t change no matter what age he was going. 

“Its really not that big a deal. Let’s go Ronnie” Jughead concluded, he rushed out of the room before the other two could argue with him.

“What do we do now?” Hermione sighed. She looked over at Veronica, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

“I think we might need a bigger gun” Veronica mused, with a cunning smile. She gave her mother a wink before following Jughead out the door.

* * *

Veronica thanked the stars that Jughead had to see their English teacher before school to talk about an assignment, meaning Veronica could get to Betty before Jughead could.

As soon as Smithers dropped them off at school, Veronica made a feeble excuse to Jughead about needing to meet Kevin before rushing off to the Blue & Gold office, knowing that would be where she would find Betty.

Veronica marched into the office determined and wasn’t surprised to find Betty sat at her desk, typing away furiously at her laptop. In all the ways that Betty and Jughead were different, they were also a lot alike and Veronica couldn’t help the small smile as she crossed over to Betty. She was happy her brother had found someone.

“Morning Bettykins” Veronica greeted as she took a seat at what she assumed was her brothers desk. It was littered in candy wrappers and a dog−haired copy of ‘In True Blood’.

“Morning Veronica, is everything okay?” Betty wondered. She stopped writing to look over at Veronica.

Veronica wasn’t surprised by the question. Her and Betty were back to being friends and things were good between them but none of the others, herself included, stepped into the Blue & Gold unless they wanted something from Betty or Jughead.

“Do you know what next Friday is?” Veronica asked.

“The 3rd of October” Betty replied, slightly confused. Veronica shook her head, it looked like Jughead hadn’t even mentioned his birthday to his girlfriend.

“I’m not at all surprised he hasn’t told you” Veronica stated, frustrated “Next Friday is Jughead’s 18th birthday”

Betty gaped at her “You’re kidding, why would Jug tell me that”

Veronica could hear the slight tinge of hurt in Betty’s voice and she hoped she hadn’t caused an issue with ‘Bughead’ (As Kevin liked to call them). After everything they had been through lately the couple were finally on solid ground and Veronica didn’t want Betty thinking Jughead was keeping things from her.

“Don’t take it personally. Jughead hates his birthday, he always has, even when he was young. He once hid in his closest for three hours when my parents threw him a 10th birthday party” Veronica explained.

“I can actually see Jughead doing that” Betty chuckled, despite herself. She then realised something “So if Jughead is so intent on not celebrating his birthday, why did you tell me”

Veronica leaned closely to her, suddenly determined “Because I’m hoping that you can convince him to let us throw him a birthday party”

Betty leaned back, scrunching her face, unsure. She got up from her desk and tried to busy herself by putting some files away in the cabinets.

“I don’t know Veronica; he clearly doesn’t like his birthday and I don’t want him to feel pressured to do something he doesn’t want to”

“All I’m asking is that you talk to him. After everything he’s been through lately, he deserves a night to celebrate him. Please Betty, it’s his 18th and just want to celebrate my brother” Veronica begged, with pleading eyes.

Veronica could see Betty’s resolve dropping. She obviously wanted to respect Jughead, but Veronica already knew that Betty would want to throw Jughead a party, celebrate him just like Veronica wanted to.

“Okay I’ll talk to him but I’m not promising anything”

Veronica clapped her hands, excited as she jumped up from her seat “Oh Bettykins, I knew you wouldn’t disappoint”

* * *

Betty got her chance to talk to Jughead at lunch. They were the first ones at the picnic bench that the group had been eating lunch at the last few weeks, so Betty saw that as the perfect chance.

She’s already decided that whatever Jughead’s decision regarding his birthday would be she would support but a part of her wanted to celebrate him as well, especially after the last few weeks he’d had.

Jughead was taking the first bite of his burger when Betty pounced “So boyfriend were you ever going to tell me about your birthday”

Jughead chocked on his burger. He swallowed, put down the burger then eventually turned to Betty, who was sat next to him with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

“I should have know Veronica would get to you” Jughead sighed. He reached for Betty’s hand “I wasn’t purposely trying to keep this from you, I just don’t celebrate my birthday I never have so it’s just easy not to tell people when it is”

“Why don’t you like celebrating it” Betty wondered.

Jughead shrugged “I just never really liked the attention, especially attention that came with being Hermione and Hiram Lodge’s adopted son and on my birthday, it was even worse, everyone was so fake, and I hated it”

“I can understand that” Betty admitted, she moved closer and softly stroked Jughead’s face “But its different this time, you have a bunch of people who genuinely care about you and want to celebrate you”

“I hate being the centre of attention” Jughead groaned “Can’t we just do something, just the two of us”

“I would love that” Betty smiled “But I really think your mom and Veronica want to celebrate you just for one night. After everything you’ve all been through lately, they just want to do something to show you how much they care about you”

Jughead was silent for a few moments and Betty gave him the time to think about it. This was something Jughead clearly struggled with and Betty didn’t want him to think she was trying to force him to do something he really didn’t want to.

“You have to be at my side the whole time and I get to bail if I want to”

Betty beamed at him “Absolutely”

“Fine then, we can have a party but don’t tell Veronica yet, I want her to sweat it out a bit more first” Jughead quipped, as he picked up his burger. Betty leant across to kiss him on the cheek.

“You won’t regret this Juggie”

“Yeah, Yeah” Jughead replied with a both full of burger “I spoke to the sheriff yesterday, by the way. He wouldn’t tell me much, but he did say they had no leads on who the shooter was, but they do believe that it was a hired gun. He didn’t say it to me, but I can tell he suspects they were hired by someone in my family”

“From what you’ve told me about your father I doubt that Keller will be able to prove it was him” Betty whispered, cautious about the people around them and their friends who were due any second.

“Yeah, I’m not worried. Keller’s deputies were stupid enough to let the guy in in the first place”

“Did you tell Keller about the number” Betty asked.

They had finally tried the phone number but the phone and been switched off no matter how many times they tried so the next step was for them to hopefully find someone who could trace the call.

“I didn’t, I don’t trust him to tell us what he finds. I want to be the one to figure this out especially if it leads back to someone in my family” Jughead reasoned, he pushed his finished lunch aside then turned back to Betty “I was wondering if anyone in the Serpents might be able to help”

“I can ask Toni, she might know someone”

“I don’t want them to know why we need the number” Jughead added. He didn’t trust anyone but himself and Betty when it came to the investigation, he knew his mother wouldn’t want him doing anything dangerous and everyone else wouldn’t understand his need to find answers.

“Don’t worry, Toni won’t ask too many questions”

“I don’t want to put you in a difficult position with the Serpents, I know how they feel about you getting involved in things like this” Jughead argued, worried.

“Jughead, I would do anything for you” Betty urged.

“Thank you” Jughead said, softly before pressing his lips to Betty’s in a sweet kiss. Betty deepened the kiss and pulled on the front of Jughead’s shirt to bring him closer.

“Jug please put Betty down before I’m traumatised” Veronica said, firmly as she took a seat across from them with Archie, Kevin and Cheryl.

Betty and Jughead ignored her and went in for another kiss.

* * *

“What about a new sweater, this one is nice”

Betty turned her laptop to show Toni the webpage for the Ralph Lauren website. Toni gave Betty a pointed look as she turned the laptop back to Betty. While Betty was working at the Wrym, the two were discussing what Betty should get Jughead for his birthday and having no luck.

“A sweater really, you’re better than that Betty” Toni quipped.

Betty let out a loud groan “I know but he’s so difficult to buy for, I can’t think of anything good enough and I’m working with a limited budget”

“Betty, Jughead will like what ever you get him, because it came from you” Toni encouraged before smirking at Betty “You know you might just want to offer up yourself on a plate, Jughead would certainly like that”

Betty couldn’t help blushing at what Toni was implying. Betty’s relationship with Jughead was going from strength to strength but they weren’t ready for that next step yet. Betty wasn’t sure just how experienced Jughead was and she wanted to have that conversation before they did anything more.

“What are you two talking about when you are supposed to be working” FP quipped as he walked over to the pair.

“Betty is trying to find something for Jughead’s birthday. I told her she should just – OW!”

Toni glared at Betty who had nipped her under the arm to stop her from finishing her sentence. Jughead and FP were getting along better but that didn’t mean he needed to know the intimate details of Betty’s and Jughead’s relationship.

“That’s right, its Jughead’s 18th next week. Is he doing anything special for it” FP wondered. Betty looked away and back to her laptop trying to appear casual but probably failing.

“He’s not sure yet, he’s not one for celebrating his birthday” Betty replied. She didn’t like lying to FP, but she wasn’t sure yet if Jughead would even invite FP to the party or even let him know it was happening. Betty would let Jughead decide that.

“Well I’ll be in the back if you need me” FP replied giving them both a pointed look “Try to make it at least look like you are doing some work”

Toni turned to Betty once Jughead had left “I take it Jughead won’t be inviting dear old dad to his birthday party”

Betty shrugged, as she poured a drink for Tall Boy “I’m not sure and I didn’t want to hurt FP feelings if I told him about the party then he didn’t get invited”

Betty smiled at Tall Boy as she handed him his drink, he gave her a grumble in reply before going back to his seat. Betty just rolled her eyes, Tall Boy always seemed to be in a mood about something.

“Toni can I ask you a favour without you asking too many questions” Betty asked, quietly so none of the other Serpents stood at the bar could hear them.

“I don’t know why don’t you try” Toni quipped, giving Betty a questioning look.

“Do you know anyone who can trace a number or at least ask around for someone who might know” Betty replied “I don’t want any of the other Serpents knowing it for me”

“What’s this about Betty, are you in some kind of trouble” Toni replied, concerned.

“No nothing like that, its for Jughead. He just needs to know who the number is registered to” Betty explained. Toni thought about it for a few moment before slowing nodding her head.

“I’ll ask around, they don’t need to know what’s it for as long as the money is good” Toni stated. Betty nodded in thanks as she quickly scribbled down the number on a piece of paper before handing it to Toni. After spending days obsessing over the number, Betty had it memorised.

“Thank you, Toni,”

“No problem, I should have something for you by Jughead’s party” Toni concluded as she put the paper into her wallet. Betty gave her another smile of thanks before going back to serving the waiting customers.

* * *

Jughead picked up the bowl of popcorn he’d just made and walked into living room where his mother and sister were waiting. The three of them were going to watch a movie together and Jughead decided because it was a Veronica pick and he knew he wasn’t going to like it; it was a perfect time to talk about his birthday.

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked me about my birthday Ronnie, given that you went to Betty behind my back about it” Jughead quipped. He took a handful of the popcorn then passed the bowl to Hermione. He gave Veronica a pointed look as he shoved the popcorn in his mouth.

“I knew if she thought it was a good idea that you would too. And I was right wasn’t I” Veronica mused, not at all put out by Jughead’s tone or the look he was throwing her.

“You can throw a small party, here at the Pembroke, no fancy food. I want burgers and no waiters, champagne fountains or live music like at your last party” Jughead instructed.

Veronica waved him off “I doubt Coldplay would be available with such short notice”

“We promise that it will be a small affair with just your friends and a few family members” Hermione cut in before Jughead could change his mind. 

Jughead nodded, with a thoughtful look on his face “I was thinking about maybe inviting FP and a few of the Serpents but only if its okay with you. This is your apartment and I would understand if you didn’t want FP there”

Jughead didn’t miss the quick look Veronica and Hermione gave each other. He knew the last thing they probably wanted was to have Serpents at their apartment. Jughead wasn’t even sure if he would even invite FP but he still wanted to run it by his mother first.

“Jug its your birthday, who ever you want here is fine with me. I think it would be nice of you to invite FP” Hermione said, softly.

“We can always hide the good silver” Veronica quipped. Jughead and Hermione both glared at her “I was kidding…Mostly”

* * *

After watching the movie with his mother and sister, Jughead had Smithers take him to the White Wrym. He was going to hang out with Betty until the end of her shift then they were going to catch a movie together. Jughead didn’t really like Smithers driving him around everywhere but his ankle still wasn’t fully healed which meant that he had to suck it up, at least for another few weeks.

Jughead hobbled out the car, thanked Smithers then walked into the White Wrym. The place was crowded as it was a Friday night and Karaoke night which was apparently a big night on the Southside.

Jughead squeezed through the others patrons to reach the bar. Betty was busy serving so she hadn’t noticed him come in, but FP had. He left his table and walked over to Jughead, taking a seat next to him.

“Hey Jughead, how you doing, Son?” FP asked, casually. He nodded at Viper who was behind the bar. Viper nodded back then put two Cokes down in front of Jughead and FP.

“I’m good, thanks” Jughead replied, he took a drink of the coke then slightly turned to FP “So I’m not sure if you know but its my birthday next week”

“Of course, I know Jughead!” FP replied, firmly. Jughead squashed the slight embarrassment he felt. It wasn’t really his fault that he had assumed FP might not know.

“Well my mom and Veronica are throwing me a party at the Pembroke and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Betty is going to invite some of the younger Serpents, and you can bring Viper if it would make you more comfortable. I just thought – “

“I would love to come Jughead” FP cut in, seriously. “Thank you for inviting me… it means a lot”

“You’re welcome” Jughead replied. The two were silent for a few minutes, people watching and enjoying their drinks. FP was starting to learn that Jughead not talking didn’t mean he was uncomfortable. It just meant he was enjoying the quiet and observing around him.

“Jughead I’ve noticed you haven’t asked about your mother, your birth mother I mean” FP reasoned. Jughead hadn’t really asked FP many questions about the family but FP did wonder why he hadn’t asked about his mother. FP knew Jughead was a curious person and had to wonder where she was.

“I don’t really want to know anything about her. She’s not my mother. I have a mom and she’s more than enough” Jughead replied, firmly not bothering to even look at FP as he answered.

FP nodded his head in understanding, but he couldn’t help but wonder that if Hiram was around would that mean Jughead wouldn’t want to know him.

* * *

It was finally the day of Jughead’s Birthday and while his mother and some hired help set up the Pembroke for his party, Smithers drove Jughead and Veronica to New York so they could visit with their father.

Jughead hadn’t seen his father since Hiram told him he was the one who had Penny killed but they had spoken on the phone a few times and Jughead knew it wouldn’t be awkward enough that Veronica would notice as Jughead still hadn’t shared a certain bit of information with his sister.

The two walked into the usual visiting room, and unlike Jughead’s last visit each table was full of families waiting for their person to come through the door. Jughead and Veronica took a seat at one of the tables and were only waiting a few minutes before their father was eagerly crossing over to them.

“Mija, Mijo it’s so good to see you both” Hiram beamed. Veronica gave him a hug then moved aside so Jughead could hug him. Jughead hugged his father and found it felt the same as it did when he hugged him before he knew what his father had done.

“Happy Birthday Mijo, I’m so proud of the man you are” Hiram said, seriously as he pulled away from Jughead. Jughead sat down next to Veronica and Hiram sat across from them. “I’m sorry I can’t be there for your party Jughead, but your mother has your present from me already for you when you get back”

“Thanks dad, I’m sure I’ll love it” Jughead replied. His parents gifts always tended to be elaborate, especially if they wanted to make up for something and he wondered what kind of present he would get the year his father went to prison, he learnt who is birth father was and he was kidnapped and almost killed.

“I have some good news for you both as well” Hiram stated, clapping his hands together earnestly. Hiram also looked proud and distinguished despite the orange jumpsuit. “I didn’t want to say anything until it was finalised, but my appeal went great and it looks like I’ll be getting out of here sooner than we thought”

“Daddy that’s amazing” Veronica gasped, surprised. She also almost look relieved but Jughead wasn’t sure what about.

“Where are you going to go dad?” Jughead wondered.

“I have a few things to tie up in New York but then I will be coming to Riverdale. I don’t want to be away from either of you and I’ve seen what a fresh start its been for both of you and I think it will be good for me as well” Hiram explained.

Jughead turned to his sister to see how pleased she was and truthfully while he was slightly apprehensive, he was pleased too. It would be different now that his parents were divorced but he would also be happy to have his family all in one place.

“That sounds great dad” Jughead replied and Hiram smiled, knowing Jughead meant it. 

The three talked for the next hour about Hiram coming home, where he would live and what they would have to show him in Riverdale, both of them forgetting their father grew up there and knew these places already. Hiram just let them have it, happy that she children were excited to have him home.

Eventually it was time of them to leave. They both gave their father another hug goodbye but before they could leave Hiram took Veronica’s arm.

“Jughead will you give me and your sister a minute I just want to double check with her about your birthday present” Hiram explained.

Jughead nodded “I’ll meet you back at the car Ronnie”

Hiram waited until Jughead was out of the room before turning back to his daughter.

“You okay Mija” Hiram asked, concerned.

Veronica sighed, heavily “I’m just glad you’ll be home soon, Daddy. I hate lying to Jughead and mom. What we’re doing is it even worth it”

“Don’t worry Mija this will all be over soon. They have what’s coming to them and Hermione and Jughead will understand once it’s over”

Veronica shook her head, not quite as sure as her father “I hope you’re right father because I’m not sure how much more of this I can take”

* * *

“Knock, Knock” Betty quipped as she breezed into Jughead’s room later that same afternoon. The party had been fully set up with decorations, food and drinks and now all they were waiting for was the guests to arrive. Betty had got their early to give Jughead’s his birthday present.

“You look handsome” Betty beamed as she crossed over to Jughead, giving him a quick kiss before plopping down on his bed. Jughead was wearing black jeans with a soft blue cashmere jumper and new black boots. He’d forgone his beanie and had manged to style his hair. 

“Birthday present from Ronnie” Jughead replied, gesturing to the new clothes “You look as beautiful as always”

Betty blushed despite herself. She was wearing a high waisted black skirt and cropped dark green jumper. She let her hair down into loose curls and wore a little more make up then she normally would.

What Jughead especially liked about her outfit was the small crown that was stitched into the jumper by the collar. Jughead let his hand trace over it as he leant down for another kiss.

“I have your birthday present” Betty smiled as she waved the gift bag in front of Jughead as he sat down next to her. Jughead took the bag from her and reached in for the first present.

It was a photo frame; it was black wood to match the aesthetic of Jughead’s room and had a picture of the two of them inside it. It had been taken the week before by Veronica. Neither had realised she had taken it until after. They were sat on the same side of the booth at Pops, staring at each other with wide smiles on their faces. It was Jughead’s favourite picture.

“Thank you, Betty, I love it” Jughead said, softly, still staring at the picture.

“There’s a little more as well” Betty said, pleased that he liked the picture. It was one of her favourites as well and she already had a copy on her desk at home.

Jughead pulled out the next present which looked like a coupon book. It was home made with Betty’s handwriting all over it.

“There are coupons for different things. Like your pick for movie night, 1 free win at paintball, a coupon for an hour to discuss a book you love, things like that. Its cheesy I know but I didn’t know what else to – “

Jughead shut her up with a kiss, a long, loving kiss. Betty pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. They pulled away when there was a knock on the door.

“Jughead remove yourself from Betty and come to the living room, mom wants to give you your birthday present before everyone gets here” Veronica called through the closed door.

Jughead let out an annoyed sigh before getting up off the bed and pulling Betty with him. They walked into the dining room to see his mother and sister were nowhere around but there was a note on the table telling them to come to the garage.

The two left the apartment and walked to the elevator. Jughead pressed the button for the garage then leaned against the wall, pulling Betty with him.

“So, my dad told me something interesting today” Jughead said as he wrapped his arms around Betty pulling her closer to him “He might be getting released soon. His appeals went well and he’s just waiting for a release date”

“Wow Jug, how do you feel?”

“Right now, I’m happy about it but ask me again in a week and I might feel different” Jughead admitted “Lets just get this party out of the way then I think about having my birth father and dad in the same place”

Betty slowly stroked Jughead’s face “How ever you feel, just know I’m always here for you”

“I know, thanks Betts” Jughead gave her a quick kiss just as the elevator door opened into the underground garage at the Pembroke.

Hermione and Veronica were both waiting for them, already dressed for the party, bouncing on the spot, excited.

“So why are we in the garage?” Jughead asked.

“Because of this” Veronica chucked something at her. Jughead caught it with one hand to see it was a car key. A car key for a Range Rover. Jughead gaped at the keys then at his mother.

“Its from your father and me. We figured with you going to college soon, you would need something to get around and it means you have no excuses to come visit your lonely mother when both her children are off at college” Hermione explained, wistfully. Jughead reached over to give his mom a tight hug.

“Thank you, Mom, this is amazing” Jughead hadn’t even seen the car yet but he knew he would love it, He wasn’t one for expensive things but even he could appreciate a nice car when handed to him.

“Your welcome Sweetheart. It just over there” Hermione pointed to the black Range Rover across from them that had a huge yellow bow on the bonnet and a banner across the front window that read ‘Happy Birthday Jug’.

“I decorated it” Veronica quipped, winking at him. He rolled his eyes in return “Now shall we get this party started” 

* * *

An hour later, the party was well underway. People from school were then, a few Jughead had only had maybe one conversation with like Ethel Muggs and Reggie Mantel but he appreciated all the same.

The serpents were there as well and Sweet Pea, Joaquin and Fangs had even brought him a gift which he hadn’t been expecting. While his friends from school and the Serpents weren’t mixing together besides Toni, Betty and Cheryl, they all together having a good time which was all Jughead could ask for.

The party wasn’t as bad as Jughead had imagined, His mother and Sister had gone easy on the planning. There were no waiters or champagne fountains, but it did have good food, including Jughead’s favourite sliders, decent music and not to cheesy decorations. It was the best Jughead could have hoped for.

“Hey Jug, Happy Birthday”

Jughead looked up from where he was taken his fifth beef slider of the night to see FP stood awkwardly next to him with a wrapped present in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione and Betty watching them.

“Hey FP, thanks for coming” Jughead replied. He put down his plate when FP handed him the gift.

“Its not much but I figured you were the kind of person who liked vinyl’s, and these were my favourite bands growing up” FP explained. Jughead opened the box to find 4 vinyl albums. There was The Cure, Queen, Elbow and Nirvana.

“This is great FP; I love this Nirvana album. I bet it sounds great on vinyl” Jughead enthused and it wasn’t for FP’s benefit. He really meant it, FP had picked a great gift and Jughead had a feeling they were FP’s actual vinyl albums which made Jughead like them more.

“I’m glad you like it” FP beamed, happy but also relieved. “Thank you for inviting Jughead, I’m glad I’m here to celebrate at least one of your birthdays”

“Yeah me too” Jughead admitted “I know it might not be what you want but as long as we don’t talk about what happened to me or my birth mother then I think we’ll get on just fine… as friends… as stupid as that might sound”

Jughead ran his hands over his face frustrated at how stupid he felt he sounded. FP was a grown man and his birth father, they weren’t friends but Jughead didn’t have a better word to describe what they were to each other, they weren’t family, not yet at least.

“Friends sounds good to me, it’s more than I can hope for with everything that has happened” FP replied, firmly holding out his hand. It only took a few moments before Jughead to respond with a firm shake.

* * *

“Hey, what you doing in here” Veronica asked as she walked into Jughead’s bedroom to find him sat at his desk staring off into the distance. She had been ready to cut the cake and sing happy birthday when she realised the guest of honour was nowhere to be seen.

“I just needed a minute that’s all” Jughead sighed. Veronica shut the door then sat down on Jughead’s bed.

“You hate the party that much” Veronica sked, trying not to sound as hurt as she felt.

“No, the party is great, especially when I know just how elaborate you can go with these things” Jughead mused, smirking at her. Veronica winked at him, knowing it was true. Her party planning was legendary. People still talked about her 16th birthday party.

“What is it then?” Veronica pressed. She knew Jughead wasn’t like most when it came to Birthdays, but she didn’t want him to spend the whole time alone either.

Jughead shrugged helplessly “Just seeing everyone here, FP, The serpents, hell even Betty, Archie and Kevin, it’s just made me realise how different things are to a few months ago. All I even needed was you, mom and dad and now these all these other people that I care about and it…”

“It scares you” Veronica added, knowingly, as she took Jughead’s hand in hers “It’s okay to say it Jug, it scares you because you’re used to people abandoning you, never really getting to know you or not being bothered enough to because if they did and then left you, it would hurt even more”

“Yeah something like that” Jughead sighed heavily. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. Getting to know Betty had been amazing but it also terrified him.

“Look I don’t know about FP, hell I don’t trust him but that just me being a protective sister but with Betty, she’s in it for the long haul I can tell, she’s not going anywhere” Veronica encouraged, squeezing Jughead’s hand to makes sure he was paying attention “I think it’s the same with Archie, Kevin, even Cheryl, when they let you in they let you in for good”

Jughead nodded, along. He knew what Veronica was saying was true, he just always had a hard time believing that good things could happen to him.

“We have a good thing here Jughead, don’t worry too much and just enjoy it. We know what crappy feels like, this isn’t it” Veronica concluded, firmly.

“Yeah you’re right” “Thank you Ronnie”

“Anything for you dear brother” Veronica slapped her hands on her thigh then jumped up from his bed. They both moved to leave his room when Veronica’s phone started ringing. Veronica froze for a second before silencing the call.

“Do you need to take that?” Jughead asked

“No, it’s not important” Veronica shook her head before smiling at him, showing a little too much teeth.

“Is everything okay, Ronnie?” Jughead pressed. He’d been spending a lot of time with Betty lately, but he wasn’t blind he could see his sister had been on edge the last few days and he knew it wasn’t because of his birthday.

“Everything’s great” Veronica beamed “Now are you going to let us sing happy birthday, then I promise you can spend the rest of the night in here”

Jughead nodded, somewhat reluctantly “Let’s go”

The two left his room and walked back into the living room. As soon as she spotted them across the room, Hermione marched over to them, a wide smile on her face.

“There you are! I know you’ll hate this but just play along okay” Hermione mused.

“Of course, Mom” Jughead laughed just as the lights went down and Kevin and Archie walked out of the Kitchen each holding the side of the giant cake shaped like a burger. Everyone started singing happy birthday around him that he almost didn’t notice Betty come to stand next to him and slide her arm around his waist. 

“Everything good, Jug” Betty whispered to him, squeezing his waist.

“Things are great” Jughead replied before blowing out his candles.

* * *

The next day, Betty and Jughead walked into the Bijou to celebrate Jughead’s birthday the way he always did, with a double feature and endless amounts of food.

They took a seat in the middle row, dead centre where Jughead claimed was the best seats. Jughead spread out his food on the seat next to him and took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

“So, memo for next year, just take boyfriend to the movies for his birthday and promise an endless stream of snacks and he’s happy” Betty mused, with a laugh as Jughead continued eating. He turned to smile at her, even with food still in his mouth.

“The happiest” Jughead quipped. He had enjoyed his party for the most parts but going to the movies and eating his favourite candies would always be the way Jughead would want to celebrate his birthday, having Betty there was an added bonus. 

“So, American Werewolf? Any good?” Betty asked. 

“You’ve never seen it” Jughead gaped, Betty shook her head “Or you’re in for a treat Betty Cooper”

Jughead wrapped an arm around Betty and leaned back in his seat. That’s when he noticed a few more people walk into the theatre, people he recognised.

“So, I might have invited just a few more people” Betty said as Veronica, Archie and Kevin took seats in the row below then while Cheryl and Toni went to sit right at the back. Jughead also noticed his mother walk in with Fred and FP.

Jughead shook his head “Betty – “

“Don’t worry, they are under strict orders not to speak and just enjoy the movie” Betty said, firmly.

Jughead looked around and realised that none of them were even acknowledging him, they were talking amongst themselves like Betty and he weren’t even there. 

“The people that you care about just want to be with you on your birthday, that’s all” Betty whispered as she stroked his arm softly. 

Jughead nodded “Okay lets watch the movie”

They settled in their seat while a few more people filtered in, luckily nobody else that Jughead knew. Jughead turned to Betty and took her hand, pulling her closer to him.

“We’re still making out even though my moms here” Jughead said, quietly.

“Absolutely” Betty beamed with a loud kiss to his cheek before reaching across him to nab some popcorn. Jughead playfully squatted her away just as the credits starting rolling.

He was only half paying attention, but he didn’t miss it when the screen light up with the words ‘Happy Birthday Jughead Lodge’. Everyone turned to face him with knowing smiles on their faces, Jughead just gaped at them all.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone cheered loudly before instantly going quiet and turning back to the screen.

“What the hell!” Jughead sighed, running his hands over his face, embarrassed

“I couldn’t help myself” Veronica stated, happily. She smirked out Jughead who didn’t look at all happy “That’s it I promise”

Jughead just rolled his eyes and Veronica took that to mean he wasn’t that angry and turned back in her seat. Jughead settled in his own seat and Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“Happy Birthday Baby” Betty mused. She leaned in to give a quick kiss, but he pulled her back in. they continued kissing even as the movie started playing.

* * *

**The Night Before**

The White Wrym was unusually quiet for a Saturday night, FP and the younger Serpents were at Jughead’s birthday party, so Tall Boy was sat at a table alone nursing his fourth beer of the night.

He’d had a long night dealing with the fall out of the last shipment of drugs being destroyed. His supplier had finally sent another one but now that Penny was dead, he was dealing with all on his own (her Ghoulies had turned their backs once their leader had been killed).

He had to make sure that the Shipment was somewhere FP wouldn’t find it and dealt out slower than last time, so the younger Serpents didn’t go stitching to FP when they saw it at school.

He also had to make sure that he didn’t upset his supplier again because if this lot was destroyed then Tall Boy knew he would have the same fate as Penny.

Tall Boy was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing, knowing exactly who it was he was quick to answer it.

“Hello”

_“How’s the new shipment, have you manged to hide it better this time” _

“It’s sorted, FP doesn’t suspect anything” Tall Boy replied, quietly. He turned his back so now of the others in the bar could hear him.

_“Good! And how’s the girl getting on?” _

“She’s soft but she’ll do anything to help her Pops. She ready to go when we are” Tall Boy replied.

_“That’s what I like to hear. I’m coming in to check on my investment, can’t have you losing this one too”_

Tall Boy suddenly sat up straighter “Wait you’re coming to Riverdale”

The Supplier cackled down the phone, which made a shiver run up Tall Boy’s spine _“That I am Tall Boy. We’ll be seeing each other real soon” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on leave a comment, I know I want you too and so do you...


	13. The Birth Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 - The Birth Mother 
> 
> Someone new is coming to Riverdale and they are about to shake everything up for the small town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers 
> 
> I'm so sorry about the delay with this chapter, December just got away from me but hopefully things are back on track now and I'll be updating more regularly. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and what you hope to see happen :)
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely Christmas (if you celebrate) and Happy New Year! 
> 
> Happy Reading   
MissBeth91

* * *

**Chapter 13: ** **The Birth Mother**

* * *

It was a quiet night at the White Wrym, which Betty was thankful for as it gave Toni and her time to talk about what Toni’s guy had found out about the number, without FP breathing down their necks about doing some work. 

Betty had asked Toni for help tracing the number Jughead had discovered when he was kidnapped by Penny and it had taken Toni a few days to find some useful information.

“So, my guy was able to track it, it’s a burner phone so there wasn’t much information but before it was disconnected, he was able to see it was last used in Armdale. I know its not much” Toni explained, worried. She wanted to come through for Betty because she knew how important it was to find the Supplier.

Betty shook her head, squeezing Toni’s arm “It more than I thought, Jughead wasn’t expecting much he knew that the phone had been disconnected but at least we now have a location for the supplier, maybe their base of operations”

“Yeah maybe. Betty I’m not going to say anything but are you sure you don’t want FP on this, he’s still looking for the supplier as well and this could give the Serpents the lead that they need to finally track them down” Toni wondered.

She leaned down to grab them both a drink from the fridge below the bar, she wanted to appear casual despite the tense turn the conversation had taken.

“Let me talk to Jughead first. He doesn’t trust anyone else with this” Betty replied, firmly as she took the bottle of coke from Toni. Toni opened her own drink while giving Betty a once over.

“Is that all this is or does Jughead not want FP to know because he’s protecting someone else” Toni replied, pointedly. Betty didn’t say another for a few moments, so Toni knew she was on to something, Betty had never been a very good liar. 

“Toni – “ Betty started but Toni quickly cut her off.

“I’m not saying anything else, just think about telling FP. We both knows he cares about Jughead and wants him to be safe” Toni concluded. 

Betty nodded, slowly “I know”

Betty and Toni were both silent for a few minutes as they looked around the quiet bar. Toni could see that Betty was lost in thought, so Toni nudged her playfully to try and break her out of it.

“Man, its quiet tonight, I know its Cheryl’s line but I’m in the mood for some chaos” Toni quipped, smirking at Betty. Betty rolled her eyes in return.

Betty was about to say something in return when she noticed Toni’s eyes widen as she looked at the door. An older women had walked through the door; she was decked out in leather with a familiar Serpent jacket on her back and 3-star tattoo’s under her eye. Betty had never seen her before she felt like she had.

“Oh my god!” Toni whispered, shocked.

“Well that isn’t exactly the warm welcome I was expecting” the older women mused, with a smirk which woke up the other people at the bar. They all jumped up to her voice and Tall Boy quickly walked over to her.

“Bloody hell, Gladys. What are you doing here” Tall Boy enthused, wrapping the women in a hug, although it seemed very stiff for both of them.

“Toothpick go get FP; Mini Coop give this woman a drink” Tall Boy demanded, looking over at Betty. Betty found herself rooted on the spot, she couldn’t look away from her, who was she?

“That’s more like it Tall Boy” Gladys laughed as she moved over to the bar. “Whiskey, straight up. Get me the expensive stuff FP hides in the back” Gladys instructed, firmly, raising her eyebrow at Betty and giving her the once over.

“I’ll get it” Toni said, quickly before rushing out of the bar and to the back room, where the good alcohol was kept.

“You Alice’s girl” Gladys pressed, looking straight at Betty.

“I am yeah” Betty replied, trying her best not to look away. Something about Gladys was very intimidating but Betty didn’t want her to see how nervous she felt. 

“FP did always have a thing for Smith girls” Gladys smirked just as FP came storming out of his office with Toothpick following nervously behind. 

“Gladys what the hell are you doing here” FP growled, glaring straight at Gladys.

“That was not the reaction I was looking for” Gladys mused, shaking her head mockingly as Toni passed her a drink “Thank you Sugar” Gladys smiled at Toni before turning back to FP “Well aren’t I at least going to get a hug”

Betty was starting to piece together who Gladys was, but she wanted confirmation so as Gladys walked over to FP, Betty turned to Toni, who was watching the pair with rapt interest.

“Toni, who is that” Betty asked, quietly. Toni finally turned to Betty with wide eyes. 

“That is Gladys Jones, FP’s wife and – “

Betty gasped “Jughead’s birth mother”

**XOXO**

Jughead was walking into the White Wrym to pick up Betty, when he noticed a girl reading a book just outside the door blocking his entrance. He would have normally just gone around her, knowing how annoyed he got when people interrupted him reading but something about the girl was oddly familiar.

“Hey, you waiting for someone?” Jughead asked once he’d reached the steps. The young girl finished reading to the end of her page before she put the book down and looked up at Jughead.

“I’m just waiting on my mom, she said she had to pop in to see my dad then we could finally leave”

“Your dad a Serpent” Jughead asked, wondering if that’s how he knew the girl. He’d met most of the Serpents and their families but a lot of them were becoming a blur of faces to him.

“Apparently so, my mom only decided to tell me about him three hours ago when we started driving here” The girl quipped, rolling her eyes.

“That’s rough, you know I have some experience in that myself, I only found out who my birth father was about a month ago” Jughead replied, as he took a seat next to the girl. He felt for her and he assumed that was why he’d shared so much of his personal life.

“Parents are crazy” The girl scoffed, shaking her head.

“Agreed, hey I’m Jughead” Jughead said, holding out his hand.

“Really?” The girl laughed, raising an eyebrow before shaking Jughead’s hand “I’m JB, which is actually a nick name of a nickname so I really shouldn’t have laughed”

“Its fine, I’ve heard it all before. Truthfully the real thing is worse. So, what you reading” Jughead asked. JB picked up the book to show him the cover “In Cold Blood, a true classic”

“It’s assigned reading for my English class” JB laughed, as she wrapped her coat more securely around her. It was an especially cold night and Jughead was feeling it as well, sat on the step and he wondered how long JB had been there.

“You think your mom is going be long” Jughead asked.

“No idea is the king a hard man to talk to” JB replied. Jughead span quickly to gape at her but JB didn’t notice his expression. Jughead was being to realise why JB was so familiar to him.

“What did you say” Jughead said, quietly unable to find his voice.

“The King, my mom said my dad is like the King of Serpents here in Riverdale… like that’s something I’m supposed to be impressed by” JB ranted, shaking her head. She looked over at Jughead and noticed the look on his face.

“Hey, you okay, you look like you’ve seen a ghost”

**XOXO**

Betty, Toni and the rest of the Serpents in the bar watched on with rapt attention like a tennis match as FP and Gladys faced off against each other. They had been arguing for five minutes already with no end in sight.

Betty was also very aware of the fact that Jughead was supposed to arrive soon to pick her up from work and she didn’t want him walking into this.

“You can’t just show up after 15 years and expect us to roll out the red carpet. Where the hell have you been Gladys” FP argued, running his hands through his hair frustrated. Betty had never seen FP so stressed out, which was something after everything that had been happening lately. 

“God, calm down FP. Have a drink, then we can talk. We have things we need to discuss” Gladys quipped as she took a drink of whiskey.

“I don’t drink anymore” FP sighed, frustrated but by the shake of his hands everyone could tell he probably wanted one.

“Wow, I’m almost impressed” Gladys replied, giving FP a small smile. He just glared back at her.

“I didn’t do it to impress you, now tell me what you want then you can leave” FP said, firmly. He walked over to the bar, took a seat and crossed his arms staring at Gladys for her to continue.

“Well first things first where’s my son, I want to see him” Gladys pressed, clapping her hands together eagerly. She ignored or didn’t hear the murmurs of the other Serpents around her at the mention of their son.

“Is she talking about Jughead?” Toni said quietly into Betty’s ear.

“I hope so, if Jughead finds out he has a secret sibling somewhere I think his head might explode” Betty replied, worried. Jughead would be arriving soon and FP and Gladys showed no signs of stopping.

“He’s not here and you’re not going to see him either. He’s not a part of this” FP snapped. He shared a quick look with Betty, and she could see he was worried about the same thing she was.

“What do you mean he’s not a part of this! He’s not a serpent, He’s legacy FP why wouldn’t you make him a Serpent” Gladys shouted, throwing her hands up dramatically.

“Why is Gladys acting like she doesn’t know Jughead was adopted by the Lodges” Toni wondered. 

“I don’t think she does know” Betty sighed.

“This is about to get interesting” Toni quipped. Betty glared at her and Toni held her hands up in mock surrender. 

“Jughead is going to be here soon, he can’t walk into this” Betty argued. 

“You go, wait for him out front. I’ll let you know what happens”

“Thanks Toni” Betty rushed out. Before running to the back where her bag and coat were. Toni picked up some pretzels from the bowl on the bar and continued watching FP and Gladys.

“Where is my son FP” Gladys pressed.

“Don’t act like you care about him now, where have you been for the last 15 years” FP snipped, rolling his eyes. 

_“I’d like to know that too” _

Everyone turned to the door where Jughead was stood with a young girl, who looked very confused. Betty came out of the back room to see Jughead standing there looking devasted and angry at the same time.

“Jughead” Betty gasped as she rushed over to him. She took his hand in hers, but he didn’t seem to notice as he was staring at the women in front of him.

“Jughead, its good to see you. You’re so grown up, so tall” Gladys gushed. She walked over to him but stopped when Jughead took a step back.

“That tends to happen over 15 years” Jughead quipped, but the venom was clear in his voice. JB was looking between her mother and the boy next to her very confused. 

FP took a step forward “Jughead this is –“

“I know who this is” Jughead snapped, glaring at them both. Betty pulled him back and whispered in his ear, while stroking his arm affectionately.

“Jughead let’s go okay, you don’t have to be here, you don’t have to talk to her” Betty said, softly. 

“What’s this got to do with you blondie, this is a family matter” Gladys demanded, staring Betty down but Betty was watching Jughead and paying Gladys no mind.

“Its laughable that just came out of your mouth” Jughead argued, shaking his head. 

“Mom what is going on? Can we go now?” JB said, looking between them all. Jughead had forgotten she was next to him and he felt guilty that JB was having to watch this all unfold, she was just a kid and didn’t deserve it.

“Who’s this?” FP asked, slowly moving towards them, an unreadable look on his face. 

“That would be your daughter FP” Jughead interjected, glaring at them both

“My god!” Betty gasped, unable to help herself. Everyone else in the bar was having the same reaction as FP just stared at JB, open-mouthed. 

“I need to get out of here” Jughead told Betty before turning to JB “I’m sorry this is how you found out about this JB. But your mother abandoned me when I was 3 years old and I never heard from her again” Jughead turned to glare at Gladys “and she obviously never even bothered to check up on me because she clearly had no clue that I’ve been living with the Lodges for the last 15 years”

As soon as he’d finished, he stormed out of the bar with Betty following behind him. He passed her his car keys before getting into the passenger seat. Betty got into the drivers seat but turned towards Jughead instead of starting the car.

“Juggie?” Betty said, carefully.

“Let’s just get out of here” Jughead sighed, he leaned back in his seat and looked out of the window. Betty reached over and squeezed his hand before starting the engine and driving away.

**XOXO**

Twenty minutes later, Betty and Jughead were walking into the Pembroke. Jughead hadn’t said a word the entire way home but Betty kept her hand in his, so he knew she was there when he was ready.

The two walked into the living room to find Hermione in the living room, sipping on glass of white wine while watching a movie. She looked up when she heard the two approach.

“Hey, you two, I thought you were meeting Veronica and Archie at the movies” Hermione said, her smile dropped when she noticed the look on Jughead’s face.

“Jughead, what’s wrong” Hermione put her glass down, glancing at Betty when Jughead didn’t immediately respond. Betty looked over at Jughead and waited for him to speak, she knew it needed to come from him.

“Gladys is in Riverdale. I just ran into her at the White Wrym, along with her teenage daughter and from the way she was talking she had no clue about FP giving me to you guys” Jughead said, quickly. Hermione gaped at him.

“Gladys is back” Hermione gasped, she jumped off the sofa and reached for Jughead “Oh Jug are you okay?”

“I need a minute” Jughead sighed, he pulled away from both of them and marched to his room. Hermione heard the door close with a slam before turning to Betty.

“How bad was it” Hermione asked.

“Bad” Betty sighed “Jughead ran into Gladys’s daughter outside, she had no clue who Jughead was and then he walked into the Wrym to see Gladys and FP arguing. Gladys had no clue Jughead had been adopted by you and Mr Lodge. She was just expecting to see him like nothing had happened”

“Gladys was always a pill; she makes FP look like a stable adult” Hermione snipped, shaking her head.

“She’s something. Jughead was really shaken up and then there’s the 15-year-old that just gained a brother and father she never knew about”

“You go be with Jughead Betty, I’m going to talk to Gladys” Hermione instructed, already grabbing her bag and jacket from the hallway, she was ready to go in a few seconds. Betty waited until Hermione had left until walking to Jughead’s room.

Betty walked into Jughead’s room to find him sat on his bed, hand on his knees looking completely defeated. Betty closed the door then took a seat next to him and reached for his hand.

“Jug?”

“She really had no idea about where I’d been for the last 15 years. She left me with an alcoholic gang leader and just didn’t care what might happen to me” Jughead sighed, heavily. Betty moved herself closer to Jughead and laid her head on his shoulder.

“She’s not worth anything Jug, if she can’t see what an amazing person you are”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes as Betty did her best to comfort Jughead. She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling but she hoped he knew she would be there with him through it all.

“I’m here Jug, whatever you need” Betty enthused. Jughead looked over at her with a very small smile.

“I just wanna sit here for a while” Jughead replied quietly. Betty nodded at him and give him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

Betty slowly laid down on the bed next to Jughead and wrapped her arms around him, laying Jughead’s head on her chest. She started running her fingers through his hair, slowly lulling Jughead into a restless sleep.

**XOXO**

Hermione walked into the White Wrym to find it had mostly been cleared out, but FP and Gladys were still there, sat at a booth together. It looked like they were still arguing while the teenager, Hermione assumed was Gladys’s daughter, was at a table next to them, eating a burger and reading a book. Hermione had to do a double take at how familiar the scene was.

“Hermione, I didn’t think it would take long for you to show up” FP grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face frustrated as Hermione came to a stop in front of their table. 

“What did you expect FP?” Hermione snipped, shaking her head slightly at his idiocy. 

“Hermione pull up a seat. Maybe you can tell me about my son seen as you were the one who has been raising him” Gladys cheered, sarcastically as she waved a hand at the spare seat in the both. Hermione made no move to sit down.

“Someone had to. Neither of you were going to do it” Hermione argued, she placed her bag on the table but didn’t take a seat.

“I’m not here for a catch up, I’m here to warn you” She looked between FP and Gladys “Warn both of you, that you don’t see Jughead unless he wants to. You stay away from him Gladys; he’s been through enough already”

“That’s not your decision Hermione, Jughead is mine son” Gladys growled. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the women.

She couldn’t believe how ridiculous Gladys was being, talking about Jughead as if she hadn’t left him at three years never to be heard from again.

“Jughead is my son!” Hermione shouted as she slammed her hand against the table “And neither of you are getting near him if I have anything to do with it. Hiram is getting out in a two weeks and while we might not agree on much, we both agree that neither of you are good for Jughead”

“Hiram’s getting out?” FP said, quietly. Hermione was glaring at Gladys and ignored FP’s question. 

“I mean it Gladys, stay away from my son. I had this conversation with FP when I got here, and I’ll have it with you now. Jughead doesn’t need either of you in his life. He survived 15 years without either of you, and he doesn’t need you now”

“We hear you loud and clear Hermione. But I should tell you, I don’t like being told what to do” Gladys warned, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

“We’re not in High School anymore Gladys, your intimidation act doesn’t work on me and unlike the two of you, I’m a good parent who will do what she can to protect her children” Hermione stated, firmly, she didn’t like the way Gladys was smirking at her, as if she knew something Hermione didn’t.

FP was looking between them both not sure what to do, luckily though neither women needed his help.

“You should leave now before you’re wearing my drink” Gladys snapped, glaring at Hermione, who just rolled her eyes in return. She wasn’t afraid of Gladys, no matter how much Gladys tired.

“As classy as always Gladys” Hermione concluded, with an air of grace.

Hermione was out of the bar and walking back to Smithers and the car when she heard someone calling her back.

_“Hey lady, wait up” _

Hermione turned back to see the young girl from before rushing towards her. Hermione closed the car door and crossed over to her.

“Hey, you’re Jughead’s mom right, the one that raised him” JB asked, slightly nervous as she ran her hands together. 

“I am yes, and you are” Hermione replied. She knew exactly who the girl was, but she realised it was probably more polite for her to ask, the girl probably already had enough people acting like they knew her just because of FP and Gladys. 

“JB” JB replied, firmly as she stuck out her hand. Hermione held in her amused smile. She could tell the young girl was trying to be polite and that shaking someone’s hand wasn’t normal for her. Hermione wondered who she’d got the idea from.

“Nice to meet you JB” Hermione said, as she shook JB hand’s. it was surprisingly firm for a teenager. While maybe not used to handshakes, JB clearly knew how to hold her own in a conversation.

“Can you give Jughead a message for me” JB asked. Hermione nodded “Can you tell him I’ve almost finished In Cold Blood and would like to talk to him about it”

“I will pass that along” Hermione smiled at JB one last time before, she got into her car and JB went back inside the bar.

**XOXO**

“Seriously Jones, your life is like a bad 80’s soap opera. Next episode you and Bettykins here will probably find out your parents had an affair and you share a secret brother who works for the FBI or something” Cheryl crooned before taking a sip of Chai Latte.

Cheryl, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Kevin were in the student lounge discussing the recent developments in Jughead’s life.

Thanks to Toni telling Cheryl and Hermione filling Veronica in the night before, the whole group as well as most the school knew about Jughead’s birth mother coming home with a surprise sister.

“I’m glad I can keep you all amused” Jughead grumbled from where he was leaned back on the sofa with his arm around Betty. She patted his leg, affectionately.

“So, what did your sister look like, she hot” Archie mused, with a wide smile. Jughead wasn’t sure if Archie said it to relieve the tension or because he generally wanted to know. In that lied the conundrum that was Archie Andrews.

“Archie, she’s 15” Betty replied, shaking her head at her oldest friend.

“Oops” Archie chuckled. Kevin put his head on his hand as he stared at Archie mockingly wistfully.

“Oh, Archie don’t ever change” Kevin said.

“You should change a little” Veronica added.

“So are we going to meet this long-lost sister, or what about the mother” Kevin wondered, looking over at Jughead. He cowered slightly when Jughead glared at him.

“I’m not going to meet them, so you definitely aren’t”

“Your not at all bothered about all this new family you’ve got” Archie asked.

“I’m really not” Jughead snipped “Can we talk about something else now”

The group started talking about something else but Jughead tuned them out as he absentmindedly traced his fingers along Betty’s arm. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his new sibling, so he definitely didn’t want to talk about with people he’d only recently decided were his friends.

Luckily for him a few minutes later, the bell rang, and everyone was making their way to 1st period which Jughead only shared with Betty and he knew she would only talk about it if he wanted to, which he very much didn’t.

“Hey Jughead, wait a second” Veronica called to him before he could leave the student lounge. Jughead took Betty’s hand to stop her leaving and crossed back to Veronica.

“What is it Ronnie?” Jughead asked, only slightly annoyed as he knew exactly what she wanted to talk to him about.

“Mom told me about JB’s message, are you sure you don’t want to speak to her again” Veronica wondered.

When she got back from the Wrym, Hermione had told Veronica everything that had happened including JB’s message. When she had relayed the information to Jughead later, he hadn’t seemed very enthusiastic about it as either of them had thought.

“I don’t know Ronnie; I don’t want anything to do with Gladys” Jughead sighed.

“This isn’t about Gladys” Veronica said, firmly “JB had just had her world turned upside down with all these family members, you might know what that’s like”

“She’s right Juggie, you could help her” Betty enthused. 

“She doesn’t need my help” Jughead grumbled. 

“You mean you hope she doesn’t. JB didn’t ask for this anymore than you did, and she hasn’t been as lucky. She had to grown up with Gladys and didn’t get to have me as a sister” Veronica quipped with a small smirk. 

“Some might count that as lucky” Jughead replied. Veronica narrowed her eyes at him before continuing.

“Mom and I aren’t going to be upset if you talk to her. We know who your family is and so do you. Getting to know her doesn’t have to mean you’re accepting her as a sister, maybe just start as a friend” Veronica encouraged.

Jughead nodded, slowly “I think about it, I promise”

“Then my work here is done” Veronica cheered, happily before marching away. Luckily for Jughead in the opposite direction they were going. 

“You okay?” Betty asked once Veronica was gone and they started walked to class. The hallway was fairly empty, so Betty wasn’t worried about people hearing them.

“You think Ronnie’s right about me getting to know JB” Jughead asked.

“Like Veronica said, she didn’t ask for this anymore than you did. I’m sure it would have helped you to have someone who understands when you found out about FP” Betty reasoned, with a thoughtful pointed look. Jughead just nodded back not sure what to say.

“Anyway, think about later, we don’t want to be late for class” Betty mused, as she took Jughead’s hand to pull him into class. Jughead had an amused smile on his face as he happily followed her.

**XOXO**

After what felt like a long day at school, with Jughead having to field questions about his newly discovered family all day, Jughead drove Betty to the White Wrym for her shift. He’d also decided that if FP was there then he would talk to him about Gladys and more importantly JB.

Like he suspected FP was at the bar when Betty and Jughead walked in, he was talking to Toothpick, but silence fell when he noticed Betty and Jughead. While Betty went to drop her bag and coat in the back room, Jughead took a seat next to FP.

“Hey Jug, I wasn’t expecting to see you today, not after last night” FP reasoned before taking a drink of his soda water. He nodded at Toothpick who quickly put a bottle of coke in front of Jughead.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it, are Gladys and JB still in town” Jughead asked. He didn’t know yet if he was going to reach out to JB, but he at least wanted to know if he would get the chance if he decided to.

“Yeah, they are staying in my trailer actually, I’m kipping in my office. Don’t worry though Gladys knows to keep her distance” FP replied, firmly. Jughead knew that had more to do with his mothers threats then any respect for Jughead’s needs, Gladys seemed like a women who did what she wanted, despite other people’s feelings.

“Why do you think she’s here” Jughead wondered. He looked around the bar, instead of at FP. For some reason he couldn’t look at the man properly since he’d learnt he was his birth father. Jughead didn’t like how similar they looked.

FP sighed, heavily “Honestly, I have no idea, she isn’t telling me, although she said she’s gonna be here for at least a few weeks”

“Did you know, about JB. Was Gladys pregnant when she left” Jughead asked. FP had seemed shocked by JB’s appearance the night before but Jughead didn’t trust anything until he heard it from FP himself.

“If she was, she never told me, suppose it was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back for her. She didn’t want to raise a baby with someone like me… she wanted to get her child away from me”

FP noticed the look of hurt that passed Jughead’s face and he realised how what he had just said might sound to the child that Gladys left behind.

FP shook his head “Oh, Jughead I didn’t mean –“

“Don’t worry about it” Jughead cut in quickly, as he jumped up from his seat “I’m going to get going”

“Don’t leave on my account” FP urged.

“I’m not, I have something I need to do” Jughead concluded. He looked over at Betty, who had just come out of the back room, and nodded his head to the end of the bar. Betty crossed over to him so they could talk in private.

“Everything okay” Betty asked, noticing the tension in both FP and Jughead. Jughead shook his head as he leaned across to give her a kiss.

“I’ll pick you up at the end of your shift, there’s something I need to do” Jughead stated. Betty held back a smile, as she knew exactly what Jughead was about to do.

“Okay see you later”

Jughead gave Betty another quick kiss goodbye then left the White Wrym and got into his car. 10 minutes later he was pulling up at Sunnyside Trailer Park. He knew he was probably going to run into Gladys, but he felt like he at least owed it to JB, getting to know her had nothing to do with Gladys or FP.

Jughead had text Betty on his way asking which was FP’s trailer as he didn’t want to ask FP, so Jughead went straight there once he’d parked his car.

He wasn’t sure what it was that had suddenly made him decide to reach out to JB but a small part of him knew it was FP’s comment. He been lucky to be raised by the Lodges and he needed to know that JB had been lucky to, that Gladys had at least done right by one of them by leaving Riverdale.

Jughead knocked on FP’s door and was only waiting a few moments before someone answered it, unfortunately for him, it was Gladys.

“Jughead, its good to see you, come in” Gladys enthused, opening the door further.

“I’m not here to see you, I just wanted to know if JB was here” Jughead stated, instead of walking into the trailer he took a step back onto the porch.

“She is yeah. Jughead I’d really like to talk to you about – “

Jughead held up his hand to stop her “I’m really not interested in anything you have to say. I know that might sound cruel but you’re nothing to me expect the women who left me with FP. Not once did you bother to check how I was and I’m not sure where this sudden interest is coming from and I don’t care either. I want you to stay away from me”

“Wow, yeah okay I hear ya. I know I haven’t been much of a mother so I can respect that” Gladys nodded, but Jughead could tell she was far from understanding.

“You haven’t been a mother at all” Jughead snapped. He shook his head; he wasn’t there to get angry at Gladys “So is JB here or…”

“Yeah, I’ll get her” Gladys replied before walking back in the trailer. She didn’t close the door, but she might as well have as Jughead had no intention of going inside.

“Jughead, HI!” JB greeted as bounced over to the door, she stepped onto the porch with him and closed the door behind her.

“Hey, you got a second to talk”

“Yeah sure”

The two walked down the steps of the trailer and kept walking until they reached Jughead’s car. He didn’t want Gladys listening in to their conversation.

“My mom passed on your message about the book” Jughead said, not really sure how to start the conversation.

His relationship with Veronica had always been easy but they had grown up in the same house. He and JB didn’t have that, they would have to make a new path to get to know each other. Something Jughead had never been very good at doing with anyone.

“Yeah I finished it last night, I do my classes online cos me and mom travel a lot so it would be nice to talk to an actual person about what I’m studying” JB said, enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I’d like that too, we could arrange to meet up if you want. Get to know each other”

“I’d like that, do you want to come in now” JB asked, nodding her head to the trailer where Jughead could see Gladys watching them from the window.

“Actually, I have something to do but if you want why don’t you come to mine after school tomorrow”

JB nodded “Sounds good!”

“I know this is gonna sound strange to you but is it okay if we don’t talk about Gladys and anything, I tell you, you don’t tell her” Jughead asked.

He wanted to get to know JB, but he didn’t want Gladys knowing anything about him. JB looked at him for a moment before replying.

“Is it all true, that my mom left you when you were 3 and that FP gave you up to your other family and not once did either of them check in on you or find out how you were until you moved here”

“Yeah its true” Jughead nodded. He felt no need to sugar coat it. It might not be who Gladys and FP were to JB but its who they were to him.

“Wow” JB gasped, shaking her head “Has anyone ever told you your life is like a bad soap opera”

Jughead couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him “They have actually”

“I wont say anything to my mom, and we can meet without you having to run in to her” JB said, firmly. She had a thoughtful look on her face and Jughead knew she was thinking about everything she had learnt.

He wasn’t sure what kind of parent Gladys was but given that JB seemed shocked by what her mother had done it must have meant she was a least decent enough to JB.

“I appreciate that JB” Jughead replied, seriously. He knew it was a lot to ask of a 15-year-old “I better me getting back but I’ll see you tomorrow”

“See you tomorrow” JB said. She started walking back to the trailer but before she went inside, she turned around back to Jughead and called his name before he could get in his car.

“Hey Jughead” JB called, Jughead looked over at her, waiting for her to continue “What is it, your real name”

“Forsythe Pendleton” Jughead replied, with an embarrassed smile. His parents had asked him if he wanted to change it when he was younger, but he’d never been bothered. Everyone called him Jughead and that who he was, he’d never be Forsythe. 

JB pointed to herself “Forsythia”

“God as if they hadn’t already done enough to us” Jughead laughed, shaking his head. He shared a smile with JB before she went back into the trailer and he went back to his car.

**XOXO**

Jughead knocked on his mother’s bedroom door and opened it to see her sat at her vanity finishing off her make−up. It might be Saturday morning and she might not have any plans, but Hermione Lodge was always ready for anything, the day might bring.

“Hey mom, I’m off to meet Betty and the others”

“Of course, have a good time”

“I forgot to say thanks for letting JB come over the other day, I know it might have been strange for you” Jughead reasoned as he stepped further into the room. Hermione stopped applying her lipstick to face her son.

“No more strange that it probably was for you”

“It wasn’t actually as strange as I thought it would, JB’s pretty cool”

JB and Jughead had meet at the Pembroke the day before. They had gone through JB’s school and Jughead had helped with some of it. It wasn’t the most exciting of first meet ups but JB had enjoyed the endless snacks and Jughead had enjoyed getting to know her, they had already arranged to meet up again.

“I’m glad you reached out to her” Hermione replied. Sensing their conversation might be over, she went back to applying her lipstick.

“Mom” Jughead started, sensing his tone, Hermione looked up at him “Just so you know, I wont be reaching out to Gladys no matter how much she tries”

“You don’t have to do that for me Jug” Hermione started, with a shake of her head. She had gone to Gladys out of protection for Jughead, but he knew if he wanted to see his Birth Mother, Hermione would support that, just as she had done with FP.

“I’m not, I’m doing it for me. I know exactly who my mom is and it’s not her” Jughead replied, seriously looking straight into his mother’s eyes “I love you mom, thank you for taking me in”

“Easiest decision of my life. I love you too Sweetheart” Hermione beamed. While she would never say it to him, Jughead knew his mother had appreciated what he said, and a part of her had needed to hear it.

“I should get going” Jughead said slightly awkward. He never would be good with displays of love, even when he started them.

“Bye Jughead” Hermione said, with a loving smile. Jughead leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He ignored the unsung tears in his mothers eyes as he knew they were probably in his as well.

“Bye mom”

**XOXO**

Twenty minutes after his conversation with his mother, Jughead was pulling up outside of the paintballing place he and Betty had gone on their first date.

After a long and tiring few days, Jughead had decided he wanted an hour to feel like a teenager and get away from his problems and paintballing with his friends seemed like the best option.

“So, what we doing, boys vs girls” Cheryl exclaimed as she got out of her red convertible, along with Toni. In their skin-tight shorts and leather jackets, neither of them were really dressed for paintball but Jughead had a feeling they would both be great at it.

“There’s more of you than us” Archie moaned, from where he was leaning against his truck with Kevin and Veronica.

“Already admitting defeat Archiekins” Cheryl crooned, smirking at the red head as she walked over to the group. Betty and Jughead bringing up the rear from Jughead’s car.

“You’re going down Cheryl” Archie stated, jumping off his truck with a bounce. He started aiming his way inside the warehouse and the others started following him.

“How much paint are we talking because this is a new top” Kevin said.

“How long is this going to take because I have somewhere to be” Veronica added.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea” Jughead sighed, with pleading eyes to Betty who just shook her head at his dramatics. As much as he complained about Veronica’s dramatic ways he had enough of his own.

“This was a great idea, after everything that’s happened, we deserve one day to be carefree teenagers” Betty encouraged. While Betty had been surprised by Jughead’s suggestion, he wasn’t one for group activities, that didn’t mean she didn’t think it was a good idea.

Jughead nodded back at her “Yeah let’s try that”

Betty started walking inside, not realising Jughead wasn’t following until he grabbed her arm to pull her back.

“Betty wait” Jughead started, suddenly very serious “There something I want to say”

Betty looked straight at him silently waiting for him to continue, Jughead took her hand in his before he did.

“Thank you for being there with me through all this. I wouldn’t have coped nearly as well with out your help and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it” Jughead said, passionately. He inched closer to Betty and took her other hand.

“I’ll always be there for you Jug” Betty replied, just as strongly.

“I love you, Betty Cooper” Jughead declared. Betty gaped at him; it was the last thing she had expected him to say. Noting the look on her face, Jughead felt the need to go on.

“I’m haven’t said that, so you’ll say it back. I just wanted you to know how I felt about – “

“Jughead Lodge, I love you”

Jughead gasped slightly “Really?”

“Really!”

Jughead closed the distance between them with a fiery kiss. He wrapped his arms around Betty and pulled her as close as he could. Betty melted into the kiss and she lopped her arms around his neck, lacing her tongue along his lips to be granted access, which Jughead willing gave.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice their friends watching them from a distance.

“ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS COMING OR WHAT” Archie shouted to them, making them break their kiss.

“YEAH I WANNA SHOT ARCHIE IN THE BACK WITH PAINTBALLS” Cheryl added, with an evil smile.

Jughead took Betty’s hands in his as they went to join their friends.

**XOXO**

“I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up”

Veronica glared at Gladys as she got out of her car. Gladys knew full well that Veronica was going to show up. She had sent her 4 messages to make sure, none of them friendly.

“Well I’m here now, what did you want” Veronica demanded.

The two had meet on the outskirts of town so they wouldn’t been seen by anyone, as far as anyone knew Gladys and Veronica shouldn’t even know each other outside of Jughead. Nobody but them and Hiram knew that they had been working together for weeks on Gladys’s drug empire.

“Such a plucky attitude, just like that boy of mine. You’d never know you weren’t really brother and sister” Gladys teased. Veronica clenched her fists to stop herself from doing what she really wanted to, which was punch the smug look off Gladys’s face.

“Did you actually want something, or did you just want to antagonise me”

“I hear dear old Daddy is getting out soon”

“Yes, in two weeks. You’ll be dealing with him then, not that I haven’t enjoyed these chats of ours” Veronica replied, as she crossed her arms and looked away from Gladys’s watchful eyes.

Gladys smirked at Veronica s she moved closer to her “Oh, our business isn’t over just yet Dollface, me and you need to have a little chat about my son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on leave a comment, i know you want to...


	14. The Supplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I guess I was totally lying about more frequent updates on this story and I'm so sorry! Life is just getting away from me at the minute but I'm trying I promise. Hopefully there will be a new chapter next week. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Happy Reading

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Supplier**

* * *

Veronica was grabbing her bag and about to leave her bedroom when her phone started ringing. Knowing exactly who was ringing her so early in a morning, Veronica let out a loud sigh, dropped her bag and finally answered the call. She knew if she didn’t, Gladys would just keep calling.

“What do you want Gladys, some of us have things to do” Veronica snipped, as she closed her bedroom door. The last thing she needed was Jughead or her mother hearing her conversation.

She knew they were already suspicious that she left the room every time her phone rang, she just hoped they assumed she had a new guy in her life, that she wasn’t ready to tell them about.

_“Yes, dear, school is very important. But don’t worry this will just be a quick one. Its seems my dear son wants nothing to do with me”_ Gladys replied, mockingly.

“What’s that got to do with me?” Veronica muttered as she absentmindedly moved the beauty products on her dresser.

Sometimes she couldn’t believe what she had got herself in to. It was only supposed to be one shipment to forgive a debt Hiram seemed to have got himself into but that was 4 months ago and there seemed to be no end in sight.

_“Well you think you’re his sister”_ Gladys argued, pulling Veronica from her thoughts. 

“I am his sister!” Veronica snapped, she squeezed her hand tightly, trying to keep her angry in check. It seemed Gladys enjoyed nothing more than trying to wind Veronica up and dismiss the relationship she had with Jughead.

_“Well then if you’re so close then you’ll be able to talk him in to having dinner with me and JB. I think it’s time I got to know my son better” _

“You’ve had 15 years” Veronica muttered, quietly although she knew Gladys would have heard her. Not that it mattered, Gladys seemed to have no self-awareness when it came to what happened with Jughead.

_“Always with the wit. I think it’s time you remember who pulls the strings here Sunshine.”_ Gladys said, her tone suddenly very threatening _“I’ll make its simple for you. You get Jughead to have dinner with me and I won’t have to tell him just how well I know his dear sister and father” _

Veronica didn’t say anything as she was trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She should have expected it really after her last conversation with Gladys. The woman had made it clear she wanted to get to know Jughead (despite what Jughead wanted) and Veronica should have known she would resort to threats to get what she wanted.

_“Am I making myself clear?”_ Gladys said, seriously cutting in the silence with her harsh tone.

“Crystal” Veronica disconnected the call before Gladys could say anything else. She threw her phone in her bag and took another deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Veronica had no idea what she was going to do. She could talk Jughead into having dinner with the women who abandoned him when he was just a baby, or she could do nothing and potentially lose her brother when he found out exactly what Veronica and Hiram had been doing.

* * *

Betty was working on an article for the Blue & Gold when Cheryl walked into the office with her usual determination and grace, Betty was never sure how she could do both simultaneously.

Cheryl took a seat at Jughead’s desk (he was running late as usual) and started tapping her finger against the wood. Betty knew that meant she wanted Betty’s undivided attention, she waited until she had finished her sentence before finally giving it to her.

“Morning Cheryl” Betty smiled at her cousin as she turned her chair, so Cheryl knew to start talking and that she had Betty’s attention. 

“Morning Dear Cousin, why haven’t you been answering my texts” Cheryl complained, giving Betty a pointed look. 

“I’ve been busy with my article, what’s up” Betty asked, she was itching to get back to her article as it was due to be printed later that day, but she knew that would just upset Cheryl and getting her to leave the office would take much longer. 

“Did my precious TT tell you about our fight because I keep telling her when we argue she gets Fangs and I get you” Cheryl argued.

Betty did her best not to roll her eyes. She should have known that’s all Cheryl wanted to talk about. Toni and Cheryl had a very passionate relationship in both senses of the word. They loved hard, but they fought hard too.

“And I told you I wasn’t going to get involved in your silly arguments” Betty replied, shaking her head. She turned back to her laptop and continued her article.

“I just need you to tell me I was right and then we can move on” Cheryl quipped, tapping her long nail against the desk again, she continued until Betty turned to look at her.

Betty nodded at her “Go on then”

“So, the other night, Toni and I were being intimate, and I wanted to use the oil again –“

“Cheryl, I don’t want to hear about these types of arguments” Betty rushed out, holding her hand out to cover Cheryl’s mouth. Cheryl swatted her hand away.

“It’s not that bad, so Toni was tied up – “

“Seriously Cheryl!” Betty snapped, embarrassed. She could feel her face getting hot and she hoped it wasn’t giving away how uncomfortable she felt with the conversation.

“Why are you blushing so much” Cheryl asked Betty with a curious look “My god, how do you and Jughead even manage to have sex if you can’t even talk to me about it without blushing”

Betty tore her gaze away from Cheryl, suddenly not able to look her cousin in the eye. She knew the reaction probably gave her away.

“Bettykins, you and your boo are having sex right” Cheryl wondered. She continued to watch Betty as the other girl busied herself by moving things around on her desk. Eventually Betty stopped what she was doing, took a breath then turned back to Cheryl. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but no we’re not” Betty stated, firmly.

“Betty, how have we never talked about you being a virgin!” Cheryl asked, suddenly a lot more interested as she inched her chair closer to Betty’s.

“How do you know I’m still –“ Cheryl gave her a pointed look, along with a raised eyebrow “Fine I am. I wanted to wait for someone special”

“And Jughead isn’t special enough” Cheryl injected.

“Of course, he is” Betty exclaimed, shaking her head slightly flustered “But we had other things going on like the kidnapping and his mom coming back that sex hasn’t been on the fore front of our minds”

“He’s a guy, sex is always on the forefront of his mind” Cheryl stated, rolling her eyes “Have you at least had the talk about experience”

Betty’s eyes shifted away from Cheryl’s again, which pretty much gave Cheryl her answer.

“Betty!” Cheryl astonished.

“I was nervous, I wasn’t ready to hear if he was more experienced than me” Betty exclaimed, she could feel her cheeks get hotter as Cheryl continued to watch her.

“It’s important to have that conversation so you know what you’re getting into. I made Toni write out a list of all of hers. I wanted to speak to them individually, but Toni talked me out of it”

“I get it Cheryl” Betty snapped. 

Sensing she needed to take a gentler approach, Cheryl leaned forward in her seat and placed her hand on Betty’s arm.

“Betty if Jughead cares about you like I think he does then he’s not going to care about your lack of experience, you’ll learn together and find what works for both of you” Cheryl stated, lovingly but firmly. Betty just nodded back at her, not in the mood to say anything else.

“I’ll let you finish your article; you can tell me I’m right about Toni later” Cheryl concluded. She squeezed Betty’s arm affectionately and then left the room.

Betty barely registered her leaving as she was too lost in thought. She knew that type of conversation was coming with Jughead, she just wasn’t sure if she was ready for it.

* * *

Veronica glanced over at her brother as they drove to school. Now that Jughead had a car of his own, they didn’t use Smithers to take them to school, so it was just the two of them. Veronica didn’t think there would be a better time to talk to Jughead about what Gladys had told her to do.

Veronica hated herself for having to talk Jughead into something she knew he didn’t want but she also knew the alternative would be much worse.

Jughead looked out the back window as turned onto the street leading to school and caught Veronica watching him again.

“Veronica, I know I look pretty today but just tell me what it is you want” Jughead quipped, looking at Veronica out of the corner of his eye.

“Actually, I was thinking about Gladys” Veronica replied, smoothly as she straightened out the lines in the front of her dress.

“Why?” Jughead asked, confused. He was still concentrating on the roads and only half listening to her. Veronica needed his full attention if she was going to convince him.

“Well she seems to be sticking around and I just wondered if you thought anymore about talking to her” Veronica explained. The pulled up to a red light, so Jughead finally turned to her with a confused expression.

“No, why” Jughead replied

“I think maybe you should”

“What are you talking about, why would I ever talk to that women” Jughead argued, slightly annoyed. She knew it wasn’t the conversation he’d been expecting. He put everything regarding Gladys away, never to be talked about again.

“Maybe she’s sticking around for a reason and maybe if you talk to her once she might get the hint and go home”

“She hasn’t gotten the hint so far” Jughead snipped. 

“Maybe she just wants a chance to explain and then once she does, she’ll leave” Veronica shrugged, trying to appear casual. 

“Why do you care about this so much” Jughead wondered. She knew why he might be suspicious before her phone call with Gladys, Veronica had been all for him never seeing the women again. Mostly for Jughead’s own protection but also so he couldn’t figure out the connection between them all.

“Well I just think it will be good for you that’s all. You’ll have the chance to get things off your chest and she can finally hear what she did to you”

“That’s all this is, you believing I need to get things off my chest” Jughead pressed, not quite believing her.

“It helped with FP didn’t it, you got a chance to tell him how you felt about what happened and he heard you and backed off maybe you need to do the same with Gladys” Veronica argued. She could still she still wasn’t getting through to him, so she tried something else.

“It might also make things easier for JB, if she sees that you and Gladys can at least be civil to one another. It must be hard for her to keep things from her mother” Veronica concluded.

She could feel the guilt noring inside her. She knew better than most how far Jughead would go to protect a sibling, no matter how little time he had known them, and Veronica hated herself for using that against him.

“Yeah okay, I’ll think about it” Jughead finally replied. He was quiet for the rest of the drive and Veronica didn’t know if that meant he was thinking about what she had said and taking it on board or that he suspected something else was going on.

Veronica wasn’t sure which one was worse.

* * *

Jughead’s hand was slowly making it up Betty’s leg and towards her waist. He reached just below her top, inching to go further when Betty suddenly froze. Her conversation with Cheryl suddenly all she could think about.

Jughead could sense the change in her because he stopped his movement and moved his head from where he had been kissing along her neck.

“What’s up?” Jughead asked.

Instead of answering, Betty moved herself from underneath him so she could sit up. Jughead took the hint and sat up as well. He leaned against his bed frame and waited for Betty to respond.

“You mind if we just talk for a while, I’m just felling a bit – “ Betty trailed off, nervously. She played with the hem of her jumper and couldn’t look Jughead in the eye.

She knew it was a perfect time to talk to Jughead about how she was feeling regarding sex, but the words just weren’t coming.

“Is everything okay Betty” Jughead pressed. He pulled her hand away from her jumper, pulling at her hand until she would eventually look at him.

“I’m fine, I promise just a bit tired that’s all” Betty replied. Jughead nodded in reply then opened his arm up so she could snuggle in next to him.

“Is everything okay with you and Veronica, I noticed it was slightly awkward when you got to school this morning” Betty said. She was going to ask Jughead about it anyway, so she hoped he didn’t see it as an obvious ploy to change the subject.

“In the car this morning, Veronica told me she thought I should talk to Gladys, give her a chance to explain things” Jughead explained.

“What why would Veronica say that. That doesn’t seem like her” Betty replied, confused. She started to trace her fingers up and down Jughead’s arm because she knew soft touches like that relaxed him.

“I know, she claims that she thinks it will be good for JB to see us interact together and might give me an opportunity to get some things off my chest”

“You don’t believe her?” Betty pressed.

“I’m not sure. Ronnie has been keeping something from me for weeks I can tell, I’m just not sure if this is part of it or not”

Betty nodded along, Jughead had already mentioned to her that he thought Veronica was hiding something, but she couldn’t see what kind of connection that had with Gladys.

“Well if you can stand to have at least one conversation with Gladys, maybe you should do what Veronica has said. Let things play out and maybe Veronica or Gladys will show their hand”

“Yeah maybe you’re right” Jughead admitted, quietly.

“If Veronica is keeping something from you Juggie, I have no doubt it’s because she wants to protect you” Betty said, reassuringly as she looked up at Jughead to gage his reaction.

Jughead let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Betty more towards him “That’s what I’m worried about”

* * *

Two hours later, Betty and Jughead were walking out of his room and into the living room. Veronica was in the lounge watching a trashy reality show while Hermione was at the bar making a drink. When she spotted the couple, she gave Jughead a small nod before walking into the living room and taking a seat.

“Hey guys, I’m going to drive Betty home” Jughead announced. Veronica paused her show to turn to the couple.

“Bettykins, my brother has monopolized all of your time I thought we were going to watch Real Housewives together” Veronica moaned, sending the pair a pointed look.

“I know sorry, but I have to check on my mom before my shift tonight. Next time, I promise” Betty explained, only a tiny bit sorry. She didn’t have the heart to tell Veronica that she really didn’t care for Real Housewives.

“I’ll hold you to that” Veronica replied, firmly.

“Before I go, I just thought I’d mention, leave tomorrow evening free, I’ve arranged for us to have dinner with FP, Gladys and JB, here at the Pembroke” Jughead injected, looking straight at Veronica.

He didn’t have to watch for his mother’s reaction because he’d already checked it with her an hour before. 

He watched the colour drain from Veronica’s face and he wondered if it was as obvious to the others as it was to him, how worried Veronica suddenly looked.

“They are all coming here, I thought you might just talk to her the next time you see JB” Veronica argued, slightly flustered.

“I figured we should all come together and get to know each other” Jughead shrugged. He wanted to appear casual, but he didn’t take his eyes of Veronica as she nervously played with her hair.

“I think that a good idea Jug. Gladys and FP should see what a fine young man you’ve turned into without any help from them” Hermione reasoned, smiling at her son.

Jughead smiled back at her. He knew how hard the dinner would be for his mother, she was already so defensive when it came to Gladys and FP, so Jughead appreciated her doing this for him.

“You gonna be free then Ronnie, for dinner tomorrow night” Jughead asked, titling his head. Everyone in the room knew that Veronica couldn’t really say no.

Veronica smiled at her brother, but everyone could see how tense it was “Yeah, absolutely. I’ll be there”

* * *

Veronica was just getting into bed that same night when her phone started to ring. Letting out a deep sigh, she waited until it was about to go to voicemail before she answered.

“Hey” Veronica replied, not at all pleased. She knew why Gladys was calling and not only did Veronica feel guilty about her part in it, the frustration in her was growing as well at Gladys constant need to bait her.

_“No need to be glum little one I was just calling to say well done. I’ve just had a phone call from FP about our big family dinner tomorrow. I’m guessing I have you to thank for that” _

“Why are doing this? We both know you don’t want to get to know Jughead, your just doing this to keep me and my father in line” Veronica argued.

_“Clever little girl aren’t you. Probably best to do what I say then isn’t it. We all know what happened to Jughead the last time someone went against the plan” _

“You’re disgusting” Veronica snapped.

_“Just do what you’re told, and nobody has to get hurt”_ Gladys cut the line before Veronica could say anything back.

Not knowing what else to do, Veronica threw her phone across the room as the tears started to fall.

* * *

The next night, Jughead and Hermione were just finishing setting the table when the doorbell went. Smithers had already buzzed up to them, so they already knew who it was.

While Hermione went to get Veronica, who was hiding in her room, so she didn’t have to help, Jughead went to answer the door.

Betty, who was already at the Pembroke gave him an encouraging smile from the where she was sat in the lounge, as he walked past her.

Jughead opened the door to reveal FP, Gladys and JB all smiling at him nervously. They were all pretty much dressed the same in jeans, fannel and leather. The clothes options were definitely in their DNA because Jughead was dressed pretty much the same except his jeans were a bit more expensive and his shirt was tucked in and dry−cleaned.

“Hey guys, come in” Jughead greeted as he opened the door further. JB gave him a quick hug as she walked past but Gladys and FP knew better than to try.

“Hey Betty!” JB greeted, giving Betty a quick hug. The two women had got to know each other better the few times that Jughead and JB had hung out, Betty usually tagged along or swung by after to pick Jughead up.

“Hey JB” Betty smiled back. Betty liked JB, she was a lot like Jughead but with a much more bubbly personality that Betty found infectious.

Betty nodded at FP and Gladys who were waiting in the wings, ready to be told what to do or where to stand. JB looked back at her mother and waved her hand at Betty.

“Mom that’s Jug’s girlfriend, she’s way too good for him” JB enthused as she smirked at Jughead, who playfully rolled his eyes.

“I keep telling her but apparently she’s sticking around” Jughead quipped.

They all turned when they heard the stomp of Hermione’s heels on the titled floor as she walked back into the room, only looking slightly ruffled by the new people in her apartment.

“Gladys, FP” Hermione said, evenly before turning to JB with a more genuine smile “Nice to see you again, JB”

“You too Ms Lodge” JB said, slightly nervous. The young girl was always slightly nervous around Hermione. Hermione was very glamourous to JB, and she was always afraid she would break something in the immaculate apartment.

“Please call me Hermione” Hermione replied, kindly before waving her hand to the large table “Shall we out sit down, Veronica will be out in a minute, can I get everyone a drink”

“You got any good Rum” Gladys asked as she sat on the end of the table. JB and FP went to sit on one side while Betty and Jughead sat at the other.

“Everything I have is good” Hermione replied, with a condescending smile. Hermione was doing the dinner for Jughead but that didn’t mean she had to be nice to Gladys.

“I’ll take a soda” FP interjected. Gladys rolled her eyes at him as Hermione started fixing the drinks at the bar cart.

“I’ll get it” Jughead replied. He quickly hoped up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. There was soda on the bar but he needed a minute away from the already tense dinner

“Ah Veronica, there you are” Hermione stated, with slightly forced happiness as she noticed Veronica walking into the room “Gladys this is my daughter Veronica” Hermione added as she passed Gladys her drink before turning her hand to JB “Veronica this is JB”

“Nice to meet you JB, you look so much like Jug” Veronica greeted, happily. She couldn’t take her eyes of JB, but the girl didn’t seem to mind.

To Veronica it was like looking at her brother at 14 again. Veronica thought it would be strange to meet JB and in a small way it was, but it was also nice as well. Jughead deserved to have family members that loved him like she did.

“God, I hope not” JB groaned, playfully which snapped Veronica out of her gaze. Veronica smirked at JB as she took her seat next to Betty.

“Drinks everyone” Hermione declared putting down a tray of drinks before taking her seat at the head of the table “Food should be ready soon”

Eventually Jughead came back into the room with FP’s soda and dinner was served. The group mostly ate the delicious meal in silence. None of them knew what to say to get the conversation started. There was a lot to say between this group of people but none of it was appropriate at the dinner table in front of a young teenager.

“This is great Hermione” FP said, lamely.

“Thank you, FP,” Hermione gave him a small smile. The two had come to an almost truce now that they had a common enemy in Gladys.

“I think you should thank the actual chef” Gladys quipped as she finished off her 3rd glass of Rum. She slammed the glass on the table which made Veronica flinch. Gladys smirked at her not realising Jughead was watching them both.

“I intend to, I’m sure it’s better than the cup of noddle’s that they serve at your house” Hermione replied, firmly. She didn’t take her eyes of Gladys as she took a long sip of her wine.

Knowing that she wasn’t about to rattle Hermione, Gladys turned to Jughead.

“So, Jughead how’s school. You a good student” Gladys asked. Jughead didn’t bother looking her way as he nodded his head, while continuing to eat his meal.

“I am”

“Jughead is the editor of the school newspaper and he gets straight A’s” Hermione beamed, proudly. Jughead smiled amused at her.

Jughead really admired his mother. This dinner was probably hard for her, she was sat across from her son’s birth mother who was trying her best to needle at everything she said, but Hermione never wavered, she never let Gladys get to her. 

“You certainly don’t get that from me or FP” Gladys laughed.

“No, I don’t” Jughead replied, cutting a quick look to Gladys. He could tell she was getting annoyed with his one-word answers.

“Jughead reads a lot as well, he knows about every book I have to read for English class” JB injected, eager. Jughead smiled affectionately at her but before he could say anything back, Gladys spoke again turning to his other sister this time.

“You’re quiet, Veronica is it” Gladys asked, firmly. Jughead watched the two women. His sister was nervous that much he could tell. Every time Gladys opened her mouth, Veronica seemed terrified about what she was going to say.

“It is yeah” Veronica replied, not taking her eyes off her plate.

“What are your hobbies then Veronica” Gladys added, with a tone that Jughead couldn’t work out.

“Private”

Betty and Jughead shared a quick look. Neither of them knew what to make of Veronica and Gladys’s interaction. Veronica could just have been rude because of what Gladys had done to Jughead but they were both getting the feeling that it was more than that.

“I apologise it seems neither of my children know more than two words tonight” Hermione said, sending a hard look to Jughead then to Veronica.

“Its fine Hermione, I think we can all agree this dinner is very awkward” FP chuckled. JB nodded her head in firm agreement before loading her mouth full of the pasta dish.

It was exactly something Jughead would do, which made Betty and Veronica laugh. It lightened the mood at the table but only for a moment.

“FP, always knowing the right thing to say” Gladys said, bored. FP sent her a sharp look, but she ignored it.

“As opposed to snide comments at our host” FP argued.

Jughead leaned back in his seat, he already knew what was starting. He had expected much from the dinner, so he wasn’t even bothered that the fighting had started so early.

“Look at you all civilised. No longer that stupid acholic I left behind” Gladys cheered, mockingly.

“Classy as always Gladys” Hermione snipped.

“Remind me again whose husband is in prison” Gladys quipped as she circled her finger around the top of her empty glass.

“You want to lecture me on family ties after what you did!” Hermione snapped, glaring at Gladys.

“Enough!” Jughead demanded as he slammed his hand against the table. Betty slid her hand onto his leg in comfort as the adults at the table had the decency to look guilty.

“Sorry Jughead” Hermione apologised. FP and Gladys both quickly added their own apologies as Hermione took another large drink of her wine “Why don’t we all just try to enjoy our dinner”

JB looked at the adults at the table with an amused expression “We should all probably sit in silence if we’re gonna do that”

* * *

After an eventful dinner and a very rushed desert where nobody said a word, Gladys, FP and JB were getting to leave when Gladys asked to talk to Jughead privately.

Hermione had already gone to her room, and Veronica wasn’t far behind her when she heard Gladys’ request. The two women shared a pointed look before Gladys followed Jughead into the Kitchen.

“Thank you for agreeing to this dinner tonight Jughead, I know it meant a lot to JB and it meant a lot to me too” Gladys explained once the two were alone.

Jughead gave Gladys a once over. He really didn’t know what to make of her. She said she wanted a chance to talk to Jughead and how important the dinner was but then she spent all the time needling Hermione, FP and Veronica and making everyone uncomfortable.

“Don’t expect this to be a weekly thing” Jughead quipped. He leaned against the counter and picked up one of the left-over Crab Cakes and popped it in his mouth.

“I know, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a chance” Gladys added. Now that she didn’t have audience, Gladys almost seemed sincere in her motives but Jughead just wasn’t buying it.

“I’m not giving you anything. We’re nothing to each other but at least now we can have a civil conversation when JB is around” Jughead argued.

“I guess that’s all I can hope” Gladys sighed.

“Yes, it is, but I have a feeling you knew that before you asked for this dinner” Jughead said, pointedly.

Gladys shook her head, confused “I didn’t ask for this…”

“My mistake” Jughead cut in before Gladys could say anything else.

“I should get JB home, goodnight Jughead” Gladys concluded, quickly leaving the Kitchen.

“Goodnight Gladys” Jughead called after her. He took a moment then followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Gladys was practically pushing JB out of the door as JB waved back at them.

“Bye Betty. Bye Jug”

The two waved at her before the door was slammed shut.

Betty crossed over to Jughead and looped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Jughead wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer. 

“Everything okay?” Betty asked, glancing up at him “Any idea what all that was for?”

Jughead let out a heavy sigh “No, but I know who to ask”

* * *

Once Betty had left and Jughead had helped his mother clear everything away, he went in search of his sister. It didn’t take long to find her; she was in the never used office that was filled with their father’s old papers.

Jughead walked inside and closed the door behind him. Veronica was sat at the desk, looking through some paperwork so Jughead slowly took the seat across from her and waited for Veronica to acknowledge his presence.

Veronica clearly sensed what kind of conversation they were going to have because she read to the end of her page before putting it down and finally looking towards Jughead.

“Everything okay, Jug” Veronica asked, casually.

“You tell me” Jughead said, firmly as he leaned back in his chair “I did what you wanted. I had dinner with Gladys now you tell me why she asked you to arrange that and why you listened to her”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Veronica started busying herself with the papers and ornaments on the desk. Jughead leaned across and grabbed Veronica’s hand to stop her, forcing her to look at him.

“Don’t play dumb Veronica, you’re better than that. We were both at that dinner, you could barely look at Gladys and she was pushing everyone all night, you panicked every time she opened her mouth. Now I’m giving you the chance to tell me what is going on, we’re not leaving here until you do”

Jughead leaned back in his seat and waited patiently for Veronica to start talking.

“Jug…”

“I mean it Veronica. I know you better than anyone and I know you’re keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is” Jughead demanded.

“You’ll hate me” Veronica sighed. She couldn’t look Jughead in the eyes and he could see the unsung tears, but he was relenting.

“I could never hate you. Just tell me what it is so I can help you” Jughead pressed. Veronica took a deep breath, wiped her eyes then looked straight at Jughead.

“Gladys is the supplier. She’s the one who has been supplying the drugs to the Ghoulies. She also supplies them in Greendale and Brooklyn”

“What...” Jughead gaped, shaking his head “How do you know that?”

“Because since we arrived in Riverdale, I’ve been working for her”

“What!” Jughead exclaimed, gaping at his sister.

“And before that, Dad and she were working together. He wanted out then suddenly he was getting arrested for fraud. He couldn’t prove it, but he thinks Gladys tipped off the FBI”

“Why the hell would you agree to help after everything she’s done” Jughead shouted, slamming his hand on the desk, making Veronica flinch.

“I didn’t know who she was at first Jug, I swear. Dad said if we helped her with this one big deal, she was trying to pull off we could be out and done” Veronica argued, pleadingly.

“And you believed that” Jughead sneered.

“I didn’t know what else to do, Dad didn’t want you involved and when everything happened with the kidnapping, I knew that was for the best” Veronica argued.

Jughead jumped up from his seat and started pacing the small room. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He couldn’t even look at Veronica.

“Did she tell Penny to take me” Jughead croaked, unable to find his voice.

“She told Dad she had nothing to do with that. That Penny was stupid and worked alone, but I don’t know” Veronica admitted.

That made Jughead stop and turn to his sister. Veronica had just told him she suspected his birth mother had been behind his kidnapping and Jughead didn’t know what to do with that.

“I can’t believe this Ronnie; how could you do this” Jughead sighed, defeated.

“Dad promised it would only be a few weeks, just keeping tabs on what the Serpents knew about the drugs so they couldn’t stop it” Veronica ranted “Nobody actually thought FP would figure it out so when he destroyed the drugs, we had no choice but to help Gladys find another supply. She said she had people counting on her that wouldn’t be afraid to break kneecaps if they didn’t get what they paid for”

“Stop talking!” Jughead demanded, holding his hand up for her to stop “How could you do this to me Veronica! To me! We are supposed to be a team, we agreed when mom and dad got divorced that we would always be on the same side”

“I was trying to protect you!” Veronica exclaimed, slamming her hands on the desk as she rose from her seat.

“When Betty said the same thing, you didn’t speak to her for a month. You cut her out because she lied to me and you’ve been doing the same thing for months”

“I didn’t know what else to do” Veronica argued.

“You could have come to me!”

“I knew you would want to help. I knew you would push and push until you got answers and I knew what would happen if you did” Veronica reasoned, she came around the desk to stand in front of Jughead “This arrangement will end soon and then we never have to deal with Gladys ever again”

“After that dinner do you really believe that” Jughead asked, with disbelief as he stared down at his sister “Gladys wanted me to find out, that was the whole reason for this. She wanted to divide us”

“I’m sorry Jughead. You are the last person I wanted to hurt; you have to know that. I just wanted to help Dad and I couldn’t see any other way”

“I need to think about this” Jughead replied. He crossed the room and went to leave but Veronica grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Jughead I know you’re angry at me right now but don’t do anything crazy. It would kill me and dad if something happened to you because of this”

“Shame you and Dad weren’t thinking about me when you were dealing drugs with the birth mother who abandoned me” Jughead concluded, angrily before he stormed out of the office.

Veronica jumped as the door slammed. She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes as she realised her relationship with her brother may just be lost forever.

* * *

After his conversation with Veronica, Jughead couldn’t stand being in the Pembroke so he went to the Wrym where he knew Betty was working.

When he arrived, Betty took one look at him and realised they needed to be alone to talk. She got Toni to cover the rest of her shift and the Jughead drove them to Pops so they could talk in private and because Jughead really wanted a burger… or five.

Once they were at Pops and the food had been placed in front of them, Jughead told Betty everything that Veronica had replayed to him. Betty remained silent as he told her everything but by the end her mouth was open wide in shock.

“Veronica! Why would she do this for your father” Betty wondered, shaking her head.

Jughead leaned his head back on the vinyl booth. Betty played with the back of his head, she knew he secretly liked it when she played with his hair and it looked like he could really use come comfort.

“Veronica has already been a daddy’s girl. She’d do anything for him. I’m sure he made it seem like it would benefit us all if she did this”

“Isn’t your dad coming home in two weeks what are you going to say to him” Betty asked.

Hiram had been granted his release the week before and he’d already made arrangement to rent another apartment in the Pembroke to be close to Jughead and Veronica.

“I have no idea, after everything that happened to me because of these drugs I’m not sure I can even look him in the eyes” Jughead admitted. Betty could hear the defeat in Jughead’s voice, and it killed her.

Betty softly kissed Jughead’s forehead, letting her lips linger on him before moving slightly away.

“Jughead I saw how Veronica reacted when she saw the blood in the warehouse and look what your dad did to Penny. They both love you and I know this are messed up with both of them right now but don’t forget that”

“Yeah” Jughead sighed, he turned slightly so he was facing Betty “Can we please talk about something else, anything else really. I just can’t think about this anymore”

Betty wasn’t sure why, but she could see that Jughead needed a distraction so the first words out of her mouth were “I’m a virgin”.

“Okay, I meant more the next issue of the Blue & Gold but okay we’ll go with this” Jughead chuckled. He sat up straightener and turned so he was facing Betty straight on. He indicated his hand for Betty to continue.

“That’s why I got so weird the other day because I was talking about it with Cheryl and I started to freak out” Betty added.

Jughead reached over at squeezed Betty’s leg before taking her hand. “Freak out about what?”

“With everything going on, we haven’t really had time for that or to even have a conversation about… you know our experiences… or lack of experience” Betty explained, slightly embarrassed and flustered.

“Betty we can go as slow or fast as you want. Whatever you need to feel comfortable” Jughead enthused, he traced his hand down her face and tucked a strand of Betty’s hair behind her ear “Just so you know I’m a virgin too”

“Really!” Betty gasped.

“Why’s that so surprising” Jughead laughed.

“Well, have you looked in a mirror” Betty argued. She couldn’t help but be surprised. Jughead was 18 and she almost was. All of Betty’s friends had had sex, Betty just assumed she was the last one left. Not to mention, Betty found Jughead very good looking and couldn’t believe other people didn’t as well.

“Right back at you, Betty” Jughead quipped as he tapped his finger against her nose “I wanted it to be with someone special”

“Me too” Betty enthused “And that’s you Jug, I’m just not ready yet”

“We can wait, we have time. And whenever it happens, I know it will be great” Jughead promised.

“I love you Juggie”

“I love you, Betty” Jughead leaned across and gave Betty a loving kiss, he pulled away then went in for a second then third.

“You okay Jug?”

“I am now” Jughead replied as he snuggled into Betty’s chest as she wrapped her arms around her. When she started dating Jughead, she never would have guessed how much he looked to cuddle.

“What you gonna do?” Betty asked, as she played with his hair.

“Protect Veronica and JB, stop by dad and run Gladys out of town” Jughead replied, giving her a small smirk “Do you wanna help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on leave a comment, I know you want to!


	15. The Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a shorter chapter this time guys as it a bit of a filler for the next one, which I promise will have more drama 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Homecoming**

* * *

A week after Veronica’s confession to Jughead, the siblings were sat in the student lounge with their friends, catching up before school started, each with a coffee in hand and gossip to share. 

Jughead had only told Betty about what Veronica had been doing and Veronica herself certainly had told the others so none of them had any idea why there was clearly tension between the usually close siblings, and when Kevin got snapped at by Jughead after the fifth time he asked for the ‘hot goss’, the others decided to let it go. The assumed Jughead and Veronica would make up eventually.

Jughead himself wasn’t so sure. He thought he was getting over what his sister had done but then she would get a phone call, and swiftly leave the room and Jughead remembered all over again. His sister had lied to him for weeks and Jughead couldn’t get over that so easily.

Jughead still wanted to help, he was going to take down Gladys and get Veronica out for the mess their father had created but that didn’t mean things with Veronica would just go back to the way they were before and sometimes he didn’t know if they ever would.

“So, when does you dad get here? You guys excited” Archie asked, good naturedly. To him it was a simple question, who wouldn’t be happy about their father coming home after so long but Jughead didn’t know how to feel.

He was so angry with his father, for working with Gladys, for being involved with drugs and dragging Veronica into his mess but that didn’t also mean he wasn’t also happy to see his father.

He also wanted to give his father a chance to explain himself. Jughead wasn’t sure what his father could say that would make things better, but he still wanted an explanation.

“I’m not sure excited is the word but it will be good to see him, talk properly” Veronica asked, diplomatically quickly looking over at Jughead. He didn’t meet her gaze, so Veronica looked down at her lap, she hated fighting with Jughead.

“Maybe once Daddy gets home; Emo Boy here might finally cheer up” Cheryl quipped, sending a pointed look to Jughead.

Jughead had been snippy with all of them over the last few days and Cheryl wasn’t letting him get away with it.

“Funny how Emo Boy is only annoyed around you” Jughead replied, unfazed. He wasn’t bothered by Cheryl’s gentle, and sometimes not so gentle, ribbing. His nonreactions always seemed to annoy Cheryl as well which was an added bonus.

“I will break you one of these days” Cheryl muttered.

“I doubt it” Jughead scoffed.

“When is your dad home then?” Kevin interjected before another Jughead and Cheryl throw down could start.

“Friday, we’re going to have dinner at the Pembroke” Veronica replied, before turning to Betty who was next to Jughead “Bettykins, you’ll be there right”

“Yeah I swapped my shift with Toni” Betty replied, with a small smile.

Betty wasn’t sure how to act around Veronica. Veronica hadn’t really done anything to her, but she had betrayed Jughead and Betty wasn’t okay with that, so it lead to a few awkward interactions between the two.

“Betty! You’re having dinner with the parents; we need to go over outfit ideas” Kevin mused, seriously. Betty flushed slightly nervous, smiling at Kevin.

“Its not that big a deal” Jughead grumbled. He didn’t want Betty to get nervous or think too much of the dinner. His father should feel lucky that Jughead was even letting him meet Betty after everything that had happened. 

“Shut your mouth!” Kevin gasped, hand on his heart “I googled your dad you know, talk about a silver fox”

“It’s the Latino blood” Veronica mused.

“Disturbing” Jughead added.

“Count yourself lucky Jughead, hopefully the apple doesn’t fall far” Kevin stated. Betty hid her laugh behind her hand as Jughead’s glared at her best friend.

“I’m adopted, Genius” Jughead groaned.

“FP’s not bad looking. His leather jacket is cool, and he doesn’t have any grey hair for an old guy” Archie stated. The others turned to him in surprise.

“Progressive Archie” Veronica mused, happily nodding proudly at him. Jughead looked between he two of them, slightly annoyed.

“Can we please stop talking about this!”

“You look ruffled Jones, lets continue” Cheryl smirked at him. Jughead tried to appear indifferent but when Cheryl’s smirk got bigger, he knew he’d failed.

“Leave him alone Cheryl” Betty interjected, give Cheryl a pointed look. Cheryl just rolled her eyes in return.

Betty leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek, when Jughead squeezed her leg in thanks. Jughead lead back in the sofa and wrapped his arm around Betty. He let the conversation fade out, he wasn’t interested in Archie, Kevin and Chery’s conversation about who was hotter, FP or Hiram.

He was glad though from the brief break from thinking about Gladys. He’d been spending too much time thinking about how to take Gladys down once and for all. This was all her fault and Jughead was going to make her pay for what she had done.

* * *

“So, now that it’s just the two of us, how do you really feel about seeing your father”

Betty and Jughead were walking to class when she asked. She looped her arm through his as they walked down the hall.

After their initial conversation about what his father and Veronica had been up to, the couple hadn’t really spoken again about it again.

Although Betty knew it was always on Jughead’s mind, but she was trying to let him work through it on his own first before she pushed him to talk about it.

“I’m still not sure if I’m going to hug him or punch him when I see him” Jughead admitted, with a sigh. Betty laid her head briefly on his arm in comfort.

“I’m sorry Jug” Betty mused “Maybe we need to rethink this dinner”

“Actually, I think the dinner will be the prefect time for my whole family to talk. I haven’t told my mother about what’s going on and maybe it’s time I do” Jughead reasoned. Betty looked up at him surprised.

“Jughead do you really think the dinner is the best time to spring something like this on your mom”

“Maybe not” Jughead grumbled “But she needs to know, and Veronica and my dad are certainly not going to tell her”

“You thought any more about Gladys. Maybe you need to concentrate on how we’re going to stop her. We need to be smart about this, hopefully Veronica hasn’t told her that you know so we have the element of surprise” Betty rambled as they walked into class.

Jughead couldn’t keep his amused expression off her as they took their seats. Despite the situation, Jughead couldn’t help how he felt about Betty throwing herself into the case with him. From the second he told her; it had been their issue to deal with together.

“Jug, where did you go?”

“Huh, sorry what?”

“I was talking about maybe getting the younger Serpents involved. They could stake out the places the ghoulies are dealing. Maybe even follow them, now that your mom is here, they are probably making the drugs somewhere close by”

Jughead nodded “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea!”

Betty beamed at his praise just as the teacher came into start class. Always the eager student, Betty finished their conversation and quickly turned to the front of class.

Jughead opened his notebook and ripped out some paper, he wrote a message then screwed it up and tossed it onto Betty’s desk. Without taking her eyes off the teacher, Betty quietly opened the note before glancing down to read it.

Betty blushed with a coy smile as she took out her pen and wrote something. She tossed it back to Jughead then went back to paying attention. He opened the note to read her message.

**Love you right back, Jones **

* * *

After school, Hermione, Jughead and Veronica were at Pops having dinner together. With Hiram coming to Riverdale in less than a week, Hermione decided she needed to have a conversation with her children about any expectations they might have regarding their parents. 

She also hoped it would give her children the opportunity to tell her why things had been tense between the two of them for the past week. If they thought she hadn’t noticed therefore they wouldn’t have to speak about it, they were sadly mistaken.

Once the food had been placed in front of them, Hermione decided it was the best time to talk. With their mouths full of food, neither of them could argue back with her.

“Now that we are all together, I wanted to have a conversation about your father coming to Riverdale” Hermione started firmly. She shifted her eyes between the two of them, neither of her children seemed to be able to meet her eyes.

“I hope you both realise that even though your father will be around a lot more, nothing is going to change between him and I. We’re divorced and its going to stay that way” 

“Of course, mom, we weren’t expecting anything different. We appreciate how cool you’ve been about dad moving so close” Jughead replied, once he had swallowed his bite of burger. Veronica nodded along.

“Jug’s right Mom. Neither of us are secretly plotting a Parent Trap Heist. You and dad are better apart” Veronica added.

It had taken her longer than Jughead, but she had finally come to terms with her parents divorce. It had helped to see her mothers interactions with Fred Andrews, her mother never seemed laugh like that with Hiram and Veronica was glad to see her mother happy.

“Good, I’m glad we got that settled” Hermione concluded “Maybe now we can talk about what is going on with you two”

Jughead and Veronica shared the same startled look. They both stopped eating as Hermione gave them a knowing look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re fine” Veronica exclaimed, looking over nervously at Jughead, she was waiting for him to contradict her and tell their mother everything but all Jughead did was slowly pick up his burger and take a bite.

“Everything’s fine Mom” Jughead finally added once he’d finished eating. “Why wouldn’t it be, unless you have anything to add, Veronica. Anything you want to get off your chest”

“Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom” Veronica mumbled before jumping up from her seat and rushing to the bathroom.

Hermione watched her daughter leave then turned to her son with a pointed look. “You two are bad liars, what is going on”

Jughead let out a sigh, he should have known the conversation was coming. He’d not been subtle with his resentment towards Veronica and maybe a part of him wanted his mother to ask so he’d finally have an excuse to tell his mother what was going on. 

“Okay mom, there is something I need to tell you”

* * *

A week later, Jughead, Veronica and Hermione were anxiously waiting for Hiram to arrive. Hermione had sent a car to pick Hiram up from the prison and bring him straight to the Pembroke.

Hiram’s new apartment that was two floors down from their own was ready and waiting for him but his first stop would be their apartment so he could see his children.

Eventually a loud knock interrupted the Lodge’s silent pacing. Veronica quickly straightened up and rushed to answer the door.

“Mija, its so good to see you” Hiram mused, happily as he walked into the apartment and quickly wrapped Veronica up in a hug.

“Its good to see you too Dad!” Veronica stated, almost sounding relived. She took a step back as Hermione and Jughead walked over to them.

“Hiram, Welcome back. I hope the drive was okay” Hermione said, stiffly. She leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek then stood behind Jughead.

Hiram looked exactly the same as when he went into prison, if anything he looked better. He seemed rested and looked like he spent most of the time their working out as he filled out the 3-piece suit he was wearing a lot more than he had before.

“The drive was fine, thank you for sending the car Hermione” Hiram replied but his eyes were trained on Jughead. Everyone in the room turned to him, waiting to see what he would do.

Jughead wasn’t even sure himself, he looked his father up and down, he waited for the anger to come or the happiness that his father was finally free but Jughead felt confused, he didn’t know how he was feeling or how to react.

Jughead eventually managed a small, slightly forced smile “Welcome home, dad”

* * *

When someone knocked on the door for a second time, Jughead jumped up this time to answer it. This time he knew exactly how he felt about who was on the over side of the door.

Jughead opened the door to a slightly nervous Betty, who was holding a tray of cupcakes. Jughead ushered her inside, closing the door behind her before taking the tray with one hand and using his other arm to wrap Betty in a quick hug.

“Hey, how’s it been?” Betty asked, kindly after giving Jughead a quick kiss.

“Quiet, we’ve all just been sat at the table making small talk. Its awkward, are you sure you want to be here for this” Jughead wondered.

Betty nodded, firmly “Of course, I’m here for whatever you need”

Jughead took Betty’s hand and lead her into the dining room. The three others stood up when they saw them approach.

“Betty’s here and she brought cupcakes” Jughead announced. He put the tray down on the bar then motioned with his hand to Hiram who had come around the table to face Betty and Jughead.

“Betty, this is my father Hiram Lodge” Jughead waved his hand to Betty with a loving and proud smile “Dad, this is my girlfriend Betty Cooper”

“Nice to meet you Betty, I’ve heard a lot about you from both of my children” Hiram greeted as he shook Betty’s hand. He looked impressed when she met his firm handshake with her own.

“I’ve heard a lot about you as well Mr Lodge”

“Please call me Hiram” Hiram replied, looking between Betty and Jughead. He could already see how close the two were and what information they no doubt shared with each other.

The group sat back down at the table with Hiram and Hermione at either end, Veronica on one side and Jughead and Betty on the other. Eventually the takeout food arrived (Hermione had refused to cater a meal for her ex−husband), and the dishes were passed around as everyone helped themselves.

Once everyone started eating, Hermione picked up her wine glass and looked straight over at Hiram.

“So, Hiram now that we’re all finally together maybe you could tell me why the hell you thought it would be a good idea to get our daughter involved in your drug dealing at the Southside”

There was a sudden clatter as everyone dropped their forks onto the table and slowly turned to face Hermione who was still staring at Hiram, eyes unmoving.

“Hermione, I’m not sure I – “

“Don’t you dare! I know everything, the drug dealing in New York, working with Gladys Jones and pulling our daughter into when you went to prison” Hermione ranted, growing angrier with each statement.

“How did you find out” Veronica whispered, she couldn’t look at her mother, as her shaking hands reached for the glass of water in front of her.

“I told her” Jughead stated. Veronica looked over at her brother, surprised though really, she shouldn’t have been. She should have been more surprised it had taken this long to get out.

“Maybe we should talk about this when its just family” Hiram said, firmly his eyes shifting over to Betty, who was trying her best not to gape at the former couple.

“Betty already knows everything, Dad” Jughead grumbled, rolling his eyes. Trust his previously incarnated father to still care about his image.

“What we need to know is why. Why you decided to destroy our family by dealing drugs with that woman. We had enough Hiram, we didn’t need anything else” Hermione argued “Why, why did you do this”

“It seems your under the impression that I had any choice” Hiram snipped, before taking a drink of his whiskey. He was trying to appear collected but Jughead could tell he was slightly rattled. He knew Veronica hadn’t told their father that she had told Jughead, so Hiram had not been expecting the ambush.

“What does that mean?” Jughead wondered, his father’s statement catching him by surprise.

Hiram purposely looked away from the table as he took another drink, it seemed he wasn’t going to answer them. Hermione shook her head at him, ashamed.

“You were always a coward Hiram but I will not let you drag either of our children down with you” Hermione sneered, glaring at her ex-husband “Veronica is done with what ever deal you have with that witch and unless its in this apartment you are not to see either of our children, I don’t trust you”

Hiram cut a hard look over at Hermione “Our children are 18 Hermione. You can’t stop them from seeing me”

“Watch me” Hermione threatened, with a hardened look “Unless you want me to have a nice chat with your newly appointed probation officer you’ll do as I say”

“I’m getting a little tired with people telling me what to do” Hiram argued, throwing his napkin onto the table, indignantly.

“Maybe you should ask your children what they want” Jughead snipped. He had his arm slung at the back of Betty’s chair and her hand was on his leg in comfort, but everyone could see how annoyed he was.

Hermione and Hiram had the decency to look ashamed as they looked between the teenagers at the table.

“I’m sorry Jughead, Betty this dinner has gotten away from us” Hermione apologised.

Veronica bristled in her seat; she knew her mother had purposely left her out of the apology. “Mom I just want you to know that I didn’t want to keep this from you, but I thought – “

“I think it’s safe to say you weren’t thinking at all Veronica, but you and I will have that discussion in private once your father has gone” Hermione replied, finally looking over at her daughter but the look she gave her wasn’t comforting in the least. 

“Veronica is an adult, Hermione. Treat her like one” Hiram demanded, rolling his eyes, which only made Hermione angrier.

“Our daughter has proved she is not close to being an adult if she agreed to go along with all this” Hermione argued.

“I was doing what was best for our family!” Hiram shouted, slamming his hand against the table. Jughead put a comforting hand on Betty’s shoulder when the noise made her jump.

The fact that she hadn’t tried to leave yet made Jughead love her even more.

“You do not know the meaning of that word” Hermione sneered “For you to not only do this but to also go into business with that woman!”

“I had no choice!” Hiram repeated, firmly. He picked up his drink and finished off the rest of his whiskey in one gulp.

“There is always a choice Hiram and you made the wrong one, its too late for you but I will not let you drag my children down with you”

“I think it’s time I left; we can talk when you’ve calmed down” Hiram stated, trying to remain calm.

“We don’t need to talk again Hiram” Hermione concluded, firmly.

“Goodnight children” Hiram looked between his two children, with a tight smile on his face “It was nice to finally meet you Betty”

Everyone watched Hiram get up from the table and swiftly make his way to the front door. Once he closed it behind him, the three of them turned to Hermione, unsure what to do next.

“Mom –“ Veronica started but Hermione held up her hand to stop her. 

“Let’s finish our food before it gets cold, we still have Betty’s cupcakes to eat” Hermione concluded, without sparing a glance to Veronica as she picked up her fork and started eating.

Not knowing what else to do, the three teenagers shared worried looks before quickly picking up their own forks and continuing with their meals.

* * *

Two hours later, Jughead pulled up outside Betty’s trailer. After finishing the rest of their meal and enjoying the cupcakes Betty had made, Veronica and Hermione went straight to Hermione’s bedroom to talk and Betty and Jughead relaxed watching some TV in the family room before Jughead finally drove Betty home.

Jughead switched off the engine and turned to Betty with a tired smile.

“So that was exactly how I expected that meal to go” Jughead mused, he ran his hands through his and leaned back in his seat.

“I’m sorry Juggie, you okay?”

Jughead reached across and traced his hand down Betty’s face before tucking a strand of hair behind here.

“I’m here with you so I’m good”

Betty leaned across to press her lips to his in a firm kiss. Jughead responded in kind as he pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face and kissed her more firmly sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She met his tongue with her own, melting into the embrace of his body.

They eventually pulled away, breathless. Jughead gave Betty one last kiss before they settled back in their seats.

“I didn’t want to tell you in front of your parents, but I talked to Toni and she’s going to round up the younger Serpents and have them tail the Ghoulies to see if they can find out where they are making the drugs. She promised to relay everything back to me without telling FP”

“Thank you, Betty I really appreciate what you and Toni are doing. I know you feel a bit wired about keeping this from FP” Jughead replied.

He didn’t want to take the relationship Betty had with FP and the Serpents for granted. They didn’t mean much to him, but they were Betty’s family, so he appreciated it all the more that she was willing to keep things from them because Jughead had asked her to.

Betty looked over at him with a teasing but loving smile “When are you going to get it in your head, I would do anything for you”

* * *

Jughead walked into the lobby of the Pembroke to find his father sat on the expensive sofas in the entrance. Jughead knew he was there for him so Jughead walked over to him and sat on the opposite sofa. He sat back and waited for his father to start talking.

“Smithers told me you had stepped out and I didn’t want to miss you coming back” Hiram started, seriously “I wanted us to talk man to man about what has been going on, I know you have some questions… and I realised I owed you an apology son”

“You should start with that then?” Jughead snipped.

“I have hated Gladys from the very beginning, and I need you to know that I would never work with her if I had any other choice” Hiram said. He unbuttoned his suit jacket then sat back on the sofa.

Jughead didn’t bother asking why his father didn’t have a choice, he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. It would just have to be something he figured out from himself.

“Jughead, I know you and I know you want to stop this; I know you want Gladys gone but I need you to stay out of this. It is too dangerous for you to be mixed up in and you might not believe it, but I love you and your sister very much and I don’t want you to get hurt”

“I find that hard to believe father” Jughead scoffed.

“I’m doing this to keep you and your sister safe” Hiram pressed, he put his elbows on his knee and leaned closer to Jughead.

“Why do we need protecting” Jughead asked, mirroring his father’s stance.

“They are forces at work here that you can’t understand”

“What does that even mean?”

Hiram waved his arm, shrugging Jughead off “Nothing, just please think about what I said. I need you to be safe. Just stay away from all of this”

“Fine, Dad. I’ll stay out of this” Jughead eventually replied, schooling his features so he gave nothing away to his father.

Hiram nodded, relieved “Thank you Jughead”

“Goodnight Father” Jughead concluded, firmly. He got up from the sofa and walked to the elevator without another look at his father.

If his father was going to keep secrets from him then Jughead would keep secrets as well, because he had no intention of keeping out of this, he was going to take Gladys down even if it meant taking his father down with him.

* * *

Four days later, Betty and Jughead were at Blue & Gold offices. It afforded them the privacy they needed for Betty to tell Jughead everything that Toni and the younger Serpents had learnt from tailing the Ghoulies for the last few days.

“So, these are the corners that they are dealing from on the Southside then Toni said they tend to go in this general direction after” Betty explained as she pointed out each corner on the map of the Southside that was laid out in front of them on Betty’s desk.

“Looks like they are connect in this general area” Jughead added “We should stake it out after school see if we catch anything”

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea” Betty agreed. She folded up the map and slipped it into her bag, then looked back over at Jughead, who was now leaned back in his chair eating the cinnamon bun that Betty had brought him that morning.

“Say we find where they are making the drugs. What do you want to then. Do you want to get Sheriff Keller involved” Betty asked.

“I have an idea actually, finding where Gladys is making the drugs to replace the ones FP destroyed is only going to solve one problem, once there are done and they can pay for a new shipment the problem is going to start over again. But maybe we can use the location to send a message”

Betty drew her eyebrows together, confused and concerned “What exactly does that mean?”

* * *

“So that’s what you meant!”

Betty and Jughead were in his car a safe distance away from the abandoned trailers that were ablaze.

The couple had driven straight to the Southside after school and followed the trails that Betty had mapped out. After an hour they had found a lot of abandoned land with trailers scattered around. They made sure nobody was around before checking each one out and they were unsurprised to find that each of them were meth labs. 

It had been pretty easy to set them all alight. Jughead had a lighter in his glove department and each trailer went up in flames fairly quickly with the amount of flammable liquid they all contained.

Betty and Jughead had then got back in his car and watched the trailers burn.

“We need to get out of here before anyone sees us, I’m surprised nobody has seen the flames yet” Betty reasoned.

“We’re lucky they picked such an isolated area” Jughead stated, as he started the engine. He made sure to stick to the back roads as they made their way back to the Northside, they didn’t need anyone seeing Jughead’s very noticeable car in the Southside.

“Juggie, your dad and Gladys are gonna know that you did this” Betty said, worried. She wanted to support Jughead and she was glad that they had found the drugs and got rid of them, but Betty was still worried about Jughead’s safety. Betty didn’t believe that Hiram would hurt Jughead, but she didn’t think she could say the same for Gladys.

“Good, I want them to know. I want Gladys to know what I’m capable of and for my father to know I’m not staying out of this just because he wants me too” Jughead argued.

Betty watched Jughead closely. His eyes remained on the road and despite what they had just done, he seemed calm and resolved. Betty nodded at him as she reached across to take his hand in hers.

“I guess we’re going to war with drug dealers then”


	16. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry guys, life just keeps getting away from me! but I'm hoping its going to slow down so but I also said that last time so we'll see. Although they is only 2 chapters left after this one, so not too long to go now. 
> 
> Anyway for now, enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Happy Reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 16 : The Fallout**

* * *

Jughead heard the arguing as soon as he opened the door to the Pembroke. He’d been expecting it, it had been over two hours since Betty and he had set fire to the trailers and it wouldn’t take that long for it to get back to his father.

Jughead walked into the dinning room to see his mother, father and Veronica were all there. Hiram and Veronica at one side of the table and Hermione on the other. Jughead went to stand with his mother.

“Oh, look who’s finally home, the arsonist. What the hell were you thinking!” Hiram shouted.

Hermione held her hand up to stop Hiram speaking before she turned to Jughead. 

“Jug where have you been?” Hermione asked, in a more calm tone. 

“We know where he’s been Hermione, setting fires to make a point” Hiram snapped, glaring at Jughead “You said you would stay out of this. You lied straight to my face Jughead”

“Now you know how it feels” Jughead bite back, matching his father’s glare. Hiram shook his head as he helped himself to a scotch from the bar, Hermione already had a glass of wine in her hand. 

“Very clever but what exactly was the point of all this” Hiram quipped before downing his drink in one.

“The plan was to stall you while I find out where you next shipment is coming in, so hopefully I can keep drugs out of the town where you children live” Jughead replied, somewhat sarcastically.

He didn’t see the harm in telling his father is plan, he was going through with it no matter what his father said or did. 

“No matter your intentions Jughead what you did was dangerous… not to mention illegal” Hermione argued, giving Jughead a pointed look.

Jughead had the grace to look guilty. He was angry at his father and sister and wanted to do something to stop them but that didn’t mean he liked that he was hurting his mother in the process.

“Maybe you should ask them what I found there, just how low these two have gone” Jughead snapped, looking straight at Veronica who had been silent through the whole thing.

“For god sake Jughead, why can’t you just trust that father and I know what we’re doing” Veronica exclaimed “This whole thing is about your ego and the fact that you hate being kept out of something”

“Are you being serious. Look at what you’ve both done with that woman, why would I want any part of that” Jughead sneered.

“We didn’t have a choice” Veronica sighed.

Jughead just rolled his eyes. He was getting pretty tired of Hiram and Veronica telling him they had no choice but not explaining exactly what they meant by that. 

“Maybe you need to understand exactly who that woman is? Do you think she’s happy about this. She wants blood and do you really think she cares if that blood is from her own” Hiram explained, frustrated as he poured himself another glass. It was probably more to do something with his hands because he made no move to drink it.

“I’m nothing to do with her and I don’t care if she comes after me, I’m not afraid of her the way you two seem to be” Jughead replied. 

“With good reason” Hiram interjected. 

“Says the man who had Penny Peabody killed, you weren’t so scared then” Jughead said, sarcastically.

Veronica gaped at her father at Jughead’s statement, which answered Jughead’s question about whether his sister knew about Penny. It looked like there was even some things that Hiram was keeping from Veronica. 

“Which should show you exactly what Gladys Jones is like. I’m not happy about any of this Jughead but you have to trust me when I say I’m handling it” Hiram lectured.

Jughead shook his head, defeated “I don’t trust you Dad. You and Veronica have been lying from the beginning, why should I believe you now. You’re still not telling me everything even when you can see what it’s doing to our family, what it’s doing to our relationship and you’re still not telling everything”

“Hiram, I think it’s time you leave” Hermione interjected, softly as she put a comforting hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“Yes, I think so” Hiram sighed. Without another word Hiram, finished his drink of then quickly left the apartment. Veronica looked between Jughead and Hermione before following where Hiram had just left.

“Veronica where are you going?” Hermione asked. 

Veronica nodded her head towards the door, looking conflicted “I should – “

“Veronica don’t go down a road you might not come back from” Jughead added, firmly staring straight at her, begging her with his eyes to come back.

“I’m sorry, Jughead” Veronica replied, sadly with one last look to her brother and mother before she quickly followed after their father. 

* * *

The next day at school, Jughead had gone straight to the Blue & Gold to find Betty and tell her about his argument with his father and sister.

Betty listened patiently as Jughead paced the room, recalling the conversation from the night before. The more he spoke about it, the more worked up her got.

“Can you believe those two. I mean we find a drug den that they are using to make drugs to sell in Riverdale with the woman who abandoned me as a baby and somehow they are still on their high horse, acting like they know what they are doing” Jughead ranted, as he roughly ran his hand through his hair.

“What do we know now Jug” Betty asked, softly. Jughead let out a heavy sigh as he dropped onto the sofa next to her.

“We need to find out when this new shipment is coming in, even if they don’t have the money to pay for it, it’s still coming to town and the way my dad and Veronica are acting its obviously soon” Jughead replied.

“And how are we going to find when that’s happening” Betty wondered. She leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Last night I did something that may have crossed the line” Jughead said, cautiously. Betty looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“We committed arson yesterday” Betty quipped. 

“Good point” Jughead laughed, humourlessly “When Veronica was in the shower last night, I swiped her phone and turned her find a phone app on and paired it with mine so that I can see where she is at all times”

Jughead took his phone out of his pocket and showed the App to Betty. There was a green blinking light that showed Jughead’s phone at Riverdale high and next to it was a flashing blue light that showed Veronica’s phone in the same place.

Betty nodded, understanding “So, we can watch were she goes and see if any patterns emerge”

“Exactly and when she goes some where she shouldn’t be, that might mean the deal is taking place” Jughead reasoned. 

“So, what exactly do we do once we know where the deal is taking place” Betty wondered. 

“I haven’t got that far yet” Jughead admitted, with a sigh.

“Shall we go to algebra while you’re figuring it out?” Betty smiled at him. She took Jughead’s hand and pulled him up from the sofa with her.

Jughead grabbed his bag then wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulder as they started walking to class.

“So, your trailer seemed quiet when I picked you up this morning” Jughead noted, looking down at Betty.

Jughead had been picking Betty for school for almost two weeks and normally her could hear her mother pottering around but that morning, it had been silent. 

“My mom was gone again” Betty replied, sadly.

“When did she leave” Jughead asked, as he pulled Betty closer to give her a loving kiss on the top of her head.

“Last night”

“You should have come over, I’m sure my mom would have been okay with you staying” Jughead argued. He hated the thought of Betty being all alone in the trailer every time her mother went on a bender. 

“Its fine really, I’m used to it. Come on we have class” Betty rushed out, ending the conversation as she entered the classroom, all Jughead could do was follow after her.

* * *

“About time you two showed up, it’s your son that made this mess” Gladys argued, with appointed look when she noticed Hiram and Veronica getting out of their car. Gladys had called them that morning to demand their presence at the now burnt down trailers, but Veronica and Hiram had waited until the afternoon before actually showing up.

“I don’t do manual labour” Veronica snipped, sending a dirty look to Gladys. Who either didn’t hear Veronica or choose to ignore her.

“Do we know when they are arriving yet?” Hiram asked as they three of them walked around the lot to inspect the damage Jughead had done.

Gladys had her gang getting rid of everything that was unusable and as Veronica looked around, she could tell it was mostly everything. They would have to start again if they had any hope of paying the supplier when they arrived. 

“They arrive on Friday night; I’ll text you the location when I know. They are not happy about all the product being destroyed. They are coming to make sure there are no more screw ups… speaking of which where is that son of yours, is he lurking around somewhere”

“Leave Jughead out of this” Hiram sneered. 

“He brought himself into this when he did that” Gladys snapped, waving her hands frantically at the burnt down trailers “You better get him in line, or I will”

“I said leave him out of this!” Hiram shouted, as he took a step closer to Gladys. Never one to back down, Gladys took another step closer to him.

“Then do as I say, I’ve shown restraint but if he continues to get in the way of our business, I’ll do to him what you did to Penny” Gladys threatened. 

“I’d be very careful if I was you Gladys, we need each other but I will not tolerate threats against my children” Hiram stated, firmly.

There was silence around the lot as the others had stopped working to watch the two, some of them seemed to be waiting for a signal from Gladys to get involved. Veronica put her hand in her handbag, ready to grab the pepper spray that she kept in there. 

“Then you really won’t like what I do if you don’t listen to what I’m saying, keep him away” Gladys concluded. She walked away from Hiram and over to her gang, barking at them to get back to work.

Once Gladys was far enough away, Veronica turned to her father. 

“What are we going to do, Jughead is not going to stay out of this?” Veronica sighed.

“Be strong Veronica. This will all be over soon” Hiram replied, firmly, not taking his eyes of Gladys who was yelling at her gang while they worked around her. 

“You keep saying that Dad, but when will it actually be true” Veronica pressed. 

“Once they arrive, our deal will be over trust me, we just need to get them here” Hiram said, determined. Veronica give her father a hard look, she wished she could feel as determined as he suddenly did.

* * *

Two days later, Jughead and Betty were having dinner with Veronica and Hermione. Hermione had demanded it as her children had been avoiding each other for days and Hermione wanted to put an end to it.

Jughead had just finished setting the table, while Betty poured drinks when his mother came out of the kitchen with the food and an annoyed expression on her face.

“So, it looks like it’s just us for dinner, Veronica text to say she was having dinner with your father” Hermione explained, she put some of the take our dishes on the table and went back to the kitchen to get the rest, she missed the gaping look Betty and Jughead gave each other.

Jughead quickly took his phone out and pulled up the app, before handing it to Betty.

“Where is that” Jughead asked. 

“The kind of place, a drug deal would happen, it’s just outside the Southside, about twenty minutes away” Betty explained. Jughead nodded and put his phone back in his pocket before jumping up and grabbing his jacket, Betty followed suit.

“Mom, we can’t stay, Betty forgot she had to work so I’m gonna drop her off” Jughead called out to the kitchen. Hermione came back into the room to look straight at her son. 

“You used to be a better lair, Jughead” Hermione quipped, giving Jughead a pointed look

“We won’t be long, and I promise we will be safe. I’m gonna get Veronica back” Jughead admitted, vaguely, hoping his mother would trust him.

Hermione took a few moments before finally answering. 

“You need any help” Jughead shook his head “Looks like I’m having dinner alone” Hermione stated, pointing her finger at him “Be safe, and call the police the second you think you need to, no matter what it might mean for your father, you call the police”

Jughead nodded firmly before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and joining Betty who was waiting for him at the front door.

The took the lift to the underground garage, where Jughead’s car was.

“You ready for this” Betty asked once they were inside the car and driving out of the garage.

“I have no idea” Jughead admitted. But he took Betty’s hand and found his strength while looking in her eyes “Buts let’s do it anyway”

* * *

Across town, Hiram and Veronica got out of Hiram’s car at the edge on the Southside, at a vacant lot just off the highway. The forest covered half of it and there was no streetlights, making it easier for people to be sneak around unnoticed.

“This is where we are meeting, this doesn’t look like a suspicious hide out at all” Veronica said, sarcastically as she looked around the dark area. She could barely see in front of her and she guessed that was supposed to be the point, if she couldn’t see it meant nobody could see them.

“Would you prefer we did the drug exchange at Pops” Gladys replied, matching her tone. 

“Veronica why don’t you take a quick look around, make sure nobody is around” Hiram reasoned.

“What she gonna do, scratch at them with sharp nails” Gladys jeered.

Veronica would almost agree with her, but she knew her father’s aim was more to get her way from Gladys that thinking they might actually be someone lurking around. 

Veronica was aimlessly walking around then she heard a rustle just behind her, instead of getting her father, Veronica went to look for herself and she was surprised, although she really shouldn’t have been, to find her brother and Betty kneeling down behind an old, abandoned car. 

“Jughead, what are you doing here?” Veronica whispered, harshly. She looked around to make sure that nobody was watching her before crouching down next to them behind the car. 

“Veronica keep your voice down” Jughead argued. 

“How the hell did you know we were here” Veronica asked, unbelievable, as she looked between the two. She should have expected this from the both, they couldn’t keep themselves out of any kind of mystery, but she was still intrigued to know they had found her. 

“You should really be more aware of your phone” Jughead snipped. He still wouldn’t look at her, he was looking through the gaps were the car windows used to be.

“You’re tracking me, are you kidding me” Veronica snapped

“Are you really asking that question after everything you and dad have done”

“Maybe you guys should have this talk another time, won’t they be arriving soon” Betty interjected firmly giving them each a pointed look. Veronica let out a sigh, she knew Betty was right and as much as she wanted him to leave, she knew Jughead would have to see what was going to happen for himself.

“Jughead I know we might not have given you any reason to lately but please trust Dad, just please trust that he knows what he’s doing” Veronica pressed, Jughead couldn’t look at her but she could tell he was listening even if he was convinced yet.

“Or trust me, I know I lied to you about my involvement in this but please trust me now. It’s always been me and you Jug. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever!”

“You should go before they get suspicious” Jughead replied, quietly. Veronica nodded, gave her brother a quick hug before he could protest then went to join the others. 

“What are you going to do?” Betty asked. They had agreed to call the police the second that they saw the suppliers arrive, but Betty could tell that Jughead was now conflicted. 

Jughead shook his head “I’m not sure, let’s just seen how all this enfolds”

* * *

Hiram, Gladys and Veronica had been waiting twenty minutes in the dark lot, when 3 cars and a truck finally pulled up, stopping just in front of them.

Gladys straightened up and plastered a smile on her face. Hiram straightened his tie then took a small step in front of Veronica.

“They are here” Gladys stated. Veronica rolled her eyes at Gladys obvious comment but straightened up when her father gave her a firm look.

They watched as a middle-aged man got out of the car in the middle and walked over to Gladys, while the men in the other cars spread out around them. If Veronica hadn’t been so nervous, she might have also noticed two of the men go into the woods in the direction Betty and Jughead were hiding. 

“Gladys so good to see you again” The man enthused. He gave Gladys a kiss on the cheek before turning to Hiram “Hiram we finally meet”

“Mr Sloane, I’m glad we could get this arrangement sorted out in person” Hiram said, carefully, shaking Sloane’s hand firmly. He stepped aside so Sloane could kiss Veronica like he had done Gladys then stepped back in front of her.

“Well with what happened with your products I knew it was better to sort this out in person” Sloane noted with a pointed look at Gladys “Did we find out who that was”

“The Serpents, Sloane. We have a plan for them, they will get what is coming to them trust me” Gladys explained. Hiram and Veronica both turned to look at her, they had heard nothing of the plan to deal with the Serpents.

“I hope so Gladys, I know you have ties to them, I hope that won’t be a problem” Sloane replied, firmly. 

“Don’t worry I cut ties with them a long time ago” Gladys replied, calmly.

“And what about that son of yours” Sloane added. Hiram’s eyes flicked between Sloane and Gladys. He had been under the impression that Sloane didn’t know about Jughead and bringing him up to rattle them, wasn’t a good thing.

Gladys shook her head “I’m not sure what –“

“Or is he your son Hiram” Sloane cut in, looking over at Hiram. 

“He has nothing to do with this Sloane” Hiram replied, apprehensive. He could hear Veronica take in a nervous breath behind him, and he was suddenly disgusted with himself that she was here, witnessing all this.

Sloane kicked his fingers and two men came out of the woods, dragging Betty and Jughead along with them by the scruff of their necks. Hiram made a move towards them, but Sloane put his hand up to stop them.

“Then what are him and the blonde doing here” Sloane wondered, mockingly.

One of them men tightened his grip around Betty and Jughead lunged at him, earning him a punch in the stomach. 

“Don’t touch her!” Jughead shouted, as he kneeled over in pain.

Veronica closed her eyes as the nervous tears fell. Hiram looked worried while Gladys still appeared casual, which was the worse reaction of all.

“He’s inquisitive that’s all, he just wanted to know what’s going on. He’s not an issue” Hiram stated, firmly but nervous. 

Sloane ignored Hiram and looked straight at Gladys “Gladys?”

“I want this deal to work Sloane, do whatever you need to” Gladys replied, emotionlessly. Veronica gaped at her as she roughly wiped the tears and Betty looked like she was ready to reach across and punch Gladys if she wasn’t being held on to.

“Gladys” Hiram warned, but she continued to stare at Sloane, unmoving and unfeeling. 

“I’m sure violence won’t be necessarily; we might be able to find a place for an inquisitive mind like yours Jughead” Sloane reasoned

“Why don’t we inspect the product you’ve brought. We’re need to secure it safely where the Serpents won’t be able to find it” Hiram suggested

“That’s quite right Hiram” Sloane nodded before clicking his finger and the young man stood behind him “Grant why don’t you show these fine people what we brought them”

Grant nodded then went to open the back of the truck, it had been reversed into the back was to them. He pushed both doors aside and Neither Hiram and Gladys could school heir reaction as the whole truck was filled with drugs, small pouches each wrapped up in clingfilm and boxes of straws filled with fizzle rocks.

Gladys took a step closer to take a look, but Hiram nervously looked around the woods before looking at both his children. 

“What do we think, I’m sure you’ll be able to shift it” Sloane said.

“That’s more than enough, we can get it moved in no time” Gladys said, eagerly a she rubbed her hands together almost excited.

“Impression Sloane, how did you manage to get this across the border” Hiram asked, with a measured tone as he took a step closer to inspect the product.

“Knowing the right border patrols to bribe always helps. What do you think Hiram, is this enough to get your business back up” Sloane asked, with a smile. 

“More than enough” Hiram agreed, his smile suddenly growing bigger.

“FBI, EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND”

It all happened at once, bright lights flooded the lot from all around as FBI agents swarmed in surrounding them all, guns held high. The gangs tried to escape with no luck as each way they ran there was an agent waiting for them. Hiram, Sloane and Gladys were all quickly put in handcuffs while Jughead, Betty and Veronica rushed together, grabbing hold of one another.

“What’s going on” Jughead asked one of the agents as they shuffled him, Betty and Veronica into one of the cars. The agents just ignored them, shutting the door on them before going for the other men who were trying to escape. 

“Who did this!” Gladys screamed as an FBI tried to retrain her while putting handcuffs on “Who did this!”

Hiram leaned down to whisper in her ear, as they were both lead to police cars “That would be me, Gladys… I did this to you”

* * *

“You have 5 minutes” The agent explained as he walked Jughead into the room Gladys was being held. It had been a long two hours at the police station but Jughead needed to do one last thing before he could finally go home. He needed one last conversation with Gladys Jones.

The FBI agents had told him, Gladys would be going away for at least 4 years. They had enough evidence of her work to put her away for longer, but they were hoping Gladys would provide more information so that Sloane’s whole organisation could be shut down.

“Trust me I won’t need more than that” Jughead quipped. The door closed behind him. Gladys was sat on the table, handcuffed to the bar in the middle. Jughead made no move to sit down, he took a step closer to the table but remained standing. 

“You probably used to seeing parents behind bars by now” Gladys laughed, mockingly.

Jughead almost pitted her, even now she was trying to get under his skin. He had to wonder what had happened to her to make her this way, he couldn’t imagine she was born to behave this way to a person she had given birth to.

“You’re not my parent, you’re nothing to me” Jughead snipped. 

“Don’t count on that, I know that when you look in the mirror and see FP and me looking back at you, you wonder if you’re like us, if you’ll turn into us” Gladys said, sardonically. Her eyes were unmoving as she stared straight at Jughead, he did his best, so she didn’t know how much it was unnerving him. 

“I used to think the same about my parents, they were the worst and every time I see my mother’s smile in my own, it kills me that I’m like her. Just like it will kill you that you’re like me”

Jughead took a step closer to the table, putting his hand firmly on the back of the empty chair “I may have your eyes or FP’s nose but I’m nothing like either of you, and that’s what kills you. That I turned out okay and it had nothing to do with you or FP, that despite your DNA, I’ll be better than either of you ever were and I’ll make sure JB is as well”

“You can’t escape DNA” Gladys sneered. 

“Sure, you can, and I plan to get as far away from yours as I can” Jughead stated, he took his hands off the chair, giving Gladys on last pointed smile. 

“Have a nice life Gladys” Jughead said, sarcastically as he made his way out of the room “I certainly will, without you”

* * *

Once he had spoken to Gladys, Jughead went in search of his father so they could finally leave. He found him talking to Agents Wells. The lead Agent of the case against Mr Sloane, who Hiram had known since he was first put away.

Hiram nodded at his son as he saw him walk into the room before going back to Agent Wells, who was stood behind his desk. His windbreaker was on the back of his chair, so Jughead have a clear view on the gun in his holster.

After everything that had happened to him, with the kidnapping and just a few hours before, Jughead was slightly nervous around any weapon, even in the hands of the good guys.

“I think that’s everything Hiram” Agent Wells explained “The situation wasn’t ideal, but we are thankful for your help Mr Lodge”

“I’m glad I could help. Can my son and I leave now” Hiram asked as he shook Wells’ hand.

Wells nodded “You’re both free to go”

The two walked out of the Agent’s temporary office at Riverdale’s Sheriff Station and went back to the entrance where the others were no doubt waiting for them. Hermione, FP and JB had arrived at the station at the same time the rest of them had but with statements to make, Jughead hadn’t had the chance to speak to any of them yet.

He knew his mom would have questions, truthfully, he still had questions. From what he’d been able to piece together from the FBI and a brief conversation with his father, Hiram had been working with the FBI since he was first sent to prison.

Hiram had been small league within Gladys’s drug trade as he had in hand in other things (things Jughead was sure where just as illegal as drugs) but when that had all caught up with him, the FBI gave him a choice help them take down Gladys and her supplier or spend the next 10 years in prison. Hiram chose the former.

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you dad” Jughead apologised, suddenly. Hiram shook his head and motioned to two seats against the wall. Jughead took the hint and sat down next to his father. 

“No, you were right before. I didn’t give you much of a choice and even I can admit things have been blurred the last few months” Hiram reasoned, almost ashamed.

Jughead wasn’t sure if that would just for his benefit and it broke his heart a little that he still didn’t trust his father all the way. 

“Why did you just tell me what you were doing” Jughead asked. 

“At first, I didn’t want you to even know I was in contact with Gladys, I didn’t want you to be around her and I knew if you knew what I was doing then you would want to help me, and I couldn’t have that. Then after everything that happened to you and what I did to Penny I was worried that if I told you now about the plan; they would be a chance you wouldn’t believe me”

“I guess that all makes sense. We’ve never been great with communication, but I hope now that everything is over, we can get better” Jughead pressed. 

Hiram nodded “I hope so too son”

The two men stood up then starting walking back to the entrance. Hermione and Betty were sat in reception waiting for them, they both jumped up when they saw the men approach.

“Jughead, Hiram are you both okay?” Hermione asked, worried as she wrapped Jughead up in a tight hug. He had no doubt she had heard about what had happened at the lot, including the gun to her son’s head. 

“We’re fine. The agent said we are free to leave” Hiram replied, looking between the two women “Have you all done your statements”

“Yeah, we finished just five minutes ago, Veronica is outside calling Smithers to pick us all up” Hermione replied. She let go of Jughead, so he moved over to Betty and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“Where are FP and JB?” Jughead asked, once he’d given Betty a loving kiss on the top of her head. 

“They are going to stay so JB can see Gladys before she is moved, we can stay if you want to – “

Jughead shook his head before his mother could finish the thought “Let’s go home, I said all I need to say to that women”

* * *

“You sure your mom is okay with me staying?” Betty asked as she and Jughead walked into his bedroom, half an hour later.

They had been driven home by Smithers, then Hiram had gone to his own apartment and Hermione and Veronica had both gone straight to their rooms, while Betty and Jughead had gone to his.

“Of course, she is” Jughead enthused, as he closed the door behind them “Besides, I know your mom is still not home. Sorry I haven’t said anything, has she tried calling?”

“Nothing, FP has tried as well. She’ll come back, she always does” Betty replied, defeated. She took a seat on Jughead’s bed and starting taking off her shoes. Jughead took a seat next to her and stilled her movement by taking her hand. 

“I’m sorry Betty, with everything going on I haven’t been a good boyfriend” Jughead apologised.

For the last few weeks, it had all been about Jughead’s father and his issues and it had been too easy for him to forget that Betty had things going on as well, things she’d been dealing with a lot longer than Jughead had.

“You’re a great boyfriend, and as weird as it sounds, I’ve liked the distraction. What we did felt good and right… and a little fun” Betty reasoned, titling her head with a small smile.

“It was” Jughead agreed, firmly. He took a moment before taking Betty’s hand again, suddenly nervous. 

“You know I was thinking about New York for after High School for college. I mean I like Riverdale, but we could get out, at least for a bit, do something new and exciting without worrying about your mom or my dad or that around every corner I’ll meet a new family member”

“Jug are you asking me to come to New York with you” Betty beamed.

With everything that had been going on, it was easy to forget that they didn’t have that long left until High School was over and while they had talked about it briefly, Jughead and Betty had yet to make concentrate plans on what they were going to do next, although they both knew they wanted their next step to be together. 

“If I was, what would your answer be” Jughead wondered. Betty’s answer was to reach across and pull Jughead in for a searing kiss. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him as close to her as she could.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her middle and laid them both down on his bed without breaking away from her.

Eventually they settled into light pecks as Jughead lightly stroked Betty’s face.

“Let’s do it Jug, let’s go to New York”

* * *

“I know it’s not much Kid, but you can have the bedroom and we can decorate how you want” FP encouraged as he, JB, Betty and Jughead walked into the trailer.

It had been three days since Gladys’s arrest and JB was finally moving her things into FP’s trailer. She had been staying their since her and Gladys had arrived in Riverdale but now it was a more permanent basis and JB and FP had taken a trip to JB’s old house to collect the rest of her things.

“Its fine, it actually kind of cool” JB shrugged, with a small smile.

It had been a hard few days for JB, so nobody expected more from her. She had lost her mother and was now living with her father who she barely knew. She was handling thing a lot better than any of them thought she should have.

“Good” FP nodded, happy “I’m gonna get the rest of your stuff”

Once FP had left the trailer, Betty dumped a box on the table then turned to JB with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I cleaned the whole place, got rid of that nasty boy smell and you’ll be able to decorate your room with the books Jughead brought you and the things you’ll actually need that I brought you” Betty explained, winking at Jughead when he rolled his eyes at her book comment.

“Thanks guys” JB replied, softly. Her eyes drifted around the room, not settling on anything. Betty and Jughead shared a concerned look.

“You okay JB” Jughead asked.

He’d been spending as much time with JB as he could over the last few days. He wanted to distract her so he and Betty had been taking her to the movies and Paintballing but even though JB had enjoyed it, they could see she wasn’t back to normal just yet. 

“I saw my mom today, she seemed good. I mean not good but she’s not as angry anymore” JB replied.

Gladys had been refusing to cooperate with the FBI at first, she been angry at being stitched up by Hiram and was determined to make him pay. However, once she realised, she was looking at serious time for the drug smuggling charges, she soon starting coming round.

“Seeing you will be helping JB” Jughead replied, encouragingly, giving her arm a quick squeeze “So, where is all this stuff going”

“Not sure, I’m gonna check out the room” JB replied. She picked up some boxes then went to the back of the trailer where her new room was. Jughead went to follow her but Betty put her hand on his to stop him.

“How about you, you okay?” Betty asked.

Jughead shrugged as the two sat at the table, not sure how to answer, he was okay, but things weren’t back to normal just yet. 

“Things are still pretty tense at home and Veronica and I are barely talking but I think things might be getting better. They did it in a stupid way but at least my dad was trying to do the right thing. I’m just not sure if that makes him a good guy”

“Maybe not but he’s seems like he wants to change, at least for you and Veronica” Betty reasoned. 

“Yeah, maybe” Jughead sighed.

“Come on we have to help your new sister decorate her room in your birth father’s trailer before we go to dinner with your adopted mother” Betty smirked, reaching across to give Jughead a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’m still not used to that” Jughead groaned as he got up from the table and picked up the box to take to JB’s room. Before he did, he turned back to Betty, who was stood behind with her own box in her hand.

“Hey, Cooper, I love you”

Betty smiled back at him “Right back at you Jones”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> I'm once again asking you to let me know what you think. I'm to have 100 comments on this story before its finished, so please help me get there!!


	17. The Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, another chapter and you didn't have to wait a month for it! 
> 
> This is the second to last chapter so enjoy it will you can and as always let me know what you thought of the chapter :) 
> 
> Happy Reading

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The Sisters**

* * *

Jughead watched Betty as she read through the latest draft of his short story. The two were in the student lounge, putting together their NYU applications. Jughead had decided to apply for the creative writing course which meant he had to submit samples of his work; Betty was helping him narrow down which ones to use.

“This is great Juggie, you definitely need to submit it with your NYU application” Betty enthused, beaming at Jughead as she passed his laptop back to him.

“You think so” Jughead wondered, unsure.

Betty nodded, firmly “Absolutely”

“Okay then you need to send the article you did about the unfair distribution of funds from the Mayor’s office on the Southside” Jughead reasoned. Betty nodded before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

Betty was hoping to do the Journalism course at NYU, which also meant like Jughead she had to submit examples of her work, luckily for her the Blue & Gold they had been putting out for the last 6 months had plenty of Betty’s writing style that she could use. 

“So, have you told your mom or dad yet about New York” Betty asked.

They had only decided on New York a few days before and with everything that had happened with his father and the fact that he wasn’t speaking to his sister, Betty reasoned Jughead probably hadn’t mentioned New York to his family yet. 

“Not yet but I will do, they knew I wasn’t going to stay here for college so I doubt it will come as a shock to them. What about you, have you seen your mom yet to mention it”

“Not yet but I will” Betty replied. Although she wasn’t sure when, when her mother was home, she was never coherent enough to have a serious conversation with her daughter.

“Hey guys, what you doing?” Veronica asked as she threw herself onto a chair next to Betty. Betty moved her things slightly to make room for Veronica’s large handbag.

Betty glanced over at Jughead to see if he was going to answer, when he didn’t, she turned back to Veronica. 

“Filling out our NYU applications” Betty replied.

She knew Jughead hadn’t told his family yet but if he was just going to ignore his sister when she was right there then Betty would just have to do it for him, she wasn’t going to lie. Veronica was still her friend despite what Veronica and Jughead were going through. 

“Exciting, I didn’t know you guys were gonna go to New York together that’s so romantic” Veronica gushed, putting her hand on heart dramatically. Betty chuckled, but Jughead remained silent.

“What about you Veronica, do you know what you’re gonna do yet” Betty asked.

It felt nice to have a normal conversation about college and graduation and not about birth parents coming back into town and bringing drugs with them. 

“Oh definitely New York, I just haven’t decided what doing yet. By the time graduation comes around I will have had my fair share of this quaint little town” Veronica explained, she glanced at her brother hopefully, but he continued to type away on his laptop.

“That’s great at least we’ll all be together in a new city, well new for me at least” Betty enthused, it felt she had to match Jughead’s sullen attitude with a more positive one. 

“You’ll love it Bettykins, there is really nothing like it” Veronica replied, before looking over at Jughead again “Jughead, you’re going to have to talk to me eventually”

“I’m writing Veronica, that’s all” Jughead grumbled, finally looking up at his sister. Veronica and Betty gave him a matching pressing look. 

“Why don’t we go to Pops tonight” Veronica suggested.

“I’m hanging out with JB tonight” Jughead replied, lamely.

“I better get to class; I’ll see you two later” Veronica sighed, with one last look at Jughead, who said nothing, she smiled at Betty then left the couple alone. Betty waited until Veronica was gone before turning back to Jughead. 

“I can now imagine what it’s been like at your house for the last few days” Betty quipped. 

“She thinks everything can just go back to normal even though she lied to me for weeks. I get that she was doing it for the right reasons, but it doesn’t change the fact that she lied to me. We promised we would never do that” Jughead explained, annoyed. 

“She’s trying though Jughead. She was between a rock and a hard place, she wanted to help your father and protect you from that evil women, you can’t blame her for that” Betty argued.

“I better get back to this” Jughead grumbled before going back to his laptop. Betty knew better than to press him to talk, so she went back to her own laptop to finish her application. 

* * *

Betty was coming out of the changing room in Gym when she heard someone call her name. She looked behind her to find Veronica rushing over to her, in her own gym gear – although Betty knew it was probably a lot more expensive than the t−shirt and shorts, she was wearing.

“Hey Bettykins, you got a minute” Veronica asked. 

“Sure, Veronica, what is it?” Betty replied. The two walked to the benches instead of joining their class. At this point in the year, Gym class was pretty laid back as everyone already had their final grades in. 

“I wonder if you could help me with Jughead. He’ll listen to you and I need him to see where I was coming from with all this” Veronica argued, she let out a sad sigh before continuing. 

“I love my father and I wanted to do everything to get him out of Prison and yes in my pursuit to help I may have crossed some lines with Jughead, but I was doing it for the right reasons. I just want my brother to see that”

Betty nodded along as Veronica explained, she could see where Veronica was coming from and while he wouldn’t admit it, she knew Jughead was missing his sister.

“I’ll talk to him Veronica, but you know how stubborn he can be. I think this is just going to take time. He’ll see eventually that all you wanted was your dad back” Betty said, reassuringly.

“I’ve seen that he’s been spending a lot of time with JB, I bet they have a lot in common – they are so much alike” Veronica whispered, the hurt clear in her voice. Betty reached across a squeezed her hand. 

“They are alike, in a lot of ways, but so are you and Jughead. No matter how close he gets to JB, you’ll always be his sister too. That won’t change Veronica, no matter how Jughead is feeling right now. Your family saved his life and you helped him grow. He knows that, trust me”

“Thank you, Betty, I’m so glad that Jughead found you and that I did as well” Veronica stated, warmly as she pulled Betty into a hug. The two pulled away but remained seated, Betty smiled over at Veronica.

“So am I, Veronica”

* * *

“So, what your teacher is asking for is both sides of the argument, not just why you disagree with certain books being banned in schools but why you agree as well” Jughead explained as he gave back JB her practice assignment that he had marked for her.

JB was going to start Riverdale Middle School soon but FP and Jughead had decided she needed a little extra tutoring before she was ready. JB had been home schooled most of her life and it would be the first time she had been part of a mainstream school.

“But I don’t agree” JB groaned as she dramatically dropped her head on the table. Unlike Jughead, she hadn’t taken to school just yet and was resisting the extra work Jughead was giving her.

“I know but a balanced argument shows both sides not just one” Jughead added, patiently.

“Going to an actual school is going to blow” JB sighed, she finally sat back up, but she didn’t look happy, even as she took the assignment and started reading Jughead’s notes.

“Maybe so, but I will also help you get into college” Jughead quipped. 

“Which is what we all want” FB injected, as he dropped two Pops takeout bags on the table “Here kids I thought you’d both be hungry”

“Thanks FP” JB beamed. She quickly abandoned her work and dug into the burger and fries. It definitely seemed like a Jones trait, loving food, especially burgers.

“Yeah thanks” Jughead added.

“I’m gonna get some ketchup, you want anything Jughead” JB asked, through a mouth full of burger. 

“No, I’m good” Jughead replied.

JB rushed to the kitchen in the back. Even though it had only been a few days, JB was growing a lot more comfortable with the Serpents and the White Wrym. Evident by the waves and nods of head she gave to people on her way to the kitchen.

“Thanks for doing this Jughead, the principal said JB is behind all the others her age, so this is really helping” FP stated, happily as he watched JB.

She was his chance to be a real father and he was determined not to mess it up. He was okay with the relationship he had with Jughead, he’d never really be his father and FP had accepted that, but he wanted more with JB. 

“Yeah no worries, she’s a bright kid, she’ll catch up in no time”

“You both are, I don’t know where either of you get it from” FP quipped, before gaping slightly “Sorry I know you don’t – “

“Its fine FP, really. Its still a little strange but it would be stranger if we tip toed around it as well” Jughead acknowledged.

Jughead could see that FP wanted to say more but stopped when Betty bounced over to them, taking a seat next to Jughead. 

“Hey guys” Betty greeted, giving Jughead a kiss on the cheek, she had arrived for her shift at the bar a littler earlier so that she could hang out with Jughead and JB before work. 

“Here Betty, got you a burger as well” FP replied, handing the last Pop’s take out bag in his hand to Betty, who like Jughead and JB took it eagerly.

“Thanks FP”

“I’ll leave you guys to it” FP concluded before shuffling away. Betty watched him leave then turned back to Jughead.

“Everything okay” Betty asked, noticing the slight awkwardness that had been between Jughead and FP. She figured it would probably never really go away. 

“Yeah everything fine” Jughead replied, through a mouth full of burger. Betty looked at him amused before turning in her seat to face Jughead head on.

“Okay good because I want to talk to you about Veronica” Betty stated, firmly. Jughead let out a sigh before dropping his burger and turning to Betty.

“What about her?” Jughead shrugged, trying to appear casual despite the lecture he was no doubt about to get from his girlfriend, considering the stern look Betty was giving him.

“You have to talk to her Jughead and not just with three syllables like you have been doing, I mean really talk to her. She’s struggling and she needs her brother back” Betty argued.

She’d seen it in Veronica’s eyes, how much not having Jughead around was affecting her. Veronica was so strong about everything especially with all the secrets she’d had to keep in the last few weeks, so Betty knew that this was especially hurting her. 

“She say something to you” Jughead wondered. 

“Yes, because she thinks I’m the only one you’ll listen to”

“That’s probably true” Jughead smirked at her, bopping his finger against her nose to make her laugh. Betty swatted his hand away, trying to stay serious.

“Good, then that means you’ll talk to her then” Betty smiled at her, not taking her wide eyes off him until he eventually let an annoyed sigh.

_“Fine” _

“Thank you” Betty beamed. She leaned across and gave Jughead a loving kiss, they would have continued but they both stopped when they heard JB come back over to the table and let out a loud groan. 

“Gross, do you always have to do that”

Betty and Jughead moved away from each other, and the three of them enjoyed their burgers in peace. 

* * *

Betty walked into her trailer, two hours later. All the lights were off, so she didn’t know for sure if her mothers was home our not.

“Hey Mom” Betty called as she walked into the trailer “Mom?”

Betty finally found her mother on the sofa in the small living room, passed out with scattered beer bottles on the floor.

The White Wrym as well as the other 2 bars that served alcohol in Riverdale, stopped serving Alice a long time ago so when ever she was home and wanted a drink, she had to resort to getting it from the off−license and drinking alone in their trailer.

Betty bent down and started shaking her mother awake. She could have just left her there, but Betty needed to clean up the living room of the bottles before they started to smell.

“Betty, what time is it” Alice grumbled, as she slowly woke up. Her breath snuck of alcohol, her hair was stuck to her face and she had been wearing the same clothes for 3 days. Betty did her best to keep the tears at bay when she saw her mother like this.

“Its 10, I just got home” Betty replied, quietly. 

“Okay well now that your home, you can get me a drink” Alice groaned as she sat up on the sofa, pulling out a half empty beer bottle from between the sofa cushions. 

“Mom I think you’ve had enough” Betty snipped. 

“I don’t need a lecture Betty, just get me a drink” Alice snapped. When Betty didn’t move, Alice got up from the sofa “Fine I’ll get it myself”

“I’m going to bed” Betty replied, although her mother didn’t reply as she was too busy pouring herself another drink.

Betty had just one thought as she got ready for bed, and she was surprised it hadn’t occurred to her early.

She couldn’t leave her mother alone; Alice wouldn’t cope without Betty. She had no one else looking out for her, she really would be all alone.

Which meant only one thing, Betty couldn’t go to New York with Jughead.

* * *

The next day, Betty was sat in the Blue & Gold office so lost in thought, she didn’t hear Jughead come into the room until he slammed the door behind him. Betty jumped up at the noise then tired to plaster a smile on her face.

“Hey babe” Jughead greeted, giving Betty a quick kiss before sitting down at his own desk “You okay? You look lost in thought”

“I need to talk to you” Betty replied, quietly.

She had been awake all-night thinking about it. Betty knew she couldn’t avoid the conversation with Jughead. She had to tell him that she couldn’t go to New York with him and she just prayed he would understand. 

“What is it?”

“I can’t go to New York Jughead” Betty said, bluntly. She just had to get the words out. Jughead gaped at her for a second before shaking his head.

“What… why not?” Jughead replied, confused, leaning back in his seat. Betty pushed her chair towards him and took his hand in hers. She had to make him understand.

“I can’t leave my mom, she needs me. If I leave, she’ll have nobody, nobody taking care of her” Betty pressed. Jughead let go of Betty’s hand and ran his hands through his hair. 

“What about FP?”

“I can’t keep asking him to look after her, especially now that he has JB”

“Betty you can’t keep living your life for your mother, what about what you want” Jughead enthused, desperately. He leaned his elbow on his knees and pulled himself closer to Betty.

“I can still go to college Jughead it just won’t be in New York. I can’t be selfish and leave her all alone when she’s already lost much” Betty argued. 

“Its not selfish Betty, to want something for yourself”

“Yes, it is, if it means I come home at Winter break and my mom is dead” Betty declared, getting annoyed.

Jughead just didn’t understand and he probably never would. His mother, from the minute she chose him, had always been his mother. He’d never had to mop her sick up or force a sandwich down her when she hadn’t eaten in days. 

“That won’t happen, Betty. We can ask the Serpents to watch her and I’m sure my mom and Archie’s dad will help” Jughead reasoned. 

“It’s not their responsibility to look after my mom”

“It’s not yours either” Jughead snapped, jumping up from his seat. Betty watched him as he paced the small room. 

“Yes, it is! It has been since I was 7 years old and its not going to change now” Betty argued.

Jughead stopped his pacing and rubbed his hand over his face, frustrated. 

“Okay, its not too late, I can apply to the community college at least for the first year then apply –“

“Jughead you should still go to New York” Betty cut in. Jughead gaped at her. 

“What? I’m not going without you”

“Yes, you are, I don’t want you to be stuck in this town when you don’t have to be” Betty urged.

She hated that she was having to give up her own dream, but she was adamant that Jughead didn’t give up his dream as well. She knew how much going to NYU meant to him and she wouldn’t be the reason he didn’t do it. 

“You don’t have to either” Jughead reasoned, snidely.

“Yes, I do, but you can get out and you need to after everything that has happened to you here – I won’t hold you back”

“So, you just get to make these choices for both of us and I have no say in the matter” Jughead said, annoyed, rolling his eyes. 

“You wanted to go to New York”

“I wanted to go with you” Jughead pressed, waving his hands at her. Betty looked away from him, so she didn’t start crying.

“Well I can’t go, and I can’t hold you back, I refuse to do that” Betty demanded. 

“I don’t know where that leaves us” Jughead sighed as he grabbed his bag and got up from his chair “I’m gonna go to class”

“Jughead lets not leave it like this” Betty sighed, sadly. She crossed over to him but Jughead held his hand out to stop her. 

“We were planning our future yesterday and then you throw it all up in the air, so I try to make the best of it, but you don’t seem to want that either” 

“I don’t want to hold you back” Betty admitted.

“You mean like your mother is doing to you” Jughead concluded before storming out of the room. Jughead marched to his locker, glaring at anyone who dared look at him, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

Unfortunately for Jughead when he reached his locker, Veronica was there waiting for him. Jughead took a deep breath before crossing over to her.

“Hey Jughead, can we talk” Veronica asked, carefully as Jughead opened his locker, not bothering to look at his sister.

“Not now Veronica” Jughead grumbled.

“Yes now, you can’t just keep ignoring me, I’m your sister and I deserve a chance to make things right” Veronica demanded, pushing on Jughead’s shoulder to force him to look at her. 

“I said not now!” Jughead snapped.

“Jug – “

“Not everything is about you Veronica. I said I don’t wanna talk so for once do you think you could just respect that and back off” Jughead argued.

They had started to get attention from the people around them, but they quickly scattered away when Jughead glared at him, ignoring the pressing look Veronica was giving him. 

“What’s going on Jughead” Veronica asked. She could tell it was more than him just being annoyed with her. 

“Nothing” Jughead sighed before slamming his locker and walking away. Veronica watched her brother walk away, she desperately wanted to go after him but knew it would only make things worse.

* * *

Cheryl looked around at the people squashed together on the table with her. Nobody was speaking, the tension between Betty, Jughead and Veronica was clear to everyone, so nobody bothered trying to make conversation.

Its wasn’t much of a birthday for Archie. It was the whole reason they were all together at Pops and why none of them had bothered to cancel. Archie hadn’t wanted a big fuss for his 18th, he’d been to Chicago to visit his mom just the week before and that had been enough for him.

But even with his low expectation, this was not how Archie wanted to celebrate his birthday.

“Well this is nice” Cheryl said, mockingly as she looked at Jughead, Veronica and Betty who were sat across from her, Toni, Archie with Kevin on the end of the table.

“Probably the wrong time to have a birthday Archiekins!” Kevin mused, as he watched them all with eager eyes, he didn’t like that his friends weren’t speaking but he would never not love drama.

“What’s going on?” Toni asked, confused. Cheryl tapped her cheek affectionately. 

“Well Veronica and Jughead aren’t speaking because Jughead is still mad at Veronica for lying about working with their father behind Jughead’s back, even if it was for a noble course” Kevin explained. 

“We can hear you” Jughead snipped, glaring at Kevin.

“And Betty and Jughead aren’t speaking because Betty has stupidly decided to stay her in this crap backwards town to look after her mother, instead of going to New York with her boyfriend like they planned” Cheryl added

“Cheryl!” Betty exclaimed, annoyed.

Betty had told Cheryl all about her argument with Jughead at lunch, but she definitely wouldn’t have done if she knew it was going to be brought up to all their friends. 

“Betty you’re not going to New York” Veronica gasped, looking at her brother who was looking down at his plate.

She now understood the reason for his snarky attention when she had tried to speak to him. She knew how much her brother had been looking forward to New York with Betty, even though he hadn’t been speaking to her for the last few days, he’s been happier, and she knew that was because of Betty and they plans they were making.

“Betty you mom is a grown woman she can look after herself” Toni argued, giving Betty a pointed look. None of the younger Serpents really understood Betty’s need to help her mother when she never tried to help herself. 

“Can you all back off, this is what I’ve decided, and everyone is just going to have to accept it” Betty snapped, as she stabbed her fork into her food, pointedly not looking at Jughead. 

“Can we just change the subject please” Jughead groaned. He and Betty hadn’t said a word to each other the whole dinner, so he definitely didn’t want to have the conversation with all their friends there. 

“Shall we talk about the ‘running’ that Kevin has been doing in Fox Forrest” Cheryl mused, winking at Kevin while Archie looked between them confused. 

“Cheryl!” Kevin gasped.

The other went back to eating while Cheryl and Kevin continued to snipe at each other about his nightly activities.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard the door open. She was surprised to find her son as he sulked into the room and threw himself onto the sofa. Hermione but down her glass of wine and her book then turned to face her son.

“Hey Jughead, I thought you and Veronica were out for Archie’s birthday” Hermione said. 

“I bailed early” Jughead grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Problems with Betty?” Hermione pressed.

She knew something was wrong and that Jughead wanted to talk about it, otherwise he would have gone straight to his room. She also knew it was probably an issue with Betty as Jughead had refused to talk about Veronica for the last few days.

“How did you know?” Jughead wondered. Hermione just gave him a look he knew meant ‘who are you kidding’. So Jughead told her about Betty’s announcement and the resulting fight after, even hours later Jughead still didn’t understand what Betty was doing.

“I just don’t understand it, her mom is never around! Betty can’t keep putting her life on hold for her, its not fair” Jughead ranted, getting annoyed. Hermione nodded along until he eventually stopped talking then reached for her wine.

“Do you want my opinion” Hermione asked, before taking sip. 

Jughead shrugged “Can’t hurt”

“I think you need to give Betty a break. Alice, for all her flaws, is the only parent Betty has left. The only real family she has and that sense of responsibility towards them doesn’t just go away because her boyfriend wants to go to New York with her”

Hermione put down her glass and leaned forward in her seat. Jughead grumbled which she knew meant he knew what she was saying was right even if he didn’t like it.

“However upset or angry you feel right now, I’m sure it’s nothing compared to how she feels. She’s had to deal with her mother for years and now she might have to do it all alone while her friends go off to college without her”

“But she doesn’t have to” Jughead pressed. 

“Yes, she does. Those familiar ties are hard to break, you know that yourself or you wouldn’t be building a relationship with FP and JB, or making up for lost time with your father or being upset because deep down you miss your sister and the relationship you once had with her”

Jughead remained silent but she could tell he was thinking hard about what she was saying.

“You might not understand Betty’s choice Jughead, but if you love her like I think you do then you have to support her, because she’s going to need it” Hermione concluded, firmly.

Jughead was silent for a few more moments before he finally spoke. 

“I’m gonna go find Betty” Jughead stated. Hermione nodded at him, with a knowing smile.

Jughead got up from the sofa and was about to leave when he turned back and wrapped his mom in a tight hug. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get out how much he loved his mother and how much her support and guidance had meant to him, especially in the last few months, so he started with

“Thanks mom.”

* * *

“Hey Betty, take a break for a minute, I wanna talk to you” FP said, knocking his knuckles on the bar to get her attention. Betty nodded at him then called over to Viper to take over from her before joining FP at his table.

“What’s going on FP?” Betty asked.

“Toni just called me, told me about your decision to stay here after High School” FP stated, firmly.

Toni had called FP as soon as Archie’s birthday meal was over as she knew Betty was heading to the White Wrym for her shift and it was the perfect time for FP to talk to her. They undertone of the conversation had been clear – he needed to talk Betty into going to New York, they all knew it’s what she wanted and deserved. 

“She shouldn’t have done that” Betty replied, quietly looking down at the table. She knew another lecture was coming and she wasn’t in the mood it.

“I’m glad she did” FP pressed “Betty I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn’t still going to watch out for your mother once you were gone”

“FP it’s not your responsibility to look after my mother” Betty argued, finally looking up at him. 

“Of course, it is”

Betty shook her head “FP – “

“Betty, I haven’t been much of a father to my own kids and in a way, I think I tried to make up for that by being there for you as best I could” FP reasoned.

Betty couldn’t help but smile. To her FP was two different people, there was the one who had been an alcohol who had abandoned his child and then there was FP, the bar owner who had taken her and her mother in without a thought and had always cared and supported them both. And that FP, had been like a father to her.

Betty nodded at him “You have”

“Good, and that doesn’t stop just because you’re going to college. I think of you as my daughter Betty and I want the best for you and even though she might not say it, so does your mom. She wants more for you than this life, she always has” 

“I can’t just leave her all alone” Betty cried, softly. FP reached across and squeezed her hand. 

“You won’t be, I’ll always be there for your mom. Always. And I’m sure you’ll visit when you can, Jughead’s parents didn’t give him that fancy car for nothing” FP quipped, earning a teary chuckle from Betty “You’ve lived your life for your mother and for me for too long Betty, its time you lived it for yourself”

“FP, even if I got into college in New York, how would I pay for it, scholarships only go so far” Betty argued.

Her mother had been a big reason for her decision, but money was also an aspect Betty had to come to come to terms with. Jughead and Veronica didn’t even have to think about how they would pay for college, but Betty didn’t have that luxury.

She’d saved most of her wages from the White Wrym, but she knew that would only go so far in a city like New York.

“Well that leads to part 2 of this conversation” FP smiled, handing Betty an envelope “Here”

“What is this?” Betty asked as she opened the envelope to find a cheque for more money than she’d ever seen. She gaped at the cheque then back up at FP, her mother open frozen in shock. 

“That is every penny that the Serpents have been able to piece together for you over the years, we’ve done the same for Toni as well, they have been in savings accounts in your name since you were about 14”

“I can’t take this FP” Betty gasped, shoving the cheque towards FP. FP smiled at her as he pushed the cheque back to her. 

“Yes, you can. Go to New York with your boyfriend, just remember to come visit us all here once in a while” FP stated.

Betty was silent for a moment before jumping up and wrapping FP up in tight hug. He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you, FP,” Betty gushed. 

“You’re welcome, and don’t worry, you mom is gonna be okay” FP whispered.

FP was going to be the only one who would have been able to convince Betty to go to New York. He cared about Alice just as deeply as Betty did and she knew when he said that he would look after her, he meant it. The well ran deep with FP and Alice, Betty was sure why and she didn’t want to, but she was glad for it.

_“Betty?”_

Betty moved out of FP’s hug to see Jughead stood next to them, confused. She wasn’t surprised, she had tears in her eyes and her and FP weren’t really ones to hug. Although she was just as confused to see him there as they hadn’t exactly left things on good terms. 

“Jug, what you doing here?” Betty asked. 

“I was hoping we could talk” Jughead replied, nervously pushing from one foot to the other. 

“Let’s go outside” Betty said. She took Jughead’s hand and pulled him outside. Jughead started his apology as soon as they were alone.

“Betty, I’m so sorry about my reaction, of course you want to stay and help your mom and I’m gonna support you all the way. What ever you wanna do, I stay here if you want or I’ll go to New York and visit you as much as I can, and you can visit me. We’ll make this work, I know –“

“Thank you for understanding Jughead but it won’t be necessary” Betty beamed, cutting off what she was sure was a long rant. Even though she had decided to go to New York she was still glad Jughead could understand why she thought she had to stay. 

Jughead narrowed his eyebrows “Why?”

“Because I’m coming with you. You and FP were right, I need to live my life for myself and I want to come to New York with you, and Veronica and live in a crappy apartment and be bogged down with assignments so we’re too busy to see each other but we still make time to because we love each other”

“I want that too” Jughead declared, happily wrapping his arms around Betty and pulled her in for a quick but loving kiss.

“Good, because we have a lot to organise and lists to make. Come on we can start now” Betty stated, firmly. She grabbed Jughead’s hand and pulled him back into the bar, Jughead happily followed her. 

* * *

“Hey Ronnie, you busy” Jughead asked as he leaned against Veronica’s open door. Veronica was sat at her vanity, redoing her makeup but immediately stopped when she heard Jughead. 

“No come in” Veronica replied, trying to hide her smile. This was the first time Jughead had initiated a conversation with her in days. 

“I wanted to apologise” Jughead started as he took a seat at the end of her bed. Veronica turned in vanity chair to face him.

“Really?” Veronica chuckled, humourlessly

“I was being a jerk” Jughead reasoned as he ran his hands through his hair, he always did it when he was nervous or flustered “You wanted to help dad; I would have done the same if it had been mom”

“We did always have favourites” Veronica quipped. 

“Its helps that they probably do too” Jughead added, smiling softly at his sister.

“When this started dad needed someone on the outside to help Gladys to get back in her favour, but it had to be someone he trusted, he kept trying to talk to mom about it, but she wouldn’t go see him, so he asked me. I knew he didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to spend the next 10 years in prison”

Veronica let out a relieved sigh, it was nice to finally get it out and talk to her brother properly.

“Why would the FBI even go along with that” Jughead wondered.

Veronica wasn’t 18 yet and Jughead couldn’t imagine the FBI was okay with letting a minor be involved in a serious drug case. 

“When it started, they didn’t know it was me helping him, they thought he had an informant in Gladys gang, they knew about your connection to Gladys and just assumed that how Hiram had got in”

“Why would dad put you in such a dangerous position?” Jughead added.

“He was desperate, he could see his family slipping away from him and needed a way out of prison”

“I don’t think I’m fully gonna understand why you and dad did this but that doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you for lying to me about it” Jughead said.

“I promise, no more lies between us and no matter what happens we will always be on each other’s side before we’re on mom and dads” Veronica stated, determinedly.

Jughead nodded “Deal”

“I’m going to hug you now” Veronica laughed a she jumped out of her seat. Jughead shook his head amused before standing up and hugging his sister. He went to let go but Veronica kept her arms tightly around him for a few more seconds before finally letting go. 

“I’m meeting Betty and JB at Pops, wanna come, I think Toni, Cheryl and Archie are meeting us there as well, to sort of make up for Archie’s crappy birthday dinner” Jughead explained.

“I’m in” Veronica beamed, quickly grabbing her coat and bag, already taking out her phone “I’ll text Kevin on the way, you know how he hates to be left out of things”

* * *

“Hey guys” Veronica greeted as she and Jughead dropped into the booth where Archie, Betty, JB and Cheryl and Toni were already seated. Veronica and Jughead sat next to Betty and JB with the others across from them, once again they all squashed into one booth.

“Hey” Betty replied, giving Jughead a quick kiss “I think JB has a crush on Archie”

“What!” Jughead exclaimed, looking over at JB who was leaning her head on her hand as she stared loving at Archie while he told her about his latest football game.

“Hey JB!” Jughead said loudly waving his hand in JB’s face “JB you remember my sister Veronica”

“I do, hey Veronica” JB greeted lamely before turning back to Archie “Archie do you wanna share cheesy fries with me”

“Sure!” Archie smiled, widely. He didn’t notice the glare Jughead was sending him or Betty and Veronica trying to hold in their laughs.

“You can get your own cheesy fries JB, I’m paying” Jughead grumbled as he grabbed a menu. Betty gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun, I remember what Jughead was like when I discovered cute boys” Veronica laughed. JB had finally leaned back in her seat after Jughead swatted her arm away from Archie for the fourth time.

“What were you 7” Cheryl quipped, winking at Veronica. 

“I was 9 actually, Nathan from One Tree Hill” Veronica gushed, dramatically putting her hand on her heart. This time Jughead and Archie groaned loudly.

“I was more of a Lucas fan” Betty added. 

“Broody writer type, I can definitely see why you liked Lucas” Toni said, sending a pointed look to Jughead.

“Shame Jughead can’t throw a basketball to save his life” Archie laughed at his own joke.

“I have other skills” Jughead grumbled, crossing his arms when both his sisters prodded him playfully.

“Yes, you do” Betty smiled, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek and her hand on his knee. 

“Gross” JB groaned, shaking her head. 

“Agreed” Veronica added.

“I’m here! What’ve I missed” Kevin rushed out, as he skipped over to the table and squashed in next to Archie.

“Just Bughead being gross” Cheryl replied before Jughead introduced Kevin to JB. Kevin gushed over the young girl before she grew embarrassed and Jughead told him to shut up.

Eventually they all ordered their food and their usual milkshakes were put in front of them.

“How about a toast” Veronica beamed, holding up her milkshake. She waited until the others had done the same, Betty had to nudge Jughead’s side with her elbow before he did as well.

“To the end of High school and the beginning of the rest of our lives” Veronica beamed. They all clicked glasses together, even JB who wouldn’t actual be graduating for a while.

“Will you be staying in Riverdale, Archie” JB wondered, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Nope” Jughead deadpanned before instructing JB to switch seats with him, Veronica and Betty just looked on amused, while once again Archie was oblivious.

* * *

“This one looks affordable” Betty reasoned pointing to the apartment listing on Jughead’s laptop.

After coming back from Pops, Jughead, Betty and Veronica decided to camp out at the Pembroke’s dining room and look at apartment listings in New York. They had decided it would be cheaper for them all to live together, especially after Veronica had very firmly stated she would never been seen in a dorm room.

“Yeah I’m sure the rats that live there love it” Veronica replied, sarcastically from her seat next to Jughead.

“Veronica we told you, you had to broaden your horizons” Jughead argued. 

“I just don’t understand why we can’t let mom and dad pay for this apartment” Veronica reasoned. To her it was simple, they parents had the money to pay for it so they should just let them, especially considering Veronica was used to a certain lifestyle that she didn’t want to give up. 

“Because we all agreed that we wanted the full college experience and since you put your foot down on living in dorms this is the next best thing” Jughead explained. 

“Fine well I’m going to look at these shabby apartments I’m gonna sneak a glass of wine, you guys want anything?” Veronica asked. They both shook their heads, so she got up and went straight to the kitchen. Once she was gone, Betty turned to Jughead with a coy smile.

“I like this apartment” Betty stated, quietly. 

“Me too, and no matter what happens with college we go to New York together and figure the rest out later” Jughead replied, lovingly. 

“Absolutely, what ever the next step is, we do it together” Betty pressed before meeting Jughead’s lips with her own. Jughead pulled her closer, putting his hands on either side of her face.

“Urgh, we are going to have to come up with a good sock on the door system” Veronica groaned as she walked back into the dinning room with her glass of wine. Betty and Jughead ignored her as they all went back to look through apartments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, leave a comment, you know you want to :D


	18. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Suck! 
> 
> I really Suck! 
> 
> Sorry its taken me so long to get this up but here it is, the last chapter of The Ties That Bind. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment, I truly enjoyed reading them all. I hope you all enjoy this fluff induced last chapter. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The End**

* * *

**COLLEGE ACCEPTANCE DAY **

“Is it time yet?”

“Is it 9’0 clock”

“Nope”

“Then its not time!” Cheryl glared at Archie until he backed away from her and went to sit next to Kevin. Cheryl, happy that she had scared Archie, went back to staring at her laptop.

The group were altogether in the student lounge either with their phones or laptops in front of them. It was the day they were finding out about their college admissions and they had decided to do it all together.

Each senior would be getting emails at 9 to stay whether they were accepted or rejected in their chosen colleges and as the time ticked slowly on, they were all getting more and more anxious.

“God is time standing still” Archie groaned, loudly throwing himself back in his chair. Archie had decided to stay in Riverdale so had applied to colleges nearby. He’d already decided to go part time and spend the other time helping his dad with his construction company.

“Just a few more minutes” Kevin beamed, bouncing in his seat, gripping his phone tightly.

“Hey you okay?” Jughead asked, quietly to Betty, turning his back to others to face Betty who was sat at the end of the sofa with him.

Betty nodded at him; a few more times then necessary which made Jughead think she probably wasn’t as fine as she was trying to make out. Jughead took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

“What ever happens, we’ll go to New York, or stay here and go to Community college and apply next year. We have options” Jughead whispered. Betty gave him a soft smile then a quick kiss.

“Its time, its time” Veronica exclaimed, loudly.

Almost everyone in the room immediately starting typing at once as they logged into the portal to let them know the results. Very quickly, all round them people started cheering or groaning depending on the result.

“I got in!” Archie cheered, jumping up in his seat.

“Me too, I’m going to San Fan!” Kevin exclaimed. He jumped up as well to hug Archie.

“Archie save a hug for me because I’m going back to my people. I got into Barnard!” Veronica declared, with a flourish before joining Kevin and Archie in their hug. 

“And of course, I got into Highsmith College, was there any doubt” Cheryl mused. Instead of joining the hug, Cheryl took out her phone so she could immediately ring Toni and tell her the news.

“So are Bughead going to be taking New York by storm” Kevin asked, looking over at the couple with his arms still around Veronica and Archie.

Betty and Jughead were both looking at each other, with nervous smiles.

“I got in” Betty said, softly not quite believing it.

“So, did I” Jughead added, equally as trilled. Betty immediately threw her arms around him as their friends cheered around them.

“Juggie we’re going to New York” Betty shrilled, happily.

“We’re going to New York” Jughead affirmed before pressing his lips to Betty’s in a searing kiss.

* * *

Jughead and JB were going through her homework, JB kept flickering her eyes towards him ever few seconds but it wasn’t until they had finally finished the work that JB finally said what she had clearly been inching towards since Jughead had arrived at the Wrym to help her with her work.

“So, FP told me you got into NYU” JB said, slightly nervous as she packed away her things.

“Yeah, Betty and I both did” Jughead replied, patiently. He could tell JB was leading up to something and he wanted to be patient with her.

“So, you’ll be moving… back to New York” JB noted.

Jughead nodded “Yeah that’s the plan”

“You’ll come back though, won’t you… to visit I mean” JB added. She wasn’t able to look Jughead in the eye, so he leaned across to nudge her on the shoulder.

“Of course, I will JB” Jughead replied, firmly. JB finally looked at him, and he could already see she looked relived “JB, I’m not just going to forget you once I go. I know this whole thing is new for both of us but… you’re my sister and I will always be here for you, whenever you need”

“I know that” JB grumbled, embarrassed but Jughead could tell she was pleased.

Since he had found out about JB they had seen each other every day, so Jughead should have realised JB might feel a bit insecure about their relationship once Jughead wasn’t around every day.

“Good” Jughead chuckled, before going solemn “And if things get bad here or FP starts slipping you can always call me”

Although Jughead was confident that wouldn’t be the case. When he had first found out about FP, Jughead probably wouldn’t have said the same but even he could tell how much FP had changed and how much he was willing to do to be there for JB and form a relationship with her after all this time.

“I know” JB replied, she glanced over at FP who was behind the bar, serving Viper and sharing a laugh with Toni “I think we’ll be okay though, me and FP. So, you don’t have to worry”

Jughead nodded along, glancing over at FP. He caught them both looking and smiled and nodded at both of them. 

“Yeah, I think you will be as well”

* * *

**GRADUATION DAY **

Alice let out a loud scream when she felt cold water suddenly dropped all over her. She had been sleeping off her hangover on the sofa when she felt the sensation quickly wash over her. She jumped off the sofa to find FP stood over her with an empty bucket in his hand while Viper’s wife, Gina stood in the kitchen, looking very nervous.

“FP WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT” Alice screamed at him, glaring at FP as he chucked a towel at her. Alice continued to glare as she dried herself off.

“That was your wake-up call, Gina tried to wake you but was having no luck” FP explained, nodding over at Gina who was watching them, still nervous.

She had crossed Alice a few times before and it had never been a good experience for her. The only reason she had agreed to help was because all the Serpents knew how important it was for Betty.

“And why was Gina trying to wake me” Alice snipped, narrowing her eyes at Gina. FP clicked his fingers at her to get her attention.

“You do know your daughter is graduating High School today don’t you” FP quipped. Alice looked back at him, finally noticing that FP was in a suit, he’d also shaved, and his hair was gelled back off his face.

“Of course, I do, I was just having a nap before I started getting ready” Alice replied, FP and Gina shared a quick look, knowing that Alice had forgotten about Betty’s graduation or hadn’t even known about it to begin with.

“It starts in twenty minutes” FP snipped, giving Alice a firm look “You have 10 minutes to get ready, Gina is going to help you then you and I will drive over there together”

“I don’t need a babysitter” Alice replied. FP narrowed his eyes at her.

“I think we both know you do, and once Betty is in New York, you’ll only have me, so get used to it” FP lectured

“You’re really are an arse” Alice smirked slightly. FP smirked back at her. They’d always had that kind of relationship, they pushed each other because they knew they could. FP would always be there for her and Alice knew that.

“And you’re a train wreck. Now get dressed” FP concluded before walking out the trailer. Knowing she had no other choice, Alice slumped into the bathroom with Gina following sheepishly behind her. 

* * *

“Okay this is it guys” Veronica beamed as the group stood up because the congressional music had begun. The speeches had been given and now it was time for them to finally receive their diplomas. The line moved slowly on as each person in the Senior class, shook hands with the principal, received their diploma then posed for a photo that their eager parents took.

“God can you believe we’re finally done with this place” Veronica gasped dramatically.

“Veronica you’ve only been at this place for 8 months” Jughead replied, rolling his eyes.

“8 very memorable months Jug” Veronica argued.

“I agree with that” Betty smiled, leaning up to give Jughead a kiss on the cheek. Jughead smiled down at her while the others rolled their eyes at the lovely dovey display.

Eventually the group made it to the front, and each took their turn on stage to receive their diplomas while their parents, who were all sat together, cheered them on and frantically took pictures. 

Finally, the march was done, the caps thrown in the air and the group went out to look for their parents, who they knew would want more photos taken.

“There they are” Archie pointed in the distance where all their parents were stood awkwardly together. Hermione and Fred were laughing at something together while Mary and Hiram looked on not saying anything while FP stood in the middle of Alice and Penelope who seemed to be sniping at each other.

“There’s our graduates” Mary beamed, quickly crossing over to Archie to wrap him in a hug. Fred quickly joined them.

“We’re so proud of you both” Hermione smiled as she pulled both her children in. Hiram stood back waiting for his own turn.

“You both did great” Hiram added once he got his own turn to hug Jughead and Veronica.

“Thanks dad, not many people can pull off the cap and gown look but somehow Jug and I manage it” Veronica quipped.

“Must be our impeccable genes” Jughead replied. Veronica beamed at him not realising that he was being sarcastic.

“Cheryl, you look lovely. I’m not sure I want to know how you convinced the school to let you wear a red robe instead of blue” Penelope reasoned. 

She wiped some imaginary dust from Cheryl’s shoulder as Toni watched on amused. Her own graduation had been the day before and FP and Cheryl had both been there cheering her on, along with Toni’s grandfather.

“No mother, I don’t think you do” Cheryl quipped, winking at Toni who was holding in a chuckle.

“Mom you came!” Betty exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise when she noticed her mother stood awkwardly with FP. 

“Of course, I came Betty” Alice said, crisply as she gave Betty an uncomfortable hug that Betty reciprocated before moving over for a hug with FP.

“We’re so proud of you Betty!” FP gushed, sending a look to Alice “Aren’t we Alice”

“We are. You looked beautiful Betty” Alice acknowledged with a small smile. She could see the others watching them, watching her to see what she would do, and Alice understood it and hated it at the same time.

“Thanks mom” Betty replied, awkwardly not sure what to say. This was the first conversation where Alice was sober, they’d had in a while “We’re going to Pops to celebrate, if you wanna come?”

“That sounds good Betty” Alice stated, her hand was shaking, and she had heavy bags under her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Okay let’s get some pictures of you all” Mary declared, happily. She rounded the five of them together, even pulling Toni in with them, while all the adults took out their phones ready to take pictures.

They took pictures of them together, then separate then pictures of Cheryl and Toni and Betty and Jughead, then Veronica and Jughead then the boys then the girls then all together again. Eventually Jughead had had enough, he stepped forward and put his hand in front of his mom’s phone.

“Okay enough pictures, I’m ready for a burger”

* * *

An hour later, the entire group along with Kevin and his father were at Pops together celebrating graduation and the end of High School.

They took up six tables, enjoyed their burgers and each other’s company. JB was there as well as Cheryl’s brother Jason, who had flown in especially. Jughead and Veronica finally got to meet him, and Veronica got to give him a few choice words about the book he’d been apart of with Chuck Clayton.

The adults were all politely getting along and while they knew it probably wouldn’t happen again and that it was just forced politeness due to their children being friends, the group decided to not question it and just enjoy it for one night.

“Everyone is actually getting along, and my mom’s here, I can’t believe it” Betty beamed.

Betty and Jughead were stood at the back of Pops, watching all their friends and family get along together while they enjoyed their burgers and milkshakes. Alice had managed to stay sober and was being mildly pleasant to everyone.

Betty hadn’t even thought her mother was going to come to graduation so it was more than she could have hoped for.

“I’m glad she got to see you graduate I know how important that was to you” Jughead replied.

Betty would have never said it aloud because she wouldn’t want people to know how disappointed she was if it hadn’t happened but Jughead knew how important it was to Betty to have one family member there when she graduated High School.

Betty smiled up at him before taking his hand and crossing over to her mother who had been chatting with Penelope. 

“Mom, I don’t think you’ve properly met yet, this is my boyfriend Jughead” Betty introduced waving her hand at Jughead with a wide smile.

She didn’t want to think too hard about the fact that she had been in Jughead’s parents company loads over the last 6 months and he’d yet to have a conversation with her mother.

“Nice to meet you Jug−Head, I hear you’re the one taking my daughter away from me and to New York” Alice said, snidely, raising one of her eyebrows as she looked Jughead up and down.

“Mom!” Betty gasped.

“That’s right I am” Jughead quipped, smirking at Alice as he put his arm around Betty’s shoulder. He wasn’t put off by Alice’s attitude, he’d heard enough stories from Betty, FP and Hermione that he’d been expecting it.

“You look so much like your father, FP I mean” Alice said, almost enjoying the snipping back and forth with Jughead.

“Mom” Betty sighed, shaking her head. 

“Lucky for all of us that’s where the similarities end” Hiram interjected. He’d caught the tail end of their conversation and just had to intervene.

“Dad don’t start” Jughead groaned, sending a warning look to Hiram, who like Alice, just looked amused.

“I think we can all agree my son is his own person, and that we’re all happy that Betty and Jughead found each other and are starting this next adventure together” Hermione added, calmly coming to stand next to Betty and Jughead.

“Yes, I think we’ll all be spending a lot more Christmas’s together, I’m sure you’ll be able to fit us all in at the Pembroke” Alice snipped. 

“Well we certainly wouldn’t all fit in your trailer” Hiram quipped, glaring at Alice. Jughead came to stand in between them both before Alice could say anything in retort.

“Enough all of you, start being nice, or we won’t actually come back for Christmas” Jughead argued. The three of them nodded in agreement then Alice walked over to FP and JB and Hiram continued his conversation with Sheriff Keller. 

“Yes, you will young man” Hermione stated, firmly pointing her finger at Jughead before walking over to Veronica, who was chatting with Archie and Fred. 

“Can you believe those 3” Jughead grumbled.

It wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for when his parents and Betty’s mom met for the first time, since Betty and he started dating, but there was too much history between them all for things to be any better than what they got. 

“It really the best we could have hoped for” Betty mused as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s middle, leaning her head on his chest.

Their parents would probably never really get along, and it would always be awkward between Jughead’s parents and FP, but Betty was too happy and content with the way the rest of her life was going to care about it… too much.

“You’re the best I’ve ever hoped for” Jughead mused, happily before pulling Betty in for a searing kiss. He ignored everyone around them and just focused on Betty, it was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

“Okay guys, Milkshakes on the house. Happy graduation” Pops beamed as he put down a tray of milkshakes on the table, for the group.

The party had wind down and the parents had finally left, leaving the 7 friends to enjoy once last milkshake together before they went home. They had the whole summer before any of them left for college but sitting together at Pops that night, something felt final about it, like it wasn’t going to happen again at least not for a while and maybe never in the same way.

“I will give Pops one thing, nobody in New York does a Milkshake quite like he does. I wonder if I’ll be able to talk him in to having them shipped to New York” Veronica mused.

“It just gives us another reason to come back” Betty reasoned; she took a sip of her milkshake then leaned back into Jughead’s arms.

“Along with me! You can’t go to New York and forget about your childhood friend Betty” Archie argued.

“Or your dear Cousin” Cheryl added, both of them were sending pointed looks to Betty, who couldn’t hold in her amusement.

“I promise not to forget either of you” Betty promised.

“So is nobody going to miss me” Veronica sighed, dramatically.

“I will” Kevin held his hand up earnestly, sharing a smile with Veronica.

“I propose a toast” Veronica declared, holding up her glass. She waited for the others to do the same before continuing. “When Jug and I first moved here, I thought it was going to be a nightmare. How could this back-water town keep up with me… but then I met all of you and I was happily proven wrong”

They all shared a smile between them. While the others had known each other since they were young children and Jughead and Veronica only came around 8 months ago, they couldn’t imagine a time without either of them.

“So, let’s all promise that no matter what happens, we all stay friends” Veronica concluded. The others all nodded, clicking their glasses together in union.

**.  
.  
.**

**Two Years Later **

“So, I’ll call you later” Archie said, through a yawn before leaning down to give the young women a kiss on the cheek. Satisfied with his answer, the young women grabbed her bag then left the bedroom. She wasn’t sure who was here, so she crept into the living room to grab her shoes on the way out of the door.

“Morning!”

The young jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the kitchen. She turned to see Betty, whisking some batter in a large bowl. Obviously noticing the gaping look on her face, Betty let out a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’m not his girlfriend” Betty quipped as she poured the batter into the pan, before adding some chocolate chips and banana slices.

“Not who’s girlfriend” Jughead asked, as he walked into the open space Kitchen/ living room from their shared bedroom. He gave Betty a quick kiss before smiling at the girl still stood in the middle of the room unsure what to do.

“Archie’s” Betty replied, her eyes concentrating on the pancakes “His lady friend – “ Betty looked up at the girl with a question in her eyes.

“Amanda” The girl squeaked.

“Amanda here was just leaving when she saw me. I wanted to make sure she knew buff redheads weren’t my type” Betty finished, smiling wickedly at Jughead as he leaned closer to her to steal another kiss then some chocolate from the small bowl next to the pan. Betty slapped his hands away then pointed to the stool across from her, instructing him to take a seat.

“Amanda would you like a pancake?” Betty asked.

Amanda froze by the door; she had been inching closer to it hoping to leave while Betty and Jughead were distracted with each other, but no joy.

“Oh no that’s okay! I’m just gonna go… bye” Amanda sped out of the door and slammed it behind her before Betty or Jughead would utter another word.

“So, Archie had another overnight guest” Jughead jested, as Betty passed him a plate of chocolate and banana pancakes. Jughead immediately starting eating them as Betty poured more batter into the pan.

“I don’t know how he does it, he’s only been here 3 days and I’ve seen 4 different women leave this apartment with their clothes barely intact” Betty lectured, shaking her head as she flipped the pancake with a tad more force than necessary.

She was the only one who was up early enough and in the three days Archie had been visiting them she seen all types of different women trying to sneak out of the apartment.

“He probably sang to them, that’s his signature move” Veronica interjected as she walked into the robe, sleep mask pushed up her head and silk robe slipping off her shoulder.

“Do I wanna know how you know that” Jughead groaned. Betty smirked at him as she came to sit next to him at the breakfast bar, with her own plate of pancakes.

“I doubt it” Veronica replied. Jughead and Betty shared a look that Veronica noticed “Not all of us can meet our soulmates before we hit puberty so you can’t judge us mere mortals who haven’t found it yet”

“Noted” Jughead replied, before leaning across to give Betty a quick kiss as thank you for the pancakes he had quickly demolished. Veronica rolled her eyes at the pair as she moved to the fridge to make a fruit cup for herself.

“Morning guys!” Archie declared, happily as he marched into the room. He leaned over Veronica to reach for the orange juice in the fridge and drank it straight from the carton, ignoring the disgusted look on Betty’s face.

“Archiekins we told you, we wear shirts in this apartment” Veronica mused, clicking her tongue as she tossed a t−shirt at him, that for some reason had been slung over the back of one of the chairs.

“We need to get a move on, we need to be on the road in an hour if we want to be in Riverdale by 12” Jughead reasoned. He collected his and Betty’s dishes and dropped them into the sink.

“We have plenty of time Jug, besides why are we even going, Christmas in New York is just so much better. We managed to get out of Thanksgiving I bet we could have got out of this too” Veronica moaned.

The group had managed to get out of going back to Riverdale at Thanksgiving, JB and Archie had instead come up to New York for a visit and the gang had taken JB to all the tourist places New York had to offer before enjoying a thanksgiving meal of take out Chinese food.

However, Hermione, Fred and FP had made it perfectly clear that because they had missed Thanksgiving, they had no choice but be home for Christmas.

“No! we need to be on the road in an hour. I’m going to get dressed” Jughead said, firmly before marching into his and Betty’s bedroom, slamming the door as he did.

“What’s with him?” Veronica wondered, looking back at Betty, who looked just as confused as she did.

“I have no idea, I didn’t know he was so eager to get back to Riverdale” Betty stated, jumping off her seat “You heard the general though we’re out of here in an hour, chop, chop!”

Veronica and Archie turned to each other with the same amused expression. Veronica pointed her long-nailed finger to Betty and Jughead’s closed door, ignoring the giggling that was coming from it.

“New York has turned those two into monsters”

* * *

At exactly 12, thanks to Jughead military driving and preparation, the group were pulling up outside of the Pembroke. They had already dropped Betty off at The White Wrym so she could see her mother and FP, but Archie had stayed with them as his father was waiting at Pembroke with Hermione.

“So, this isn’t going to be weird at all” Veronica mused as the 3 of them got out of Jughead’s car. They got their bags and Jughead locked the car, but they made no move to go inside.

“It will be fine, its not like we didn’t all know this was coming” Jughead reasoned.

Hermione and Fred had been dating for the last 18 months. Nobody had been surprised when the high School sweethearts had reconnected, even Hiram and Mary had seen it coming and had been supportive of it.

Now, Fred and Hermione had been living together for the last 6 months and the Lodges and Andrews were spending their first Christmas together.

“I just can’t believe my dad agreed to live at the Pembroke” Archie quipped. He shouldered his own bag then picked up Veronica’s bag, ever the gentlemen. 

“There was no way our mother was giving up having a Doorman” Veronica stated.

“They’ve definitely got serious quickly” Archie noted. He was happy that his dad had found happiness again and was only slightly worried about how quickly it got serious.

“I knew it was serious when my mom took off her engagement ring” Veronica said, pausing in thought for a second “I wonder what she did with it”

“Veronica, seriously!” Jughead groaned. 

“What, I love sparkly things” Veronica laughed. 

“Let’s just go in” Jughead replied.

The three made their way inside, said a quick hello to Smithers and then got the elevator up to the top floor. They had only just made it through the door when Hermione jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to them, letting out a loud shriek.

“You’re here!” Hermione shrilled, quickly crossing over to Veronica and Jughead and wrapping them in a hug “Oh, it’s so good to see you both”

“Okay smother release us” Veronica jested as she tried to untangle herself from her mother, Hermione just held on tighter.

“Hush, Veronica. I’m just happy to see you both” Hermione snipped, finally releasing her children before giving a quick hello to Archie who’d had a similar greeting with Fred, despite only being gone for four days.

“Looks like you started on the wine early” Veronica laughed. 

“Veronica, Jughead, good to see you both” Fred greeted, kindly, smiling slightly nervous at them both as he came to stand with their mother.

It was strange for them both to see their mother with someone other than their father, but it was also nice to see their mother so happy.

“You too Fred” Jughead replied, nodding at the man not sure what else to say.

“Hi Mr Andrews, I hope you and Archiekins are ready for a Lodge Christmas, because we go big in this household” Veronica declared. 

“Of that I had no doubt” Fred chuckled, clapping his hands together “Why don’t I make everyone a drink”

“Yes please! I’m gonna take my bag to my room, unless you turned it in to a gym” Veronica deadpanned.

Fred went to the kitchen with Archie while Veronica picked up her bag. Hermione ignored her as Veronica didn’t glance back as she made her way to her old room. Making sure nobody was around, Hermione moved closer to Jughead.

“So is everything arranged” Hermione asked, quietly but suddenly excited.

“Yeah, Cheryl and Toni are gonna keep her distracted while I set up then I’ll get her to meet me when I’m finished” Jughead explained. 

“And I’ll have everything set up here for when you get back. Oh Jug, I’m so excited” Hermione shrilled, before pressing her lips together when she realised how loud she was being.

“You haven’t said anything have you, not even to Fred” Jughead asked.

He had sworn her to secrecy but the way she was acting made Jughead think she had spilled the beans out of excitement, and he didn’t think she would be able to keep a secret from Fred.

“Not a word. Now go clean up a bit before you have to leave” Hermione instructed, firmly. Jughead nodded at her, picked up his bag then started to walk to his room. He stopped just at the end start of the hallway and turned back to his mother who was walking to the kitchen to join Fred.

“Mom” Jughead called, Hermione turned back to face him. Jughead moved from one spot to the other, suddenly nervous “She’s gonna say yes right”

Hermione beamed at him, unable to school her expressions or hide how excited she was “Of course she is Jug” 

* * *

Betty pulled up outside Riverdale High and shut off the engine. Nobody seemed to be around, but Jughead told her to meet him at the Blue & Gold, so Betty got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

Betty was at the Wrym catching up with FP, Cheryl and Toni when she had received a text from Jughead to meet her at their old Blue & Gold office.

She wrapped up her visit with them, with a promise to see them at Hermione’s Christmas party later in the day then got into Cheryl’s car to meet up with Jughead.

Betty reasoned Cheryl must have known something was up for her to give up her car so easily.

Once Betty reached the entrance , she found the door open and when she walked in, she let out a loud gasp when she saw what was in front of her.

The entire hallway was covered in lights emitting a soft glow across the path. Tea lights were scattered on the floor and in the middle of the hall stood Jughead with a single red rose in his hand.

“Jughead what is all this?” Betty gasped. Jughead stepped towards her, offering her the rose, Betty took it without taking her eyes off him. 

“This is the hallway where you gave me that very informant tour of Riverdale High” Jughead explained. He tucked Betty’s arm through his own then lead them both down the hallway. 

“Riverdale High’s doors opened in 1941” Jughead explained, seriously, waving his hands out in front of him. 

“And hasn’t been repainted since, I remember” Betty quipped, smiling up at him before putting her head on his shoulder. 

“So, since you gave me a tour, I thought I’d return the favour” Jughead added.

“Lead the way” Betty beamed.

Jughead moved them along the hallway then took a right to another row of classrooms, this hallway too was littered with candles.

“So over here is our old History classroom, where you would sneak me notes when you could see I was getting bored” Jughead said. 

“In fairness Mr Dodge was very boring” Betty laughed.

They moved along the corridor and reached the east hallway where the cafeteria was.

“And over there is the cafeteria, where they served questionable food, but I never had to worry because Betty Cooper always had delicious treats for me” Jughead added, with a wide smile.

“I should have know you were only after my delicious treats” Betty mused, pouting playfully at Jughead.

“In more ways than one” Jughead smirked. He gave Betty a loud kiss on her cheek as she swatted him away playfully.

Jughead took Betty’s hand then led them to the final hallway on their tour, pointing out the library where they would study together and the janitors closest that Jughead had convinced Betty to make out in before class before finally stopping outside a very familiar office.

“And on the last stop on this Jughead Lodge tour of Riverdale High, the Blue and Gold” Jughead declared, waving his hand at the closed door.

He opened the door and lead Betty inside, where once again the room was filled with candles and lights. The desk had been pushed to the back of the room to create more space and music was playing from the record player in the corner of the room. 

“This is the place where Jughead Lodge fell in love with Betty Cooper over their love of mystery novels and journalism”

“It’s a pretty great room… I miss it” Betty said, softly. Jughead took her hand and pulled her closer to him and started moving them slowly on the spot.

“Me too but the best part of this room, I still have so I’m good” Jughead stated, giving Betty a quick each at the corner of her mouth.

“You’re smooth” Betty quipped, smirking at Jughead. They slow danced for a few more minutes but when the song changed, Betty stopped and looked up at Jughead. 

“This is all so nice Jughead but what is it for” Betty wondered.

“I wanted to do this right and I thought what better place than right here” Jughead stated, nervously as he took Betty’s hand. Betty noticed for the first time that his hand was shaking.

Betty let out a small gasp as Jughead slowly got down on one knee while still holding her hand, using his other to take a ring box out of his jacket pocket. 

“Jug” Betty started to cry, she put her other hand to her mouth to stop the sob she knew was trying to get out.

“Betty Cooper, I love you with everything I have, and the best day of my life was running into you at Pops. I want us forever Betty and I hope you do too. Will you marry me”

Instead of answering, Betty let out a cry before leaning down and falling into Jughead’s arm pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Jughead wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back just as firmly.

“Is that a yes” Jughead laughed with pure joy, with tears in his eyes as he pulled him and Betty up off the floor.

“Of course, it’s a yes” Betty exclaimed. Jughead dropped the box on the floor, while taking out the ring and pushed it onto Betty’s finger.

Betty admired the ring then looked back at Jughead, tears in her eyes “Jughead Lodge, I love you forever”

“Right back at you Betty Cooper” Jughead sighed, happily before pulling Betty back towards him in a searing kiss.

* * *

“Okay Fred, just a little to the left, no, a bit more to the left … you know what I’ll do it” Hermione pushed Fred out of the way and started fixing the decorations herself while Fred just looked on lovingly amused.

“Mom calm down, everything looks great. We’ve been rearranging the decorations for an hour now, everything is fine” Veronica argued. She came over to the couple and passed them both a glass of wine.

The Lodges, Andrews, Jones, Alice, Cheryl and Toni were all together at the Pembroke to celebrate Christmas together. Despite Hermione’s panicking, the decorations were amazing, the food delicious and the drinks flowing – all they were waiting for was Betty and Jughead to arrive.

“I just want things to be prefect” Hermione stated, nervously before glancing at Veronica “When are Jughead and Betty getting here”

“I’m not sure… why?” Veronica wondered, narrowing her eyes at her mother. A sudden thought came to her head that would explain her mothers behaviour.

“What do you mean why, I want to know when your brother is getting here so we can all celebrate Christmas together” Hermione ranted, not meeting Veronica’s eyes as she took a sip of her wine “I’m gonna text your brother and let him know everyone is here”

Hermione crossed to the dining room to get her phone, but Veronica followed behind her, bouncing on the spot.

“Oh my god!” Veronica shrieked, getting the attention of the whole room “Oh my god”

“Veronica” Hermione warned but it was already too late.

“Well it took you long enough to figure it out” Cheryl mused from where she was stood by the fireplace with Toni and Archie. Veronica span around to face her.

“You knew” Veronica demanded before turning back to her mother “Cheryl knew, but I didn’t. I’m his sister!”

“Knew what?” Archie asked confused. The others in the room, who didn’t know were slowly picking up what was going on.

“Think about it Archie. Jughead needed to be back here for a certain time, he’s been acting weird the last few days and now he and Betty are late to the Christmas party after being together all afternoon” Cheryl explained, slowly. Archie nodded along but they could tell he didn’t know

“They are ditching the party” Archie exclaimed. 

“No, they’re getting engaged dummy” Toni snipped, rolling her eyes. Veronica glared at her before looking at her mother who was frantically potting around the room, purposely not looking at Veronica.

“Toni knew!” Veronica snapped, shaking her head “I’m going to kill my brother”

“Betty and Jughead are getting married!” Archie proclaimed, loudly.

“Well, he’s going to ask but my daughter has to say yes” Alice added, as she slowly sipped her club soda. JB and FP both glared at her.

“Please tell me Alice Cooper didn’t know” Veronica gasped.

“Just me, FP and Cheryl that’s it” Hermione finally replied. Fred wrapped a comforting arm around her as she looked frazzled. She was worried Jughead was going to kill her for letting the cat out of the bag.

“FP!” Veronica scoffed “Now, I’m really going to kill him”

FP shrugged not that offended before explaining to the others in the room that he only knew because Jughead had asked his blessing for Betty’s hand.

“Should someone text them and find out where they are” Fred suggested, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. 

“I will” Hermione rushed to her bag to get her phone and was surprised to see she already had a message from Jughead.

“She said yes!” Hermione cheered, clutching her phone excited, everyone else followed suit. They had all known she would, but they were still all excited to hear the news.

“He said that they are still at the school and not to expect them for another hour…oh” Hermione let out a small gasp after reading the text. She put her phone away, deciding it didn’t need a response.

Archie let out a loud cheer as he pumped his fist in the air “Jughead, my man!”

* * *

“Okay I text my mom, told her the news and not to except us for another hour” Jughead stated, before placing his phone next to the rest of his clothes that were slung on the floor next to Betty’s.

The two had celebrated their engagement in their old offices and were now lying on the sofa, basking in their love and comfort. They were supposed to be at the party in their honour, but they wanted to enjoy their time together before they met up with everyone else.

“I feel a little bad, your mom was throwing that party for us” Betty argued, slightly guilty. Only slightly because she was enjoying the privacy her and Jughead had in that moment. Sharing an apartment with Veronica, and having Archie visit whenever he wanted, didn’t offer them a lot of privacy.

“It’s Christmas and they have alcohol; they’ll get over it” Jughead reasoned, as he laid back down on the small sofa “Besides we deserve to spend some time alone before they all swoop in with their opinions on our wedding”

“Our wedding, Juggie we’re getting married!” Betty gasped, excited as if the thought had just occurred to her. Jughead matched her smile with his own.

“We’re getting married” Jughead beamed before pulling Betty on top of him again and pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

**The End**


End file.
